


Измененная реальность

by Lupa_gangrel



Series: Измененная реальность [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fantastic, Humor, Minor Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 73,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пить надо меньше, надо меньше пить... Иначе еще не то привидится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вместо эпиграфа

**Author's Note:**

> Вы будете смеяться, но это действительно мой первый написанный фанфик за все время пребывания в различных фандомах. Остальные были исключительно умственными упражнениями на тему: "А что, если..." На сей опус меня вдохновило обсуждение "Кого бы вы выбрали на месте Кристины", точнее вопросы некоторых участников, представлять ли себя, со своим жизненным опытом, или входить в образ Кристины. В названии фигурирует слово "измененная" именно потому, что внутри Кристины будет совсем не Кристина (а Чужой, гы), соответственно, и поступки ее будут отличаться от канонных. И чем дальше, тем сильнее.  
> В роли ОЖП на самом деле я, поэтому Мэри-Сью будет далека от идеала)) Считать ли случившееся пьяным сном или сместившейся точкой сборки - личное дело каждого.

Я стираю горячим дыханьем  
Все года у тебя за плечами.  
И туманится жаром сознанье,  
И все демоны враз замолчали.  
  
Я на чистой, как у младенца,  
На руке без купели и тризны  
Под мелодию тихую сердца  
Начертаю линию жизни.  
  
Вот значок - небольшое наследство,  
Вот - любовь, красота и таланты,  
Вот - счастливые старость и детство...  
Пусть признание ждет музыканта.  
  
Бьется вскачь частый пульс - не догонит:  
Я сама себе душу калечу,  
И последним штрихом на ладони  
Нарисую нашу невстречу.

05:30, 04.05.2010 год


	2. Вместо пролога, в котором говорится о вреде пьянства и только об этом

      Люди, никогда не напивайтесь на ночь!  
      Днем тоже не напивайтесь. А то и не такое случится.  
      В тот дивный вечер во мне плескалась бутылка белого вина — и это вдобавок к трем бутылкам пива, выкушанным чуть ранее. Жизнь была прекрасна, пальцы промахивались по клавишам, монитор красиво расплывался перед глазами, и было мне удивительно хорошо.  
      Желая добавить приятных ощущений, я плюнула на безуспешно мучимый текст, который нужно было прочитать до воскресенья, и с бесшабашностью висельника, старательно отворачивающегося от эшафота, врубила нежно любимый в последнее время фильм про Оперу и ее Призрака. Как всегда, не full screen, а жалкое оконце едва ли на треть экрана. Привычно прокручивая скучные моменты, я, тем не менее, пыталась одним глазом читать набивший оскомину текст, одновременно пролистывая страницы разнообразных форумов в навсегда открытых вкладках — комп у меня по ночам только «спит» — и выискивая польские, венгерские и шведские слова в онлайн-переводчиках.  
      В какой-то момент обнаружилась досадно опустевшая бутылка. Однако спиваться — так спиваться! На кухне должна была томиться в ожидании ее товарка. С трудом выковырившись из кресла, я воздела себя на ноги и, покачиваясь, начала огибать диван. В эту секунду мои заплетающиеся ноги наткнулись на препятствие в виде разлапистых ножек компьютерного кресла. Удержать равновесие не было ни малейшего шанса, и я полетела на пол. В жалких миллиметрах от виска просвистел угол сервировочного столика.  
      «Блядь!» — успела подумать я и поздоровалась затылком об пол.  
      Стало очень темно.


	3. Глава 1, в которой героиня худеет, молодеет и выпадает в осадок от происходящего

      — Кристина! Кристина! — доносился сквозь толстенный слой войлока нетерпеливый женский голос.  
      Что ж она так орет-то?  
      Голова болела немилосердно. Зарекшись в очередной раз пить в одиночку, я с трудом приоткрыла один глаз. Вопреки моим ожиданиям, над головой был совсем не привычный давно не ремонтированный сероватый потолок в желтоватых пятнах, а… еще более ужасающего вида потолок — желто-серый, весь в потеках и с жуткими деревянными балками.  
      — Кристина, просыпайся, мы опаздываем на репетицию! — всверлился в мой многострадальный мозг все тот же противный голос. И шел он отнюдь не из динамиков, как я вообразила вначале. Источником этого поистине адского шума, как я выяснила, повернув голову (кажется, скрип шеи услышала не только я) оказалась невысокая блондинистого вида девица в длинном балахоне, в котором с трудом угадывалась ночная рубашка. Девица сидела напротив меня на узкой кровати. И обращалась явно ко мне.  
      Опаньки!  
      Варианта вырисовывалось, на самом деле, два. Вернее, три, но третий, как нереальный, я отбросила сразу, потому что поверить в то, что все происходящее — взаправду, значит, навсегда сдвинуть точку сборки и познать дзен. Первый вариант подтверждал теорию о наследственном алкоголизме и предполагал белую горячку, следовательно, в этот момент я на самом деле могла быть как дома с окровавленным топором и кучей трупов, так и в смирительной рубашке, привязанная к кровати. Поэтому первый вариант мне особенно не нравился. Второй вариант предполагал сильный ушиб головы и нездоровый похмельный сон под ассоциации, навеянные киношкой. На нем я и остановилась.  
      А раз это — сон, значит, можно делать все, что хочешь. Вот и славно. Больше всего люблю сны, в которых осознаешь, что спишь.  
      Итак, что мы имеем с гуся? Усилием воли сев на кровати (о как, я еще и на кровати), я спустила ноги на пол и пригляделась к зовущей меня девушке. Судя по тому, что это была, видимо, Мэг, и она оказалась блондинкой, я видела сон про фильм. Это радовало, потому что, учитывая книжного Эрика и мой темперамент, дело бы кончилось по-мокрому, даже если помнить, что я знакома с сюжетом.  
      Однако теория требовала подтверждения.  
      Передернувшись от соприкосновения ступней с ледяными досками пола, я встала с койки и, лавируя между полуодетыми девицами, очевидно, такими же балеринами, подошла к одинокому зеркалу, висящему на стене.  
      Из его прозрачной глубины на меня с интересом смотрела Эмми Россум.  
      Что и требовалось доказать.  
      — Сейчас, Мэг, — отозвалась я.  
      Девушка, покачав головой, нырнула в тумбочку возле кровати, выудила оттуда какие-то вещи и скрылась за дверью в глубине комнаты.  
      Мой голос был удивительно чужим. Я и сама была чужой. И мне было шестнадцать лет.  
      Йо-хоу!!!  
      Обрушившись с высоты своего подступающего тридцатника, я рассмеялась в лицо отражению. Пускай я не я, пускай я ничерта не знаю, что делать, но мне было весело. У меня образовалось молодое и симпатичное тело и уникальная возможность пережить небывалые приключения. Любопытно, я проснусь раньше, чем доберусь до конца, или все-таки удастся поучаствовать в финале?  
      Тут я обратила внимание на свою одежду. Видимо, это тоже ночная рубашка. Вот незадача — я же понятия не имею, что и как одевать! Хотя… я ведь ответила Мэг, и, судя по всему, она меня поняла. На каком языке я говорила? А на каком сейчас думаю? Может, если я ничего не знаю, тело знает? Ладно, сперва — да здравствует мыло душистое.  
      Возле моей кровати тумбочка тоже имелась, так что ничтоже сумняшеся я проинспектировала ее содержимое на предмет умывальных принадлежностей. Они там были и, на мой взгляд, ничем особо не отличались от современных: деревянная зубная щетка, кусок мыла, зубной порошок. Полотенца не было, должно быть, оно висело где-то в местном аналоге ванной. Выудив все необходимое, я прошлепала к двери, за которой скрылась Мэг.  
      За дверью обнаружился крохотный тамбур с двумя узкими дверцами. Левая вела в… «нужник», подсказал внутренний голос — пока это называется «нужник». Все, как в моей старой школе — бачки под потолком, свисающие цепочки, трогательные стопки нарезанной газеты. Так, одна проблема решена, а то хороша была бы Кристина, спрашивающая, где здесь туалет. Оставалась правая дверца — там и была ванная: ряд умывальников с тусклыми медными кранами и — обалдеть — чугунная ванна… или не чугунная, но ванна — это точно. На маленьком столике громоздилась стопка полотенец. Прихватив одно из них, я пристроилась рядом с Мэг, отчаянно надраивающей зубы. С сомнением повернув краны и получив свою струйку мутноватой воды, я принялась умываться.  
      — Где ты была? — прошипела Мэг, сплевывая в раковину остатки зубного порошка. — Я слышала, ты пришла далеко за полночь. И не говори мне, что молилась в часовне. Сколько можно молиться, ты же не к постригу готовишься.  
      Я задумалась. Отвечать про уроки с Ангелом Музыки было рановато, а что еще может девушка делать среди ночи в часовне?  
      — Читала, — брякнула я первое, что пришло в голову.  
      Мэг, полоскавшая рот, поперхнулась. Пришлось как следует хлопнуть ее по спине. Отдышавшись, она вытаращилась на меня, как на привидение.  
      — Что ты делала?  
      — Читала, — глупо повторила я. А что тут такого? Или Кристина, гы, читать не умеет?  
      — А книги где брала? — Мэг, морщась, потерла между лопатками. — Ну и силища у тебя, откуда и взялась… Книги же дорогие.  
      — Мммм… у одной местной старушки, ты ее не знаешь, она говорила, что раньше была актрисой, а теперь ее держат из жалости, она иногда появляется в костюмерной, а вообще живет в комнатке в одном из местных закоулков, и откуда у нее книги, я не имею понятия. — Я несла весь этот сотворенный на месте экспромт, даже не надеясь, что умница Мэг мне поверит.  
      — Ты ходишь по закоулкам? — глаза Мэг расширились. — И Призрака не боишься?  
      Надо же, поверила! И что ей ответить теперь? Логика, ау?  
      — Ну… а чего мне его бояться? Я обычная танцовщица, у меня и нет ничего, — резонно, как мне кажется, возразила я. — Уж скорее он мог бы мне чего-нибудь дать. И вообще, в местных закоулках, по-моему, стоило бы бояться вовсе не Призрака Оперы, а вполне живых рабочих. Так что не буду больше бродить по закоулкам. Обещаю.  
      — Наверное, ты права, — задумчиво пробормотала Мэг. — Ладно, Крис, поторопись, — и она оставила меня наедине с умывальником.  
      Когда я вернулась в спальню, Мэг уже скрывалась за другой дверью, очевидно, ведущей в коридор, — только и мелькнул краешек коротенькой балетной юбочки.  
      На спинке моей кровати висела какая-то одежда. Как уже говорилось, я понятия не имела, что тут с чем надевать, поэтому просто прикрыла глаза и протянула к вороху руки…  
      Несколько минут спустя я уже завязывала пуанты (которые, к слову, видела впервые в жизни) и с облегчением вздыхала о том, что танцевать и петь, я, к счастью, наверное, тоже умею. Вот была бы умора, если бы Призрак услышал мое настоящее пение. Его бы кондрашка хватила — и все бы кончилось, не успев начаться. А так… придется, конечно, последить за языком, а то по театру поползут слухи о Кристине, внезапно начавшей ругаться как сапожник. Еще стоит забыть о неологизмах, анахронизмах и ставшем частью языка падонковском сленге. Кстати, о подонках… Мне как, нужно во всем следовать сюжету или гуляй, рванина? Что-то мне не улыбается крутить шашни с виконтом. С Призраком, впрочем, пока тоже неясно — нервный он и с придурью.  
      Выскочив из комнаты, я наткнулась на Мэг, нетерпеливо постукивающую своей маленькой ножкой по полу.  
      — Давай быстрее, — напустилась она на меня, — мама нам голову оторвет.  
      И мы побежали в танцкласс.  
      Все оказалось не так уж плохо.  
      Нет, все было гораздо хуже.  
      Бедной ленивой мне уже через полчаса показалось, что жизнь кончена, и я умру прямо посреди этой холодной комнаты с политым водой полом и безжалостно-зеркальными стенами, под суровым взглядом мадам Жири. И то обстоятельство, что теперь я весила почти на 30 кило меньше, чем обычно, ситуацию не спасало. Нет, я абсолютно точно не хочу быть балериной.  
      А впереди еще очередная — слава богам, не генеральная — репетиция «Ганнибала», чтоб он провалился!  
      И урок пения с Призраком.  
      Ладно. Посмотрим, как пойдет с вокалом.


	4. Глава 2, в которой героиня трудится в поте лица, ищет приключений на свою… голову и разговаривает с привидениями

      По окончании занятий я в совершенно одуревшем состоянии вынесла свое бренное тело из класса в надежде попить водички и тихо сдохнуть где-нибудь в темном уголке. Но не тут-то было.  
      — Кристина, задержись, будь добра, — окликнула мадам Жири.  
      Ах, да, Кристина — это я. А то от всяких гран-батманов у меня последние мозги отказали.  
      — Да, мадам, — я вытянулась перед строгой преподавательницей во фрунт, сверля взором ее волевой подбородок. И что ей надо? Вроде я пока ничего не натворила?  
      — Твой Учитель будет ждать тебя сегодня в обычном месте, — тихо сказала Жири и таинственно улыбнулась.  
      Ах ты старая сводня! Почему-то больше всего покоробило, что она все знает, но продолжает потакать Призраку. Ладно я — старая опытная скво, а настоящая Кристина? Немудрено, что она такая ошарашенная ходила — всю голову девочке задурили.  
      — Да, мадам, благодарю, мадам, — проговорила я, присела в книксене и, убедившись, что ответа не будет, присоединилась к Мэг, которая ждала меня, чтобы пойти в столовую.  
      Местная кухня оказалась довольно странной, но вполне съедобной, так что этот вопрос тоже отпал.  
      После позднего завтрака (или это был ранний обед?) предполагалось время для отдыха, потом еще одно занятие в танцклассе или, скорее, разминка, а потом, собственно, репетиция. Я не придумала пока, чем развлечься, поэтому позволила Мэг увести меня в общую спальню. Там, в одном из углов, который хуже всего просматривался от двери, восседала на койках какая-то большая компания. Оттуда то и дело доносились приглушенные вопли: «А если пику?! — Мы пойдем с червы! — Попробуй, побей это!» Ясно. Карты. Не девичье общежитие, а какое-то гнездо порока, ха!  
      — Я пойду посмотрю, — смущенно улыбнулась Мэг и упорхнула в «злачное место», оставив меня одиноко стоять между нашими койками.  
      Ну и пожалуйста. Найду, чем заняться.  
      Подумав о занятиях, я облилась холодным потом. Господи, я же ни одной партии не знаю! Даже из «Ганнибала», которые Призрак будет спрашивать наверняка, не говоря уже об остальном. Помнится, в недрах тумбочки я видела папку с нотами…  
      Судорожно выудив из папки партитуру «Ганнибала», я пробежала глазами по строчкам текста, потом перевела взгляд на ноты… — и в голове моей зазвучала музыка. Вся полностью, целый оркестр. Это было удивительно, учитывая, что я, отравленная в детстве походами в Большой театр, оперу не выносила органически и разбираться в ней не могла по определению. Нотную грамоту я, конечно, знала, но не настолько, чтобы безошибочно пропеть про себя целую арию. И откуда уверенность взялась, что безошибочно, я тоже объяснить не в состоянии.  
      Расслабившись, я вытянулась на койке и закинула руки за голову. Как прекрасно, что нет иных занятий, кроме танцев! Я бы отдала богу душу на первом же уроке по какой-нибудь «истории театрального искусства», особенно если учесть, что я в ней не разбираюсь от слова «совсем». Вообще, занятный сон выходит, похожий чем-то на Кэрроловскую книгу — я могу совершать любые поступки в рамках заданных условий, но не могу изменить условия… Проще говоря, я могу набить морду дирижеру, но не могу заставить его исчезнуть.  
      Да… Как говорится, это полный гран батман.  
      Я вытянула руку из-за головы и задумчиво повертела перед глазами. Конечно, это не мои ручки, да и размах плеч оставляет желать лучшего, так что не светит мне выбивать дверь с одного удара и открывать даже самые туго завернутые банки, но, в целом, жить можно. Как-нибудь от любителей молоденьких девушек отобьюсь или сбегу, потому что исполнять данное Мэг обещание я не собиралась. Нужно же изучить Оперу, пока есть возможность, — вдруг потом пригодится, если что-то пойдет не по сценарию?  
      — Кристина, ты не присоединишься? — отвлек меня от раздумий хрипловатый девичий голос, — у нас игрока в пару не хватает.  
      Проигнорировав тихое шипение Мэг «Крис не любит карты», я вскочила с постели и направилась в злачный угол.  
      — С удовольствием, девочки. Во что играем?  
      К тому моменту, как нас позвали на разминку, у меня в активе скопилась небольшая сумма и пара должников — (читай: врагов). Как по мне — не умеешь играть — не садись, правда, девушки думали иначе. После легкой (по сравнению с утренней) тренировки мы шумной стайкой побежали на сцену. В полутьме коридоров какая-то сволочь умудрилась дать мне пару тычков в спину, отчего я с трудом вписалась в поворот. Но я твердо решила показать себя выше этого — в конце концов, мне почти тридцать, и для мщения впереди целая ночь.  
      — Крис, я тебя не узнаю, — догнала меня в переходе Мэг, — ты же никогда не играла, а тут обыграла вчистую половину класса.  
      — Новичкам везет, — флегматично отозвалась я, покосившись на свою блондинистую подругу.  
      — Смотри, как бы за это везение тебе не подсунули битое стекло в пуанты, — и с этим предостережением Мэг скользнула вперед меня на сцену, где уже вовсю царствовала Карлотта.  
  
      Я говорила, что не люблю оперу?  
      Я ошиблась. Я ее ненавижу всем сердцем.  
      Трехчасовую оперу наша прима умудрилась превратить в многочасовой театр одного актера.  
      Через час я устала греметь цепями, словно Кентервильское привидение. Через два у меня протерлась левая пуанта, а у правой оторвалась лента. Через три захотелось жрать, курить и убить кого-нибудь.  
      А на исходе четвертого часа я мысленно взмолилась, обращаясь к Призраку:  
      — Ну, Призрак, ну свали на нее задник, тебе ничего не стоит, а мне будет приятно.  
      Рядом хихикнули Мэг и еще парочка товарок по несчастью.  
      Я уже вслух говорю? Вот досада-то!  
      Примадонна зашикала:  
      — Что за наглость?! Мне мешают работать, si! Здесь петь я, а не цыплячьи шеи!  
      Забыла сказать: Карлотте до нас не было никакого дела. Она ни нас, ни хористов банально не замечала, пока кто-нибудь не приближался достаточно близко, чтобы послужить мишенью для визгливых причитаний и затейливой ругани. Так что, пропустив ее гавканье мимо ушей, наша живописная группа заняла исходные позиции. Мы все еще отрабатывали третий акт.  
      Разделавшись с репетицией и с тоской думая о предстоящих двух неделях того же самого, мы с Мэг дошли до столовой, где меня окружили другие девушки, жаждущие отыграться. Однако, сославшись на усталость (я на самом деле чувствовала каждую мышцу в теле) и быстро покидав в себя ужин, я свинтила из столовой, пока Мэг не заподозрила нехорошее. Хотя с нее станется.  
      Высокие оштукатуренные стены постепенно сменялись плохо оструганными дощатыми, с низким потолком и множеством боковых ходов, а газовые светильники сменились масляными лампами. Здесь было сердце Оперы, там, наверху — планшет сцены, а тут — ее трюм: дверца в оркестровую яму, люк-провал с подъемным механизмом и щитом, способным выдержать даже вес Пьянджи, что-то вроде матов под другим люком — видимо, на случай падения, какие-то механизмы и рычаги, будка суфлера... Я бесцельно бродила в святая святых «храма музыки», как ни банально это звучит, размышляя над природой таинственных знаний и умений моего тела и памяти. Конечно, во сне подобные умственные упражнения смешны, но я во всем люблю порядок.  
      Однажды по работе мне довелось читать статью о высшей нервной деятельности. Ее еще называют рассудочной. Из статьи неопровержимо следовало, что человек по-настоящему думает не более нескольких минут в сутки; остальное — устоявшиеся алгоритмы и рефлекторные дуги, не задействующие кору мозга. Когда мы покупаем пакет молока или подносим карточку к турникету, мы не думаем и зачастую даже не замечаем, что делаем. Это еще называют автоматизмом действий. Казалось бы, при чем тут мой сон? А при том, что из всей этой научной галиматьи я сделала вывод, что управляю я, в основном, только корой мозга, а все, что отвечает за память тела, за привычные действия — от Кристины. Это упрощало жизнь, но одновременно делало ее непредсказуемой — кто знает, какие рефлексы могут быть у этой девочки?  
      Под мерное течение мыслей я выплыла из-под сцены и попала в царство канатов, лесенок, рабочих галерей и шатких мостков — это было закулисье. Настоящий лабиринт, в котором черт не только сломит ногу, но и начнет плакать и звать маму. Во мне взыграло ретивое и бурная молодость, проведенная в лазании по деревьям и прочим водонапорным башням. Недолго думая, я вскарабкалась по веревочной лестнице с деревянными перекладинами, взгромоздилась на настил колосниковой решетки и огляделась.  
      Отсюда открывался поразительный вид на сцену и зрительный зал. Прямо подо мной, чуть прикрытая верхней сценой, была арьерсцена с боковыми карманами, дальше — авансцена, на которой, если все пойдет по сценарию, мне предстоит выступать, за ней — провал оркестровой ямы, а дальше — ряды бархатный кресел и почти неразличимые в полумраке ложи.  
      Королевство Призрака.  
      Я перешла на другую сторону и увидела полотна задников, «воздух» и кулисную машину. После чего крепко задумалась, откуда я знаю такие подробности. И как я могу их знать, если это — мой сон, а я в театральных терминах ни в зуб ногой. Нет-нет, я не хочу об этом думать!  
      — Эй, девонька! Заблудилась? — окликнул меня кто-то из темноты. — Может, проводить?  
      Я чуть не нырнула рыбкой через перила.  
      — Благодарю, но не стоит, — довольно жалко проблеяла я.  
      И кого черт принес по мою душу?  
      Черт не отличался особым вкусом — когда человек подошел поближе, я узнала в нем Буке. Вот и свиделись. Знал бы ты, что тебя ждет… Попробовать отмазать, что ли?  
      — А то давай помогу. А ты дядю Буке за это поцелуешь, приласкаешь, — и старый извращенец гнусно заржал.  
      Ага, щазз тебе. Всю жизнь мечтала положить свою красоту и невинность на алтарь этой великой жертвы.  
      — Прошу простить, но мне нужно идти, — мне приходилось изо всех сил сдерживаться, чтобы не заорать матом. Вот и сбылось то, что я сама себе напророчила во время трепа с Мэг: говорила про рабочих, и на тебе — отменный экземпляр, получите и распишитесь.  
      Продолжая ухмыляться, Буке вытянул вперед кацапки и двинулся ко мне.  
      — Не бойся, девочка, я тебя не обижу. Ты ведь Кристина, да? Иди ко мне, я тебя кое-чего покажу.  
      — Не надо мне ничего показывать! — завопила я в отчаянии и попробовала проскочить у него под локтем.  
      Мне почти удалось — подвела юбка. Что за дурацкая мода! Буке вцепился в оборки, перехватил поближе… Я со всей дури лягнула его пяткой в свод стопы — раздался негромкий хруст, и Буке завопил, как резаный. Мне удалось вывернуться, оставив у него в руках кусок оборки; воспользовавшись замешательством противника, я вскочила на перила, ухватила первую попавшуюся веревку, дернула, проверяя на крепость, — и перелетела на соседнюю галерею. А оттуда уже, возблагодарив балетную растяжку, перепрыгнула еще дальше от колосников. По лестницам Буке придется сюда добираться минут десять… если, конечно, я не сломала ему какую-нибудь кость. Тогда вообще не дойдет.  
      Подождав, пока адреналин не прекратит выплескиваться из ушей, я развернулась, чтобы чинно спуститься по лестнице и проследовать на урок с Ангелом Музыки, — и чуть было не лишилась чувств самым позорнейшим образом.  
      Ибо в углу возле лестницы кто-то был. Я ничего не видела — темно было хоть глаз выколи. Но это была живая, осязаемая темнота. Она шевелилась, переливаясь складками плаща, она неслышно переступала мягкими ботинками телячьей кожи. Она перекатывалась стальными мускулами под обманчивым бархатом шоколадного цвета. О да. Я сразу поняла, кто следит за мной из угла возле лестницы.  
      — Эй, — бросила я во тьму, — Призрак, это ты?  
      Густой сумрак молчал в ожидании… чего?  
      — Я тебя не боюсь, — добавила я на всякий случай, — и у меня ничего нет.  
      Блеснула маска, качнулся колокольцем негромкий смешок — и угол в мгновение ока опустел. Лишь тень проскользнула мимо и упала вниз, растекшись чернильным пятном на дощатом полу за кулисами Оперы. Лишь мое лицо задело… ветерком… плащом… крылом.  
      И все пропало.  
  
      — Кристина, куда ты опять ходила? — ласково встретила меня Мэг, когда я добралась до общей спальни.  
      — Никуда, — я изобразила на лице жалкое подобие светской небрежности, — прогулялась перед сном, только и всего. Воздухом подышала.  
      — Воздухом? В Опере? Кристина, мне же не пять лет, — рассердилась моя маленькая подружка, — каким воздухом можно дышать — здесь?  
      — Я нашла открытое окно и подышала. — Мда. Что-то совсем ты завралась, тетка. — Ладно, Мэг, не сердись, — я улыбнулась, — я была хорошей девочкой и не искала неприятностей… — «они сами меня нашли», — закончила я мысленно.  
      Мэг вернула улыбку:  
      — Хорошо, Крис. Тогда, может, сыграем еще партию в карты? Меня уже двадцать раз спросили, дашь ли ты сегодня возможность отыграться.  
      В известном мне «гнезде порока» уже собралась небольшая компания; кое-кто из них поглядывал на меня с нескрываемым интересом.  
      — Увы. Я хотела еще помолиться перед сном. Может быть, завтра.  
      Бровки Мэг уползли под челку.  
      — Опять помолиться? И опять вернешься за полночь?  
      — Нет. На этот раз нет. И твоя мама проводит меня, — постаралась я успокоить ее.  
      — Точно проводит?  
      Я как можно убедительнее закивала.  
      — Тогда я пойду скажу, чтобы начинали без тебя. И… возвращайся поскорее, Крис, не броди одна. Я слышала, что ты пришлась по вкусу бригадиру рабочих сцены, Буке.  
      Запоздало твое предупреждение, подружка! Теперь мне из кожи вон придется лезть, чтобы Призрак его не убил… по крайней мере, раньше, чем я.  
      Выходя за дверь с нотами под мышкой, я заметила в конце коридора фигуру в темном платье. Вездесущая мадам Жири. Не волнуйтесь, мадам, я оправдаю все ваши ожидания.


	5. Глава 3, в которой героиня обманывает ангела, мстит, разговаривает сама с собой и наслаждается видами Парижа

      По дороге в часовню меня охватил дикий мандраж. А ну как ничего не выйдет? И что мне скажут по поводу прогулок по Опере? Кажется, так я не боялась аж с экзамена по неорганике, который в итоге завалила. В самой часовне было тихо, довольно светло — с улицы сквозь витражное окно проникал свет уличного фонаря — и удивительно спокойно. Потрескивающие свечи, святые и ангелы с потемневшими от копоти ликами, строго смотрящие с фресок. Я глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула, поудобнее устроилась на коленях и поставила над портретом с надписью «Густав Даае» свечку, которую прихватила в нише за дверью часовни.  
      — Кристина, — прошептал ангел, нарисованный на стене передо мной.  
      Знаю я эти шуточки. Так. Не поддаваться панике. Ну, с богом.  
      — Мой Ангел, я пришла, — молитвенно сложив ладони, я преданно уставилась в размытое лицо ангела, — и готова начать урок.  
      — Что ты делала на колосниках? — грозно вопросил глубокий голос.  
      Вот и допрос. А я уже было понадеялась…  
      — Смотрела на сцену. Это так красиво. — Самое смешное, что я не кривила душой. Это было прекрасное и величественное зрелище, боюсь даже представить себе, какое великолепие открывается, когда горят все светильники.  
      Возникла пауза.  
      — Ангел… — Неужели ушел? Нет, так легко Кристина бы не отделалась.  
      — Что ж, это простительно. Но почему ты прыгала по галереям, словно какой-нибудь юнга с торгового судна, а не будущая прима моей Оперы?  
      Ого! Ну и оговорочка! Все, теперь ты попался — не переиграть тебе поднаторевшую в сетевых баталиях тетку. Буду тебя троллить, дорогой мой Пр… Ангел… Стоп. Почему он не сказал ничего про Буке? Неужели не видел? Наверное, не видел, иначе бы упомянул об этой «досадной мелочи». Да и крик бы уже стоял — сомнительно, чтобы похотливый бригадир прожил хотя бы десять минут после того, как осмелился покуситься на самое дорогое — то есть на меня. Ура! Та-ак, на чем мы остановились?  
      — Так быстрее, — и без паузы, — разве это твоя Опера? Я думала, ты мой Ангел музыки, а ты всего лишь Ангел этой Оперы… — подпустить в голос слезу. — Неужели папа обманул, и я совсем одна?  
      Похоже, мой невидимый друг несколько опешил.  
      — Нет, Кристина, что ты! Я был… послан тебе отцом, верь мне. Ты не одна, только не плачь, девочка моя. — Ага, мы не любим женских слез! Этим надо воспользоваться.  
      — А я когда-нибудь увижу тебя? — я шмыгнула и изобразила сдавленные рыдания. — Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что я тебя выдумала. Ты ведь существуешь? Я начинаю сомневаться… Вот если бы я тебя увидела…  
      — Нет, это невозможно! — явно испугался голос.  
      Как это невозможно? А как же мои ручки с канделябрами? А гондола с лошадкой? Я так не играю.  
      — Пожалуйста, Ангел, — я натурально и очень горько всхлипнула, не давая Призраку ни шанса.  
      И клиент дозрел.  
      — Хорошо, Кристина. Ни на одну твою просьбу я не могу ответить отказом… Я покажусь тебе после твоего триумфа. Но для этого нужно заниматься, а не сидеть на холодном полу!  
      Последнюю фразу он рявкнул так, что я, торопясь подняться, чуть не свернула канделябр.  
      — Откуда начинать? — кротко поинтересовалась я.  
      — С самого начала, будь добра…  
      Что ж, я думала, будет хуже. Однако за все полтора часа нашего урока я ни разу не задумалась о том, что неплохо бы прямо сейчас проснуться, как это было на уроках в танцклассе и на репетиции. А это о чем-нибудь да говорит. Оказалось, в этом сне я очень хорошо пою, понимаю всю итальянскую белиберду, означающую темп и прочее, и, к счастью, уже готова к предстоящему выступлению. Призрак мне сам об этом сообщил.  
      — Мне приходить завтра? — спросила я, собирая листки партитуры, разлетевшиеся от моего неловкого движения по полу часовни.  
      — Завтра у балерин выходной, ты забыла? — мягко усмехнулся голос. — Даже Ангел не может быть настолько требователен, чтобы заставлять тебя заниматься без сна и отдыха. Приходи через два дня.  
      Выходной? Вот здорово! Ценная информация.  
      — Ну… тогда до свидания, Ангел.  
      Я покрепче сжала папку с нотами, затушила свечу и поторопилась на выход. Возле порога помедлила, обернулась и пустила парфянскую стрелу:  
      — Я люблю тебя, мой Ангел.  
      После чего шмыгнула за дверь и прислушалась.  
      Секунду-другую было очень тихо, как будто мой незримый собеседник перестал дышать. Потом послышался печальный вздох:  
      — Я тоже, Кристина. Если бы ты знала, как… — и часовня опустела окончательно.  
      На мгновение почувствовав себя последней сволочью, я, тем не менее, торжествующе улыбнулась. Пускай теперь строит из себя строгого учителя, самое главное я уже услышала. И для этого оказалось совсем необязательно душить виконта и целоваться по пояс в воде.  
      О-о-ох! Про виконта-то я и забыла. По идее, он должен меня узнать… Подумаю об этом завтра… или после премьеры.  
      В центральном коридоре меня поджидала мадам Жири.  
      — Ты быстро сегодня, — она улыбнулась. — Как успехи?  
      — Я почти готова… но мне страшно. Как я буду петь на сцене, перед всеми этими разодетыми благородными господами?  
      Глупо, но мне действительно стало страшно — я в принципе не любительница публичных выступлений.  
      — У тебя все получится, просто поверь в себя, — изрекла мадам очевидную банальность. Но и ее оказалось достаточно, чтобы я успокоилась.  
      Вернувшись в спальню, напоминающую сонной царство принцессы Шиповничек, и сунув папку в тумбочку, я вспомнила про несчастных, осмелившихся поднять на меня руку. Теперь моя очередь. Осторожно выудив из-под подушки свистнутые в гримерке баночки и кисточки, я приблизилась к своей первой жертве. В неверном пламени свечи, зажженной в изголовье ее кровати, я открыла банку с белилами, макнула в нее кисточку и осторожно провела по щеке девушки. Она поморщилась, но не проснулась. Я повторила процедуру. Так, замирая при каждом шорохе и чувствуя, как внутри все екает от каждого движения, за двадцать минут я покрыла белилами все ее лицо. Пришла очередь черной краски, которой я намалевала круги вокруг глаз. Посмотрела придирчиво, осталась весьма довольна результатом и перешла к ее товарке. Для этой красотки я припасла кое-что поизобретательнее. Открыв банку с воском, я отщипнула кусочек, чуть помяла в руке и приляпала девице на лоб. Чудесно, просто чудесно. Еще несколько кусков, пара взмахов кисточкой с красной краской — и передо мной наглядная иллюстрация побочных эффектов полового созревания, хоть сейчас в учебник вставляй.  
      Удовлетворенная, я пошла умываться и баиньки, не забыв затолкать улики поглубже в тумбочку. Прятаться я не собираюсь — они и так узнают, чьих это лап дело, но и открыто подставляться неохота.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
_Шорох и далекий плеск. Стук капель. Где-то вдалеке катит мягкие волны невидимая река._  
_— Кто ты?_  
 _— Кто здесь?_  
 _— Ты — демон?_  
 _— Я — нет. Я здесь случайно. А кто ты?_  
 _— Почему ты разговариваешь с Призраком? Тебе не страшно?_  
 _— Бояться нужно людей, а не призраков. Нет, я не боюсь. Кто ты?_  
 _— Почему мой Ангел не увидел подмены? Кто ты, демон?_  
 _— А-ах, теперь понятно. Ты — Кристина._  
 _— Кто я?_  
 _— Кристина._  
 _— А кто ты?_  
 _— Кто я…_  
 _Шорох, шепот, тянет прохладой от воды._  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
      Утром я долго лежала, разглядывая потолок и вспоминая свой удивительный сон. В нем словно бы ничего не было, лишь бесформенное нечто, которое говорило со мной.  
      Кристина.  
      Это она говорила со мной, она спрашивала, кто я. Значит, она тоже тут. Да уж, все чудесатее и чудесатее. Теперь придется еще ломать голову, не вылезет ли ее «я», чтобы помешать мне.  
      От невеселых раздумий меня отвлек громкий визг — это мои пробудившиеся ото сна жертвы совершили рейд мимо зеркала. Другие девушки, разбуженные шумом, повскакивали с кроватей и тоже завизжали, увидев боевую раскраску на их лицах. Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, я решила, что пора бы и вставать.  
      — Это ты! — одна из «красавиц» с дурно смытым гримом выросла передо мной, как из-под земли. — Твоих рук дело!  
      Я потянулась с нарочитой ленью.  
      — С чего ты взяла? Это мог сделать кто угодно, взять хотя бы Призрака Оперы.  
      Со злорадным удовольствием я пронаблюдала, как девушка бледнеет, словно заново покрываясь белилами.  
      — Ты нам мстила, и не приплетай сюда Призрака, — обладательница «прыщей» возникла рядом с подругой.  
      — Девушки, милые, да за что мне вам мстить? — наивно улыбнулась я. — Это же вы должны мне денег, а не наоборот. — С удовольствием запечатлев в памяти их вытянувшиеся физиономии, я продолжила: — И если вы все еще намерены отыграться, жду вас на обычном месте после завтрака.  
      — Крис, ты же обещала пройтись со мной по магазинам! — возмутилась у меня над ухом только что проснувшаяся Мэг.  
      — Сначала сыграем, потом магазины, — рассудила я, — не думаю, что задержусь надолго, да и у нас ведь весь день впереди, так?  
      После завтрака (видимо, вчера мы с Мэг его проспали), я разыграла три партии в банальную «буру», спустила немного денег, выиграла в два раза больше, но, как ни странно, при этом перешла в разряд «своих парней».  
      Наконец, в первый раз за все время, проведенное во сне, я вышла из театра.  
  
      Сентябрь, самое начало осени, но здесь этого не чувствуется, и так тепло, и идиотское длинное платье с гипертрофированной задницей почти не мешает, и плевать на пыль, грязь и конский навоз под ногами. Мы идем по одной из центральных улиц, набитой магазинами, как бродячая псина — блохами. Так светло и солнечно, и легкий ветер игриво дергает за поля шляпки, но она намертво прикреплена булавками, и его старания напрасны. Мне легко и весело, и лишь на самой границе сознания сверлит мозг назойливая мыслишка, что в это самое время мой Призрак сидит во тьме подземелий и считает часы до нашей следующей встречи. Я, само собой, надеюсь, что это — игра моего эгоистичного воображения, но все, что я о нем знаю, говорит: ты права, он там, совсем один. Как всегда. Навсегда.  
      — Может, вернемся, а, Мэг? — я заискивающе смотрю в глаза своей светловолосой спутнице. — Ты ведь уже купила все, что хотела, да?  
      — Ты что, Крис, — звонко смеется Мэг, — возвращаться в Оперу так рано? Я тебя не узнаю: ты же не меньше моего любишь ходить по магазинам. К тому же я проголодалась. Завернем к маэстро Дюрану — я соскучилась по его миндальным пирожным с абрикосовой начинкой.  
      — Разве будущим прима-балеринам полагаются пирожные? — подначиваю я.  
      — Немножко можно, никто ведь не узнает.  
      Вскоре мы оказываемся на небольшой площади. Заведение маэстро Дюрана украшает старомодный жестяной крендель, покрытый фальшивой глазурью. Несколько столиков находятся прямо на улице, и мы немедленно оказываемся за одним их них. Мэг весело плюхает пакеты с покупками на свободный стул и усаживается, подперев лицо ладонями и устало прикрыв глаза. У меня гудят ноги, и, сев, я украдкой вытаскиваю ногу из туфли и сжимаю и разжимаю пальцы. Немного помогает. Сколько же мы сегодня миль находили? Мэг накупила уйму всяких премилых вещиц, а я разорилась всего лишь на одну ленточку знакомого шоколадного оттенка, которую сразу повязала на шею. Мы заказываем кофе и маленькие миндальные пирожные, а после долго сидим, потягивая вязкий горький напиток и стараясь не глотать пирожные за два укуса. Но они такие нежные и тают во рту.  
      Тут меня озаряет, я подзываю официанта и прошу принести еще порцию миндального чуда.  
      — Для кого это? — удивляется Мэг.  
      — Хочу кое-кого угостить, — уклончиво отвечаю я.  
      — О, Кристина, неужели у тебя роман? — с восторгом тараторит она. — Познакомишь меня со своим кавалером?  
      — Какой роман? Вот еще, глупости какие! — я начинаю сердиться. — У меня романов нет, мне некогда. Это… для той старушки с книгами… ну ты помнишь.  
      Мэг успокаивается и с нетерпеливым возбуждением смотрит на пакет:  
      — Ох, как хочется все рассмотреть поближе… Ну что, пойдем домой, Крис?  
      Домой… Мой дом — Опера, и в этом мы так похожи…  
      Я тяну носом воздух, несмотря на то, что раньше 16 октября жареных каштанов мне не видать, как своих ушей. Здесь грязно, и от Сены несет помойкой, но Париж все еще пахнет летним днем. И в моей голове лейтмотивом сегодняшнего дня вертится странная фраза из одного забавного детектива: «Город — это любимая еда собак».


	6. Глава 4, в которой героиня гуляет сама по себе, ест пирожные и заводит себе Призрака

      Так кстати нарисовавшийся выходной неумолимо подходил к концу. Ввалившись в Оперу с черного хода, мы с Мэг стадом обезумевших антилоп прогалопировали до спальни, где, свалив пакеты на ее кровать, сами плюхнулись на мою. Мы счастливо смеялись, нам было весело просто от теплого дня и похода по магазинам и оттого, что мы молоды и красивы. Мэг с моей помощью разобрала часть покупок и успела покрасоваться в них перед зеркалом, но демонстрацию пришлось прервать — нас позвали на ужин.  
      — Потрясающий отрез, правда? — Мэг торопливо срезала мясо с цыплячьей ножки. — И цвет — совсем как небо. Мне должно пойти, надо только отнести его мадам Веллинье и выбрать фасон для платья. Пойдешь со мной?  
      Я помотала головой:  
      — Извини Мэг. Я должна еще отдать пирожные, помнишь?  
      — Ах, да, та старушка. Что ж, не страшно, но обещай, что сходишь со мной на последнюю примерку.  
      — Конечно.  
      Я огромным глотком осилила половину чашки и заторопилась на выход. Нужно было забрать кулек с пирожными, а еще заскочить в костюмерную и разжиться какими-нибудь штанами и рубашкой. Наученная горьким опытом вчерашней вылазки, я больше не собиралась скакать по колосникам в платье.  
      Необходимо отметить, что в этом храме искусства я еще ни разу не видела, чтобы охраняли реквизит. Создавалось впечатление, что при желании можно вынести всю Оперу, а директор пошевелится, только когда увидит под потолком какого-нибудь предприимчивого малого, срезающего хрусталь с люстры. Короче говоря, я уже не удивлялась, как Призраку удалось выкрасть огромную кровать. Полагаю, что гигантский слон не пополнил его коллекцию исключительно ввиду своей бесполезности. Так что костюмерная запиралась на хлипкий крючок, который никак не мог меня остановить. В пыльной и забитой вещами комнатке мне несказанно повезло — попались целых десять пар штанов моего размера и роста, а рубашки я даже не считала. Выбрав из них наиболее поношенные и немаркие, я тихой сапой переоделась, оставила платье в углу, закопав его под грудой чепцов, и, прихватив плотную короткую курточку, явила себя миру.  
      Мир был необычайно пуст и безлюден: большая часть рабочих и актеров прожигала свободный день в кабаках и борделях, а оставшиеся были не в том состоянии, чтобы прогуливаться по театру.  
      Я направилась прямиком на то место, где видела Призрака. Там его, естественно, не оказалось, но я не унывала. В конце концов, не может же такая деятельная натура чинно просидеть в подвале целых два дня? Я засунула кулек поглубже за пазуху, подавив пошлые мысли о том, с каким чувством мой Ангел будет поглощать пирожные, перескочила на соседнюю галерею и, поймав канат, вскарабкалась на колосники. Прислушалась. Тишина. Буке после вчерашнего сильно хромал и травил байку об упавшем на ногу грузе, поэтому вряд ли мог здесь появиться. Усевшись на доски и свесив ноги вниз, я принялась разглядывать висящие задники и блоки, на которых крепилось все это эфемерное великолепие, периодически прислушиваясь, не зашуршит ли позади бархатная тяжесть плаща.  
      И все равно пропустила момент, когда справа возникла внушительная фигура в черном.  
      — Что вы опять тут делаете? — холодно спросил Призрак. — Хотите свернуть шею?  
      — А я вам миндальных пирожных принесла, — невпопад выпалила я заранее приготовленную фразу, — вот, свежие… — и, вытянув из-за пазухи многострадальный кулек, положила его от себя на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Угощайтесь, пожалуйста.  
      — Не следует юным девицам хо… — блюститель моей нравственности осекся, — что? Э-это мне?  
      Он уставился на кулек таким взглядом, что я испугалась, как бы тот не бросился бежать.  
      — Вам, — я улыбнулась и подтолкнула фунтик еще ближе к Призраку.  
      — Но за что?  
      — Просто так. Вам что, подарков не делали? — продолжала я давить ему на личные кнопки. — Вы сядьте, попробуйте, они совсем свежие.  
      Кажется, Призрак превратился в соляной столп. Ан нет, отмер. Я подобралась в ожидании — что он предпримет? Он помедлил… и опустился поодаль, точно так же свесив ноги. Плащ скатом разлегся на досках.  
      — Берите-берите.  
      Чтобы подать пример, я потянулась раскрыть пакет. Призрак издал неопределенный горловой звук.  
      — Что? — испугалась я.  
      — Что на вас надето? — прошипел он в ответ.  
      Я потупилась… и обнаружила весьма нескромное декольте. Ну да, рубаха оказалась чуть великовата, все равно никто не видит… кроме Призрака. Интересно, он меня убьет или его раньше удар хватит?  
      — Это брючный костюм. Что именно вас в нем не устраивает? — сразу бросилась в наступление я. — В юбке было бы крайне неудобно лазить по веревкам. Берите пирожное, не стесняйтесь. — Я запахнула рубашку поплотнее, запустила руку в кулек, выудила одно и сунула в рот. — Умм, божественно. Берите смелее, а то ничего не останется.  
      Призрак насупился, помолчал — и вдруг пересел поближе ко мне и взял пирожное. Ура! Наша взяла!  
      Я медленно выдохнула: все-таки было страшно — за него и за себя. За нас.  
      — Такие пирожные продаются исключительно у маэстро Дюрана, — я стремилась заполнить молчание, возникшее из-за злосчастного декольте, — у него прелестное маленькое кафе на площади Мадлен. Удивительно, что кафе недорогое, учитывая расположение, — вы ведь знаете, что там самые дорогие рестораны и магазины? — Я повернулась к Призраку, надеясь на ответную реплику.  
      Но он лишь промычал нечто невнятное и цапнул следующее лакомство. Похоже, бедняга был просто в шоке и не в состоянии поверить в происходящее. Что ж, я тоже не совсем уверена в реальности того, что мы с ним запросто сидим на решетке колосника, болтаем ногами, балуемся вкусностями и треплемся о пустяках. Вернее, это я треплюсь, а он молчит, что твой бука.  
      — Знаете, там такое солнце ласковое, и синее небо… И листва еще зеленая, но вечером тянет холодком. А совсем скоро листья пожелтеют, и придет осень, и начнут продавать жареные каштаны… Я вам обязательно принесу.  
      — С… спасибо, но не нужно, — с трудом выговорил Призрак. — Объясните, почему вы это делаете?  
      — Это? — я наивно захлопала глазами, — а, вы имеете в виду подарок? Разве у доброго отношения должна быть причина?  
      — Доброе отношение! — он вскочил на ноги — перетек одним мощным движением. — Похоже, вы забыли, с кем имеете дело?!  
      — И с кем же? — насмешливо спросила я. — То, что вы не привидение, я сообразила уже давно. И то, что вы сидите тут, как филин в дупле, — ваше право, конечно, но зачем так орать?  
      — Ты меня совсем не боишься, — полуутвердительно произнес Призрак.  
      Я помотала головой.  
      — Ни на йоту. Если бы вы хотели причинить мне вред, вы бы давно это сделали, а меж тем вы сидите… сидели тут и ели пирожные как ни в чем не бывало. Человек, который с удовольствием ест сладкое, не может быть плохим, — сделала я несколько неожиданный вывод.  
      Впрочем, когда это у Кристины Даае логика была сильной стороной?  
      Я воздела себя на ноги, подняла кулек и протянула Призраку. Он мельком глянул в мои глаза — ах, какая пронзительная нежность, — но тут же опустил взгляд на пакет. Медленно, словно бы нехотя, протянул руку, затянутую в черную перчатку, и взял его, при этом словно бы случайно коснувшись моей кисти большим пальцем. Я сделала вид, что ничего не заметила, несмотря на то, что сердце заныло от сострадания к этому большому и сильному человеку, которому так мало было дано в жизни, что он стесняется самых естественных стремлений человека — касаться себе подобных: ради доверия и ласки, ради чувства сопричастности и подтверждения того, что мы — одна стая.  
      — Я приду завтра и принесу еще, — твердо пообещала я, — в то же время, здесь. Вы будете?  
      — О, буду, — Призрак улыбнулся. — Мне ведь не удастся вас… переубедить?  
      — Нет, конечно.  
      Я подошла к краю колосника и потянулась было к веревке.  
      — Стойте! — властно окликнул Призрак. — Спускайтесь обычным путем. Я провожу вас.  
      И я послушно потопала в сторону лестницы.  
      В костюмерную, само собой, мой Ангел не поперся, поэтому у меня образовалось время, чтобы проанализировать свое поведение. На мой взгляд, кроме злосчастной рубашки, все остальное прошло безупречно. Призрак начал потихоньку оттаивать, и, возможно, в этот раз удастся переломить судьбу.  
      — Двадцать баллов Гриффиндору, — хмыкнула я, развешивая шмотки по вешалкам.  
      На границе с жилой зоной Призрак отстал. Я вышла в ярко освещенный коридор, а он остался в густой тени рабочей галереи.  
      — Кристина.  
      — Да? — отозвалась я.  
      — Не ходите больше в костюмерную. Если вам так уж нравится карабкаться по веревкам, — ага, он меня видел! — я дам вам приличный брючный костюм.  
      — Буду ждать с нетерпением. — Я прошла до середины коридора, но, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, обернулась.  
      Призрака почти не было видно в проеме, только белая маска словно бы висела в воздухе. И от нее веяло таким одиночеством, что я вернулась обратно и громко зашептала:  
      — Если хотите, я буду каждый день приходить. Только… ничего, если я буду с пустыми руками? У меня не так много денег…  
      На проступившем из тьмы лице мелькнула тень улыбки.  
      — Приходи…те, Кристина. Не каждый день, но когда захотите.  
      — На колосниках?  
      — На колосниках.  
      Снова дойдя до середины коридора, я обернулась и помахала тени. В ответ поднялась рука в черной перчатке.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
_Шум ветра и шелест высокой травы. Цокот копыт. Где-то вдалеке лениво гавкает пастушья собака._  
_— Кто ты?_  
 _— Я не знаю._  
 _— Ты сказала, что нужно бояться людей. Но Призрак — человек. И ты его не боишься. Где правда?_  
 _— Правда в том, что это — твой Ангел Музыки._  
 _— Нет! Это ложь! Ты обманываешь меня, демон! Отпусти меня!_  
 _— Я не демон, и я не знаю, как тебя отпустить. Меня зовут... пусть будет Белл._  
 _— Belle. Красавица._  
 _— Скорее, «побег». Поверь мне. Ты увидишь._  
 _— Когда?_  
 _— Скоро, Кристина. Через две недели._  
 _— Что я увижу?_  
 _— Своего Ангела… Призрака. Обещаю…_  
 _Ветер, лай, тянет вереском и сухой пылью с дороги._  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
      Дни, оставшиеся до премьеры «Ганнибала», постепенно набирали скорость, и обстановка в Опере все более напоминала психбольницу в руках пациентов. Мастера реквизита нервно хихикали при виде очередного изменения в эскизе, которое пришло в голову нашему неугомонному «художнику-постановщику», костюмеров легко можно было узнать по воспаленным глазам и исколотым в спешке пальцам, у балерин сводило судорогой ноги, музыканты то и дело задерживались допоздна, понукаемые мэтром Рейе, а Карлотта закатывала по два крупных скандала в день — перед репетицией и после нее, — не считая десятка мелких. Директор пробирался в свой кабинет партизанскими перебежками, стараясь не попасться ей на глаза, и я уверилась, что Призрак уж точно в его увольнении не виноват. Думаю, если бы Призрак поставил перед Лефевром условие: он гарантированно убирает приму из театра, а за это ему платят 40 000 франков, директор согласился бы не раздумывая.  
      За эти две недели я научилась различать своих соседок внешне и по именам, ориентироваться в здании, причем даже в той его части, которую не очень-то знают старожилы, спокойно отрабатывать упражнения в танцклассе и не теряться на репетициях. Конечно, пришлось долго выяснять, с кем из оперного народа я дружу, а кого стоит опасаться, но в итоге все устаканилось. Буке теперь обходил меня стороной, и на его счет я слегка расслабилась.  
      Но, самое главное, мой вокал становился все безупречней. Не знаю почему, но я это чувствовала в себе.  
      Ангела я по-прежнему слегка третировала обычными женскими уловками вроде наивных вопросов и — изредка — слез, а Призрака постепенно приручала к себе.  
      Наутро после памятного угощения пирожными я нашла под подушкой сверток с добротным брючным костюмом. Призрак свое слово держал. А я и на второй день принесла пирожные, правда, другие, и положила их поближе к себе, и ему пришлось сесть чуть ближе, чтобы дотянуться до пакета, а потом еще ближе, и к концу недели мы сидели почти рядом, так что я могла разглядеть естественный узор на белой коже его маски. Еще я рассказывала о том, что видела снаружи, о том, как хороша нынче осень в Париже… Я видела, что ему одновременно и приятны, и неприятны мои истории. Неприятны — потому что показывали ему, чего он лишен. А приятны… потому что давали возможность увидеть этот мир, пускай и чужими глазами. И потому что их рассказывала я. Я рассказывала и смотрела на него, смотрела без страха и отвращения, и изредка, когда я приносила какую-нибудь вкусность, наши руки соприкасались, сталкиваясь в бумажном пакете, и от этого всего Призрак терял голову и краснел под моим взглядом, а я думала про себя, что тот, кого я приручаю, гораздо опаснее старого Лиса, но это неважно, и сдался мне этот Лис, в конце-то концов...  
      Еще я затеяла забавную игру. Я рассказывала одну и ту же историю из жизни нашего дурдома сначала Призраку, а затем Ангелу, но делала это в разном ключе, разными словами и с разными подробностями — Призраку с юмором, Ангелу — с наивной детской серьезностью. Полагаю, что доставила ему немало приятных минут. Во всяком случае, у Ангела после моих рассказов так теплел голос, что у меня ком застревал в горле.  
      А по ночам приходила Кристина. Она долго не верила, что Призрак и Ангел — одно. Пока я не спросила ее, неужели она не в состоянии сравнить их голоса. И она замолчала. Поверила. Приняла. И… не испугалась. Я честно отвечала на все ее вопросы. И молчала лишь о двух вещах.  
      О виконте де Шаньи.  
      И о том, что у Призрака под маской.


	7. Глава 5, в которой героиня делает одно маленькое доброе дело, одно большое доброе дело и одну огромную гадость

      Наступил день Х — день премьеры «Ганнибала». Даже моя закаленная психика поддалась всеобщему безумию, и нынешнее утро я встретила не выспавшаяся, нервная и дерганая. Или это было следствием предвкушения начала приключений в подвалах Оперы? Я ждала этой встречи, долженствующей расставить все точки над «i», но и боялась ее, и плевать, что мы с Призраком уже перешли на «ты» и общались свободно, как никогда не было в фильме.  
      Я очень уставала от ночных диалогов с Кристиной. Мы не видели друг друга, но это было лишь на руку. Мне. Я так старалась быть честной! Видит бог, я ни разу не соврала этой милой девушке, я просто обходила молчанием щекотливые для меня темы. И каждый раз, слушая ее голос (во сне мой собственный голос возвращался ко мне), я задавала себе вопрос: а ты уверена, что это только сон? Что это не иное измерение, где фантазия фильма превратилась в единственно-верную реальность? Или что ты не умираешь в эту самую секунду, ударившись виском об угол стола, и мозг, отчаянно жаждущий кислорода, не извлекает из подсознания твои самые темные фантазии, растягивая терции в дни и недели? Мне становилось страшно, так страшно, как ни один Призрак со всеми своими уловками и бешеным темпераментом не мог бы напугать юную Кристину.  
      С самого утра мадам Жири гоняла нас в танцклассе. Наконец объявили начало репетиции, и мы ринулись переодеваться. Как всегда, мы с Мэг замешкались, так что когда все остальные уже построились и взялись за цепи, мы успели только натереть пуанты тальком, чтобы те не скользили так по полированным доскам сцены.  
Любопытно, они все будут петь, как в мюзикле и фильме, или все-таки станут говорить как нормальные люди, используя текст либретто?  
      А на сцене уже вовсю царствовала Карлотта. Я вспомнила всю милую и комичную сцену и приготовилась оценить ее, так сказать, из партера, так близко, насколько это вообще возможно.  
      Первым номером пошли новые директора.  
      — Господа, репетиция оперы «Ганнибал» в самом разгаре, — возвестил Лефевр, вторгаясь в ровный строй хора, воспевающего доблесть полководца.  
      — Месье Лефевр, мы репетируем, — тщетно попытался воззвать к совести директора дирижер.  
      Ноль внимания.  
      — Месье Рейе, мадам Жири… — начал изможденный директор, — дамы и господа, прошу внимания. Уже давно ходят слухи о моей неизбежной отставке. Теперь я могу сказать, что все это — правда…  
      Ага, пока говорят по либретто. И не поют, что ценно.  
      — Опять ты выиграла, Даае, — зло зашипела мне в ухо одна из балерин, Камилла, — и откуда ты все знаешь?  
      — Места надо знать, — торжествующе усмехнулась я, — сколько там у нас набегает?  
      — Почти пятьсот франков, — быстро подсчитала в уме Мэг, — мы с тобой богачки!  
      Это было легко: я знала сюжет, а осторожные расспросы Призрака подтвердили диагноз. Ставки принимал один из осветителей, дока по этой части; сам мэтр Рейе сделал ставку — в пользу отставки, конечно.  
      — Хватит трепаться, — не хуже них зашипела я, — послушаем, что он еще скажет.  
      — …новых владельцев Опера Популер — месье Ришар Фермен и месье Жиль Андре.  
      Оба нувориша церемонно раскланялись и зацепились взглядами за наши полуобнаженные тела.  
      Андре взял слово:  
      — И с глубоким почтением мы представляем нашего нового покровителя — виконта де Шаньи.  
      Где-то в глубине души дернулась невидимая струна.  
      Виконт был хорош — куда лучше, чем на экране: высокий, стройный, красивый… Золото волос плещет по воротничку, глаза синие, как небо над Парижем… И так быстро сориентировался в ситуации…  
      Я промолчала. Ничем не выдала себя, хотя глубоко внутри Кристина взывала ко мне, узнав старого друга своего детства. Но не моего. Не моего. Молчи, слышишь, молчи! Он не твой муж, он — чужой муж, слышишь! Ты лишь скромная немая балерина, и молись, молись, чтобы он не узнал тебя сегодня вечером.  
      Где-то позади восхищались молоденьким виконтом танцовщицы, сам де Шаньи обхаживал Карлотту, а я как никогда понимала, насколько это не смешно — сидеть в «партере» и смотреть на события с позиции непосредственного участника. И я каждую минуту, секунду, мгновение помнила, что где-то рядом Призрак, который готовится нанести удар. Чтобы я сегодня вышла на сцену. Чтобы узнала вкус триумфа. Чтобы меня, в конце концов, все-таки узнал Рауль де Шаньи.  
      Чтобы началась история.  
      Прерванная репетиция наконец-то возобновилась, я вылетела на середину сцены, краем уха слушая, как новоиспеченные директора подбивают клинья к Мэг и ко мне, и как мадам Жири довольно бесцеремонно осаживает их. Это было так мелко, так ничтожно… Я посмотрела вверх — буквально через несколько невыносимо долгих минут Призрак должен обрушить тяжелый задник. Я вдруг представила, как масса раскрашенной ткани рушится вниз, ломая спину нашей примадонне, и поежилась, зазвенев цепями.  
      — Что с тобой, Крис? — шепнула Мэг, — ты такая бледная.  
      — Все нормально, — вымученно улыбнулась я и снова посмотрела вверх, боясь пропустить момент и не зная, что предпринять.  
      Карлотта закатила очередной скандал — на этот раз ей не понравились мы — и показала директорам, как она умеет испортить людям жизнь. Успокоилась. Запела «Think of me». Я напряженно глядела на колосники. Мелькнула темная фигура, и задник ринулся вниз.  
      Почти не соображая, что делаю, я выскочила вперед, толкнула диву, упала рядом — и едва успела откатиться, когда рядом с моей головой об доски авансцены громыхнуло тяжелое дерево. Карлотта подняла взгляд на меня, и я прочитала в ее глазах, что она знает, что я знаю, кто стоит за происходящим, и что если она не отступит, в следующий раз ей проломит череп.  
      Крайне талантливо дива разругалась с бывшими мусорщиками и покинула сцену, а я так и осталась сидеть, потирая ушибленное колено.  
      — Это Призрак Оперы, — испуганно проговорила Мэг, помогая мне подняться.  
      — Глупости, Мэг, — попыталась я ее урезонить, — призраков не существует.  
      Тем временем господа Фермен и Андре тихо «радовались» посланию Призрака и раздумывали, где бы добыть замену Карлотте.  
      — …но ведь должна быть дублерша! — горестно возопил месье Андре.  
      — Дублерша… Опомнитесь, у Карлотты нет дублерши, — процедил Рейе.  
      — Это полный провал, Андре. Надо возвращать деньги за билеты, — в отчаянии выдохнул Фермен.  
      Мой выход.  
      Опередив восклицание мадам Жири, я вышла вперед.  
      — Я могу спеть вместо синьоры Гуидичелли, — скромно заявила я и опустила очи долу.  
      — Балерина? — насмешливо поинтересовался Андре, — да бросьте…  
      — Она брала уроки у великого учителя, — вмешалась наконец мадам Жири, бросив острый взгляд в мою сторону.  
      — Кто он? — не сдавался месье Андре.  
      — Я не могу сказать, — пробормотала я.  
      — Позвольте ей спеть, господа. Сами убедитесь, — продолжала давить на мусорщиков Жири.  
      Ну же! Ну! Ну?  
      И они сдались.  
      Я запела. Сначала неуверенно, но с каждой верно взятой чистой нотой я словно обретала крылья…  
      Я пропела арию до конца. Стоит ли говорить, что мое выступление возымело оглушительный успех? К сожалению, учитывая, что все наряды Карлотты пришлось перешивать под скромные габариты мадемуазель Даае, платью для третьего акта так и не суждено было быть дошитым сегодня. Меня обрядили в современное, очень красивое платье и решили, что в нем я достаточно хорошенькая, чтобы публика не задавала глупых вопросов.  
      Настал вечер моего триумфа.  
      Это в кино Кристина пропела свое «Think of me» и расслабилась, а я как савраска отбарабанила всю оперу от начала до конца. К концу третьего акта меня можно было уносить со сцены вперед ногами — столько душевных и физических сил ушло у меня на вокал и актерское воплощение. И пофигу мне был рукоплещущий зал — остро хотелось забиться в норку и мирно склеить ласты под гром аплодисментов. Впрочем, сегодня даже Пьянджи оценил мои усилия и со всем уважением поцеловал мою неподъемную клешню.  
      Я скрылась в часовне. Мне, почти неверующей, хотелось сегодня помолиться, чтобы Рауль не узнал во мне свою крошку Лотти. И Кристина внутри меня с легкостью читала это желание.  
      — Браво, браво, брависсимо! — пропел за стеной Призрак.  
      Я улыбнулась. Он слышал меня. Он оценил мой голос. Ничего, ему еще предстоит узнать мою душу.  
      — Крис, где ты научилась так петь?  
      Вот, значит, как? Ни на слово не отступим от либретто? И малышка Мэг без труда нашла меня… Но мне остро не хотелось потчевать ее сказками про Ангела Музыки, потому что из уст великовозрастной шестнадцатилетней девицы это звучит, по меньшей мере, глупо.  
      — Ээээ… Понимаешь, Мэг, папа, — я ткнула пальцем в крохотную фотку, — перед смертью обещал послать мне Ангела Музыки… Поэтому я представила себе строгого Ангела, который бы ругал меня за невыученный урок. Так и выучила…  
      Вот. Пусть считают меня вундеркиндом.  
      — Как это романтично! — воскликнула Мэг, никогда толком не знавшая, что это такое — быть сиротой. — Ангел Музыки. Это, должно быть, красиво…  
      — Точно — фыркнула я, выволакивая ее из часовни.  
      Интересно, Буке следит за нами или все еще мается ногой? И во что мне отольется его увечье?  
      Пробившись сквозь толпу и захватив мимоходом сигару от месье Андре, я влетела в гримерную и захлопнула дверь. Полцарства за огонек свечки — выкурю сигару и почувствую себя гомо сапиенсом.  
      — Ты прекрасно спела, дорогая. Он тобой доволен, — прокаркала мадам Жири, и в самом деле больше всего похожая на ворона, столь неуместного в этой омерзительно розовой гримуборной.  
      Она протянула мне розу, перевязанную черной ленточкой. У розы не было шипов.  
      Первый подарок от моего Ангела… Призрака… неважно.  
      Глаза мои против воли наполнились слезами. Теперь между нами стояло только зеркало… и виконт.  
      И Кристина Даае.  
      Да. Этот хрупкий голос набирал и набирал силу. Голос, который я отучила бояться. Я сама дала ей оружие против себя. Я заглушала ее, но она напоминала о себе все громче и громче, невзирая на то, что я не спала.  
      Я погладила ленточку. Пусть сегодня все будет хорошо…  
      В гримерку ворвался Рауль с букетом тигровых лилий. Хорош, зар-р-раза, до чего ж хорош. Даже я на него… реагирую. Что ж говорить о Кристине. Я сделала морду ящиком.  
      — Крошка Лотти грезила наяву… — понес он ересь про гоблинов и шоколадки.  
      — Кто вы? — холодно спросила я. — Кажется, я ясно высказалась — никого не принимаю!  
      А внутри бились такие же идиотские ответы про грезы наяву и чердаки. И про строгого Ангела Музыки.  
      «Заткнись, Кристина Даае, он тебе не нужен, этот правильный виконт. И ты ему не нужна. Ты хочешь быть такой же, как те девки, которые снаружи глушат вино из горла? Поверь старой тетке, ты ему не пара».  
      — О, я вас узнала. Вы — виконт де Шаньи, наш новый покровитель, — я церемонно протянула руку. — Рада, что вам понравилось. Могу ли я рассчитывать на возможность и в дальнейшем петь ведущие партии? — Куй железо, не отходя от кассы — вот мой принцип.  
      Он поцеловал узкую кисть. Кристина внутри меня возликовала.  
      — О… Да, конечно… Может, обсудим это за ужином? — Похоже, виконт оказался предприимчивым молодым человеком.  
      — Нет! — воскликнула я.— Не сегодня! Давайте… встретимся завтра.  
      «Нет, нет. Сегодня. Пусть это случится сегодня!» — возопило мое второе «я».  
      «Помни об Ангеле!!!» — отчаянно воскликнула я.  
      «Да к черту его! Я мечтаю об ужине с Раулем!»  
      И в глазах моих померкло…  
  
      Кто я?  
      Кто я? Где я?!  
      Я очнулась все в той же гримерной, но явно спустя несколько часов.  
      На мне был тот самый злосчастный пеньюар.  
      Я все вспомнила. Вспомнила, как огромной волной личность Кристины одолела мою и умчалась на свидание с виконтом, даже не удосужившись переодеть сценический костюм.  
      Вот же твою непорочную мать!  
      Высунулась наружу — газ прикрутили, у гримерки никого нет, судя по всему, время около полуночи. Засада, однако.  
      — Ангел! — неуверенно пробормотала я. — Призрак! Ну хоть кто-нибудь!  
      Тишина.  
      Только алая роза ненужной ветошью валяется на полу. Что же ты натворила, мадемуазель Даае?!  
      Я помнила романтический ужин в самом дорогом ресторане Парижа. Я помнила, что нас видел весь свет, на что мне начхать, и весь бомонд, что куда интереснее. Я помнила все воспоминания, которые вывалила на виконта моя альте-эго.  
      И я помнила, как мы целовались перед парадным крыльцом Опера Популер. Отменно целовались, надо признать. И я готова была голову дать на отсечение, что Призрак все это видел.  
      Блядь!!!! Блядь!!!!  
      Ну что ты творишь, дура!? Что ты творишь, глупая девчонка?!  
      А я? Как же я? Как же Ангел?  
      Черт.  
      Я поднялась с обитой атласом кушетки и подошла к зеркалу.  
      — Ангел? — снова позвала я. — Ангел? Призрак?  
      Эрик…  
      Я впервые вышептала в равнодушную поверхность амальгамы его имя. Слезы перехватывали горло и жгли эти дурацкие глаза с чайного цвета радужкой…  
      — Эрик!!! — закричала я, не заботясь более о связках.  
      Тишина сдавила уши.  
      Я опустилась на колени и зашарила по раме. Должна быть кнопка, должна быть…  
      Щелк!  
      Я ее нашла.  
      Прилагая остатки сил, я сдвинула зеркало в сторону.  
      В тоннеле было пусто.


	8. Глава 6, в которой героиня форсирует разнообразные преграды, лечится, извиняется, дерется, мирится, ссорится и снова мирится – и все время поминает чулки

Я поднялась с колен.  
  
Плакать было неконструктивно. Поэтому я решительно задвинула зеркальную дверцу в пазы и шагнула в темный, освещенный одними редкими масляными светильниками коридор. Уже понятно было, что ни канделябры, ни прочая романтическая чепуха мне не светят… Только крысы по углам. Как хорошо, что на мне домашние туфли! Не придется шагать по этому в одних чулках.  
  
Господи, о чем я думаю? А вдруг он сделал самое страшное? Нет, господи, нет! Черт, Эрик, не натвори глупостей, пожалуйста, ты не один, пожалуйста…  
  
Я почти бежала, краем глаза подмечая подробности. Ага, вороной конь, не забыть бы вернуть его в конюшню. Жалко. Путь уходил все дальше под землю, здесь так душно и сыро, я почти мгновенно вспотела, как в бане. Затормозила у самой кромки воды. А лодки-то нет.  
  
Хрен с ней, с лодкой, и так дойдем, подумаешь!  
  
Я – девушка простая, а потому мигом скинула пеньюар и туфли, дабы не замочить в местных водоемах. Чулки, пожалуй, оставлю – так больше шансов, что к ногам не прицепятся всяческие пиявки. Подол своего одеяния я подвернула и обвязала вокруг талии. Вода с непривычки обжигает, несмотря на то, что это Париж, а не Мурманск какой-нибудь, и она такая мутная, неприятная… Но надо идти. Решительно подняла над головой сверток с туфлями - и вперед, по мрачному тоннелю!  
  
Иду и иду, от бедер во все стороны разбегаются бурунчики, кругом что-то постоянно капает и льется. Жуткое местечко, если честно.  
  
Вот и знакомые атланты, и гигантская голова. Решетка поднята, как будто… как будто ее забыли закрыть. Меня бросает в дрожь, я затыкаю голос благоразумия… или это Кристина? Затыкаю и ее тоже. Сегодня в подземелье буду только я, я одна.  
  
Фигура Призрака – первое, что бросилось мне в глаза. Он сидел на корточках посреди ужасного бедлама, в который превратилось его стараниями таинственное жилище под Оперой. Парик на месте, а маска…  
  
Маска оказалась первым, что бросилось мне под ноги: мокрая, жалкая, потемневшая и набухшая от влаги, она валялась на пристани подле лодки, словно ее отшвырнули, как бесполезный отныне предмет. Я подняла ее и осторожно лизнула. Соленая. Сколько же слез впитал в себя этот маленький кусочек кожи? Аккуратно сложив узелок с вещами на ближайший камень и отвязав подол, я пошла навстречу своей судьбе.  
  
\- Ангел!  
  
Фигура дрогнула, точно собираясь рассыпаться.  
  
\- Призрак!  
  
Он привстал с корточек и слепо зашарил вокруг руками.  
  
\- Я пришла, как и обещала, - я встала у него за спиной, вплотную к нему, и протянула через плечо маску, - прости меня, Ангел…  
  
Он вздрогнул от прикосновения моей руки к своей груди – я не видела, куда именно протягиваю маску, но быстро справился с собой, приложил маску к лицу и повернулся, одновременно поднимаясь. Наконец-то мы встретились.  
  
Призрак что-то кричал, говорил какие-то жестокие, горькие и холодные слова, а я смотрела на него и видела только покрасневшие от слез глаза, слипшиеся стрелочками ресницы, отекшее левое веко и мокрую, как от дождя, щеку.  
  
Наконец он умолк и выжидательно на меня уставился. А что я могла сказать?  
  
\- Прости меня, мой Ангел, но я очень устала и промокла. И мне холодно, - я слабо улыбнулась, почти не рассчитывая на ответ.  
  
Тут только Призрак обратил внимание на то, в каком виде я к нему явилась.  
  
\- Немедленно в постель! Простудишься босиком на полу, потеряешь голос! – он бесцеремонно ухватил меня за руку и поволок в сторону спальни – единственной не подвергшейся разрушениям комнате – где стояла кровать в виде лебедя.  
  
Мой энергичный Ангел швырнул меня на алое покрывало и куда-то исчез. Я забралась на постель с ногами и принялась стягивать мокрые грязные чулки, подрастерявшие в воде всю белизну. Несколько минут спустя он вновь появился – на этот раз с чашкой чего-то приятно пахнущего, похожего на глинтвейн.  
  
\- Подогретое вино со специями, - пояснил Призрак, как будто я и сама бы не догадалась.  
  
Он поставил чашку на прикроватную тумбочку и явно собирался удалиться.  
  
\- Стой, - я ухватила его за рукав, - нам нужно поговорить.  
  
Я вынудила его сесть возле меня и сама выпрямилась рядом. Чтобы чем-то занять руки, взяла чашку и уставилась в бордовую дымящуюся глубину напитка. Я не знала, что сказать, как извиниться за эту нелепую жестокость, с которой моя альтер-эго отвергла своего учителя, променяв встречу с ним на ужин в дорогом ресторане с «другом детства». Конечно, цветы, шампанское, симпатичный дворянин, все смотрят на тебя – кто с завистью, кто с любопытством… Ох..ть как романтично. Я не знала, чем загладить ее вину за эту чудовищную боль, которая рвалась из него наружу, но ее источник не иссякал. Потому что источником была я. _И я тоже была виновата во всем._  
  
\- Прости меня, прости. Я не дождалась… - моя голова опустилась еще ниже. Нет, я не стану плакать, потому что так нечестно, - я не думала, что ужин затянется. Виконт ведь покровитель Оперы, его благосклонность мне на руку, если я и дальше хочу быть примой…  
  
Это было грубо, но в этом заключалась правда.  
  
\- Ты с ним целовалась, - бесцветно ответил Призрак.  
  
\- А что такого? – вскинулась я, - я девушка свободная, с кем хочу – с тем и целуюсь…  
  
\- …А нравы оперных актрис известны всем, - горько закончил он.  
  
Я залпом осушила чашку и грохнула ее о тумбочку. Тонкий фарфор не выдержал и медленно, как в рапиде, развалился на две половинки.  
  
\- Да как ты смеешь! Кто ты такой, чтобы читать мне мораль?! – я закусила удила. Меня трясло мелкой дрожью. Обиды обидами, но такое я даже от Призрака не стерплю.  
  
\- Последняя, - криво усмехнулся тот и пояснил, встретив мой недоумевающий взгляд, - последняя чашка оставалась от сервиза на 12 персон. А я – твой Ангел Музыки, но об этом ты и сама догадалась. Ложись спать, а завтра я отведу тебя обратно.  
  
С этими словами он начал подниматься. Но не тут-то было. Душа моя горела жаждой мщения. Нащупав рядом жесткий валик декоративной подушки, я ухватила ее покрепче и со всей силы жахнула Призрака по спине. От неожиданности он потерял равновесие и полетел на пол. Но это меня не успокоило. Мораль о том, что лежачих не бьют – точно не про меня писана: добью, отпинаю и еще плюну на остывающий труп. Как только он начал подниматься, я припечатала его подушкой сверху.  
  
\- Вот тебе, вот! – орала я, размазывая рукавом по лицу слезы и сопли, - чтобы больше не возводил напраслину на честных девушек! Я к нему, как дура, поперлась по подвалам, по холодной воде, с пиявками! А он! Он! Он… Ты где?  
  
Тихо.  
  
Я осторожно осмотрелась. Вокруг кровати было пусто. Тогда я, продолжая сжимать свой верный снаряд, осторожно легла на живот и свесила голову вниз. Под кроватью тоже никого.  
  
И тут меня крепко ухватили за лодыжки и дернули на себя. От неожиданности я закричала, забилась, и, кажется, лягнула Призрака куда не следует. Во всяком случае, он издал пронзительный вопль, выпустил мои ноги и, скорчившись, упал на пол.  
  
Мда.  
  
Как-то я себе иначе эту сцену представляла. Музыка ночи, ничего не скажешь.  
  
Отшвырнув подушку в сторону, я осторожно соскользнула с кровати и подползла поближе к Призраку. Отбросив страх, коснулась согнутой спины, помедлила – и обняла его одной рукой, прижавшись щекой к его плечу.  
  
\- Больно, да? Ну извини, не рассчитала, - смущенно забормотала я, - ты меня напугал, я с детства не люблю, когда меня за ноги хватают. Убить готова.  
  
Вместо ответа Призрак вздохнул и прислонился ко мне, чуть наваливаясь. Это было так странно… Но, видимо, последние события настолько выбили его из колеи, что обычному стеснению просто не нашлось места. Я обняла его второй рукой, легонько подула в шею и быстро-быстро зашептала:  
  
\- У волка боли, у медведя боли, у Ангела заживи…  
  
Я опять пропустила движение, когда он выскользнул из моих объятий и уселся по-турецки напротив. Парик растрепался, костюм весь в пыли, воске и каменной крошке, один глаз завешен волосами, зато другой смотрит с веселым недоумением.  
  
\- Что ты сейчас сказала? Повтори!  
  
\- У волка боли, у медведя боли, у Ангела заживи… - послушно повторила я и добавила, - мне мама в детстве так говорила, когда я ушибалась.  
  
\- Мама… - взгляд Призрака мечтательно затуманился, - значит, так это бывает… Ты очень добрая, Кристина.  
  
\- Почему это? – опешила я от такого неожиданного вывода. Вроде бы, ни одно из моих предыдущих телодвижений доброты не выдавало. Может, он от горя крышей поплыл?  
  
\- Никто никогда… - у Призрака перехватило горло. Он прокашлялся, - ты первая посчитала меня человеком. Там, на колосниках, и сейчас, со своим…  
  
\- Наговором, - подсказала я.  
  
Он вновь взглянул на меня и слабо улыбнулся. Я сочла это добрым знаком.  
  
\- Мир? – я протянула вперед кулак с отставленным и согнутым крючком мизинцем.  
  
Призрак, похоже, был не в курсе этой детской мирилки. Или в 19 веке так еще не делают? Во всяком случае, он уставился на кулак с некоторым… недоумением.  
  
\- Зачем это?  
  
Я глубоко вздохнула и принялась объяснять:  
  
\- Ты должен вытянуть так же свою руку, мы сцепимся мизинцами и торжественно ими потрясем, как будто пожимая руки. При этом полагается говорить: «Мирись, мирись, и больше не дерись».  
  
Глаза Призрака, кажется, по размеру сравнялись с моими.  
  
\- Ты уверена, что так надо?  
  
Я поспешила его успокоить:  
  
\- Надо-надо.  
  
И мы, как два идиота, сидя на полу посреди раздраконенной спальни, сцепили мизинцы, потрясли ими и проговорили все положенные слова.  
  
\- Послушай, Ангел, эээ… Призрак… не знаю, как тебе удобнее…  
  
\- Эрик. Зови меня Эрик, - он помог мне подняться с колен.  
  
Вместе мы оглядели поле боя: покрывало на кровати смялось, часть подушек на полу, половинки чашки сиротливо валяются на тумбочке, под ними натекла небольшая липкая лужица, мои чулки почему-то свисают с игрушечной обезьянки. Последний факт меня настолько развеселил, что я расхохоталась, согнувшись пополам и подвывая.  
  
\- Что с тобой? – обеспокоенно спросил Эрик.  
  
Да уж, пришел его черед опасаться за мое душевное здоровье.  
  
Несколько секунд я не могла вымолвить ни слова. Наконец, мне удалось доползти до кровати. Я повалилась на нее и замахала руками.  
  
\- Да ты – только – посмотри - на это! Сразу и не поймешь, _что_ мы тут делали!.. – я осеклась и густо покраснела от хода собственных мыслей.  
  
Левую половину лица моего Призрака тоже залил румянец.  
  
\- По-твоему, над этим стоит смеяться?  
  
Я взглянула в его глаза и увидела там жгучую обиду. Ну кто меня за язык тянул! Ясно же, что эта тема для него болезненна. Неужели придется начинать заново? Ну уж хрен вам! Я села.  
  
\- Эрик, послушай меня. Я не имела в виду, что мы никогда…, то есть, что мы с тобой…, то есть, что ты… - я стушевалась, глядя, как алый цвет живенько сползает с лица Эрика на шею, - тьфу ты, черт, Эрик!  
  
От моего окрика он вздрогнул, посмотрел на мои ноги – и вдруг без предупреждения очутился совсем рядом с кроватью.  
  
\- Ну-ка живо забирайся на кровать! Простудишься, потеряешь голос, и всю жизнь будешь тянуть носки в кордебалете, - Эрик поднял с пола сползшее покрывало и укутал меня, тщательно подоткнув со всех сторон. Я снова поймала его за рукав и усадила возле себя, испытывая странное чувство дежа вю.  
  
\- Я не досказала, Эрик. Я всего-то и имела в виду, что любой, кто глянул бы на состояние, в котором очутилась спальня, решил бы, что тут предавались…ммм… утехам. А между тем, мы всего лишь устроили бой на подушках. Это смешно, честно. В этом не было ничего обидного для тебя. Я никогда не обижу тебя намеренно, поверь.  
  
Он очень серьезно посмотрел на меня – и внезапно поймал мою руку и поднес к губам. Я так опешила от этого нежного жеста, что заткнулась напрочь.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе, Кристина. За то, что ты такая…  
  
Знал бы ты, какая она, твоя Кристина. Ведь это я, я, я не даю твоему сердцу разбиться, это я собираю по кускам твою искалеченную душу и осторожно несу ее на вытянутых ладонях к небу…  
  
Должно быть, Эрик что-то такое уловил в моем взгляде, потому что обеспокоенно поинтересовался, не болит ли что-нибудь у меня.  
  
\- Нет, но… - я мучительно подыскивала предлог своему подпортившемуся настроению. Наконец, мой взор упал на злополучные чулки, - вот, - я указала на них, - они такие… как я в них обратно пойду?  
  
Эрик мягко рассмеялся.  
  
\- Не волнуйся об этом, я позабочусь, чтобы они к завтрашнему утру стали сухими и чистыми.  
  
Я прифигела, честно говоря.  
  
\- Ты собираешься их стирать?  
  
\- Да. А что тут такого? – удивился Эрик.  
  
\- Обычно мужчины не стирают женские тряпки, да и вообще стирают редко, вот я и удивилась.  
  
\- Глупая, - Эрик погладил меня по голове, - да я умываться готов водой, которая после стирки останется, только потому, что ты в этих чулках ходила.  
  
В горле образовался комок размером с мяч для боулинга.  
  
\- Т-ты с ума сошел? Эрик, разве так можно?  
  
\- Можно. **Нужно** , Кристина. Только так и нужно.  
  
Комок оброс иглами и превратился в ежа. С этим надо было что-то делать – я не помнила, чтобы в фильме у Призрака была такая жертвенность. Или это я не с той стороны экрана смотрела? Что, если я ошибалась в нем? Что если все в нем ошибались? За все это время Эрик ни разу не упомянул о своей музыке – зато очень трогательно заботился о моем здоровье. Где правда? Где грань между тем, что я знаю, и тем, что есть на самом деле?  
  
Быстро – чтобы Эрик не успел уклониться, я приподнялась на кровати, опершись на одну руку, прикоснулась кончиками пальцев другой руки к его маске и легонько поцеловала в щеку. На большее я не осмелилась, памятуя о почти патологической его застенчивости. Но и этого оказалось довольно – Эрик словно засветился изнутри; в глазах его, которые с поразительной легкостью выдавали любые изменения в душе хозяина, не привыкшего скрывать эмоции, в этих глазах мелькнуло выражение такого счастья, что я даже испугалась.  
  
Но его голос был по-прежнему строг.  
  
\- Ложись спать, Кристина.  
  
Я опустилась на подушки и прикрыла глаза. Захватив чулки, Эрик направился к выходу. Тут я вспомнила о свертке.  
  
\- Эрик!  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Там, на пристани, я оставила туфли и пеньюар.  
  
\- Я принесу. Спокойной ночи.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
  
Меня сморило почти сразу, но, засыпая, я еще успела увидеть, как опускается черная полупрозрачная занавесь.


	9. Глава 7, в которой героиня голодает и скитается, работает уборщицей, психологом и истопником и наконец-то достигает мира в своей душе

*~*~*~*~*  
 _Шелест листвы в кронах высоко над головой. Дятел выбивает дробь. Где-то вдалеке пронзительно кричит сойка.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь, Кристина?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Что ты сделала со своим Ангелом?  
  
\- Ты сама сказала, что он всего лишь человек.  
  
\- И поэтому у него нет сердца? А у тебя оно есть, Кристина? Где оно было, твое маленькое сердце?  
  
\- Прости. Я… но это ведь Рауль!  
  
\- Он даже не узнал тебя… Разве так выглядит любовь с первого взгляда?  
  
\- Но я… я… Ты права. Почему ты всегда права? Какое у тебя право всегда быть правой?  
  
\- Иногда я ошибаюсь. Но не в этот раз. Ты ведь слышала Эрика? Он тебе всю душу отдал, и отдаст еще столько же, если ты просто отнесешься к нему по-человечески.  
  
\- Белл?  
  
\- Да, Кристина?  
  
\- А что у него под маской?..  
  
Шелест, мягкий мох под ногами, одуряюще пахнет нагретой смолой._  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
И что Кристину так волнует маска? Неспроста это… Еще отчебучит чего-нибудь…  
  
Я проснулась свежей, отдохнувшей и зверски голодной – ужин с Раулем был легковат: эти голубки за разговорами вылакали бутыль шампанского и заели это дело какой-то фигней, которую и за еду-то принять сложно.  
Приподнялась на локтях. Пеньюар лежал на покрывале, чулок видно не было, наверное, где-то сушились. Спустив ноги на пол, я попала точнехонько в туфли. Надо же, какой предусмотрительный… Перед носом у меня болтался витой шнур, увенчанный кистью. Ага, это подъемник для занавески. Я легонько потянула шнур вниз, и полупрозрачная ткань медленно поднялась, открывая великолепный вид на озеро.  
  
Накинув пеньюар, я вышла из спальни. Почти все свечи прогорели, поэтому в пещере царил сумрак. Освещались только пристань и небольшое пространство вокруг органа. Там-то я и обнаружила Эрика. Правда, он отнюдь не творил что-нибудь великое, и даже не ждал, когда я изволю продрать очи. Он банально спал. Дрых, кемарил, почивал, сопел в две дырки… Короче, вы поняли. Бедный – совсем вчера умотался. «Еще бы, - ехидно заметил внутренний голос, отчего-то похожий на Кристинин, - все поломать, посуду там побить – никаких сил не останется». Я мысленно пожала плечами. Ну, поломал, ну, побил. Так сама виновата – нечего было с виконтом шашни крутить. Внутренний голос заткнулся.  
  
Эрик спал, смешно откинув голову и приоткрыв рот. Он уже успел сменить фрак и жилетку на пижонский бархатный халат, который я помнила по фильму. Я вздохнула… и прошла мимо, держа путь в разгромленный кабинет. Тут был форменный бардак: кругом валялась опрокинутая мебель, обрывки бумаги, поломанные перья, разодранные книги с отлетевшими обложками… Вот за книги я ему точно пистон вставлю. Я поставила на место опрокинутый стул, несколько канделябров и пюпитр, потом напряглась и добавила к ним два стола. С сожалением глянула на обломки миниатюрного театра. Наверное, его можно починить. Если постараться. А уж я постараюсь, чтобы Эрик постарался. Я сгребла обломки в кучу и подняла на стол, собрала фигурки и присоединила к куче. Люстру было особенно жалко: даже в крошечном воплощении ей не повезло… Я отмахнулась от груды ассоциаций, возникших при мысли о падении люстры, и окинула «руины» критическим взором. Так. Эту бронзовую вазу я приспособлю под мусор, а на стол сложу то, что уцелело, и хорошо бы зажечь несколько свечей, а то не видно ж ничего. Подобрав вывалившиеся из канделябров свечи и вернув все, кроме одной, на законные места, я сходила с оставшейся на пристань за огоньком. Так-то лучше. Веселее даже, я бы сказала. При свете вещи находились быстрее, так что минут через десять основные следы погрома были устранены. Книги, кроме нуждающихся в ремонте, заняли свои места на этажерках и вдоль стен, бюсты – на подставках, маски – на бюстах. Большие куски чертежей и нот я свалила, не разбираясь, на кресло, обшитое красным бархатом. Сейчас по центру его сидения красовалась прореха, а спинка была заляпана воском, но в целом выглядело оно прилично. Утешало то, что ни на один из моих – то есть Кристининых – портретов рука у Эрика так и не поднялась. Полотнища, содранные со стен, я аккуратно свернула в кулек и отставила подальше, потому как пыльные они оказались донельзя. Вся керамика и фарфор, конечно же, приказали долго жить, и я сомневалась, что даже такой кудесник, как Эрик, может собрать их из мелкой пыли.  
  
Кажется, все. Единственное, что смущало – метровая статуя конника с отвалившейся головой и странные резные рамы, ибо я решительно не понимала, зачем Эрику этот хлам. И хрен бы с ними, пора будить хозяина, пусть, в конце концов, покажет, где здесь туалет, и сварганит даме завтрак с видом. Я понадеялась, что ситуация с туалетом не отражена известной фразой: «Вам везде».  
  
По мере приближения к стулу, на котором спал Эрик, я чувствовала нарастающий зуд в правой руке и тонкий звон в ушах  
  
 _Что у него под маской? Что у него под маской? Что у него под маской…_  
  
И в самом деле – что?  
  
Я шла и шла, и правая рука вытянулась вперед против моей воли, и я поняла, что хочет сделать Кристина. Черт! Она все же прорвалась сюда!  
  
Нет! Не позволю, не сейчас, рано, еще слишком рано. Рано для него, для тебя, девочка, да и для меня тоже. Мы боролись за управление рукой с такой неистовой силою, словно это была корона повелительницы мира. Миллиметр за миллиметром я проигрывала схватку – ведь это тело было не совсем мое. Вот кисть, трепеща от напряжения, зависла над маской, опустилась, осторожно потянула… маска отклеилась и оказалась у меня в руке. Судорожным усилием воли я заставила руку остановиться и разжать пальцы. Маска упала обратно, задев Эрика по носу.  
  
Призрак проснулся.  
  
И сразу все понял.  
  
\- Не смей!!! – раненым тигром взревел он, одновременно вскакивая, отбрасывая меня от себя и подхватывая поехавшую вниз маску. – Не смей к ней прикасаться! Никогда!!! Слышишь?!  
  
Я-то, конечно, слышала, но было не до того. Отлетев назад, я пребольно ударилась локтем о каменную стену – наверняка по нерву попало, - взвыла и теперь стояла, согнувшись и обхватив правый локоть. Вниз по руке разливалось онемение.  
  
\- _Ты этого добивалась, да? Поздравляю! Ты погляди, какой успех!_ – мои мысли сочились сарказмом.  
  
\- _Я… я не думала, что он так… отреагирует,_ \- раздался в голове неуверенный тонкий голосок.  
  
Ага! Кристина. Значит, есть контакт. Теперь мы еще и в режиме онлайн общаться можем. Занятно.  
  
 _\- А как он должен был реагировать, интересно? Это же его самая страшная тайна.  
  
\- Ой.  
  
\- Вот тебе и ой. Ну что, рискнем подойти и помириться?  
  
\- Может, не надо? Вдруг он сделает что-нибудь?  
  
\- Ты же сама слышала вчера, как он к тебе относится. Ничего не сделает. Проорется, потом сам же извиняться приползет. Нормальная мужская психология.  
  
\- Ты уверена?  
  
\- Уверена. Смотри и учись, пока я жива._  
  
Судя по тому, что Эрик успел переместиться к зеркалам, что стояли за органом (никак не возьму в толк, зачем ему в доме столько зеркал в полный рост – я успела насчитать семь – если он их все равно завешивает?), и теперь мрачно уставился в одно из них, пассажи про Пандору и Далилу я уже пропустила. Вечно я пропускаю все самое интересное! И ведь даже назад не отмотаешь…  
  
Я подкрадываюсь сзади. Где-то было написано, что самые действенные аргументы – невербальные, поэтому я быстро-быстро преодолеваю оставшееся расстояние, утыкаюсь лбом ему между лопаток и обхватываю его левой рукой – правая по-прежнему свисает вдоль тела, – крепко прижимая к себе. И, кажется, начинаю приговаривать:  
  
\- Ну все, все… все, Эрик. Ничего страшного не случилось. Все хорошо…  
  
Тут он поворачивается так резко, что я отшатываюсь и невольно зажмуриваюсь, опасаясь… сама не знаю, чего опасаясь.  
  
\- Кристина… - шепчет Эрик совсем близко, так близко, что я открываю глаза – и он стоит передо мной, потеряно опустив руки, - я тебя напугал… я только и делаю, что пугаю тебя, - и горькая улыбка кривит губы, и за зрачками прячется такая тоска, и я… Кристина… мы – мы больше не боимся человека в белой полумаске.  
  
Мы потянулись к нему, и тут же боль пронзила правую руку до самых кончиков пальцев. Нерв ожил, и я прошипела сквозь зубы:  
  
\- Ну твою же мать, - рефлекторно хватаясь за локоть.  
  
\- Что случилось? – мгновенно обеспокоился Эрик.  
  
\- Ушибла о стену, - коротко ответила я, благоразумно промолчав о том, кто именно помог мне с этой стеной встретиться.  
  
Впрочем, не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться. Лицо Эрика – видимая часть – как по мановению волшебной палочки стало виноватым, а взгляд наполнился искренним раскаянием. Я с трудом сдержала смех.  
  
 _\- Видишь? Я же говорила, а ты не верила.  
  
\- Да-а… Ну не мучай его, скажи что-нибудь доброе.  
  
\- Пожалела?  
  
\- Пожалела. Это плохо?  
  
\- Это здорово._  
  
\- Эрик, не волнуйся, сейчас все пройдет, - я бесшабашно заулыбалась, как бы говоря, что все это пустяки и яйца выеденного не стоит.  
Кстати о яйцах: неплохо было бы все же позавтракать хотя бы до обеда.  
  
\- Я принесу лед, - упрямо проговорил он и просочился мимо меня куда-то в сторону спальни, - а потом пора возвращаться. А то глупцы, управляющие моим театром, начнут тебя искать.  
  
\- Стоять! – рявкнула я, удовлетворенно отмечая, как резко Эрик замер и как скоро повернулся, должно быть, не веря, что его хрупкая девочка может издавать такие звуки. – Значит, так. Во-первых, никуда я не пойду, пока не получу завтрак. Хороший плотный завтрак. Во-вторых, не найдется ли у тебя одежды попроще, нежели свадебное платье, а то мне надоело рассекать по твоему дому в пеньюаре. И, в-третьих, покажи, где тут у тебя ванная, я хочу… освежиться.  
  
Пока я распиналась, Призрак краснел, бледнел и зеленел попеременно, словно не мог выбрать, какой цвет ему более к лицу.  
  
\- Завтрак, - просипел он, наконец, - ты хочешь со мной позавтракать? Правда?  
  
\- Нет, шучу я так! – я опять начала злиться. – Ну сам подумай: я торчу тут, уже бог знает сколько времени, наверху, небось, все сроки завтрака прошли, а это означает, что я должна буду идти в кафе. Но до этого придется еще умываться и переодеваться, тут уж не завтракать, тут обедать будет пора. И учти, что ужина у меня, считай, не было…  
  
Я осеклась и мысленно дала себе пинка. Язык мой – враг мой, это про вашу покорную слугу. Эрик мигом помрачнел, но почти сразу же и просиял.  
  
\- Скряга твой виконт.  
  
\- _Да уж, что есть, то есть,_ \- мысленно отозвалась я.  
  
\- _Нам не до того было…_ \- влезла Кристина  
  
\- _И чем это вы так заняты были?_  
  
\- Фу, как пошло. И грубо. Ничего не было.  
  
\- Да я в курсе. О, нас, кажется, наконец-то проводят в ванную.  
  
Пока мы препирались с Кристиной, Эрик расцвел майской розой.  
  
\- Ты… - ты – сама – по своей воле – будешь со мной завтракать. Я и не мечтал о таком, - отрывисто говорил он, показывая дорогу.  
  
\- Спокойнее, Эрик, спокойнее, не надо так торопиться, я никуда не денусь, - с трудом переводя дух, я спешила за Призраком, который несся, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки и поминутно оборачиваясь, точно я могла растаять в воздухе.  
  
Мы прошли в спальню. Он обогнул кровать справа и отодвинул неприметную занавеску мышиного цвета. За ней оказался небольшой коридор, в который выходило три двери.  
  
\- Налево кухня, направо ванная, прямо кладовая, - прокомментировал Эрик.  
  
Я заглянула в ванную. Ничего так, да. Скромненько и со вкусом.  
  
\- Эрик, откуда у тебя деньги на керамическую ванну и позолоченные краны? – поинтересовалась я.  
  
Призрак смутился.  
  
\- Директора платят мне.  
  
\- Ага. А за что?  
  
Разговаривая, я вошла в комнату, со вздохом опустилась на колени перед водонагревателем и взяла с приступки коробок спичек. Конструкция была мне знакома – такой же здоровяк, немного похожий на гигантский самовар, стоял когда-то на даче моей бабушки. Внизу у него была топка, которую надо было раскочегарить, а потом еще ждать минут двадцать, пока не нагреется вода. Судя по тому, что кроме крана нагревателя был и еще один, с подведенной свинцовой трубой, нагревать можно было хоть до кипятка.  
  
\- Я – мастер на все руки.  
  
Призрак остался стоять на пороге, привалившись к косяку и сложив на груди руки.  
  
\- Как это? – я искоса глянула на него: не бросится ли мой галантный кавалер на помощь даме сердца?  
  
Галантный кавалер со вздохом подошел и отнял у дамы спички.  
  
\- Так это, - он присел на корточки, сложил наколотую лучину шалашиком, оторвал кусок от листа помятой бумаги, поджег его и подсунул в самый низ «шалашика». - Задники к «Ганнибалу» видела? Их рисовали по моим эскизам. И костюмы делали. И весь реквизит…  
  
\- И слона, - добавила я ему в тон, наблюдая, как крошечный язычок пламени пробует на вкус тонкие деревянные палочки, постепенно разгораясь.  
  
\- И слона… - задумчиво повторил Эрик, тоже, как завороженный, глядя на огонь, но сразу же спохватился. - При чем тут слон? Слон был уже давно.  
  
\- Давно… - я задумчиво взяла полено и потянулась сунуть его в печку, - И как давно?  
  
\- Сколько я здесь живу, - Эрик перехватил полено, коснувшись при этом моей руки, но не отдернул, как поступал обычно, а задержал свою ладонь поверх моей и даже погладил ложбинку между большим и указательным пальцем.  
  
Осмелел. Это не могло не радовать.  
  
\- А если точнее? – продолжала любопытствовать я, - это сколько лет?  
  
Эрик помолчал, сунул в топку еще несколько поленьев, закрыл заслонку и выпрямился во весь свой великолепный рост.  
  
\- Двадцать, - сухо произнес он, наконец, не глядя на меня. – Больше, чем ты живешь на свете.  
  
Вот же ж засада.  
  
Я утомленно потерла виски. Как же с ним было сложно: не одно, так другое. И так всю жизнь? Это большая жертва. Хотя… что я знаю о жизни и о жертвах? По крайней мере, скучать и унывать мне точно не придется. Я поднялась с колен, опираясь на предложенную руку, но, поднявшись, и не подумала разжать пальцы, наоборот, перехватила его запястье покрепче. Если я что и умею, так это идти по жизни ва-банк.  
  
\- Действительно, больше. И что? Надеюсь, это не означает, что ты будешь относиться ко мне с пренебрежением, взирая с высоты своего опыта? – я запрокинула голову, чтобы посмотреть Эрику в лицо.  
  
Кажется, он не ожидал таких слов. Он нервно сглотнул и поглядел на меня, будто увидел впервые.  
  
\- Ты – удивительная девушка, Кристина, - Эрик покачал головой. – Я знаю тебя десять лет, но теперь у меня такое чувство, что я никогда толком и не знал тебя.  
  
Моя правая рука поднялась, погладила его по щеке, да и задержалась там. И я не была уверена, кто из нас – я или Кристина – ею управляет.  
  
\- Познание всегда следует начинать с себя, - прошептали мы.  
  
Эрик вздрогнул всем телом – от слов ли или от прикосновения – и прильнул к моей ладони, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь лаской. Он будто хотел весь целиком уместиться в эту узкую ладонь с длинными пальцами и аккуратно подстриженными ноготками.  
  
Я не знаю, сколько мы так простояли. В конце концов, коснувшись напоследок его губ большим пальцем, я опустила руку.  
  
В животе предательски заурчало, разрушая романтику момента.  
  
\- Так что насчет завтрака? - как ни в чем не бывало, осведомилась я.  
  
Призрак открыл глаза и встряхнулся, приходя в себя.  
  
\- Д-да. Завтрак. Там тоже нужно разжечь плиту… Могу я попросить тебя?..  
  
\- Приглядеть за нагревателем? – подхватила я. – С удовольствием. Обожаю смотреть на огонь. Ты иди, не бойся.  
  
Я снова опустилась на колени. Разлетевшиеся полы пеньюара напомнили мне о крайней необходимости в смене костюма – то, что было на мне сейчас, мало того, что слабо подходило для завтрака, так еще и испачкаться успело незнамо как.  
  
\- Эрик! - он обернулся. – Костюм. Поищи, пожалуйста, что-нибудь подходящее. И полотенце бы не помешало.  
  
Призрак кивнул и скрылся за дверью.


	10. Глава 8, длинная, в которой героиня принимает ванну, напропалую флиртует с Призраком, дивится на быт прошлых веков, смелой походкой идет по пути к сердцу мужчины и, как истинная муза, вводит оного в прекрасный мир рок-музыки

Поскольку печка в особом присмотре не нуждалась, я решила осмотреться. Ванная комната впечатляла размерами: по самым слабым прикидкам моя кухня бы в ней точно поместилась. Стены, как и везде вокруг, каменные и неровные, на них все те же драпировки и лампы, в которых я без труда узнала керосинки. Возле необыкновенно красивой белоснежной ванны с позолоченными ножками в виде львиных лап – умывальник. Зеркало, как водится, завешено, на полочке - обычный набор мужских прибамбасов: бритва, помазок, мыло, миска, чтобы взбивать пену, какой-то флакон, видимо, с лосьоном. Я подошла к столику в углу. Он был уставлен разномастными коробочками, флакончиками, ящиками… Я не вытерпела и сунула нос в каждый. Пены, соли, какие-то неведомые духи и притирания, и все такие ароматные, наверняка ужасно дорогие. А сибаритствует Эрик, однако же… Напротив столика обнаружилась дверца, за коей оказался самый обыкновенный ватерклозет. Ага, значит, у Эрика проведена канализация. Странно, что газа нет – в Опере-то он был.  
  
Наконец, после долгих минут ожидания и двукратной порции дров, я удовлетворилась температурой нагревателя и выкрутила краны. Скромность мне не свойственна, поэтому без зазрения совести я посыпала и полила в ванну понравившиеся соли и пену, быстренько разделась и опустилась в воду. Несколько мгновения я просто сидела, откинув голову на спинку, и наслаждалась теплом, мягкой щекоткой поднимающейся пены и чудесными ароматами.  
  
 _\- Ты не положила простыню?_ – удивилась Кристина.  
  
 _\- А зачем?_ – еще больше удивилась я.  
  
 _\- Ну… так принято… Это негигиенично – купаться в непокрытой ванне.  
  
\- Да? Вот уж не знала. Всю жизнь купаюсь, и до сих пор как-то обходилась без простыни. А просто помыть ванну перед купанием недостаточно?  
  
\- Не знаю. Наверное. Ну да бог с ней, с простыней. Расскажи что-нибудь…_  
  
Стук в дверь прервал наш мысленный диалог. Я поглубже занырнула в воду и набросала пены в стратегически важные районы, дабы не пришлось откачивать гостеприимного, но очень трепетного хозяина.  
  
\- Входи, Эрик.  
  
Он вошел боком, тщательно отворачиваясь, держа в руках стопку вещей. Неловко донес ее до стула, на котором я оставила свое бельишко, положил, замер.  
  
\- Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно? – спросил он глухо.  
  
Мне в голову стрельнула шальная мысль и, не успев тормознуть, обдумать ее или хотя бы зажать рот, я выпалила:  
  
\- Можешь спинку потереть.  
  
И поимела сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать стремительно краснеющего Призрака. Для местного привидения он был, все-таки, излишне материален. Черт, что я несу!  
  
 _\- Ты что делаешь?_ – похоже, в этом вопросе мы с Кристиной были солидарны.  
  
 _\- Это у меня шутки дурацкие, извини, бывает…_  
  
\- Прости, Кристина, но я… не могу, - запинаясь, проговорил Эрик.  
  
\- А я и не настаиваю, - вздохнула я. Мда. Дура-баба-деревяшка... – Ладно, проехали… в смысле, закрыли тему, ах, ты ж! Как там… давай оставим этот глупый разговор.  
  
\- Ты _очень_ изменилась… говоришь и ведешь себя по-другому…  
  
Я таки дождалась, что Эрик стрельнул взглядом в мою сторону. Глаза его расширились, а из груди вырвался изумленный не то вздох, не то стон. Я проследила за направлением его взгляда и обнаружила, что по привычке вывалила чуть ли не всю левую ногу через край ванны, и даже не заметила. А нога у меня – у нас – знатная. Я со всплеском втянула ее обратно, обрызгав недостаточно далеко стоявшего Эрика и погрузившись в воду почти по глаза. Мне было стыдно. Стыдно так издеваться над человеком, любящим столь страстно и вынужденным эту страсть сдерживать. Я, конечно, садистка, но не до такой степени.  
  
Он повернулся к двери, намереваясь выйти. Тут я вспомнила одну важную вещь и, преодолев муки раскаяния, вынырнула.  
  
\- Эрик, а чем у тебя можно вымыть голову?  
  
Эрик обошел ванну по широкой – насколько позволяли размеры комнаты – дуге и взял со столика несколько флакончиков. Он переставил их на накладную полочку, чтобы мне не нужно было тянуться; для этого ему пришлось встать почти вплотную к ванне.  
  
\- Это жидкое мыло с травами – для мытья, это эликсир моего изобретения – для лучшего роста волос, его тоже нужно смывать, а это – масло для мягкости, его смывать не надо, - монотонно пояснял Эрик, стараясь глядеть исключительно на флакончики.  
  
\- А это зачем? – я выпростала руку из пены и указала на пузатый флакон позади остальных, - про него ты не сказал.  
  
Эрик уставился на флакон в недоумении, потом быстро схватил его и понес обратно на столик, при этом, насколько я могла судить, покраснел еще больше, если такое возможно в принципе.  
  
\- Э-это от облысения… но тебе ведь оно не нужно, я уберу…  
  
\- Понятно, - сказала я, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать, злясь на себя, что поставила его в неловкое положение. В который уже раз. Куда не плюнь – всюду у Эрика найдется больное место. С этим пора кончать. Причем во всех смыслах. – Эрик, а… завтрак? Как там дела?  
  
\- Да! – спохватился он. – Я поставил греться воду, нужно проверить, не прогорели ли дрова, а то плита погаснет.  
  
\- И мне тоже подкинь.  
  
Кажется, сейчас равновесие удалось сохранить.  
  
Когда Эрик убрался, я еще чуть-чуть понежилась в воде, но настроение уже было не то. Я села, подцепила с крючка большую губку – натуральная, надо же, - чуть поколебалась, размышляя, насколько это прилично и гигиенично – брать чужую мочалку, потом плюнула, схватила кусок мыла и принялась за дело. Думать тут особо было не надо, и ко мне опять «постучалась» Кристина.  
  
 _\- Ушел…  
  
\- Угу.  
  
\- Так ты мне расскажешь?  
  
\- И что тебе рассказать?  
  
\- Ну… что у Эрика под маской._  
  
Опять двадцать пять! А, может, пора уже? И с чего начать?  
  
 _\- Та-ак. Во-первых, имеет место явная деформация лицевого участка черепа справа, возможно, вследствие неправильно сросшихся переломов. Выраженное покраснение кожного покрова, а также поражение, напоминающее по виду воспаление или ожог, заметны образования, напоминающие папилломы. Деформация нижнего века и крыла носа. Отсутствует бровь. Присутствуют рубцы и припухания неясной этиологии. Кажется, все.  
  
\- Я ничего не поняла,_ \- жалобно пробормотала Кристина после недолгого молчания.  
  
Я про себя повторила описание. Да, жесть, без поллитра не разберешься, особенно, если ты обычная девушка 19 века.  
  
 _\- А давай,_ \- мне вдруг пришла в голову интересная идея, - _давай, я тебе его покажу.  
  
\- Ты так можешь?  
  
\- Попробую. В конце концов, я же ничего не теряю._  
  
Я покопалась в памяти и выудила наиболее пристойное и не внушающее ужас изображение Призрака – из сцены с обезьянкой.  
  
 _\- Ой!_ – вырвалось у Кристины.  
  
 _\- Ну не красавец,_ \- философски отозвалась я, _\- зато изменять не будет.  
  
\- Потому что никто не позарится?  
  
\- Потому что верный._  
  
Кристина снова помолчала.  
  
 _\- А отчего это?  
  
\- Понятия не имею._ – Я покончила с омовением тела и теперь втирала в корни волос душистое жидкое мыло. Эрик еще и химик… Эх, какой мужчина – прямо хватай и беги. Кристина услышала отголоски моих мыслей и прыснула. _– Есть несколько версий. Может, он был таким с самого начала. Может, мать, будучи беременной, чем-то переболела, или упала откуда-нибудь, или пыталась избавиться от плода. Но тогда это должно было произойти на ранних сроках, когда только листки зародышевые закладываются. Или… Нет, точно не скажу. Не забивай голову. Еще возможна родовая травма – если его тащили щипцами. В крайнем случае, это мог быть и несчастный случай, о котором не помнит даже он сам.  
  
\- Меня сейчас стошнит,_ \- выдавила Кристина.  
  
 _\- С чего бы это?_ – удивилась я.  
  
 _\- Избавиться от плода, тащить ребенка щипцами – это же ужасно!  
  
\- Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, девочка,_ \- это было безжалостно, но пора бы ей повзрослеть.  
  
Еще несколько минут Крис переваривала информацию и, видимо, разглядывала изображение. Я успела смыть мыло и теперь сидела, ждала, когда впитается эликсир.  
  
 _\- Белл?  
  
\- А?  
  
\- Почему он плачет?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ну, на этом изображении он плачет. Его кто-то обидел?  
  
\- Да,_ \- ответила я после паузы. _– Ты.  
  
\- Я? Что я сделала?  
  
\- Ушла с Раулем.  
  
\- О. А откуда ты все это знаешь?_  
  
Давно я ждала этого вопроса.  
  
 _\- Понимаешь… Я из другого мира, такого же, как этот, но там, где я живу, уже двадцатый, даже двадцать первый век. И все, что сейчас происходит, у нас уже было._ – Да, я немного кривила душой, но мне показалось слишком сложным объяснять ей основы кинематографа, да и обидно, должно быть, узнать, что ты – чья-то фантазия, пусть даже и в другом мире. _– И эта история тоже уже случилась. А я хочу все изменить. Хочу восстановить справедливость и спасти пару человек.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы в этот раз я выбрала Эрика?_  
  
Я устало запрокинула голову назад, смывая эликсир.  
  
 _\- Я хочу, чтобы ты вообще выбрала. В моем мире тебе не дали даже времени подумать – каждый тащил к себе и все вы наломали немало дров. А я надеюсь, что ты сможешь сесть и подумать, что нужно лично тебе. Не чужому дяде, а тебе лично, потому что это твоя жизнь, не дядина. Вот и все._  
  
Кристина заткнулась надолго. Я успела вылезти из ванны, спустить воду и вытереться, и теперь сидела на краешке стула, намазывая волосы маслом.  
  
 _\- Белл.  
  
\- Ну?  
  
\- Ты мне поможешь?_  
  
Я скинула полотенце и принялась разбирать принесенную Эриком одежду.  
  
 _\- А зачем, по-твоему, я так стараюсь?  
  
\- Но тебе нравится Ангел… Эрик?  
  
\- Есть такое дело,_ \- мысленно улыбнулась я, _\- поэтому я не могу быть беспристрастна. Но я постараюсь. И если я застряла здесь навсегда, тебе придется считаться с моим мнением, потому что это и мое тело тоже.  
  
\- Мне это не нравится,_ \- я ошибаюсь, или в голосе Крис слышится страх?  
  
 _\- Не дрейфь, прорвемся!_ – бодро заверяю я, задумчиво вертя в руках мужской костюм.  
  
Любопытно, откуда у Призрака мужской костюм такого размера? Да не один – тот, который он оставил под подушкой девичьей спальни, тоже не отличался габаритами. И вдруг до меня дошло. Вот я жирафа! Это же его старые костюмы! Тех времен, когда он сам был подростком. До сих пор хранит… Зачем? Не ради ж того, чтобы я их одевала. Может, перешивает? Хозяйственный.  
Кристина уже изнемогала от веселья, слушая мои рассуждения. Вообще, хотелось бы знать, до каких пределов распространяется ее «слух»? Во всяком случае, я ее не слышу.  
  
 _\- Белл?_ – позвала она, когда я уже при полном параде и с полотенцем на голове схватилась за ручку двери.  
  
 _\- Ну что еще?  
  
\- А как у вас там, в будущем?_  
  
Я пожала плечами.  
  
 _\- Как всегда. Технический прогресс наступает, а люди все те же. Рождаются, живут, влюбляются, женятся.  
  
\- А ты замужем?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- И как?  
  
\- Вот выйдешь замуж – сама все узнаешь,_ \- фыркнула я и решительно вышла в коридор.  
  
На кухне было жарко. Посреди большой пещеры с высоким закопченным потолком стояла устрашающего вида плита, на которой стояли кастрюля и чайник, издававшие недвусмысленные звуки закипающей воды. У одной стены высилась поленница, рядом с ней – мойка и разделочный стол. На противоположной стороне находились обеденный стол, застеленный, очевидно, в честь моего присутствия, красивой скатертью, и четыре стула. По обе стороны от двери стояли две горки с посудой, напротив возвышался громоздкий буфет, по бокам от него – комод и необычного вида шкафчик, который я про себя назначила баром.  
  
Эрик как раз закончил подкладывать очередную порцию дров и повернулся в мою сторону. Я приветливо улыбнулась.  
  
\- Спасибо за костюмчик. Слушай, я там попользовалась твоей солью и пеной… и мочалкой, это ничего?  
  
\- Кххм. Ничего, - Эрик уже привычно смутился. Клянусь, это будет первая вещь, от которой я его постараюсь избавить! Сколько можно?!  
  
\- Вот и ладушки, – обрадовалась я. - А чем ты меня собираешься кормить?  
  
\- У меня остался руаяль, и я приготовлю бутерброды и салат из улиток.  
  
Как-то прозвучало… не обнадеживающе. Хорошую вещь так не назовут. Я скептически посмотрела на означенный руаяль и поняла, что _это_ я есть не буду. И заставить меня съесть улитку можно только под дулом пистолета. А что, если…  
  
\- Эрик, как ты относишься к спагетти? – прямо спросила я у погрустневшего от выражения моего лица Призрака.  
  
\- Не знаю… нормально, - он пожал плечами.  
  
Я воодушевилась.  
  
\- Вот и чудненько. Давай сделаем так: ты сходишь за конем, которого оставил в проходе, и отведешь его обратно на конюшню, а я приготовлю спагетти. Классические.  
  
\- Точно! – Эрик хлопнул себя по лбу. – Я-то голову ломаю, что я мог забыть… - тут до него, видимо, дошел смысл последней фразы, потому что глаза у него стали, как у глубоководного краба. - Аааа… оооо… Ты умеешь готовить? – выдавил он, наконец.  
  
Глупее вопроса не придумаешь.  
  
\- Конечно, умею. Или ты думал, я только петь горазда? Я тоже очень разносторонне одаренная, - беззлобно поддела я Эрика.  
  
\- Хорошо, попробуй, - он посмотрел на меня с сомнением.  
  
Ну, погоди, я тебе припомню это «попробуй»! Только надо выяснить пару вещей.  
  
\- Тогда мне нужен передник и продукты. И кофе.  
  
\- Передник в комоде, спагетти и кофе в буфете, остальное – в кладовой, – скороговоркой выпалил Призрак и слинял из кухни раньше, чем я успела придумать следующий вопрос.  
  
Я прошествовала к комоду, выдвинула верхний ящик, поразилась аккуратным стопочкам полотенец, резко контрастировавшим в памяти с творческим беспорядком в кабинете. Ага, вот и передник. Хорошенько порывшись в буфете, я выудила на свет жестянку с кофе, стеклянную банку со спагетти, бутыль оливкового масла и несколько баночек со специями. Теперь нужны помидоры, чеснок и твердый сыр. Еще бы хорошо свежего базилика, но где его взять? Я сложила продукты на разделочный стол, где обнаружила солонку, а подняв глаза – и чеснок, который, оказывается, висел над столом, заплетенный в косицы, достала нож и доску и направилась в пресловутую кладовку, захватив миску.  
  
В кладовой света не оказалось, зато у самой двери, там, куда падал свет из коридора, нашлась полочка со свечкой и спичками. Восхитившись, в не помню уже который раз, разумной рациональности устройства подземного жилища, я запалила свечку и огляделась. Тут было довольно холодно, а вдоль стен стояло множество стеллажей, коробов и ларей. Помидоры оказались в одном из таких коробов, а сыр – завернутый в мокрую тряпицу – в ларе с двойными стенками, меж которыми виднелся лед. Еще раз посетовав на несовершенство мира ввиду отсутствия свежего базилика, я вернулась на кухню и приступила к священнодействию.  
  
Как есть, мне не дают покоя лавры Гудзонского ястреба, во время готовки я обычно что-нибудь пою. Вот и теперь…  
  
Первая часть будет энергичной, поэтому…  
  
 **Buddy you’re a boy make a big noise  
Playin’ in the street gonna be a big man some day**  
  
Снимаю с крючка ковш, зачерпываю из кастрюли, ставлю на стол, опускаю помидоры – пускай с них слезет кожица…  
  
 **You got mud on yo’ face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin’ your can all over the place**  
  
Следующей снимаю сковородку, с грохотом опускаю на плиту, лью оливковое масло…  
  
 **We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you**  
  
Спешно солю воду в кастрюле и загружаю макароны…  
  
 **Buddy you’re a young man hard man  
Shoutin’ in the street gonna take on the world some day**  
  
Чищу чеснок, одним глазом поглядывая на сковороду…  
  
 **You got blood on yo’ face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin’ your banner all over the place**  
  
Мелко рублю чеснок, отстукивая ритм песни мягкими подошвами домашних туфель…  
  
 **We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you**  
  
Засыпаю чеснок в сковороду и энергично встряхиваю, чтобы он покрылся маслом со всех сторон…  
  
 **Buddy you’re an old man poor man  
Pleadin’ with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day**  
  
Очищаю помидоры и лихорадочно ищу терку – или что-то похожее на нее, - с приятным удивлением достаю из буфета точную копию старой маминой терки и напоминаю себе не забыть достать кофемолку…  
  
 **You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place**  
  
Энергично тру помидоры, вываливаю их на сковородку, опять встряхиваю, посыпаю сверху перцем и имбирем…  
  
 **We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you**  
  
Лезу вилкой в кастрюлю, проверяю макароны на готовность и успокаиваюсь…  
  
У меня еще две минуты.  
  
Теперь очередь за сыром. И найти дуршлаг. И…  
  
Вдохнув побольше воздуха, чтобы затянуть следующую по списку песню, я обернулась и встретилась взглядом с изумленным взглядом Эрика. В руках у него я заметила бумажный пакет, из которого торчало нечто, подозрительно похожее на свежий багет.  
  
\- Что это было?  
  
Я не поняла вопроса, но на всякий случай ткнула вилкой в сторону плиты.  
  
\- Вот… спагетти готовлю. Тут.  
  
\- Нет, что ты сейчас пела? Я никогда не слышал песни с таким необычным ритмическим рисунком. И манера исполнения… Ты уверена, что она именно такова?  
  
Снова придется врать. Я напрягла воображение:  
  
\- Не сомневайся. Эту песню я услышала, когда ездила с папой по Европе. Мне встречалось много странного.  
  
Эрик заметно оживился.  
  
\- А еще такие… подобные песни знаешь?  
  
Эх, была не была!  
  
\- Знаю, - как в омут с головой бросилась. – А что ты принес, Эрик?  
  
\- Ну… зашел на обратном пути к Антуанетте… мадам Жири, успокоил ее, что ты у меня, рассказал про твою тягу к кулинарии, так она еще каких-то трав насовала и…  
  
Я обрадовано пискнула, подбежала к нему и мигом сунула нос в пакет.  
  
Ура! Базилик!  
  
Вырвав несколько веточек из пучка, я поскакала к разделочному столу. Надо было торопиться с сыром – макароны вот-вот сварятся, помидоры, того и гляди, начнут подгорать…  
  
\- Спой еще, - попросил Эрик, пододвигая стул и присаживаясь.  
  
Я покосилась на него. Ишь, расселся.  
  
\- Спою, - я хитро прищурилась, - если смелешь кофе и найдешь мне дуршлаг.  
  
\- Это нетрудно. – Эрик так улыбался, что у меня потеплело на душе. И даже Кристине нравилось то, что проскальзывало между нами на кухне.  
  
Итак, он достал мне дуршлаг, взял кофемолку, я принялась тереть сыр и…  
  
 **Empty spaces what are we living for…**


	11. Глава 9, в которой героиня наконец завтракает, вызывает Призрака на откровенность, пьет, как сапожник, поет, занимается самокопанием – и в последний раз поминает чулки

Я развалилась на стуле, небрежно наматывая на палец прядь волос – сидеть за столом в полотенце даже моя анархическая натура считала не комильфо. Свою часть работы я выполнила: на плите исходила ароматным парком целая сковорода отменных спагетти. Похоже, Эрику не придется думать об ужине ближайшие дня два-три, хотя разогретая паста – это совсем не то, что свежая, так сказать, с пылу с жару. Я лениво следила, как Эрик носится по кухне кандибобером, накрывая на стол. Помогать не стала, все равно не знаю, где что лежит, только под ногами буду путаться.  
  
\- _Надо же, ничего не забыл,_ \- вяло прокомментировала Кристина. – Даже свечи притащил.  
  
\- _Романтик,_ \- согласилась я.  
  
Разговаривать как-то не хотелось. Готовка все же отнимает некоторое количество сил, а я и так устала после уборки, мытья волос и постоянного сжигания нервных клеток от порывающегося убиться об меня Призрака.  
  
Сервировка, действительно, была выше всяких похвал. Даже странно, откуда бы все это мог знать мальчишка из бродячего цирка. Разве что книжки прочитал… Но и они не могли помочь украсить стол с таким вкусом. Может, это что-то генетическое?  
  
\- _Что значит «генетическое»? И при чем тут бродячий цирк?_  
  
Опять она читает мои мысли! Вот нахальное созданье! Я терпеливо объяснила:  
  
\- _Генетическое – унаследованное от мамы с папой. А про цирк я тебе в другой раз расскажу._  
  
Тем временем Эрик аккуратно переложил спагетти на блюдо и водрузил посредине стола, на котором уже стояли тарелки и бокалы, лежали столовые приборы, истекали свежестью овощи, «дышало» белое вино. Он взялся было за багет, намереваясь его порезать, но тут я перехватила его руку.  
  
\- Э, нет. Такой хлеб я резать не дам! – и кровожадно оторвала от багета здоровенный кусок.  
  
Призрак воззрился на меня. В глазах его плясали смешинки.  
  
\- Ты не перестаешь удивлять меня. Чем перед тобой провинился несчастный хлеб?  
  
\- Тем, что он такой мягкий. И вкусный, - я впилась в шмат хлеба зубами и дернула головой, как кошка, откусывая почти треть. – Дафай уве вафтаакать, - промычала я с набитым ртом.  
  
\- Скорее уж обедать – весело отозвался Эрик и принялся ухаживать за мной: подал салфетку, наложил на тарелку спагетти, налил вина, пододвинул поближе овощи.  
  
Несколько минут прошли в молчании – уж очень вкусно было. Наконец, утолив голод, я, как примерная девочка, промокнула губы салфеткой и цапнула бокал с вином. Махнув для храбрости полбокала, я начала свое героическое наступление на Призрака – пора было раскручивать его на откровенность.  
  
\- Эрик, а зачем ты здесь? – светским тоном спросила я, разглядывая бокал на просвет.  
  
Ответом мне послужил весьма удивленный взгляд. Я пояснила:  
  
\- В смысле, почему ты здесь? В подвале. Что, недвижимость в Париже слишком дорогая? Или есть иные причины?  
  
Эрик явственно скрипнул зубами, залпом осушил свой бокал и нарочито спокойно ответил:  
  
\- Не вижу смысла отпираться. Есть причина того, что я, как ты говоришь, «сижу в подвале», – он сглотнул, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями. – Люди. Они не примут меня.  
  
\- Ммм… А ты пробовал? – я бесцеремонно плеснула себе еще вина.  
  
\- Зачем? – Эрик горько усмехнулся. – Чтобы лишний раз наткнуться на смех и оскорбления? Я себя знаю, Кристина. И я знаю людей.  
  
\- Да ни черта ты не знаешь! – меня понесло. Я опрокинула в себя очередную порцию спиртного и так грохнула бокалом об стол, что у него отвалилась ножка. – Просидеть сиднем двадцать лет – я помню про слона! - в подвале только потому, что, видите ли, над ним могут – могут, а не должны – посмеяться! Что с тобой не так? Из-за чего смеяться или оскорблять, просвети наивную дурочку?! – я со злостью отшвырнула бокал – от стены брызнули осколки.  
  
Кажется, я разошлась. Не перегнуть бы палку, а то поубиваем друг дружку.  
  
\- Из-за этого! – Эрик вскочил на ноги и ткнул пальцем в маску. – Если бы ты знала, Кристина, что под ней, ты бы поняла… или сбежала бы в ужасе, как все они!!!  
  
Тут из него словно выпустили воздух: запал пропал, и Эрик устало прошел к горке, доставая для меня новый бокал.  
  
\- А что там такого может быть? – не унималась я. Помирать – так с музыкой! – Глаза на месте, нос на месте, рот тоже присутствует. А ты сидишь тут, как крот, и жизни не видишь. Знаешь, про людей, вроде тебя, моя прабабушка говаривала: «Руки есть, ноги есть – пошто милостыню просишь?» Не прибедняйся, Эрик, ты вполне нормальный, на мой взгляд. А если я чего-то не знаю, то объясни – вдруг я пойму. Или покажи.  
  
Он лишь покачал головой, ставя рядом со мной бокал, подлил вина и уселся на место.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе, что считаешь меня нормальным, но то ты. Ты, Кристина, особенная. А другие… я выхожу иногда. И я их видел, этих обычных людей – пьяницы, бандиты, воры, шлюхи, нищие, развлекающиеся аристократы и тешащие свои кошельки нувориши. Открываться им? Пробовать достучаться – до них? Нет уж, благодарю покорно, такая самоотверженность не для меня. И не проси, не проси меня показать тебе то, что скрывает эта маска. Может быть потом… может быть.  
  
Я слушала его и не могла понять: вроде бы все вещи, которые он говорил, были правильными и верно схватывали суть большинства людей… Вот именно, большинства, но не всех. Не всех.  
  
\- Ты не прав, - тихо произнесла я. – Не все таковы. И… ты ведь выходишь в сумерках и ночью, когда выползает разная шушера, а есть еще белый день. И там обитают озорные дети, красивые девушки, чистенькие старушки… Это разные грани мира – день и ночь. Ты видел изнанку жизни, может, пора взглянуть с парадного входа? – я в последний раз попробовала убедить его вылезти из раковины.  
  
\- Нет, Крис. Но все равно спасибо…  
  
Эрик вздохнул и рассеянно подцепил вилкой спагеттину с блюда. Я выхлебала очередной бокал и поняла, что уже несколько… нетрезва. Кажется, Эрик тоже это заметил, потому что отставил бутылку. Вернее, попытался, потому что я ее отняла и решительно плеснула себе в бокал новую порцию.  
  
\- Хватит, ты и так слишком много уже выпила – бутылка почти пуста, - вознамерился он меня урезонить.  
  
Ха!!!  
  
\- А что, те неведомые источники, которые снабдили тебя сведениями о нравах актрис, не поделились заодно слухами об их пристрастию к алкоголю? – зло прохрипела я и, пошатнувшись, встала.  
  
Разговор принимал идиотский оборот. Эрик молчал. И Кристина молчала – то ли от ужаса, то ли от вина.  
  
\- Все-таки любопытно, почему ты не выходишь днем? Аллерг… боязнь солнца? – не унималась я, проклиная свой острый язык и неумение заткнуться в нужный момент, - может, ты – вампир? Хотя для вампира у тебя слишком хороший аппетит и цветущий вид, - я захохотала. – Отличный загар, мне даже завидно быть бледной немочью, когда рядом такой шикарный мужчина…  
  
Я посмотрела на Эрика и захлопнула пасть.  
  
Он был бледен, как смерть. Нет, даже бледнее. Я не знаю, как выглядит Смерть, но Эрику для комплекта не хватало только коня бледного.  
  
\- Ты пьяна, Кристина, - прошептал он, вцепившись пальцами в столешницу, - и не осознаешь, что говоришь. Я – шикарный мужчина! – его рот перекосила горькая усмешка, - Воистину, устами младенца…  
  
\- Очень пьяного младенца, - влезла я. – К черту философию. Я хочу петь.  
  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, почапала в сторону выхода.  
  
Видимо, пока я принимала ванну, Эрик зажег новые свечи, потому что на озере было светло. Я плюхнулась на банкетку возле органа, подперла голову рукой и с любопытством исследователя-полярника нажала пальцем ближайшую клавишу. Зазвучала долгая густая нота. Смуглая рука обхватила мою ладонь и отвела ее прочь от инструмента. Я подняла голову: надо мной стоял Эрик и улыбался уже привычной чуть печальной улыбкой.  
  
\- Ты, кажется, собиралась петь? Какую арию?  
  
\- Ты не знаешь этой песни, - фыркнула я.  
  
\- Одна из тех, что ты слышала, когда путешествовала с отцом? – Эрик уселся рядом и задумчиво провел пальцами по клавишам. Будто лаская. Где-то внутри шевельнулась, поднимая голову, ревность. Он всегда будет любить музыку больше меня. И я не стану бороться – себе дороже выйдет.  
  
\- Да, - для убедительности я кивнула – чуть не сверзившись с банкетки. Спасибо, Эрик подхватил в последний момент.  
  
\- Давай, - он склонил голову, приготовившись слушать. Кончики пальцев дрожали в предвкушении – он явно хотел подобрать мелодию.  
  
Я набрала воздуха и выпрямилась.  
  
 **There's no time for us.  
There's no place for us.  
What is this thing that builds our dreams,  
Yet slips away from us?  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?**  
  
Я сделала паузу – и вдруг заиграла музыка. Эрик успел подобрать мелодию за то время, что я пела первый куплет!  
  
\- Пой! Пой дальше! – требовательно произнес он и заиграл вступление ко второму куплету.  
  
Я подчинилась.  
  
 **There's no chance for us.  
It's all decided for us.  
This world has only one sweet melody,  
Set aside for us.  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
Who dares to love forever?  
Oh, when love must die?**  
  
Я украдкой покосилась на Эрика. Он играл на органе что-то совсем особенное, непохожее на мелодию «Queen», но столь же прекрасное. И плакал. У меня на глаза тоже навернулись слезы. Ну, еханый дементор! Сидим тут и рыдаем в три ручья, как в плохом фанфике! Я тронула Эрика за руку, показывая, что сейчас продолжу петь. Орган умолк, лишь последние отзвуки метались под сводами стаей вспугнутых соек.  
  
 **Then touch my tears with your youth.  
Touch my world with your fingertips.  
  
And we can have forever!  
And we can love forever!  
Forever is our today.**  
  
Мои слезы высохли, и теперь я пела яростно и убедительно. Смотри, смотри Эрик, как я чувствую. Что я чувствую. Ничто больше не имеет значения.  
  
Только любовь и музыка.  
  
 **Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today.  
  
Who waits forever anyway?**  
  
Я выдохнула, разом ощутив себя маленькой и жалкой. Пока пела – была настоящая, а теперь – снова Кристина. И это ее, а не меня любит Эрик. Не меня. Это я – Призрак. Неведомо откуда взявшийся паразит, вздумавший отхватить местечко под солнцем, и забывший, что за все придется платить. Слышишь, детка? Ты согласна прожить всю жизнь с человеком, который будет любить другую? Который будет называть тебя чужим именем, и его вышепчет в момент наивысшей страсти, и его вложит в последний вздох, глядя на твое – и все-таки чужое - лицо? Так кто из вас Призрак? Кто прячется под маской и боится выйти наружу? Ты готова прожить всю жизнь во лжи? Твоя ложь страшнее его, твое преступление ужаснее самого жестокого убийства: ты хочешь задушить чужую душу, чужую жизнь – и занять чужое место, играя не свою роль? А ты уверена, что справишься? Ты уверена, что тебе оно надо? Если уверена, то, по крайней мере, играй честно. Расскажи ему, кто ты. Признайся. Сними маску.  
  
Не сейчас, взмолилась я. Не сегодня. И не завтра. Слишком быстро.  
  
\- _Белл, что с тобой?_ – испуганно прошептала Кристина. – _Прекрати. Не мучай себя. Ты – такая же пленница в этом мире, как я – в своем теле. Теперь нас двое. И мы вдвоем все решим. Все получится.  
  
\- Спасибо,_ \- искренне ответила я. – _Спасибо, что не боишься меня. И веришь – мне. Кристина, ты веришь – мне?_  
  
\- Верю.  
  
И моей души словно бы коснулась мягкая лапа. Коснулась, погладила, да и убралась восвояси.  
  
\- Кристина!  
  
Оказывается, все это время я просидела, уставившись в одну точку.  
  
Эрик обеспокоенно наклонился ко мне. Я не удержалась и звонко чмокнула его в нос. Эрик предсказуемо отшатнулся. Господи, что же придется сделать, чтобы он перестал так бояться людей и прикосновений? Внутренний голос попробовал вякнуть что-то вроде: «Отдаться», но был придушен, чтобы не портить момента.  
  
\- Все в порядке, - постаралась я его успокоить, - я просто задумалась. Эрик, а зачем тебе свадебное платье, - поинтересовалась я, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
  
Лучше бы я этого не делала.  
  
Эрик как раз сунул нос в притащенный с собой бокал. Разумеется, он подавился. Я от души шарахнула его по спине.  
  
\- Это так… - ответил он, прокашлявшись. Уже не краснеет – прогресс. – Памятник безумной надежде.  
  
Я кивнула, изобразив понимающую усмешку, сунула руку в волосы, чтобы взлохматить их – и застряла. Черт, я же забыла причесаться! Все, это конец, я эту копну в жизни не распутаю!  
  
\- Эрик! – взмолилась я, - полцарства за расческу!  
  
От такого неожиданного перехода он едва не подавился снова.  
  
\- Я… я посмотрю. Сиди тут.  
  
Угу. Как будто я собиралась, стоит ему отойти, устроить побег в Китай.  
  
Вскоре Эрик вернулся с вполне приличной щеткой… Если бы не прошло уже столько времени. Волосы успели основательно просохнуть, и колтуны, казалось, намертво вцепились в кудри. Я попробовала с одной стороны – больно, с другой – чуть не лишилась щетки. Эрик решительно отобрал щетку, встал позади и принялся распутывать бардак у меня на голове. Я расслабилась и закрыла глаза.  
  
И в этот момент он запел.  
  
Это была «Музыка ночи». Я все же получила ее, хоть и с опозданием.  
  
Эрик пел и мягко, аккуратно расчесывал густые кудри, а я сидела тихо, как мышка, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением и, кажется, периодически начиная дремать. Не знаю, что именно чувствовал Эрик, но зуб даю на отсечение - ему нравилась ситуация.  
  
А как он пел! Теперь я понимала Кристину из фильма. Одно дело – слушать отстраненно, совсем другое – знать, что поют для тебя.  
  
Кажется, я влюбилась.  
  
Кажется, я совершаю самую большую ошибку. Но в тот миг я забыла всю прошлую жизнь и впервые взглянула в будущее без оглядки. И оно было светло и прекрасно.  
  
\- Тебе пора возвращаться, - тихо проговорил Эрик, закончив расчесывать мои волосы. – Уже поздно, тебя ищут. Идем, я провожу.  
  
Он провел меня другим путем, нежели я шла к нему. Неудивительно, впрочем.  
  
Мы вышли рядом с жилыми комнатами.  
  
\- Ну… спасибо за все… - пробормотала я, разглядывая носки туфель. – Это было прекрасно. И извини, если что не так.  
  
\- Тебе спасибо, Кристина, - мягко ответил Эрик. – Если бы не ты, меня бы ждал еще один одинокий вечер. Такой же, как тысячи предыдущих.  
  
\- Но мы же повторим? – я с надеждой уставилась ему в лицо.  
  
Призрак улыбнулся совершенно юной мальчишеской улыбкой.  
  
\- А ты хочешь, Кристина?  
  
\- Да я настаиваю на этом!  
  
\- Хорошо. Я подготовлю что-нибудь особенное.  
  
Я кивнула. Было неловко – я совершенно не знала, что сказать, как попрощаться. Да и не хотелось прощаться. Я просто не могла заставить себя сказать: «До свидания».  
  
\- Тогда… до завтра? – я несмело улыбнулась.  
  
\- До завтра, - Эрик легонько обнял меня, обернув плащом до самых пяток.  
  
\- На колосниках?  
  
\- На колосниках.  
  
\- Ну так, до свидания? – я посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.  
  
\- До свидания, - ответил Призрак, но и не подумал отпустить меня.  
  
Я набралась храбрости.  
  
\- Может, ты меня поцелуешь, наконец? – выпалила я, пока здравый смысл не завопил, что напрашиваться на поцелуи неприлично.  
  
Эрик стрельнул с мою сторону глазами, потом вдруг притянул поближе и ткнулся губами мне в щеку. Он был таким… таким… большим, сильным. Настоящим.  
  
И я таяла, как воск, будто личина уверенной в себе тетки в возрасте почти_тридцатника сползала с меня лохмотьями, обнажая шкуру той шестнадцатилетней девчонки, что когда-то верила в фей. И так мечтала о любви. Но к ней никто не подходил на школьной дискотеке. И неважно, что было потом, и сколько сердец она успела разбить, потому что та школьная дискотека навсегда осталась в прошлом, когда уже ничего нельзя исправить, как нельзя рассказать тогдашней девчонке, что она еще возьмет реванш, и судьбу - за горло, и никто больше не посмеет ее обидеть или дразнить…  
А теперь я стояла под дурацким блестящим шаром, и играла медленная музыка – пусть будет «Lady in red», и со мной танцевал самый красивый мужчина на свете, и все девушки в школе отчаянно мне завидовали. И прошлое рассыпалось осколками, минуя душу.  
  
Теперь я знала, что делать.  
  
Эрик отстранился, словно любуясь мною на прощание.  
  
\- Мне пора, - произнес он после длительного молчания.  
  
\- До свидания, - повторила я.  
  
И он исчез – только скрипнул тихонько потайной механизм.  
  
Уже взявшись за ручку общей спальни, я вдруг вспомнила, что оставила у Эрика свое белье.  
  
И чулки.


	12. Глава 10, в которой героиня слушает последние сплетни, заключает сделки, укрощает цербера, восхищается виконтом, уплетает настоящий французский завтрак, разрабатывает бизнес-план – и иногда вспоминает Призрака

Я не буду описывать, с каким лицом мадам Жири встретила свою подгулявшую поддатую подопечную в мужском платье. Но промолчала, видимо, решив, что это наше с Эриком личное дело.  
  
Я не буду рассказывать, как меня окружили кордебалетные девицы, спрашивая о свидании с Раулем – и когда только прознали, и том, где я провела ночь.  
  
Я не смогу передать, какого труда мне стоило отбиться от расспросов Мэг.  
  
Все, на что меня хватило – это дойти до койки, упасть на нее, не раздеваясь, и забыться глубоким сном без сновидений. Вчерашние и сегодняшние разборки с Призраком вымотали мне все нервы.  
  
До самого утра следующего дня меня никто не беспокоил.  
  
А утром понеслось…  
  
\- Кристина! Кристииина! Просыпайся! Там твой хахаль под дверью мнется! – гаркнула какая-то добрая душа мне в ухо.  
  
\- Идите на хер… - не открывая глаз, я махнула рукой куда-то в сторону.  
  
\- Крис, ты чего? Вставай, репетицию проспишь! – вдруг прогремело надо мной с характерными интонациями мадам Жири.  
  
Меня подбросило над кроватью, как наскипидаренную. И только продрав заспанные глаза, я обнаружила, что добрая душа – это Мэг, в точности скопировавшая голос мамочки.  
  
\- Что, правда, мнется? – я воздела свою бренную тушку на ноги и подползла к столику. Цапнула графин с водой и присосалась намертво. Вот чего не люблю в пьянстве – так это сушняк.  
  
\- Ага. Копытом землю роет, того гляди пол прокопает, - поддакнула Мэг.  
  
\- А рогами о притолоку он, случайно, не чешется? – хмуро буркнула я. – Что за хахаль-то хоть?  
  
\- Как что за хахаль? Ты с ним еще в ресторан позавчера ездила! Рауль де Шаньи, наш новый покровитель. Он вчера всем надоел, спрашивал, где ты, требовал сказать, куда ты пропала. Довел директоров до мигрени, Карлотту до истерики, а маму до белого каления. Она в итоге сказала ему, что ты в надежных руках. Он заткнулся и такими глазами на нее посмотрел – я думала, они сейчас устроят дуэль на пюпитрах! А когда он сегодня утром пришел, ему кто-то проболтался, что ты тут…  
  
Пока Мэг вываливала на меня последние сногсшибательные новости, я вспомнила, что не договорилась вчера с Эриком по поводу Рауля. Мне не хотелось его злить или расстраивать, да и если бы Кристина не подала голос, я бы отмахнулась от виконта, как от надоедливой мухи, но теперь нас было двое… И я считала несправедливым лишать ее права выбора. Я свой выбор сделала, а там видно будет. Возможно, если наши мнения не совпадут, мне придется бороться с ней до победы… до смерти одной из нас. И победитель получит приз… Только если я ее убью, потом останется пойти и повеситься. Потому что иначе грош цена всем моим усилиям по спасению местных смертников – и души Эрика. Потому что все равно один из нас окажется убийцей. Зверем.  
  
\- _Белл, перестань, ты меня пугаешь. Мы не будем бороться. Мы просто не останемся ни с кем,_ \- голосом разума возникла у меня в мозгу Кристина. – _Мы уйдем, а они пусть сами разбираются, хорошо? И тот из них, кто любит по-настоящему, поймет и примет наш выбор. И отпустит.  
  
\- А может, тот, кто любит, найдет нас даже на краю земли, даже не зная, куда мы направились?  
  
\- Может,_ \- согласилась Кристина. – _Ну? Давай заключим соглашение? Если наш выбор не совпадет, мы оставим обоих и уедем, куда глаза глядят. И адрес никому не сообщим. Так будет честно. Ты согласна?  
  
\- Да,_ – просто ответила я.  
  
Ай, да Крис, ай, да наивная девочка, не знающая жизни! Сегодня ты оказалась мудрее меня. Или это вино застило мне разум? Или огромное, норовящее вылезти из груди и полететь вниз, в подземелье, туда, во тьму, к Эрику, сердце? Да. Мы уйдем. Даже если это сердце так и останется внизу. Как-нибудь проживу. Кристина же готова прожить – неужели я трусливее или слабее ее?  
  
Так. О чем я думала? О том, что нужно сказать Эрику, что я не собираюсь сразу посылать Рауля – у него, в конце концов, влияние в театре. А Карлотта уже оправилась от испуга и, похоже, рвется в бой. И если мой Ангел хочет, чтобы я пела хоть где-то хоть что-то – пусть потеснится в загоне для поклонников и даст виконту возможность проявить себя. Схожу пару раз на ужин. Ничего личного, сплошной бизнес. И целоваться с ним не буду (на глазах у Призрака, по крайней мере – что я, враг себе?) Надеюсь, Эрик меня не придушит, а то я, идиотка, все о Буке волнуюсь…  
  
\- Я поняла, Мэг, - прервала я подругу, оторвавшись от опустевшего графина и подойдя к зеркалу. Ой, бля-а… - Слушай, выйди, скажи ему, чтобы подождал в вестибюле – я спущусь через полчасика, пусть морально готовится вести меня завтракать, ага?  
  
\- Кристин, а ты уверена, что мама тебя отпустит? – встревожилась Мэг.  
  
Ах, да. Мама. Сказала бы я твоей маме пару ласковых, ну да ладно.  
  
\- Пусть попробует не отпустить, - жестко сказала я. – Все, Мэг, я пошла умываться.  
  
Я как раз закончила утренний туалет и, одетая в легкое – на улице, несмотря на конец сентября, было удивительно тепло – платье, стояла перед зеркалом, разглядывая свое отражение и размышляя, чьи ж это гены так подкачали, когда в спальню ворвалась настоящая фурия, лишь по недоразумению носящая имя Антуанетты Жири.  
  
\- Кристина, что ты себе позволяешь! Что за распущенность?! – с порога выдала она.  
  
Девиц, по глупости еще не покинувших спальню, пока я сыпала проклятьями в умывальне, как ветром сдуло.  
  
Я посмотрела на нее через плечо.  
  
\- А в чем, собственно дело? – моим голосом можно было резать алмазы. – У вас какие-то претензии?  
  
Мадам задохнулась.  
  
\- Как ты смеешь дерзить, Кристина Даае?! Ты никуда не пойдешь. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни…  
  
\- Кроме как на свидание с Призраком? – насмешливо перебила я. – Двойные стандарты у вас, мадам Жири. Если я хочу пойти с кем-то на свидание – я развратная девка. А если вы так любите своего Призрака, что подкладываете под него ту, кого называли чуть ли не дочерью – это как называется?!  
  
Она побелела, как полотно, я даже испугалась, что ее удар хватит. Но, господи, как давно я хотела это сделать! И вы, матушка, не на ту напали, не на ту – это вам не одинокая мечтательница, это вам боевая вундервафля сетевых срачей и дворовых разборок.  
  
Внезапно мадам подбежала ко мне, резко развернула и уже было занесла руку для пощечины… И тут я подняла на нее глаза.  
  
Как-то подруга рассказала мне про иностранного фотографа, который снимал русских. Просто снимал – на улице, в парке, дома. А потом смешивал их фото с фото людей из других стран и предлагал желающим отобрать снимки русских. Так вот, никто ни разу не ошибся. И не потому, что русские были хуже одеты или что-то в таком духе – нет, фотограф выбирал для снимков людей приличных. Но у них у всех были волчьи глаза. Ему позировали мужчины и женщины, старики и дети, они смеялись и плакали. И смотрели в объектив колючими волчьими глазами.  
  
Я подняла на нее глаза, сверкнувшие желтым. Мадам затрепетала, словно пригвожденная тяжелым взглядом – а он был тяжелым, я себя знаю – и безвольно уронила руку вдоль тела. А я вернулась к прерванному занятию.  
  
\- Кристина… - прошептала она, глядя на меня в испуге, - что с тобой? Ты никогда не была…  
  
\- Такой умной? А я быстро учусь, просто на лету схватываю. Да и учителя отменные. Вырастили достойную смену, - я закончила обозначать на себе местоположение лица и отнесла немудреную косметику в тумбочку, засунув ее за хитроумную фальшивую заднюю стенку (наверняка придумка Эрика, которому маленькая Крис пожаловалась на воруемые сладости).  
  
\- Но я всегда заботилась о тебе, Кристина, я желала тебе добра… - растерянно прошептала Жири.  
  
\- Интересное представление о добре. Странно, что к своей родной дочери вы Эрика не подпустили, и ничего ей не сказали, иначе бы она Призрака не боялась… - Как же меня утомил этот тяжелый разговор! Я обогнула мадам, и направилась было к двери, но в последний момент развернулась, решив добить ее окончательно. – И не смейте больше мне указывать, что делать, куда ходить и с кем! Иначе… берегитесь! В театре случается всякое.  
  
Я вышла за дверь, не дожидаясь ответной реплики. Кажется, одним цербером меньше. Если бы с Эриком было так же просто! Нет, его надо по шерстке, хотя у меня все равно сердце умоется кровью, потому что он огорчится, и ему будет больно, и, может быть, он будет кричать на меня, но надо убедить его. Чтобы игра была честной. Как же там?..  
  
Каждый за себя, и пусть Дьявол заберет последнего.  
  
\- _Как, по-твоему, не слишком круто?_ – спросила я альтер-эго.  
  
\- _Ну… ты была несколько… резковата,_ \- отозвалась Кристина. – _Но ты во многом права, и теперь, благодаря тебе, я знаю правду.  
  
\- Рада слышать,_ \- я улыбнулась.  
  
\- _А она нас не возненавидит?  
  
\- Попробуем уладить, но позже, когда она в себя придет. Угу?_  
  
В коридоре, ведущем к центральному холлу, я столкнулась с Мэг.  
  
\- Кристина, давай живее! Там виконт уже на всех кидается.  
  
Вот же ж твою мать, этого только не хватало! Споры тут какие-то летают, что ли, что всем не терпится повыяснять отношения?!  
  
Я поспешила по коридору, но на полдороге вспомнила, что Мэг не в курсе недавних баталий с участием ее матери. Надо бы предупредить – почему бы и не побыть иногда доброй феей?  
  
\- Мэг! – окликнула я. Она обернулась. – Мы там с твоей мамой… поругались. Так что ты пока обходи ее стороной, ладно?  
  
\- А что случилось? Она не хотела тебя пускать? – Мэг стояла передо мной, такая хорошенькая, такая юная и невинная. Неужели Кристина была такой же? Или хуже?  
  
\- _Хуже…_ \- вздохнул бесплотный голос.  
  
\- _Ничего, ты уже исправляешься,_ \- утешила я.  
  
\- Не хотела. Ну и еще по мелочи, - я старалась не думать о том, что в этот момент творит Рауль, увидит ли нас Эрик, и как он будет бесноваться.  
  
\- А что может быть еще по мелочи?  
  
\- Скажем так, одно место из блаженного Августина, по поводу которого мы не сошлись во мнениях, – и я свалила, оставив Мэг в задумчивости посреди коридора.  
  
Рауль стоял на площадке лестницы, где соединялись две ее боковые ветви, спиной ко мне, и не видел, как я взмыленной лошадью влетела в холл. Только-только умудрилась затормозить и поправить платье, чуть пригладила волосы. И тут он повернулся.  
  
Мать моя женщина честная, а отцов у меня семеро!  
  
Какой сюртук! И галстук клетчатый, и жилетка – соломенного оттенка. И отчего-то похож на моего мужа (прости, дорогой): волосы светлые, глаза – того самого голубовато-стального цвета, который нельзя уловить, потому что он все время чуть-чуть другой. Так же, как у Эрика не фиксируемый глазом серо-зеленый цвет, стоит отвести взгляд – пиши пропало, уже такого оттенка никогда не увидишь. А главное, высокий. Да… Трудно настоять на своем, если сама так любопытно реагируешь.  
  
Мысленно попросив у Эрика прощения, я улыбнулась своей самой очаровательной улыбкой и поспешила Раулю навстречу. Тот вихрем слетел по лестнице и, уцепив мою руку, галантно ее облобызал.  
  
\- Доброе утро, крошка Лотти.  
  
Я поморщилась.  
  
\- Виконт, это детское прозвище. За прошедшие годы я несколько изменилась.  
  
«Гермиона сильно изменилась за лето», - поддакнул внутренний голос. Черт, будто мне Крис мало, еще этот тут выступает! Сейчас всех… к ногтю!  
  
\- _Помочь тебе?_ – оживилась Кристина.  
  
\- _Да ладно, пусть живет. Ты смотри лучше на этого красавца и сравнивай давай, а то зря я, что ли, тут все зубы ему выпятила?_  
  
\- Хорошо, я не буду тебя так звать, кр… Кристина, - кажется, наш мальчик смутился. – Но и ты обещала обращаться ко мне по имени.  
  
\- С удовольствием, Рауль.  
  
Виконт рассеянно ощипал с букетных астр несколько лепестков, потом уставился на них в задумчивости – и вдруг спохватился.  
  
\- Кристина, позволь вручить тебе этот скромный букет. Пусть его аромат напомнит тебе о нашей случайной встрече, пусть…  
  
\- Все это прекрасно, конечно, но если честно, я очень голодна. Слона бы съела, - довольно невежливо перебила я.  
  
Рауль запнулся от неожиданности посреди очередного поэтического пассажа. А что он себе думает: я Эрика третирую, а его так отпущу?  
  
\- Да, Кристина, - он подал мне руку, - куда ты хочешь пойти?  
  
\- К месье Дюрану, разумеется. Прогуляемся пешком, тут недалеко.  
  
Виконт кивнул, и мы направились к выходу. В дверях я обернулась и оглядела зал. Мне кажется, или в углу у бокового коридора действительно слишком густая тень? На всякий случай показав тени язык, я бодро вышла прямо под лучи мягкого осеннего солнца.  
  
Мы неспешно шагали по бульвару Мадлен. Рауль был похож на щенка, которого впервые выпустили гулять – и вот он несется по лужам, шерсть стелется по ветру, да уши в такт прыжкам – вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз… Он рассказывал что-то о своих путешествиях, отчаянно жестикулировал, описывал какие-то сценки. Мои губы помимо воли расползались в улыбку. Украдкой я приглядывалась к нему, сама не осознавая точно, что ищу: признаки того, что он в моем вкусе или наоборот, или красив ли он вообще? Наверное, красив. И, наверное, не особо в моем вкусе. Хотя муж мой и вовсе далек от идеала моих девичьих грез…  
  
Прав был все-таки Бомарше, мы, женщины, существа слабые и коварные.  
  
У Дюрана с утра оказалось совсем немного народу. Мы сели на улице – не хотелось упустить ни минуты солнечного дня. Я была голодна, как волк, поэтому сразу заказала традиционные яйца в мешочек, круассаны, масло, клубничный джем и кофе по-венски. Рауль попросил принести все в двойном размере – оказывается, он с самого утра примчался в Оперу, надеясь, что я уже вернулась, и позавтракать не успел. Я почувствовала легкий укол совести. Опять я кругом виновата, да что ж такое-то!  
  
\- А… где ты пропадала, Кристина? – неловко спросил Рауль.  
  
Ну да, ну да. Скользкая тема. Вдруг я провела время в объятиях какого-нибудь толстосума?  
  
\- У дальних родственников, за городом, - не моргнув глазом, соврала я.  
  
\- У твоего отца были родственники во Франции? – совершенно искренне изумился виконт.  
  
Упс… Вот вечно шпиёны на каких-нибудь мелочах прокалываются!  
  
Изобразив ангельское терпение, я пояснила:  
  
\- Конечно, нет. Это родственники мадам Жири, но она как мать мне… Я гостила у ее кузена с женой, - не забыть бы предупредить Мэг на случай расспросов, к мадам Рауль вряд ли полезет. – Хотелось отдохнуть от всей этой суеты…  
  
В этот момент принесли завтрак, и неприятный разговор прервался сам собой.  
  
Я наслаждалась каждым моментом, тонким слоем намазывая на свежайшие круассаны сливочное масло и накладывая поверх него слой ароматного джема. С трудом завершив последнюю манипуляцию, я откусила приличный кусок. А к этому – глоток кофе… Уммм!.. Практически оргазм.  
  
Под пестрый зонтик над головами посетителей упрямо прорывались солнечные лучи. Я опять было принялась терзаться тем, что Эрик в такой день сидит в подвале, но спешно утешила себя тем, что он наверняка сидит сейчас на крыше, принимает солнечные ванны и… караулит мое возвращение. Аппетит резко испортился. Круассаны стали черствыми, масло прогорклым, джем приторным, а кофе – остывшим.  
  
Я вздохнула. Пора было приниматься за Мистера Безупречность. Или лучше Месье-Рыцаря-Без-Страха-И-Упрека? Неважно. Нужно, наконец, прояснить, какие у него планы на меня… нас.  
  
\- Рауль, - позвала я. Виконт отвлекся от яиц всмятку. – Скажи, а зачем все это?  
  
\- В смысле? – он отложил приборы и внимательно на меня посмотрел.  
  
Стало неловко.  
  
\- В смысле… В качестве кого ты меня рассматриваешь? – рубанула я напрямик.  
  
Рауль замешкался. Похоже, так далеко в будущее он не заглядывал.  
  
\- Мы старые друзья, - неуверенно начал он, - и я вижу в тебе чудесную девушку, которая выросла из маленькой мечтательницы в красном шарфике.  
  
Он взял мои руки в свои. Я дернулась было вытянуть их, но смирилась. В конце концов, с Эриком я и не такое делала.  
  
\- А ты подумал о том, как со стороны выглядит твоя чудная дружба с одной из танцовщиц кордебалета? Меня уже сейчас подозревают в том, что я подалась в содержанки – я задала каверзный вопрос с дальним прицелом, – очень уж хотелось разобраться в его мотивах, которые довольно легко читались на его лице.  
  
Рауль возмутился:  
  
\- Как они могут?!  
  
\- А ты полагаешь, что поздний ужин и поцелуй перед фасадом Оперы – это не повод для сплетен? – я допила кофе. – В общем, больше никаких вольностей. Друзья – значит, друзья. И помощи я не жду. В смысле, пробивать меня не нужно, сама как-нибудь. Кстати, это правда, что Карлотта вернулась? - я сменила тему.  
  
Виконт потряс головой, видимо, укладывая информацию поудобнее.  
  
\- Хорошо, Кристина, как скажешь, - произнес он на удивление миролюбиво. – А Карлотта еще вчера вернулась. Устроила истерику. Директора хотели найти тебя, чтобы обсудить контракт на второстепенные роли с вокалом, но послушав ее, отказались… Может, все-таки, поговорить с ними? Или это тоже входит в понятие «пробивать»?  
  
\- А поговори, пожалуй, - согласилась я, принимаясь за вторую порцию кофе. – Не думаю, что это будет звучать, как попытка протащить безголосую дурочку. Мне всего только нужно заключить контракт на второстепенные роли, а дальше я справлюсь.  
  
\- Может, немного погуляем? – спросил Рауль, когда я покончила с кофе. – Тебе ведь не сказали, когда нужно вернуться?  
  
\- Нет, не сказали.  
  
И мы пошли бродить по Парижу, не отходя, впрочем, далеко от театра. Говорил все больше Рауль, и я даже очаровалась. Только иногда мелькала гаденькая мыслишка о том, как же мне в итоге разрулить ситуацию с Эриком, и остаться в живых. На месте разберусь. В конце концов, импровизация – это наше все.  
  
И да пребудет со мной Сила!


	13. Глава 11, в которой героиня следует пагубным привычкам, ведет себя безрассудно, отвечает откровенностью на откровенность и выбивает из Призрака клятвы. И еще целуется

Расставшись с Раулем перед парадными дверьми и заручившись обещанием поговорить с директорами, я скользнула внутрь. Ничего не изменилось.  
  
Кроме того, что я вдрызг разругалась с нашим балетмейстером, ввязалась в закулисные интриги и дала импульсивному Призраку Оперы очередной повод для ревности.  
  
А так все замечательно, конечно.  
  
Остро хотелось курить, да только где его взять, ку… Стоп. Сигара, которую я утянула у Андре. Так. Мне нужен ключ от гримерной. Где он может быть? Ты балда! Конечно же, у уборщиц. Парочка как раз намывала лестницу.  
  
Я несмело подошла – все-таки уборщицы – это такое дело, что даже я пас.  
  
\- Простите, дамы, - обратилась я самым нежным голосом, каким смогла, – ни у кого из вас случайно нету ключа от розовой гримуборной?  
  
\- Есть, - пробасила одна из них, с щегольскими усиками над губой, - а тебе зачем, пигалица?  
  
\- Понимаете, там остались мои вещи, - я состроила жалобную мордочку. – Хочу их забрать. Там папина фотография…  
  
Красное лицо уборщицы просветлело.  
  
\- Держи, деточка. Только верни, не позабудь.  
  
\- Обещаю! – воскликнула я и умчалась.  
  
Пятнадцать минут спустя я выходила из гримерки, точно любящая мать своего ребенка, прижимая к себе сигару, коробок спичек и захваченную из сентиментальности розу Эрика. Есть в жизни счастье!  
  
Вернув ключи, я направилась в спальню, рассчитывая спокойно переодеться и покурить на колосниках в ожидании своего Призрака. Но не тут-то было.  
  
\- Как!? Как все прошло? Делись немедленно! – меня окружил кордебалет.  
  
Пришлось рассказать про виконта, про поход в ресторан, про завтрак и прогулку (все скользкие моменты, конечно же, я пропустила). Наконец, поток вопросов иссяк. Мэг, шепнув на прощание: «Мама уже отошла, теперь тихо сидит в своей комнате. Не знаю, что у вас произошло, но надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь», - убежала вслед за девицами.  
  
Перед смертью, как известно, не надышишься, поэтому я скоренько переоделась и усвистела на колосники. Сегодня там никого не было – спектакль только завтра, а декорации менять нужды нет. Репетиции сегодня тоже не назначили - после воплей Карлотты, неожиданно вспомнившей про свой контракт, где французским по белому было указано участие минимум в пяти спектаклях, и преисполненной решимости выполнить свою часть сделки, замороченные директора запретили всякие телодвижения на этот счет.  
  
Устроившись поудобнее и запалив ароматную палочку, я с нескрываемым удовольствием совершила первую затяжку.  
  
\- _Белл, ты что творишь?_ – возмутилась Крис.  
  
\- _Как что? Курю,_ \- я пустила колечко в сторону зрительного зала.  
  
\- _Женщины не курят! И это вредно, я видела… у тебя в памяти! Если ты не любишь свое тело, то пожалей хотя бы мое!  
  
\- Во-первых, свое тело я тоже люблю,_ \- возразила я, - _а во-вторых, я же не в затяг!_  
  
И выпустила дым из ноздрей.  
  
\- Кристина, ты что творишь?! – обозначил свое присутствие Эрик.  
  
Опять двадцать пять! И что им всем неймется?!  
  
Я развернулась к нему, затянулась и эффектно выпустила струю дыма прямо ему в лицо.  
  
\- Курю, не видишь, что ли? А еще пью и ругаюсь матом.  
  
Эрик оторопел на секунду – и ринулся в атаку.  
  
\- Чтобы я больше не видел у тебя эту дрянь! – он выбил сигару у меня из рук, и она спланировала вниз. – Испортишь голос!  
  
Я проследила за полетом сигары и убедилась, что она погасла.  
  
\- Ты еще про соблюдение техники пожарной безопасности мне расскажи, кретин!  
  
Задолбали меня все! Нашли, бл..дь, школьницу!  
  
\- Не учи меня жить! – выкрикнула я в запале. Мысли о том, как бы поаккуратнее довести до Эрика необходимость встреч с Раулем, улетучились. Я ему устрою ночь длинных ножей! – Как вы мне надоели! Мадам командует, ты вот тоже взялся! Хватит!!!!! Не желаю больше никого слушать! – Я ткнула пальцем ему в грудь. – У меня своя жизнь и своя голова на плечах. И если я захочу себя угробить, то спрашивать никого не буду, ясно?  
  
\- Ты рехнулась, - констатировал Призрак и оттащил меня подальше от края.  
  
Зря он это сделал.  
  
Сейчас его прикосновения только раздражали.  
  
\- Не трогай меня! – взвизгнула я, выворачиваясь из его стальной хватки и отступая назад, выставив перед собой ладони. - Не прикасайся!  
  
\- Конечно, кто я такой, чтобы прикасаться… особенно после виконта, - саркастично протянул Эрик.  
  
Вот и до виконта добрались.  
  
Я глубоко вздохнула, заставляя себя успокоиться. Мне нужен конструктивный диалог, а не перепалка старых супругов.  
  
\- При чем тут виконт? Он, между прочим, меня и пальцем не тронул. И обещал с директорами поговорить. А что сделал ты?  
  
\- Я? – Эрик задохнулся. – Я дал тебе голос! Без меня ты бы так и прозябала в кордебалете!  
  
\- Прекрасно. Теперь я прозябаю там, осознавая собственное величие! Карлотта не позволит мне сделать карьеру в этом театре… Если только у меня не будет серьезного покровителя.  
  
Я снова с сожалением покосилась во тьму, скрывающую сцену и утерянную сигару.  
  
\- Неблагодарная девчонка! – бушевал Призрак. – Я десять лет помогал тебе, поддерживал… Мне ты плакалась на дразнящих тебя девочек, у меня искала утешения. Мне поверяла все секреты!  
  
\- Я поверяла их бесплотному Ангелу, а не здоровенному мужику в плаще и маске! – запальчиво возразила я.  
  
Кристина вдалеке кивнула, подтверждая правоту моих упреков.  
  
Эрик, открывший было рот для очередной порции обвинений, умолк. Его плечи опустились.  
  
\- Ты права. Мне нет прощения за этот обман. И я понимаю… Ты так молода, ты жаждешь жизни… Но ты ее не знаешь! Де Шаньи попользуется тобой и выкинет, как ношеную перчатку без пары.  
  
\- Сама разберусь как-нибудь! И ты мне не отец! – я понимала, что говорю не то, и не так, и, кажется, увеличиваю пропасть между нами. Пропасть, которую так стремилось сократить мое глупое сердце…  
  
\- Не отец… - эхом отозвался Эрик.  
  
Он скинул плащ и уселся на доски, отвернув лицо.  
  
\- Не отец. Знаешь, когда я первый раз увидел тебя в часовне, ты так горько плакала. И все сжимала в ручках крохотную фотографию. И я подумал – вот еще одно существо, такое же одинокое, как и я. Мне впервые в жизни захотелось о ком-то заботиться. Быть кому-то нужным. Пусть даже этот кто-то – маленькая девочка, верящая в ангелов. Твоя вера была так чиста… Я не решился ее разрушить. А потом стало слишком поздно… Ты выросла, Кристина. Выросла чистой и наивной душой, верящей столь возвышенно и любившей своего Ангела так бескорыстно. Ты ничего не требовала, ты безропотно выполняла мои указания. В этом дворце порока и разврата выросла невинная душа – это ли не чудо господне?! И я не мог…  
  
Его голос прервался.  
  
Я закрыла глаза. Сейчас я должна была совершить самый ужасный поступок в своей жизни. И заранее проклинала себя.  
  
\- Ты прав, - глухо проговорила я – говорить в полный голос я не могла – боялась не совладать с собой. – Слишком поздно. Я не хочу быть просто голосом. Я не хочу быть невинной душой. Я человек. Я – молодая девушка, мне положено делать глупости, ходить на свидания, влюбляться… Отпусти меня, пожалуйста.  
  
Эрик вскочил.  
  
\- Ни за что! Я унесу тебя вниз, к себе. Запру – и ни один человек не найдет тебя. И твой виконт быстро позабудет тебя, утешившись с какой-нибудь сговорчивой балериной. А ты останешься со мной. Навсегда. Слышишь, навсегда!!!  
  
Он одним смазанным движением преодолел расстояние между нами и, вцепившись в мои плечи, хорошенько встряхнул. Прямо надо мной оказались блестящие от слез и ярости глаза.  
  
\- Только попробуй – и я уморю себя голодом, - пригрозила я. – Я упрямая. И ты не услышишь больше мой голос: я специально сорву его. Ты останешься наедине со своей спящей красавицей. Только теперь она будет мертвой принцессой. И никакой прекрасный принц не поможет. Тебе останется только положить меня в хрустальный гроб и оплакивать всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ты этого хочешь? – на мои глаза навернулись злые слезы.  
  
Какой же он дурак, господи! Какие же мы оба дураки!  
  
Эрик отпустил меня и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
\- Что я делаю? – прорыдал он. – Прости меня, Кристина. Злись на меня, кричи, только не ненавидь… Пожалуйста, только не ненавидь меня! – крикнул Эрик, срываясь на хрип.  
  
\- Я не ненавижу тебя. Но ты так и не сказал, зачем я тебе. Я теряюсь в догадках, мне страшно, - я погладила пальцем крепкую веревку, заменяющую перила. – Рауль… он простой. Понятный. Он - мой друг, почти как Мэг, с которым можно прогуляться, поболтать, посидеть в кафе, посмеяться над глупыми шутками, поделиться байкой из жизни… Ему интересно со мной. Понимаешь, со мной, а не с моим голосом или светлой, как ты говоришь, душой. Потому что та смешливая девчонка, которая разглядывает модную шляпку в витрине – это я. И та продувная бестия, которая обыграла соседок по комнате в карты и выиграла пятьсот франков, поставив на то, что Лефевр уйдет – это тоже я. И даже та бесстыжая девица, которая, краснея, слушает последние сплетни об очередном любовнике Сорелли и рассматривает непристойные картинки – это тоже я. Могу я быть просто собой? Пожалуйста, позволь мне…  
  
Эрик помедлил.  
  
\- Зачем ты мне… А зачем людям воздух? Почему день приходит на смену ночи? Зачем кровь струится в наших жилах? Ты – вся моя жизнь, я умру, если тебя не будет. Я…  
  
Он так и не сказал: «Я люблю тебя». Так и не сказал.  
  
Эх…  
  
\- Эрик! – Я подошла к нему вплотную. – Пообещай мне одну вещь.  
  
\- Все, что захочешь. - Похоже, недавнее почти признание лишило его сил, и голос его звучал тускло и бесцветно.  
  
\- Пообещай, нет, поклянись мне, что пальцем не тронешь Рауля де Шаньи. Иначе я никогда не буду с тобой разговаривать.  
  
Эрик долго-долго смотрел на меня. Мне стало не по себе. Что я творю! Как я смею издеваться над человеком, готовым вырвать ради меня из груди собственное сердце? Кто я такая?  
  
\- _Кто мы такие? Мы – те, кто мы есть, и только. Ты все делаешь правильно…_ \- донеслось издалека.  
  
\- _Спасибо, Кристина,_ \- я мысленно пожала воображаемую руку. – _Сейчас мне, как никогда, нужна твоя подд…_  
  
\- Я согласен, - раздалось над головой хриплое карканье.  
  
Он – что???  
  
\- Повтори, - потребовала я.  
  
\- Я… Я клянусь, что пальцем не трону виконта де Шаньи. Этого достаточно?  
  
\- Д-да.  
  
\- Тогда… Всего тебе хорошего, Кристина, - и Призрак мгновенно оказался возле своего плаща.  
  
Еще миг – и плащ наброшен на плечи. Еще миг – и мой Ангел исчезнет. Быть может, навсегда.  
  
Ну уж дудки.  
  
\- Эрик, стой! – мой голос обретает неожиданную силу и властность. И мгновения растягиваются, и сжимаются кольцом у меня над головой. Но все это не имеет никакого значения, потому что вот она я, и вот передо мной мужчина, который хочет оставить меня ради моего же счастья, но ничего не выйдет, потому что еще не время, и слишком рано он от меня отказался… Или он не тронет лишь Рауля, повергнув Оперу в кровавый террор? Я не знаю. Я совсем не знаю этого человека. Как я посмела упрекать его?  
  
\- Что еще?  
  
Он стоит спиной ко мне. Высокий, зловещий, в черном плаще, похожем на ожившую тьму. Всемогущий Призрак Оперы. Гениальный композитор, художник, архитектор, певец. Одинокий, несчастный человек. И это все – он. Зачем он мне?  
  
А зачем людям воздух?  
  
Я решительно разворачиваю его к себе, утыкаюсь головой в бархатную жилетку и торопливо шепчу:  
  
\- Прости меня, ну прости, пожалуйста, мне просто очень страшно, я так запуталась, я маленькая и слабая, а нужно быть сильной. Я должна быть сильной. Я люблю тебя, мой Ангел, без тебя я бы сгинула еще тогда, десять лет назад. Я была совсем одна, а ты спас меня… Не оставь меня теперь, когда я начинаю жить. Не бросай меня, пожалуйста, Эрик.  
  
Он обнял меня.  
  
Мы стояли на колосниках, словно во всем мире не было никого больше. Да и мира не было, о чем вы? Только двое, чьи сердца прерывисто колотятся друг возле друга – чуть вверх и наискосок. Разве мир не может чуть замедлиться, чтобы мы постояли так еще пару столетий?  
  
Течение времени не остановить.  
  
\- Ты будешь еще встречаться со своим… виконтом? – он явно проглотил эпитеты, которые просились на язык.  
  
\- Буду. Иногда, - твердо ответила я, и одному богу известно, чего мне стоила эта твердость.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я потерплю, обещаю. Но недолго. И ему не стоит испытывать мое терпение, - голос Эрика стал суров. – Если он только посмеет… Я посчитаю клятву недействительной. И убью его.  
  
Да… мне придется быть очень, очень осторожной.  
  
\- Я понимаю, Эрик.  
  
Я глажу шоколадную ткань. Под рукой его грудь слегка подрагивает. Сердце. Я не могу перестать думать о нем. И пусть это нечестно.  
  
Прости меня, Крис.  
  
Я приподнимаюсь на цепочки, обвиваю его за шею и тянусь к губам. Рауль уже получил свой поцелуй, теперь очередь Эрика. Да. Так будет справедливо.  
  
\- _Справедливо,_ \- соглашается Кристина.  
  
Губы такие мягкие, удивленно-податливые, они раскрываются передо мной – и я проваливаюсь во влажную глубину. И они обретают твердость, становятся по-мужски настойчивы. И я таю… Нет меня. Ничего нет. Только поцелуй, который я украла у вечности сегодня. Кружится голова, подкашиваются ноги, спина выгибается дугой, я похожа на похотливую мартовскую кошку, не хватает только начать тереться об него всем телом…  
  
Я резко распахиваю глаза, прерывая поток желания. Прямо передо мной лицо Эрика с полузакрытыми глазами. Я смотрю на него и впитываю эту искрящуюся нежность, это счастливое неверие, это чистую любовь. Много ли женщин могут похвастаться, что знают, какова любовь на вкус?  
  
Я знаю.  
  
Даже если я вернусь обратно и проживу много лет, даже умирая в окружении заботливых внуков, я буду помнить, что любовь – это дрожащие пушистые ресницы со светлыми кончиками, это искорки удивительных серо-зеленых глаз с коричневым пятнышком у зрачка, прикрытых тонкой кожицей век. Это улыбка, льющаяся мне в рот вместе с поцелуем. Это сильные руки, обнимающие меня, точно хрупкий мираж. Это шум крови в ушах – один на двоих.  
  
Это одно имя.  
  
Последнее слово, которое я выпущу в этот мир, уходя.  
  
Эрик.  
  
Я умерла и воскресла.  
  
С трудом заставив себя прервать поцелуй, я отодвинулась назад.  
  
\- Мне пора.  
  
Эрик молчал. Но теперь это было совсем другое молчание. Радостное, полное надежды и светлых предчувствий. Не дай бог мне когда-нибудь увидеть надежду, уходящую из него! А мои надежды просты – пусть Кристина сделает выбор, который… Нет, я не должна об этом думать. Если придется уехать… пусть это останется самым лучшим нашим воспоминанием. Одним на двоих.  
  
\- Кристина, - окликнул он, поднимая сияющие, как звезды, глаза. – Я тоже хочу узнать тебя. Я хочу увидеть тебя настоящую.  
  
Я ответила на взгляд. Мне уже не страшно. Я верю, что все будет хорошо.  
  
\- Узнаешь, я обещаю.  
  
Отвернувшись и запретив себе оглядываться, съехала по веревке вниз, на пустую сцену. Не отказала себе в удовольствии найти наполовину скуренную сигару.  
Напоследок, перед тем, как уйти, я поднимаю глаза.  
  
Колосники пусты.


	14. Глава 12, хозяйственно-административно-лиричная, в которой героиня закрепляет свой успех, обзаводится домом, рвет бюрократические препоны, исполняет заветную мечту детства, вьет гнездышко и готовит безумное чаепитие

Результатом переговоров Рауля с господами Ферменом и Андре стал мой собственный контракт на две небольших одноактных оперы в середине сезона и обязательные вторые партии, буде такие окажутся в спектаклях синьоры Гуидичелли. В принципе, это было даже больше, чем я могла рассчитывать. Я не сомневалась, что синьора Гуидичелли сделает все, чтобы в ее спектаклях не было вторых партий для моего голоса, но и два спектакля – тоже неплохой старт для вчерашней девочки из кордебалета. Главное – успеть потом выбраться из города, потому что находиться в Париже во время Коммуны представлялось мне слишком уж экстремальным развлечением.  
  
Статус второй солистки позволил мне разжиться хоромами с собственной ванной. Правда, ванная пока представляла собой весьма унылое зрелище, и мыться я по-прежнему бегала в общую спальню. Но впервые в жизни у Кристины была своя комната, и довольно большая. Она радовалась, как ребенок, и принялась обставлять ее по мере наших общих сил. Тут как нельзя кстати оказались выигранные в карты и в споре деньги, плюс дорогой виконт разорился на бюро, шкаф, и стол с парой стульев. Я отказываться не стала, а свои деньги пустила на покупку широкой – по меркам 19 века – деревянной кровати, и всяких мелочей, вроде занавесок, скатертей, постельного белья, посуды… Получилось уютно и не помпезно. Обшарпанные стены я решила задрапировать красивым бархатом теплого зеленого цвета, доставшимся мне по дешевке, потому что рулон лежал на витрине и успел выгореть. Но, во-первых, это было незаметно, а во-вторых, подпорченный кусок я решила спрятать в углу за шкафом.  
  
Для ремонта и расстановки мебели мне прислали группу рабочих, которым я быстро объяснила, что от них требуется, и работа закипела. Последним прихромал Буке. Когда он проходил мимо, царапая меня колючим взглядом серых глаз из-под мохнатых бровей, вниз по спине пробежало стадо ледяных мурашек. Он меня нервировал. Иногда казалось, что он меня выслеживает, но с уверенностью я бы этого не сказала. После того случая на колосниках он сторонился мне, и не только – другие танцовщицы шептались, что дескать Буке неожиданно перестал щипать их пониже спины и подглядывать, как они переодеваются. Кстати о подглядывании – в этой комнате, похоже, никаких тайных ходов не было, что не могло не радовать…  
  
\- А, Кристина, вот ты где прячешься! – ворвался в мои размышления бодрый голос виконта. – Я как раз хотел предложить тебе прогуляться до набережной. Здесь ты все равно ничем не поможешь, только испачкаешься.  
  
Он был прав. Мое присутствие в комнате было совсем необязательно. Мебель стояла в пустой комнате напротив, а личные вещи я пока не перетаскивала.  
  
\- Месье Жабер, - обратилась я к новому бригадиру, - когда все будет готово?  
  
Бородатый здоровяк окинул помещение скептическим взором.  
  
\- Часа за четыре управимся.  
  
\- А ванная?  
  
\- Тут уж все не от меня зависит. Дадут новые трубы – хоть завтра будете купаться в собственной ванне.  
  
Я потерла подбородок.  
  
\- А кто их может дать?  
  
\- Месье Вито, он у нас за водопровод отвечает. Только это пустое. – Бригадир сокрушенно покачал головой. – У него выпрашивать бесполезно, разве что директора сами ему прикажут.  
  
\- Они прикажут, - пообещала я и повернулась к Раулю.  
  
\- Сначала в дирекцию, - полуутвердительно произнес он.  
  
Я кивнула.  
  
\- Не стану же я каждый раз бегать туда-сюда, если мне нужна будет ванна.  
  
Я оставила бригадиру ключ, чтобы он запер комнату после того, как его люди закончат.  
  
\- Ты стала такой… решительной, Кристина, - заметил виконт по дороге к кабинету директоров, - я помню, в детстве ты была мечтательницей…  
  
\- Да я и сейчас такая, - я пожала плечами, - просто чаще приходится быть реалисткой и твердо стоять на ногах… А иногда так хочется чего-нибудь необыкновенного…  
  
\- Необыкновенного? – Рауль задумался.  
  
\- Да. Чего-нибудь сказочного и романтичного. О, вот мы и пришли. Подождешь снаружи или будем биться за трубы вместе?  
  
\- Какой же рыцарь бросит в беду свою прекрасную даму? – мягко улыбнулся виконт.  
  
Спустя десять минут мы вырвались из кабинета. Я привалилась спиной к двери.  
  
\- Это просто праздник какой-то!  
  
Рауль взглянул на меня с легкой усмешкой – он-то не выглядел похожим на жертву землетрясения.  
  
\- Ты принимаешь все слишком близко к сердцу, Кристина. Все, довольно. Мы идем гулять, и я не желаю выслушивать возражений.  
  
Подхватив меня под локоть, виконт довольно резво поскакал к выходу. Откуда в нем столько энергии? Небось, не делает нифига.  
  
\- _Белл, ты несправедлива.  
  
\- Ах, да. Извини. Что-то делает… наверное._  
  
На деревьях, растущих вдоль бульвара, листва уже приняла тот легкий желтоватый оттенок, который вскоре превратится в багрянец и золото. Сквозь дома проглядывало ярко-синее небо, и было так привольно, и совсем не хотелось возвращаться в помпезную мрачность Оперы.  
  
\- Рауль, а куда мы идем? – поинтересовалась я спустя некоторое время, обнаружив, что виконт не просто гуляет, а целеустремленно тащит меня куда-то.  
  
\- Я же говорил, прогуляемся по набережной, - отрывисто бросил он.  
  
А, ну да, как это я не догадалась. Ведь если мы не поторопимся, набережная сбежит, чего доброго…  
  
Долго ли коротко ли, но, миновав площадь Согласия, мы вышли к Сене.   
  
\- Пожалуйста, подожди здесь, Кристина, - и Рауль на своих длинных ногах подскочил к краю набережной.  
  
Я ни черта не понимала. Вот он помахал какой-то бумажкой, вот прокричал что-то…  
  
\- Пойдем, Кристина, пойдем! – он снова уцепил меня за руку и подвел к самой реке.  
  
Подо мной оказалась дощатая палуба пустой баржи. Я недоуменно покосилась на Рауля – он улыбался. Кажется, я догадалась - мои мечты о необыкновенном нашли отклик в романтичной душе моего виконта. Он легко спрыгнул вниз, повернулся ко мне и протянул руки.  
  
В конце концов, что я теряю?  
  
Рауль поймал меня, не дав ногам коснуться палубы. Хорошо, все-таки, быть легкой – сразу столько преимуществ! Он слегка сжал меня в объятиях, а я… не стала возражать.  
  
\- Смотри, мы сплаваем до Ситэ, обогнем его и вернемся обратно. Тебе понравится. – Озвучил он программу дальнейших действий.  
  
\- Мне уже нравится, Рауль, - я взглянула вперед.  
  
Как же красиво, елки! Сена зажата между высокими облицованными желто-серым камнем берегами, над мутно-зеленой водой склоняются деревья, справа вырисовываются сады Тюильри, а впереди виднеется острая игла Ситэ.  
  
Мы обогнули остров по часовой стрелке, замедлившись по моей просьбе у легендарного Нотр-Дама.  
  
\- _Так вот ты какой…_ \- я смотрела на свою давнюю любовь и не могла поверить своим глазам. И налюбоваться тоже не могла.  
  
\- _Ты раньше не была в Париже?_ \- удивилась Кристина.  
  
\- _Увидеть Париж – и умереть…_ \- невольно выдала я избитую фразу. Но почему-то лишь она на ум и пришла.  
  
Пришла пора возвращаться. Я почувствовала, что замерзла – от воды тянуло сыростью – и потерла ладони друг о дружку. Рауль подошел сзади и накинул мне на плечи сюртук.  
  
\- Спасибо, - прошептала я и прислонилась к нему спиной. Он обхватил меня руками, согревая.  
  
Так и доехали обратно.  
  
Баржа прижалась к высокой стене набережной. Невысокий чернявый матрос притащил железную лесенку с крючьями наверху.  
  
\- А почему нельзя было так же спуститься? – насмешливо поинтересовалась я. Виконт смутился. Меня осенило. – Ты хотел еще немного побыть рыцарем?  
  
Он покраснел – я попала в точку.  
  
\- Не ты одна мечтаешь о романтике.  
  
Мы поднялись на набережную. Баржа отчалила и начала медленно выруливать на середину реки.  
  
\- Ну что, рыцарь, куда теперь?  
  
\- А куда хочет дама? – в тон мне спросил Рауль.  
  
\- Вообще-то дама уже хочет домой, но от чашки какао тоже не откажется. Рыцарю такой подвиг по силам? – я поплотнее закуталась в сюртук.  
  
На улице заметно похолодало. Эрик оторвет мне голову, если я только вздумаю простудиться. Нет, сначала виконту, потому что это он поволок меня гулять, а потом мне за то, что так издеваюсь над выпестованным им лично инструментом.  
  
\- _Ты преувеличиваешь,_ – рассмеялась Кристина. – _Он оторвет голову только Раулю. А нас будет отпаивать глинтвейном.  
  
\- Когда-нибудь мы доиграемся,_ \- грустно вздохнула я. – _Они с виконтом договорятся, придушат меня… нас и начнут новую жизнь…_  
  
Чуть позже, сидя в кафе и наблюдая за постепенно темнеющим небом, я вспомнила о предстоящей идиотской опере – это я об «Il Muto», которую пришлось вернуть на сцену, так как выступать после меня в роли Элиссы наша прима категорически отказалась. «Ганнибала» я спела еще два раза: чтобы подготовится к новой постановке, пусть даже она была вовсе не новая, а прошлогодняя, требовалось время. Которое, как известно, деньги, а наши предприимчивые металлоломщики не желали терять ни то, ни другое. Мои выступления были встречены довольно тепло, а в театре я приобрела статус восходящей звездочки. Не совсем то, чего хотел Призрак, ну да мы не гордые. Начинать нужно с малого. Вполне предсказуемо в «Il Muto» мне отводилась немого пажа. Не сказать, чтобы это меня особо расстраивало – при одном взгляде на то розовое убожество, которое представлял собой костюм графини, у меня начинался зуд по всему телу.  
  
\- Кристина, мы… - Рауль излюбленным жестом поймал мою ладонь. – Тебе не кажется, что мы уже не просто друзья?  
  
\- Мммм… - промычала я в чашку.  
  
Ну и что я должна ему ответить? Идей в голове не возникало. Разве что вырвать руку и сбежать. Но тогда он точно упакует меня в дурку. То-то мадам Жири обрадуется!  
  
\- Рауль, - выдохнула я, наконец, отставляя чашку, - мне лично кажется, что сейчас не время об этом говорить.  
  
\- Что ж… - он поймал вторую ладонь. – Когда же оно наступит, это время? Мы встречаемся не реже трех раз в неделю, твои подруги давно убеждены, что у нас с тобой бурный роман. Иной раз мне становится стыдно так не оправдывать их ожидания.  
  
\- На что ты намекаешь? – я похолодела. Что-то мне подсказывало, что виконт решил-таки форсировать события.  
  
\- Я чувствую, что наши отношения переросли дружеские. – Рауль твердо взглянул на меня, точно хотел найти в моих глазах подтверждение своим словам.  
  
Я молчала, судорожно просчитывая варианты. На помощь пришла Кристина.  
  
\- _Прости, но… мне нужно время…_  
  
\- Прости, но мне нужно время…  
  
\- _…чтобы привыкнуть к тебе._  
  
\- …чтобы привыкнуть к тебе.  
  
\- _Чтобы воспоминания о маленьком мальчике…_  
  
\- Чтобы воспоминания о маленьком мальчике…  
  
\- _…сменились мыслями о моем рыцаре._  
  
\- …сменились мыслями о моем рыцаре.  
  
Рауль просиял и с воодушевлением воскликнул:  
  
\- Тогда решено. Завтра мы поедем кататься в Венсенский лес.  
  
Я нахмурилась.  
  
\- Завтра не получится. У меня репетиция. Спектакль выпускают уже послезавтра, так что…  
  
\- Да-да, я забыл. Тогда… после премьеры?  
  
\- Хорошо, - скрепя сердце я согласилась.  
  
Хорошо, хорошо… хорошо бы Эрик не учудил что-нибудь из ряда вон от всех моих кульбитов.  
  
Наскоро распрощавшись с виконтом и едва не позабыв вернуть ему сюртук, я влетела в родную Оперу – на этот раз с одного из служебных входов разнообразия ради. Забрав у месье Жабера ключ, я направилась к себе.  
  
Комната совершенно преобразилась. Восхищенная, я застыла на пороге. Зеленая ткань придала ей уют, а мебель светлого дерева создала необходимый контраст. Оставалось только забрать из общей спальни свои вещи и разложить их по местам да добавить кое-какие мелочи: скатерть, шторы на окно.  
  
В тот момент, когда я, пододвинув стол поближе к окну, цепляла шторы на карниз, ругаясь про себя на то, что не попросила об этом рабочих – они наверняка уже дошли до кондиции, а я не могу спать с незанавешенным окном, в дверь кто-то постучал.  
  
Я спрыгнула со стола и подкралась к двери. Кто бы это мог быть? Я никого не жду.  
  
\- Кто там?  
  
\- Это я. Открой, пожалуйста, - отозвался до боли знакомый голос.  
  
Я отодвинула щеколду.  
  
На пороге стоял Призрак с загадочным длинным свертком на плече. Я посторонилась, пропуская его внутрь, быстро оглядела коридор – вроде, пусто – и захлопнула дверь.  
  
\- Что это? – я с удивлением разглядывала сверток, который Эрик успел спустить на пол.  
  
\- Ковер, - лаконично ответил мой Ангел, методично освобождая оный от ткани и перетаскивая с середины комнаты к стене.  
  
Действительно, ковер. Вдвоем мы развернули его и придавили мебелью, чтобы расправлялся. Я пригляделась.  
  
\- Э-Эрик… Это же… персидский ковер. Настоящий персидский ковер!  
  
Он пожал плечами.  
  
\- Ковер как ковер, - но глаза его улыбались. Ему явно доставляло удовольствие наблюдать мое удивление и восторг.  
  
\- Но он стоит целое состояние! – я погладила орнамент.  
  
\- Он нужен, чтобы ты не простудилась, - пояснил Эрик. - Тут очень холодные полы.  
  
Я рассмеялась.  
  
\- Эрик, это твоя любимая присказка! Чтобы ты ни делал, все сводится к тому, чтобы я не простудилась. Почему бы просто не сказать, что ты заботишься обо мне, и тебе это нравится?  
  
\- Это было бы слишком просто, - поддержал он шутку. Его глаза в это время оценивающе пробежались по обстановке комнаты.  
  
До меня дошло. Да, было бы слишком просто… Призрак сыграл с виконтом на его поле. За те деньги, которые стоил этот ковер, можно было обставить средних размеров особнячок. Похоже, этот раунд остался за Эриком, который в очередной раз доказал, что он лучше собаки… то есть, тьфу… Рауля, конечно.  
  
\- _Какой подарок…_ \- как мне показалось, с благоговением прошептала Кристина, - _Белл, что ты застыла? Угости человека чаем!_  
  
Точно!  
  
\- Эрик, ты это… чаю хо… В смысле, не согласишься ли выпить со мной чашечку чая? – быстро поправилась я, собрав, наконец, разбежавшиеся от неожиданности мысли.  
  
\- С удовольствием.  
  
Пока я хлопотала у маленького столика, разжигая керосиновую горелку под таганком и взгромождая на нее чайник, предусмотрительно принесенный еще час назад, Призрак с комфортом устроился на стуле и продолжил осматривать мои хоромы.  
  
\- А это что?  
  
Я обернулась. Эрик показывал на сиротливо свешивающуюся шторину.  
  
\- Я не успела закончить – ты постучал, - и продолжила собирать все необходимое для первого чаепития в этих стенах.  
  
За спиной раздался слабый шорох. В голову закралось нехорошее подозрение. Я повернулась к окну - так и есть: Эрик закончил вешать одну штору и уже потянулся за другой. Оставалось только порадоваться, что я застелила стол ненужной ветошью. Вспомнив, что смирение – одна из популярнейших женских добродетелей, я постаралась всецело ей отдаться, в чем и преуспела, невозмутимо доставая с полочки ополовиненную коробку конфет.


	15. Глава 13, в которой героиня смиряется с неизбежным, подвергается нападению с целью совершения развратных действий, скачет по статуям и в полной мере осознает значение сентенции «от судьбы не уйдешь»

Эрик пил чай из новехонькой чашки.  
  
А я сидела, подперев щеку ладонью, и любовалась им.  
  
\- Что? – его рука зависла над коробкой конфет. – Я что-то делаю не так?  
  
\- Все так, - я расплылась в совершенно дебильной улыбке. – Ты просто-напросто не представляешь, как это выглядит со стороны: Призрак Оперы при полном параде сидит у меня за столом и пьет чай с конфетами.  
  
\- Это так необычно? – улыбнулся Эрик.  
  
\- Скорее неестественно, - задумчиво поправила я. – В том смысле, что в халате и домашних туфлях ты смотрелся бы… правильнее.  
  
\- А как ты себе представляешь грозного Призрака, расхаживающего по своим владениям в халате? – подначил он.  
  
Я прыснула.  
  
\- Очень даже прекрасно представляю. С Карлоттой бы родимчик приключился. И потом, ты же сам сказал: своим владениям. А дома можно и в халате.  
  
Эрик с трудом выдержал паузу – и едва не согнулся пополам от смеха. Мы с Кристиной тоже не могли удержаться. Несколько минут спустя, отдышавшись и вытерев слезы – Эрик отвернулся, чтобы приподнять маску – мы вернулись к прерванному чаепитию.  
  
\- Кристина, я хотел поговорить с тобой о предстоящем спектакле, - Эрик серьезно посмотрел на меня. – Ты должна петь партию Карлотты.  
  
\- Кому должна – всем прощаю, - буркнула я, отставляя чашку.  
  
\- Что? – не понял он.  
  
\- Не хочу, - охотно разъяснила я свою позицию. – Зачем мне ведущая роль в этом пошловатом фарсе?  
  
\- Нет! Я сделаю так, что Карлотта не сможет петь. И петь будешь ты, - с нажимом произнес Призрак.  
  
\- Ты глухой? Я не хочу исполнять партию графини. Ты платье видел? Оно одно способно отвратить меня от мысли…  
  
\- Ты будешь петь все ведущие партии в моем театре! – повторил он.  
  
\- Да делай, что хочешь! – в сердцах воскликнула я. – Мне уже все равно.  
  
Я потерла лицо ладонями.  
  
\- Ты не собираешься становиться примой?  
  
\- Собираюсь, - я вздохнула. – Мне дали контракт, у меня две оперы, свои апартаменты – куда больше? Эрик, не забывай, мне семнадцать лет, вся жизнь впереди. Скажи, куда ты-то торопишься?  
  
Он как-то разом поскучнел при этих словах.  
  
\- Я не тороплюсь. Но в моей Опере все – без исключения – делают то, что я прикажу.  
  
\- А я? Я тоже – все? – еще, конечно, хотелось спросить, подчиняется ли ему месье Вито, стравить их и наслаждаться боем быков, но нынче я пребывала в благостном настроении.  
  
\- Ты – единственная. Но это не значит, что ты не должна меня слушаться.  
  
И я смирилась. Хочет, чтобы я пела вместо Карлотты – флаг ему в руки. Но чаевничать резко расхотелось. Отставив чашку, я поднялась.  
  
\- Эрик, уже поздно. Тебе пора…  
  
\- Ты меня прогоняешь? – грустно спросил он.  
  
\- Нет. Правда, поздно. Пойдут слухи о том, что мадемуазель Даае по ночам принимает мужчин – и прощай репутация. А я не позволю никому трепать свое честное имя.  
  
\- Тогда… мне, действительно, пора.  
  
Эрик встал из-за стола, накинул плащ и направился к двери. Я, как гостеприимная хозяйка, пошла провожать. Открыла дверь; он задержался на пороге:  
  
\- Ты будешь сиять, - пообещал Эрик и потянулся к моим губам.  
  
В последний момент я отвернула лицо, и поцелуй пришелся в уголок губ.  
  
Призрак горестно вздохнул – и канул в черноту коридора.  
  
На следующий день я была на ногах в шесть утра. Нужно было успеть разобраться с костюмом, пережить генеральную репетицию, премьеру, выходку Призрака – и не забывать про завтрак, обед и ужин, а то скоро в ванне начну всплывать.  
  
А ванну мне таки починили, спасибо директорам, пусть и со скрипом.  
  
Наряд Серафино оказался вовсе не плох – костюмерши всегда тепло относились к «бедной шведской сиротке» с большими шоколадными глазами. Я осталась довольна примеркой.  
  
Я подождала Мэг, которая явилась позже меня, чтобы примерить костюм горничной, и мы вместе направились в столовую.  
  
\- Как мама? – задала я резко интересующий меня в последнее время вопрос.  
  
Если Рауль и Эрик схлестнутся, мне было крайне важно знать, на чьей стороне окажется строгая мадам Жири.  
  
\- Нормально. Иногда плачет – когда думает, что я не вижу, - честно призналась Мэг. – Кристина, что между вами произошло?  
  
\- Это не совсем моя тайна, но… Мэг, ты веришь в байки про Призрака? – я пошла ва-банк.  
  
\- Не знаю. Здесь всегда происходили странные вещи, сколько я себя помню.  
  
\- Так вот, Призрак – реален. И твоя мать с ним знакома. Мы из-за него поругались.  
  
\- Н-но почему? – кажется, я повергла бедную девочку в шок. А что делать? мне нужна была помощница, которой можно доверять.  
  
\- Это он учил меня пению, - созналась я. – Но твоя мама слишком его…  
  
\- Превозносит? – догадалась Мэг.  
  
\- Вроде того. В итоге я высказала ей свою точку зрения, и она обиделась. Надеюсь, что не всерьез и ненадолго.  
  
Мэг помолчала.  
  
\- Я никому не скажу. Это дело нашей семьи, - в итоге резюмировала она. – И попробую вас помирить.  
  
\- Спасибо, Мэг, ты настоящий друг, - я легонько сжала ее плечо.  
  
Репетиция прошла без эксцессов.  
  
Я с отстраненной усмешкой наблюдала за лезущей из кожи вон примадонной. Кажется, она стремилась показать всему свету, кто тут главная звезда.  
  
Мнда… Воистину, сделай меня звИздой, насади меня на елку…  
  
Меня ее подколки и шпильки не трогали – наше дело маленькое: стоять, изображать пажа, пока не придет грозный Призрак и не покажет, чьи в лесу шишки.  
  
Началась опера тоже без особых приключений. Лично я вообще не парилась – все равно до Олд фула ничего не произойдет.  
  
Вот и первая ария.  
  
Прохаживаясь по сцене согласно роли, я то и дело бросала взгляд на галерею под куполом. Куда запропастился Эрик? Синьора Гуидичелли добралась до места, которого я не помнила по фильму – это означало, что история уже идет по иной развилке. Посмотрим…  
  
Голос Призрака прокатился под сводами. Колесо истории, пусть с ошибками и поблажками, вновь тронулось с места.  
  
\- Я же вам велел оставить пятую ложу пустой! – начал Эрик издалека.  
  
Рауль, восседавший аккурат в пятой ложе, заметно занервничал. А правильно. Ибо нефиг.  
  
\- Он здесь. Это Призрак Оперы, – обалдела Мэг.  
  
\- Это он, – подтвердила я.  
  
\- У тебя роль без слов, жаба! – накинулась на меня Карлотта.  
  
Зря, между прочим. Между прочим, я ей жизнь спасла. И хрен с тобой, если ты такая дура.  
  
Я не стала препятствовать ей глотать дрянь из пульверизатора.  
  
Пять минут.  
  
Еще пять минут – и меня потащат переодеваться. Ну что ж, ты этого хотел, Эрик – ты это получил. Но не думай, что я буду тебе благодарна.  
  
Последним, что я увидела перед тем, как хмурая мадам Жири утащила меня со сцены, была мудацкая лыба виконта. Ему смешно! Смешно ему, видите ли! Урррод!  
  
Все сволочи.  
  
Меня быстренько запихнули в корсет и выкинули из гримерки на поиски костюмеров, которые должны были облачить меня в это розовое убожество.  
  
И вдруг...  
  
Какая-то дрянь забилась мне в горло, и в ту же секунду я почувствовала, что нечто опутало меня подмышками. Следующее ощущение – меня тянут вверх. Эрик, что ли, так развлекается?  
  
\- Вот и ты, детка, - прогнусавил в ухо неприятно знакомый голос, и в нос ударило зловоние давно не мытого тела.  
  
Буке.  
  
Меня упер Буке.  
  
Меня упер Буке в разгар премьеры.  
  
Ох..ть!  
  
Я бы заржала, если бы не было так страшно.  
  
Этот паук живенько опутал меня по рукам и ногам – я «мама» сказать не успела. Где это я?  
  
Могла бы и не спрашивать – на колосниках, где ж еще. Место Силы, бл..дь.  
  
Он стоял передо мной так близко, что я могла бы сосчитать волоски у него в бороде. И было совсем не смешно. Ни разу.  
  
\- Поиграем, детка?  
  
Я замычала, силясь вытолкнуть кляп, но Буке постарался на славу. Облапив мою грудь, он сунул мне в ухо язык. Я забилась изо всех сил, вырываясь из жутких объятий, но это было не мое тело, это было тело Кристины, пусть она балерина, но вес, но сила рук… Буке ухватил меня поудобнее. Невероятным усилием я выплюнула кляп и впилась ему в руку. Кожа подалась, будто бумажная, и мне в рот хлынула теплая жидкость, и в ту же секунду я почувствовала зубы на своем ухе! Чертов гоблин прокусил мне ушной хрящ и, кажется, не собирался останавливаться. В ухо потекла кровь: ее щекочущие струйки лились внутрь, и звуки становились все приглушеннее. Только бы не потерять сознание!  
  
Мы повалились набок. Прямо подо мной резвились пастушки, выписывая коленца балета из третьего акта, и никто, ни одна живая душа не могла мне помочь… Мочевой пузырь грозился лопнуть или опростаться прямо тут, в ушах бухало. Буке оторвал меня от своей руки и крепко приложил об доски. В затылке расплылась тупая боль, в глазах потемнело. Звуки резко отдалились. Я вяло попыталась отмахнуться, но он зажал мои руки между нами.  
  
\- Строптивая крошка. Люблю таких. Будешь знать, как переходить дорогу папаше Буке, - жарко шептал он мне в ухо, разрывая шнуровку на корсете.  
  
Я заплакала. Мне было так страшно, ну что же я никак не потеряю сознание? Не быть – это ведь так прекрасно, так легко…  
  
Сквозь слезы я почувствовала, что тяжесть исчезла.  
  
Повернувшись на бок, я силилась встать на четвереньки, а прямо передо мной Эрик душил Буке. И в глазах его полыхала ненависть.  
  
\- Эрик, не надо! - сквозь слезы прохрипела я. – Оно того не стоит! Не убивай его!  
  
Я поднялась на ноги, сжимая рукой разорванный корсет. Колени дрожали. Не дай бог меня еще петь заставят после всего. А заставят ведь…  
  
\- Эрик…  
  
В ушах звенело. Перила колосников уплывали из-под руки.  
  
Я встретилась взглядом с Призраком. В его потемневших глазах читалось «кровь за кровь» и «зуб за зуб». Не сказать, чтобы я была не согласна, но правосудие… Не стоит брать на себя его роль.  
  
\- Эрик, отпусти его, я тебя прошу… - мне стоило огромного труда удерживать вертикальное положение. Хватаясь за веревки, я приблизилась. – Пожалуйста… Не марайся об него. Пусть гниет в тюрьме…  
  
Эрик снова взглянул на меня и освободил маньяка. Тот мигом вскочил и затравлено огляделся.  
  
\- Хотите заполучить меня? Дудки! Папашу Буке еще никто не смог пой…  
  
Он потерял равновесие…  
  
Как в замедленной съемке, я смотрела, как, переворачиваясь, летит вниз тело Буке. Вот оно приземлилось на сцене с тошнотворным хрустом…  
  
Я свесилась через перила. Опасность повторить судьбу Буке меня абсолютно не трогала. Под телом расплывалась темная кровь, с высоты было не разобрать, но наверняка сквозь одежду прорвались особо острые обломки костей…  
  
Неожиданно стало так душно…  
  
Призрак шагнул ко мне. Я отступила.  
  
\- От судьбы не уйдешь, - исступленно шептала я. – Не уйдешь.  
  
На меня напал истерический смех. Добравшись до рабочей галереи, я перемахнула через перила.  
  
\- Кристина… - Эрик протянул ко мне руку, обтянутую перчаткой.  
  
Я сразу представила себе, как с этой черной руки свешивается смертоносная петля. К горлу подкатила тошнота. Вот тебе и смелая-сильная… Такая же, как Крис, которая сейчас свернулась клубочком и забилась в самый дальний угол сознания.  
  
\- Не сегодня, - я покачала головой. – Не ходи за мной. Прошу тебя.  
  
Все так же качая головой и выставив для надежности перед собой руки ладонями вперед, я отступала к галереям, ведущим на крышу. Никого видеть не хотелось…  
  
Нужно было осмыслить происшедшее.  
  
По пути наверх мне встретился Рауль, но от него я просто отмахнулась, велев на ходу не ходить за мной.  
  
В Париже шел дождь.  
  
Я забралась на самую высокую точку – меж крыльев ангела, хотя, признаю, это оказалось нелегко. Но нет ничего невозможного для растяжки балерины. Стылый ветер забирался под корсаж, леденя кожу. Осенний дождь падал на лицо, охлаждая разгоряченный ум, сливаясь со слезами…  
  
От судьбы не уйдешь.  
  
\- Мы его не удержали… Я его не удержала, - рыдала я глухо, цепляясь за ненадежный скользкий камень.  
  
\- _Это была случайность. И самооборона. Если бы Эрик опоздал… я не хочу даже думать о том, что могло случиться!_ – горячо возразила Кристина.  
  
\- _Ты его защищаешь,_ \- не сдержала я ухмылку.  
  
\- _Он не виноват,_ – твердо сказала она. – _Если кто и виновен – так это Буке. Но он свое уже получил. Ты права. От судьбы не уйдешь._  
  
Не уйдешь…  
  
Я чувствовала, что мои руки слабеют, тело перестает слушаться, но не это было главным – самое главное, голос Кристины, который всегда звучал так ясно, начал отдаляться… Я исчезала из этого мира, притягиваемая в свой.  
  
Наше тело медленно заваливалось назад. Вот подо мной остался только воздух…  
  
\- _Кристина, принимай управление!_ – отчаянно заорала я, надеясь, что она услышит, и мы не разобьемся…  
  
Как же так? Я только начала! И Эрик… ему, как никогда, нужна поддержка. И еще в стольком предстоит разобраться! Нет! Нет! Я не готова!  
  
Кто-то поймал ее.  
  
\- Кристина, будь моей женой! – словно издалека донесся голос Рауля.  
  
\- Я должна подумать, - услышала я слабый ответ Кристины.  
  
И пала тьма.


	16. Глава 14, в которой героиня гуляет меж мирами, как у себя дома, выпадает в осадок от последних новостей, расписывает будущее Кристины яркими красками, обретает неожиданного защитника и записывается на курсы самообороны – а Призрак как в воду канул

Я открыла глаза. Надо мной был привычный сероватый потолок с желтоватыми потеками и люстра с тремя лампочками. С лампочками? Значит… Значит, я вернулась? Или проснулась…  
Но как же так!  
  
Мне еще столько нужно успеть сделать! А впереди Маскарад, «Дон Жуан», и… какой выбор сделает Кристина? И мне все-таки удалось сделать так, что Эрик не стал убийцей. Да, теперь, находясь вдалеке от всего этого, я смогла осознать, что изменила судьбу. Пусть совсем чуть-чуть, но лиха беда начало! Если удастся вернуться.  
  
Висок саднило. Я провела рукой по лицу и посмотрела на ладонь.  
  
Кровь.  
  
Выходит, я умудрилась-таки задеть столик. Неудивительно, что так раскалывается голова. Поднявшись на ноги и взглянув на монитор, я обнаружила, что он по-прежнему показывает открытые вкладки. Если не включился скринсейвер, значит, прошло меньше десяти минут. Ничего себе! Так сон это был или?.. Временно запретив себе ломать над этим и так больную голову, я сходила в ванную, смыла кровь, умылась – и почему-то успокоилась. Почему-то показалось, что все будет хорошо. Надо только как следует постараться… Заглянув в спальню и убедившись, что все мои беззастенчиво дрыхнут и совершенно не интересуются моей судьбой, я вернулась в гостиную.  
  
В первую очередь нужно стимулировать процесс. Интересно знать, каким образом? Я отодвинула кресло, плюхнулась на диван и, через силу дотянувшись до мышки, кликнула на проигрывателе, снимая его с паузы и разворачивая во весь экран.  
  
На крыше двое признавались друг другу в любви, а третий дежурил за лошадиным крупом. Ну, у нас этого уже нет. Правда, виконт успел сказать свое веское слово… Пускай обломается!  
  
Я наблюдала за происходящим на экране со скептической усмешкой. Легла для удобства на диван, положила руку под голову. Да, так лучше.  
  
\- _Белл!_ – донеслось из невообразимого далека.  
  
\- _Кто тут?_ – ответила я, не веря своим ушам. Это что, Кристина?  
  
\- _Возвращайся! Тут такое… С ума сойти!_  
  
Легко сказать – возвращайся… А как? Не знай, не знай… Я прикрыла в изнеможении глаза – и мгновенно провалилась в глубокий черный колодец. Распахнула – вот он, родной потолок. Ага. Значит, нужно перекрыть наиболее широкий порт приема информации от внешнего мира. Я для верности перевернулась на живот, уткнулась в руку и крепко зажмурилась. Снова падаю в колодец… Ниже, ниже…  
  
\- _Белл, тут такое было – ты не поверишь!_  
  
Я открыла глаза. Надо мной был привычный сероватый потолок с желтоватыми потеками и… деревянными балками! И обитые зеленым бархатом стены!  
  
\- _С возвращением.  
  
\- И тебе того же…_  
  
Я на пробу вытянула перед собой руку и повертела ее перед собой. Значит, управление по-прежнему мое… Или не только мое? Ну-ка попробуем.  
  
\- _Прими управление._  
  
Мое сознание словно тускнеет. Со стороны я наблюдаю, как Кристина машет рукой перед глазами.  
  
\- _Я могу пускать тебя за руль!  
  
\- Да, это из-за того, что мы упали, наверное.  
  
\- И из-за…  
  
\- Буке?  
  
\- Тебе уже не страшно?  
  
\- Нет. А тебе?  
  
\- Да мне-то чего боятся? Сколько тут дней прошло?  
  
\- Три.  
  
\- Мама мия! И что было? Не томи, рассказывай!_  
  
Кристина отошла в сторону, позволяя мне снова завладеть ее телом. Кстати, почему это?  
  
\- _А мне так удобнее. Пока. У тебя реакция быстрее, и ты за словом в карман не лезешь. И еще ты прикольная.  
  
\- Ну ты и наглая… постой-постой, что ты сейчас сказала?  
  
\- Прикольная. А наглость – второе счастье._  
  
Я так и ахнула:  
  
\- _Ты грабанула мой словарный запас! Да ты представляешь, что начнется, если ты будешь так говорить?  
  
\- Я только с тобой так разговариваю.  
  
\- А вдруг забудешься?  
  
\- Не забудусь,_ \- мне показалось, или Кристина насупилась? – _Так тебе рассказывать или что?_  
  
Выучила на свою голову! Я вздохнула.  
  
\- _Давай, колись уже._  
  
И Крис поведала дивное.  
  
Оказывается, виконт, когда оправился от свалившегося в буквальном смысле ему в руки счастья, обратил внимание на растерзанный вид Кристины. И вполне естественно спросил, откуда она такая красивая. Пришлось рассказать про нападение Буке, конечно, с купюрами. Точнее, с одной – такой высокой купюрой в маске и плаще. По ее рассказу выходило, что она сумела отбиться от негодяя, он погнался за ней, потерял равновесие и навернулся с колосников. Рауль выпал в осадок и возжаждал крови злодея. По счастью, пока они неслись вниз, им встретилась мадам Жири, которая отняла у виконта Кристину, чтобы та хотя бы переоделась, и сообщила, что Буке в очень плохом состоянии, без сознания, увезли в больницу. Спектакль, что неудивительно, отменили, публике объявили, что произошел несчастный случай. Рауль ответил, что этого так не оставит, и если Буке выживет, его ждет гильотина. И велел как можно скорее подготовить Кристину и отдать ему порванное нижнее платье в качестве улики – они едут в полицию.  
  
Не сказать, чтобы Кристина была в восторге от этой идеи, но в мое отсутствие и без особой надежды на мое возвращение, бедная девочка совершенно растерялась. В итоге Рауль пробился аж к самому префекту полиции славного города Парижа, комиссару Жилю, сбивчиво изложил обвинения и в качестве доказательства предъявил истерзанное платье и Кристину. Девушке пришлось повторить историю, теперь уже шефу полиции, а потом еще подвергнуться осмотру медсестрой судебного врача, в том числе, и _тому самому_. Это не могло не сказаться на отношении ее к виконту, который все это заварил, но тот, похоже, и сам уже был не рад, потому что тяжелое колесо французского правосудия раскрутилось дальше, медленно, но неудержимо. Судебный врач со слов медсестры вынес вердикт, что Кристина на самом деле подверглась нападению, и, судя по следам на запястьях и вокруг рта, а также полуоткушенному кусочку уха, которое пришлось закреплять специальным зажимом, чтобы она не осталась карнаухой, синякам на руках и ногах и огромной шишке на затылке, ее связывали и, возможно, пытались изнасиловать.  
  
На следующий день в больнице пришел в себя Буке. Он оказался парализован ниже пояса и немного контужен, но мыслил, по всей видимости, ясно. Жиль послал к нему полицейских для допроса. Буке оказался не дурак и сочинил душераздирающую историю о Призраке Оперы, который чуть ранее третировал примадонну, а почти сразу же после этого похитил молодое дарование с явно зловещими целями. И только он, храбрый, но безрассудный Буке, смело вступился за честь дамы. Они сцепились, и Буке почти победил, но подлый Призрак сумел столкнуть его с колосников. К счастью, пока они дрались, Кристина успела убежать.  
  
Шеф полиции выразил некоторое недоумение такому несовпадению в показаниях. Особенно его смущало то, что с одной стороны Кристина стояла на том, что напал на нее Буке, и это совпадало с наличием на руке последнего нехилых размеров укуса. С другой стороны, вопреки заявлению Кристины об удачном побеге, на шее Буке имелись явные следы удушения. Было решено допросить тех, кто знал обоих участников драмы. Оперный люд показал, что Кристина – фантазерка, беседует с воображаемым Ангелом и часто молится. С другой стороны, те же свидетели уверяли, что Буке – старый извращенец, то и дело бывал застукан за подглядыванием и давно уже положил на Кристину глаз а, может, и что потяжелее.  
  
А с третьей – кто-то сболтнул про Призрака. И, несмотря на то, что историю постарались представить, как забавный анекдот, шеф полиции крайне заинтересовался личностью оного. Тут уже подсуетились директора, которые не желали платить по 20 000 франков ежемесячно, и Карлотта, которая не желала, чтобы на нее падали задники. Они отдали месье Жилю письма Призрака, он их тщательно изучил – и загорелся идеей поймать злого духа Оперы, как он его назвал.  
  
Так что теперь по зданию рыскали сыщики, иногда с собаками. Правда, после того, как Жиль заслал в подвалы на поиски «злого духа» отряд полицейских с обученными собаками, те потерялись после нападения полчища крыс, за которыми погналась одна половина псов и от которых рванула прочь другая... Через два дня их нашли усталыми и голодными во втором подвале, возле гигантских печей, причем они и понятия не имели, кто их вывел. Но и без собак полицейские неслабо действовали на нервы обитателям оперного театра.  
  
Апогеем же поголовного кретинизма послужило приставление к Кристине в качестве охранника одного из полицейских – здоровенного малого по фамилии Раппно, с коротким ежиком светлых волос на голове, проницательными глазами цвета стали и внешностью истинного арийца. Отныне он должен был всюду сопровождать Крис. Ночевал он, к счастью, не в ее комнате, хотя Кристина бы уже ничему не удивилась.  
  
Призрака она с той последней встречи не видела.  
  
Возможно, он опасался полиции. А еще, возможно, он узнал про реакцию виконта на ответ Крис…  
  
\- _Хммм, может, у меня слуховые галлюцинации? Ты ведь тогда сказала Раулю: «Я должна подумать», а не: «Да, я согласна»?_ – спросила я у Кристины, задумчиво разглядывая до боли знакомое кольцо, робко выглядывающее из бархатной коробочки.  
  
\- _Ну да. Сказала, что должна подумать… И я, правда, хочу подумать!_ – воскликнула она.  
  
\- _Да я тебе верю. Дело не в этом, а в том, что перед тобой яркий пример поведения виконта де Шаньи.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- То, что он тебя не слышит и, самое главное, не слушает. Вот ты чего в этой жизни хочешь? Вообще, в целом?  
  
\- Я… я хочу свободы, наверное.  
  
\- Отлично. То есть, чтобы никто не указывал тебе, что делать, что правильно, а что – нет, так?  
  
\- Так.  
  
\- Очень хорошо. Продолжаем. Скажи, ты петь дальше собираешься? В смысле, начнут тебе давать роли там, не знаю… Ты хочешь выступать на сцене-то?  
  
\- Хочу. Папа всегда…  
  
\- К черту папу! Извини, вырвалось. Я спрашиваю, сама ты хочешь быть певицей и выступать в театре?_  
  
Кристина надолго замолчала. Так надолго, что я даже испугалась, не обиделась ли она.  
  
\- _Хочу,_ \- тихо, но твердо ответила она, наконец.  
  
\- _Ну, слава те яйца! А теперь смотри. Представь себе, что ты подходишь к своему жениху-виконту и заявляешь, что жаждешь петь. Он тебе: «Конечно, дорогая, ты будешь блистать в салонах Парижа!» Ты робко возражаешь, что вообще-то имела в виду блистание на сцене. Тогда он сморщивает лицо куриной гузкой, кривит губы и категорически заявляет, что виконтессе де Шаньи не к лицу такие вольности, и что он не позволит тебе позорить свой древний род. Представила?  
  
\- Д-да. Безрадостная картина.  
  
\- Не то слово. Дальше смотри. Решил он тебе в честь свадьбы дом подарить. Построить, так сказать, любовное гнездышко. Купил землю и повез тебя показывать. Стоите вы посреди этого участка, и тут он у тебя спрашивает: «Любимая, как ты относишься к стилю барокко?» И только ты собираешься ответить, что терпеть не можешь барокко, а обожаешь, к примеру, классику и готику, как он восклицает: «Отлично, я тоже люблю барокко! В таком стиле дом и построим!» И построит ведь. И тебе придется там жить. А сейчас ты будешь стоять и смотреть, как он восторженно носится по участку, спотыкаясь о кусты, и показывает, где у вас будет липовая аллея, где – розовые кусты, а где пруд с уточками. А ты, может, всю жизнь мечтала о колодце со щукой и бассейне с крокодилами!_  
  
Кристина негромко рассмеялась:  
  
\- _Я поняла уже, что Рауль в качестве мужа – тиран и деспот. А Эрик, конечно, будет прекрасным мужем?  
  
\- Не-ет, этого я не скажу. Эрик тоже тот еще подарочек на день рожденья. Но у него другие заморочки… в смысле, тараканы, в смысле… Сейчас объясню.  
Итак. Сидите вы дома… ну пускай даже в его подземном «дворце». И тебе приходит приглашение на маскарад на два лица. А у тебя, как назло, голова болит, и посуда немытая, и ты решила не ходить, а вместо этого, к примеру, почитать Гомера в подлиннике. И говоришь ему что-то типа: «Давай проигнорируем этот маскарад, не хочу я туда идти». И начинается: «Ага, ты туда не хочешь идти со мной, потому что у меня такое лицо, и ты меня стыдишься! Ах, я несчастный!» - и ну зеркала бить. И вот стоишь ты, как дура, а тебе еще надо разбираться с головной болью, посудой и комплексами Эрика.  
  
\- И Гоме-ером,_ \- невразумительно прохрюкала давящаяся смехом Кристина.  
  
\- _Дальше еще смешнее будет, потому что Эрик тоже где-то тиран, только он сначала тебя выслушает, а потом скажет, что сделает все равно по-своему. И тут главное – выбрать хороший, качественный аргумент. Я лично рекомендую обувь и подушки.  
  
\- Э… это почему?  
  
\- Потому что осколки посуды все равно тебе убирать придется, а предметами интерьера ты его еще покалечишь.  
  
\- Скажи, Белл, ты это серьезно?_ – спросила Кристина, когда продышалась.  
  
\- _Абсолютно. Я тебе живописала возможные проблемы, а уж кого ты выберешь – дело твое. Я-то, может, завтра исчезну, а тебе с ними жить.  
  
\- Нет, Белл, не надо исчезать завтра!_ – испугалась Кристина. – _Они меня тогда совсем запутают.  
  
\- Ладно, и на нашей улице перевернется телега с анашой! А теперь пойдем-ка, в оружейную заглянем,_ \- бодро ответила я. – _Кстати, у нас сейчас утро или вечер?_  
  
Оказалось, что нынче в Париже октябрьское утро. Кроме того, оказалось, что злосчастное «Il Muto» продолжат показывать вплоть до ноября, с Карлоттой в главной роли, потом его сменит «Фауст» - видимо, наш дорогой Рейе решил чередовать комедии и драмы, чтобы народ не забывался. Мне там светил исключительно Зибель. В декабре обещались поставить «Женитьбу Фигаро», и Карлотта буквально рвалась на части, не зная, какую роль хочет захапать себе – графиню или Сюзанну. Мне же предлагалось спеть в комической «Кошке, превращенной в женщину», чтобы дополнить веселье «Женитьбы». Ну да, опера была не фонтан, хотя и сложновата – придется петь чуть ли не сорок минут без перерыва, но особо и выбирать-то не из чего – я пока не прима, чтобы придираться.  
  
Это означало, что в данный момент и еще в ближайшие недели полторы мне довольно присутствовать на генеральных репетициях – роль без слов не предполагала сверхотдачи. А отсутствие занятий в балетном классе открывало невероятные горизонты для самообразования.  
  
Третьим номером оказалось, что напротив моей двери дежурит, прислонившись спиной к стене и лениво перекатывая во рту зубочистку, высокий мужчина лет тридцати пяти-сорока со светло-серыми глазами, в широкополой шляпе и кожаном пальто, похожий на героя вестернов. Впечатляюще. Это и был мой телохранитель, Раппно.  
  
\- Доброе утро, мадемуазель, - полицейский дотронулся до полей шляпы в знак приветствия. – Куда направляетесь?  
  
\- В оружейную, - ответила я и мило улыбнулась.  
  
Похоже, Раппно онемел.  
  
Впрочем, Крис тоже было любопытно, что мы там забыли. А у меня, как всегда, был план.  
  
Оружейная представляла собой склад разнообразного оружия, находившийся возле кузни, в самой задней части Оперы. По большей части, на этом складе валялось всякое барахло, но попадались и недурственные вещички. Как я поняла, помимо ковки лошадей, здешние мастера занимались тем, что скупали всякое ржавое старье и собирали из него вполне приличный реквизит. Но иногда им в руки попадались настоящие сокровища, которые оружейники любовно реставрировали и хранили отдельно от бутафорских легких и дурных шпажек, ружей и пистолетов с погнутым стволом, кинжалов с убирающимся в рукоять лезвием и прочей фигни.  
  
И теперь я хотела научиться пользоваться этими сокровищами.  
  
На всякий случай.  
  
Полицейский следовал за мной, но сейчас мне это не мешало. Вот когда понадобится встретиться с Эриком – тогда да, придется поломать голову. А я, на самом деле, думала о том, что время, похоже, течет здесь нелинейно, иначе я должна была бы попасть как минимум в начало ноября. А прошло всего три дня. Может, все зависело от того, где я находилась: в своем мире или в этом? И стоило мне вернуться, как оно опять рвануло вскачь?  
  
Месье ла Вирм, старший оружейник, он же главный кузнец – кроме него здесь работало двое оружейников рангом попроще и мальчишка-подмастерье – был огромным, почти квадратным, суровым мужчиной лет пятидесяти с густыми темными волосами с проседью, умопомрачительными усами и глубоко посаженными черными разбойничьими глазами, вернее, левым глазом, потому что правый был прикрыт повязкой, придававшей ему еще большее сходство с бандитом. Но, несмотря на все это, несмотря на чудовищный разворот плеч, несмотря на громадные волосатые ручищи, которыми он как-то на спор поднял быка, месье ла Вирм был добрейшей души человеком. Хотя, глядя, как здоровенный кузнечный молот кажется в его ладони хрупким инструментом ювелира, или как он голыми руками закручивает прут для ограды тугой спиралью, поверить в это было почти невозможно.  
  
Поскольку от театра заказов поступало мало, и касались они, в основном, подков, кузница фактически находилась на самообеспечении. Они брались за любую работу – ограды, изголовья, дверные ручки, флюгера… Кузница не простаивала ни дня. Но в свободное время, мастера колдовали над совершенными старинными клинками и дуэльными пистолетами, попадавшими в их руки под видом хлама.  
  
У меня с месье ла Вирмом всегда были прекрасные отношения, еще с тех пор, как я… мы… Кристина в двенадцать лет попала в его царство и целый день просидела, как завороженная, наблюдая, как кусок железа прямо на глазах становится изящным подсвечником или ажурным элементом решетки. Дело дошло до того, что здоровяк сказал ей свое имя. Анж. У сурового и страшного на вид оружейника было нежное имя. Ангельское. Мало кто его знал: это было символом признания, допуском во внутренний круг. И поэтому я могла попросить у кузнеца практически все, что угодно.  
  
А я хотела попросить его научить меня фехтовать.  
  
Стрелять из пистолета.  
  
Обращаться с ножом.  
  
И чтобы никто больше не смог напасть на меня безнаказанно.


	17. Глава 15, длинная, в которой героиня прокачивает силу и ловкость, сбегает из-под охраны на свидание, пикируется с Призраком в духе любовных романов, хвастается шрамами, гуляет по крыше – и ее все время пробивает на хи-хи

Нельзя сказать, что ла Вирм принял меня с распростертыми объятьями. Сначала было все, как полагается в таких случаях: недоуменный взгляд, недоверчиво нахмуренные брови, возгласы «Да зачем тебе это, девочка?»  
  
Ну, я объяснила, зачем. В подробностях.  
  
И только нахождение в больнице спасло Буке от суда Линча.  
  
После этого возражений не было.  
  
Я приходила в оружейную каждый день и занималась по несколько часов, до изнеможения. Первая позиция, вторая… восьмая, верхняя, батман, атака, захват, финты… Со стилетом, с кастетом, шпага в правой руке, в левой… Как-то я целую неделю возилась с клеймором – привыкала к его тяжести. После него шпага казалась легкой, как перышко. Раппно взялся учить меня стрелять и обращаться с ножом: его опыт работы в полиции оказался как нельзя кстати – теперь я орудовала ножом в стиле какого-нибудь бандита из далекого Сингапура. К счастью, некоторые приемы рукопашного боя я знала и сама. И с удовольствием продемонстрировала их почтеннейшей публике. Кроме того, я напросилась к Анжу иногда подменять подмастерье, чтобы качать меха кузнечной печи. Это здорово наращивало мышцы рук и грудной клетки.  
  
Раулю я не сказала ни слова. Пусть думает, что его милая Кристина отходит от ужасного происшествия. Оказывается, попытка изнасилования – это «ужасное происшествие», фу-ты, ну-ты!  
  
Эрик же просто не давал о себе знать. Я вся извелась. В итоге, выкроив время после очередной репетиции, я смоталась в розовую гримерку. Проход за зеркалом оказался заблокирован. Ах, ты ж, царица полей! Хрен тебе! Неужели Призрак надеется, что я оставлю его в покое и позволю заниматься самоедством в одиночестве? Нет, мы не таковы.  
  
Однажды, во время одной из опостылевших прогулок с Раулем, который после своей выходки с кольцом и подставы с полицией воспринимался исключительно как неизбежное зло (не знаю, что испытывала к нему Кристина, а спрашивать не хотелось), я прикинулась больной и, воспользовавшись тем, что в промежутке между свиданиями с виконтом и входом в Оперу я была избавлена от надзора вездесущего и исполнительного Раппно, слиняла в оружейную. Там меня приняли с привычным добродушным почти-равнодушием. Я прошла на склад и скоренько скинула платье. Корсет снимать не стала – как я его потом затяну? Под платьем на мне были предусмотрительно надеты брюки и сапоги – я собиралась штурмовать жилище Эрика через тот проход, которым он меня вывел. Потому что его Эрик не закрыл – забыл или оставил специально – мне было уже неважно.  
  
Я соскучилась по нему. По этим глазам, по смеху, по язвительности и ранимости, по смущенному румянцу и кривящимся в надуманной или реальной обиде губам, по всему моему прекрасному Призраку. И я была готова пойти к нему по раскаленным угольям.  
  
Довольно пышные юбки я обмотала вокруг талии, сверху надела мешковатую куртку. Густые волосы спрятала под шапку. С зеркальной поверхности щита на меня глянул испуганный пузатый человечек с тоненькими ножками. Сойдет.  
  
Предусмотрительно захватив керосиновую лампу, я сдвинула фальшивую стенку и пролезла в проход. Тут было довольно сухо по сравнению с тоннелем за гримеркой, возможно, дело было в том, что этот ход вел не через озеро, а вода появлялась лишь под конец. Я старалась ступать тихо, на случай, если полицейские ищейки добрались и до этих лабиринтов. Пол коридора понижался, все глубже уходя под землю. Я неплохо запомнила дорогу - в памяти отпечатался каждый поворот. Вот я уже чувствовала сырость подземного озера…  
  
Внезапный рывок… меня отбрасывает назад… Да что ж так горло-то болит?!  
  
Лампа падает на пол, разбивается, лужица керосина мгновенно вспыхивает...  
  
Вскидываю руку – на шее грубая веревочная петля, она буквально режет тонкую кожу на шее. Но пока я еще могу протолкнуть воздух сквозь ставшие шершавыми, точно наждачная бумага, связки.  
  
\- Эрик! Это я! Стой!  
  
Давление мгновенно ослабевает, секунда – и горло свободно. Машинально потирая шею, я оборачиваюсь: позади стоит Эрик, в руках – веревка, в глазах – потрясение.  
  
\- Эрик… я пришла.  
  
Я хриплю. Кашляю. Беззастенчиво сплевываю вязкую слюну на каменистый пол. Кажется, все в порядке, потому что следующая фраза дается легче:  
  
\- Эрик, что же ты молчишь? Я ведь пришла к тебе. И не смей убегать.  
  
Он уронил свое грозное оружие и подбежал ко мне. Обхватил своими ручищами, стиснул так, что ребра затрещали, и зарылся лицом в разметавшиеся по плечам волосы, которые вырвались из-под слетевшей с головы шапочки.  
  
\- Кристина…  
  
Полустон-полурык.  
  
\- Это я, я… здесь, с тобой.  
  
Я гладила его по голове, плечам, шепча все эти глупые бессвязные слова утешения, точно мать, убаюкивающая дитя. Наконец, он отстранился и посмотрел мне в лицо.  
  
\- Почему ты пришла?  
  
Мои брови уползли под волосы.  
  
\- Потому что хотела тебя увидеть. Глупый вопрос.  
  
\- Но ты… - он оглянулся на веревку, свернувшуюся на полу дохлой гадюкой, - разве ты не считаешь меня чудовищем? Убийцей?  
  
\- За что? – удивилась я. – За то, что спас меня от участи, худшей, чем смерть? Это я должна просить прощение. Я повела себя глупо, но и ситуация была… Мне не следовало так вести себя, я просто испугалась. Да что там – я просто дура. А Буке упал сам.  
  
Эрик вздохнул и вдруг встряхнулся, словно огромный пес. А я все смотрела на него. Как, оказывается, вновь разгоревшаяся надежда, меняет человека: плечи распрямились, жесты наполнились уверенностью, глаза засияли. Такой Призрак мне по душе.  
  
\- Тогда… я приглашаю тебя почтить своим присутствием мое скромное жилище.  
  
И он галантно предложил мне руку.  
  
В этот момент я со всей ясностью осознала реальность выражения «пойти на край света». Ибо туда – и дальше - я могу прошагать, если меня поведет за собой этот самолюбивый, обидчивый, гордый, упрямый, немного взбалмошный… Если только… Кристина? Кристина, кого ты выберешь?  
  
\- _Я думаю,_ \- брюзгливо отозвалась моя юная протеже. – _Можно, я скажу ближе к Рождеству?_  
  
Можно. В этом мире тебе все можно. Это я тут на птичьих правах.  
  
И мы снова были на кухне. Я смотала с талии потерявшие всякую форму юбки и села за стол. Эрик, избавившись от плаща и фрака, ради разнообразия встал к плите. В меню нынче значились гренки с сыром и кофе.  
  
\- Эрик. Эрииик, - позвала я, - давай, я чего-нибудь поделаю, а? А то скучно сидеть.  
  
Вот ведь! Даже не обернулся. Но я нутром почуяла, что он расплывается в улыбке.  
  
\- Можешь смолоть кофе, - с деланным безразличием ответил Эрик.  
  
Это мы запросто. Уверенно направившись к буфету и выудив все необходимое, я спокойно вернулась на место, засыпала зерна в кофемолку и принялась сосредоточенно крутить ручку, крепко удерживая корпус меж колен. По кухне поплыл тонкий аромат свежемолотого кофе. Я наклонила голову, наблюдая, как ловко Призрак переворачивает кусочки хлеба, скидывая поджарившиеся на стоящую рядом тарелку и сразу же накрывая их ажурными ломтиками сыра.  
И сама не заметила, как начала напевать себе под нос…  
  
 **Et si tu n'existais pas  
Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais?**  
  
 _Если б не было тебя,  
Скажи, зачем тогда мне жить?_  
  
Эрик замер, глядя на меня; по лопатке, которую он держал в руке, вниз потекло масло… Минуту спустя от сковороды потянуло горелым, и Эрик, чертыхаясь, сдернул ее с плиты. Пока он устранял последствия, я допела песенку, домолола кофе и подошла к плите. Кофейник вовсю бурлил, разбрызгивая во все стороны обжигающие капельки. Я мужественно сняла его на подставку, вынула из кофемолки деревянный ящичек с мелким порошком и постепенно высыпала его в воду, не забывая помешивать длинной ложкой. Сверху образовалась аппетитная пенка. Я грохнула кофейник обратно на плиту, придерживая его за ручку и напряженно глядя внутрь. Поднялось один раз… другой… третий… Теперь можно и снять окончательно.  
  
Все это время Эрик не спускал с меня глаз, но молчал. Только когда мы сели за стол и отпили по глотку изумительного кофе, он решился спросить:  
  
\- Это еще одна из… тех песен?  
  
Я кивнула.  
  
\- Тебе понравилось?  
  
\- Да… необычная. И слова… Ты можешь их записать?  
  
\- Могу, конечно…  
  
Кажется, я подсадила Призрака на эстрадное искусство.  
  
Дальше мы ели молча, изредка переглядываясь, но это молчание было… уютным. Словно между нами натянули оптоволокно, которое напрямик передает эмоции и чувства, и слова оказываются лишними.  
  
Наконец, минут через пятнадцать, я со вздохом поднялась.  
  
\- Надо идти, а то меня хватятся. Этот полицейский, он цербер похлеще мадам Жири. – Я натянула шапчонку, ухватила юбки, скрутила их в подобие узла и направилась к выходу из кухни.  
  
Эрик поспешил за мной, на ходу отнимая узелок и учтиво открывая передо мной дверь.  
  
\- Хочешь, с ним произойдет несчастный случай? – предложил он. – Ничего серьезного, но в больнице проваляется с неделю.  
  
\- Ты с ума сошел? – Я остановилась и ткнула пальцем Призраку в грудь. – Даже не думай. Тебе мало сыщиков, которые едва ли не в нужнике у нас тебя ищут?  
  
\- Думаю, это последнее место, где меня можно найти, - с нарочитой серьезностью ответил он.  
  
Мы прошли сквозь спальню к озеру.  
  
\- Эрик, я не шучу. Мне виконта хватило, который…  
  
Эрик потемнел лицом.  
  
\- Что сделал этот мальчишка?!  
  
Я закатила глаза.  
  
\- Мне - ничего. Просто это же из-за него тебя ищут. Если бы не он, шеф полиции не заинтересовался бы тобой. Если бы ты знал, как я на него зла!  
  
\- Правда зла? – самодовольно улыбнулся Призрак.  
  
Я не буду с ним ссориться, я не буду с ним ссориться…  
  
\- Короче. Пообещай мне не лезть на рожон. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Чтобы ты попался по собственной глупости.  
  
\- Так тебе небезразлична моя судьба? – мне показалось, или он затаил дыхание?  
  
\- Ты, ты мне небезразличен. Разве не заметно?  
  
Эрик прикрыл на секунду глаза, точно боясь не удержать то, что творится у него в душе.  
  
\- А де Шаньи? Я слышал, вы обручились?  
  
Я провела рукой по лицу.  
  
\- Слухи о нашей помолвке сильно преувеличены. Не стану скрывать, он сделал мне предложение, но я ответила на него стандартным «мне надо подумать», дабы не огорчать столь быстрым отказом.  
  
\- То есть, ты намерена ему отказать? – уточнил Эрик, помогая мне сесть в лодку.  
  
Мне как-то поднадоела его ирония, и я решила его подначить.  
  
\- Даже и не знаю… Такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни. Богатый, знатный, молодой, умный. Красивый, - особо выделила я. – Мечта любой девушки. Глупо было бы отказаться.  
  
Он заскрипел зубами, и я поспешила добавить:  
  
\- А ты? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала?  
  
Эрик посмотрел куда-то в сторону.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты осталась со мной.  
  
\- В подвале? – делано удивилась я. – Нет уж, ешьте сами, а я люблю свежий воздух.  
  
\- Если ты останешься, я… я выйду. Куплю дом рядом с Оперой, чтобы тебе не пришлось далеко ходить на репетиции. Стану встречать тебя каждый вечер, стану ходить на твои спектакли… Я даже начну покупать билет, как обычный человек! И… Кристина, ты разучиваешь свои партии в следующих спектаклях?  
  
Завороженная мечтами Призрака о нормальной жизни, я вздрогнула от такого резкого перехода - и покраснела. Честно говоря, увлекшись физической подготовкой, я почти забросила вокал – так, просмотрела либретто. И то по настоянию Кристины. Поэтому на репетициях "Фауста" не блистала, хотя партию помнила - Эрик когда-то разучивал ее с Кристиной.  
  
\- Увы мне. Каюсь, совсем не разучиваю. Да и как прикажешь это делать, если мой дорогой учитель и носа не кажет ко мне?  
  
\- К счастью, твой охранник по ночам спит, - Эрик фыркнул. - Я буду приходить ночью, и заниматься с тобой.  
  
\- А когда спать? – возразила я. – Да и окружающим не понравится мое пение среди ночи.  
  
Он задумался.  
  
\- Тогда будем заниматься у меня.  
  
\- Ну тогда и не нужно за мной заходить, я сама приду – так быстрее получится.  
  
Мы добрались до сухого тоннеля. Какая-то мысль не давала покоя. Ах, вот она:  
  
\- Ты говоришь, что купишь дом. А откуда возьмешь деньги, если новые директора тебе не платят?  
  
\- Директора? Да не нужны мне их деньги! – засмеялся Эрик. – Во-первых, у меня есть кое-какие сбережения, а во-вторых, в местной бухгалтерии я числюсь помощником Рейе, и жалованье мне передает Антуанетта. И, наконец, в-третьих, когда ты успела стать такой меркантильной, Кристина? Что за неподобающие юной девушке вопросы?  
  
Я пожала плечами.  
  
\- По-моему, очень подобающие. Должна же я определить свои предпочтения! Про виконта мне все понятно, зато ты – темная лошадка.  
  
На мгновение по лицу Эрика пробежала тень, но тут же пропала. Он криво улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ты просто издеваешься надо мной, вредная девчонка?!  
  
Мне не удалось удержать смех. В качестве платы за свое поведение я едва не схлопотала подзатыльник, но вовремя увернулась. Эрик, внезапно смутившись своей смелости, остановился.  
  
\- Что? – я подошла почти вплотную.  
  
Чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза пришлось запрокинуть голову. Приятно иногда побыть маленькой и слабой разнообразия ради.  
  
\- Почему мне так легко с тобой? – Эрик нежно отвел от моего лица выбившуюся из-под шапки прядку. - Я думал, что мне придется наизнанку вывернуться, чтобы ты только смотрела на меня без страха. А ты сама ищешь встреч, мы шутим, смеемся, подтруниваем друг над другом, ты готовишь мне пасту, я варю тебе кофе, мы даже ссоримся иногда, как будто не ты совсем недавно считала меня Ангелом Музыки.  
  
\- Я и сейчас так считаю, потому что именно ты научил меня петь, - возразила я и вдруг предложила, - пойдем на крышу!  
  
\- А твой цербер? – лукаво улыбнулся Эрик. – И ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос.  
  
\- Да ну его, цербера этого. Он, в конце концов, телохранитель, а не тюремщик мне. Пусть поволнуется. Идем. А по дороге я тебе отвечу. Может, и сама спрошу чего-нибудь. – Я ухватила его за руку и потянула к выходу из тоннеля.  
  
Мы пробрались по лабиринту рабочих помещений, прячась в ниши и темные углы всякий раз, когда в коридоре или комнатке мелькал чей-нибудь силуэт. Эрик обычно вталкивал меня в такую нишу и укрывал плащом, чтобы я не светилась – сам он, казалось, обладал способностью настоящего призрака становиться невидимкой. А меня пробивало на хи-хи, как я ни старалась зажать рот ладонями. В итоге во время очередной такой остановки Эрик накрыл мои губы своей широкой дланью. Когда человек – я не поняла, был это рабочий или полицейский, - ушел, я не утерпела и куснула Эрика за ладонь. Он охнул от неожиданности и отдернул руку. Я наконец-то захихикала открыто.  
  
\- Думаешь, насквозь прогрызла? – заливалась я, глядя, как грозный Призрак трясет укушенной кистью, - дай посмотрю.  
  
Я поймала его пальцы и повернула руку ладонью вверх. На смуглой коже проступили красноватые отпечатки зубов. Ничего особенного.  
  
\- Ничего особенного, - так и заявила я. – И вообще, шрамы украшают мужчину.  
  
И украдкой бросила взгляд на Эрика.  
  
Он уставился на свою руку, но, подозреваю, ее не видел. На открытой половине его лица недоверие боролось с колебанием и робкой надеждой, что, может быть, если дать мне еще время, если мы будем чаще видеться, и все будет идти, как идет, то однажды он снимет маску, и я не отвернусь в ужасе, не убегу с криком, не рассмеюсь в лицо созданию тьмы, осмелившемуся мечтать о любви…  
  
Я читала это так ясно, словно голос Эрика звучал в моих ушах. Надо было его отвлечь, а то скатится в меланхолию.  
  
\- А у меня тоже шрам появился! – я поднесла его руку к своему левому уху. – Чувствуешь? Кусочек поставили на место, но врач сказал, что небольшое искривление останется, и шрамик. Так что я теперь меченая. Вот.  
  
Рука Эрика замерла, коснувшись моей кожи. Он очнулся от внутреннего монолога и посмотрел на меня. Осторожно обведя кончиками пальцев контур уха, он дотронулся до чуть саднящей полосы на шее – памятке о его «радушном приветствии».  
  
\- Жаль, что я не убил эту мразь… Но ты хотела, чтобы его судили… И он все еще жив… Ты прости меня за тот фокус с удавкой – если бы я знал, что это ты… - закончил он довольно неожиданно.  
  
\- Я не хотела, чтобы ты стал убийцей, только и всего. И с удавкой – то была случайность. Но прошу, больше так не делай, иначе в следующий раз, правда, кого-нибудь придушишь.  
  
Мы выбрались, наконец, на крышу. Я тут же подбежала к самому краю и облокотилась об ограждение.  
  
Над Парижем пламенел закат, окрашивая черепицу окружающих домов в кроваво-красный цвет. Далеко внизу отливали золотом и медью кроны деревьев, растущих на бульваре. Мир был прекрасен, ветер свеж и холоден, а на востоке проступали первые звезды и бледный серп месяца. И посреди этого великолепия, подобно утесу, возвышалось здание Оперы.  
  
Эрик подошел сзади, накинул мне на плечи плащ и встал рядом, зажав узел подмышкой и скрестив руки на груди. Сразу вспомнился Рауль и путешествие на барже. Но куда там было виконту тягаться с Призраком! Эрик не решился обнять меня, однако тяжелый плащ казался его частью. И мне было тепло, а от плотной ткани исходил еле уловимый, но приятный аромат.  
  
Прекрасное завершение прекрасного дня.  
  
\- Кристина, ты хотела бы… спеть в моей опере? - вдруг спросил он.  
  
Я едва не кувыркнулась вниз. Эрик – Эрик! – спрашивает у Кристины, хочет ли она петь в его опере! Хочет, кстати?  
  
\- Хочу, наверное, - отозвалась Кристина.  
  
\- Что значит «наверное»?  
  
\- Хочу. Только как он собирается ее продвигать, оперу свою? Директора его, мягко говоря, не жалуют.  
  
\- Сейчас и узнаем.  
  
Я ответила согласием и повторила вопрос Кристины, хоть и не в таких выражениях.   
  
Призрак расхохотался.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, им придется ее поставить. Я умею уговаривать.  
  
Я решила не заострять на этом внимание – в конце-то концов, директора дяди взрослые, сами, чай, разберутся.  
  
\- Ладно. И когда ее должны поставить?  
  
\- В этом году, конечно, не получится, - Эрик в задумчивости потер подбородок, - в следующем - да, скорее всего, в феврале.  
  
Я повернулась спиной к закату.  
  
\- Спрашивай.  
  
  
\- Что? – удивился Эрик.  
  
\- Ты хотел узнать, почему тебе со мной легко, - терпеливо пояснила я, - спрашивай.  
  
Он внимательно на меня посмотрел.  
  
\- Знаешь, я не стану тебя ни о чем спрашивать. Если ты захочешь, сама расскажешь все, что сочтешь нужным.  
  
Может, это шанс? Может, Эрик поверит, что его Кристина не рехнулась, и что второе сознание в ее теле – не демон, и просто примет как данность, что ему досталась такая необычная во всех смыслах возлюбленная?  
  
Нет. В другой раз. Пожалуй, после маскарада. О!  
  
\- Эрик, а ты идешь на маскарад перед Рождеством?  
  
\- Полагаешь, мне прислали приглашение? – его губы изогнулись в горько-ироничной усмешке.  
  
\- Зато у меня оно на два лица, - заулыбалась я. – и я тебя приглашаю.  
Призрак покачал головой.  
  
\- Всякий раз, когда я думаю, что ты уже ничем не сможешь меня удивить, ты делаешь это снова. Мне очень повезло, что десять лет назад в часовне оказалась именно ты.  
  
Он, едва касаясь, провел рукой по моим волосам.  
  
\- Ты тоже хотела что-то спросить.  
  
Я собралась с духом.  
  
\- Сколько тебе лет?  
  
\- Точно не знаю, тридцать три или тридцать пять… Это имеет значение?  
  
\- Да нет, просто любопытно. И когда у тебя день рождения?  
  
\- Не знаю.  
  
\- Хм. Жаль, я бы с удовольствием делала тебе подарки. А в качестве кого ты просил меня остаться? Там, у себя, помнишь?  
\- Я пока еще помню все, что сказал тебе, - раздраженно ответил Эрик, но тут же осадил себя, - извини. Я… - он прикрыл глаза, – я…  
  
Внезапно он весь вскинулся.  
  
\- Кто-то идет! Скорее за мной!  
  
Эрик стянул с меня плащ, закутал нас обоих и укрылся за статуей лошади.  
  
На крышу вышел Раппно, огляделся, подошел зачем-то к парапету, заглянул за него…  
  
А меня от комичности ситуации и от потрясающе наглядной иллюстрации того, что, история повторяется дважды – причем комедия разыгрывалась прямо в данный момент, опять разобрал смех. Эрик сверкнул на меня глазами в сумраке и потащил куда-то.  
  
Оказалось, что на крышу вела еще одна дверца, но ей, очевидно, почти не пользовались – настолько в проходе за ней оказалось пыльно и темно – свет просачивался лишь через щель под дверью.  
  
\- Тихо! – прошипел Эрик мне в ухо, - что с тобой случилось? Подожди хотя бы, пока твой цербер уйдет.  
  
Но мне никак не удавалось затолкнуть смешинку обратно. И тогда Эрик сделал единственное, что ему оставалось в такой ситуации.  
  
Он меня поцеловал.  
  
Куча умных людей утверждает, что второй поцелуй, мол, это совсем не то, что первый… Люди, вы ничего не понимаете в колбасных обрезках.  
  
От второго поцелуя у меня закружилась голова, и пропал дар речи. Теперь Эрик уже знал, как это происходит, и сам исследовал мой рот, а я только покорно принимала его, не смея открыть глаза и мечтая, чтобы поцелуй длился и длился…  
Нам стало не хватать дыхания, и пришлось с сожалением оторваться друг от друга. Я смотрела на Эрика снизу вверх.  
  
\- У тебя в глазах такие лукавые искорки… - тепло прошептал он.  
  
\- А у тебя – такие звезды… - в тон ответила я.  
  
Я протянула руку к маске.  
  
\- Можно? Я все равно ничего не увижу в этой темноте.  
  
Эрик перехватил меня за запястье.  
  
\- Не сегодня. Когда-нибудь…  
  
\- Обещаешь?  
  
Негромкий смех.  
  
\- Ты все время требуешь от меня обещаний. Кажется, я тебя разбаловал. Обещаю. Когда-нибудь я покажу тебе… то, что под маской. Когда ты будешь готова.  
  
\- А сейчас я не готова? – обиделась я.  
  
Эрик погрустнел.  
  
\- Я неверно выразился. Когда я буду готов. Пора возвращаться.  
  
Он проводил меня почти до комнаты - Раппно нам так и не встретился. Мы остановились на пороге, в очередной раз не имея слов, чтобы попрощаться. Эрик отдал мне растрепанный и испачканный в паутине узел из юбок. Торопясь, пока кто-нибудь нас не застукал и заодно не засек Кристину, расхаживающую по Опере в брюках, я стремительно поцеловала Эрика в губы – и тут же отстранилась, не давая ему углубить поцелуй. Он усмехнулся и опустил глаза, принимая правила игры  
  
\- Я жду тебя послезавтра, мой Ангел, встретимся в тоннеле, и не удаляйся от входа, - раздался его шепот почти у самого уха.  
  
Я моргнула – и снова прозевала момент, когда коридор опустел.


	18. Глава 16, в которой витает дух будущего Рождества, командует Рауль и царствует мадам Веллинье - а героиня… прошла соседним коридором

Неумолимо приближалось Рождество.  
  
Сезон катился к середине не шатко не валко, спектакли шли своим чередом. Не сказать, что я воссияла на небосклоне Опера Популер, но публика принимала меня благосклонно, так что синьоре Гуидичелли пришлось в итоге поубавить спесь и перестать задевать «юную выскочку» при каждом удобном случае. Директора были довольны, убив сразу всех зайцев: скандалов стало меньше, Призрак был доволен, а у них появилась еще одна звезда. Впрочем, скандалов мне было немного жаль – окрыленная успехами, я начала отвечать Карлотте ее же оружием, и многие из обитателей театра специально приходили на репетиции, чтобы послушать наши искрометные диалоги. Нет-нет, мы не выходили за рамки благопристойности, но того количества яда, которое мы выливали на сцене, хватило бы на приличный серпентарий. На мой взгляд, ставящиеся оперы от этого только выиграли – между нами летали такие искры, что особо чувствительные дамы едва не теряли сознание от накала эмоций. А бедный Пьянджи то и дело попадал меж двух огней – к концу ноября у него выработался рефлекс: как только начиналась перепалка, он уходил за кулисы и возвращался, лишь услышав стук дирижерской палочки по пюпитру, означающий продолжение репетиции.  
  
Не скрою, для многих «зубастая» Кристина оказалась полной неожиданностью. Теперь со мной старались дружить, и так я набирала силу и авторитет, несвойственные юной романтичной девушке. Рауль, который часто бывал в театре, тоже заметил мое преображение и, по-моему, оно ему не понравилось. В начале декабря он поймал меня по пути с очередного прогона и утащил в пустующую мастерскую по изготовлению париков.  
  
\- Кристина, мне нужно с тобой серьезно поговорить, - заявил он, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
\- Да, Рауль? Я слушаю тебя.  
  
\- Твое поведение в последнее время… Мне кажется, ты держишься излишне вызывающе. Это не подобает невесте аристократа.  
  
\- Извини, но о чем ты говоришь? – перебила его я. – Я не давала согласия!  
  
\- Ты приняла обручальное кольцо, - возразил виконт.  
  
\- Я не принимала, ты его просто-напросто всучил! – адреналин потихоньку начал свой отравляющий разбег по венам. – Если хочешь, я его верну!  
  
\- Постой, Кристина, не надо поспешных решений, - резко пошел Рауль на попятную. – Ты можешь пожалеть о неосторожных словах. Это все из-за полиции, да? Я совершил ошибку, но не стоит дуться так долго. И отыгрываться в ссорах с Карлоттой.  
  
\- Рауль, ты меня совсем не знаешь, - я с сожалением покачала головой. – Иногда мне кажется, что мы с тобой разделены стеной, и ты меня не слышишь. И не видишь. Ты хоть понимаешь, что за ужас мне довелось пережить?  
  
\- Я понимаю! – вскричал Рауль. – Этот негодяй Буке поплатится за свое преступление. Я лично поговорю с месье Жилем, чтобы он прекращал бесплодные поиски Призрака и сделал все, чтобы отправить Буке на гильотину.  
  
Я заинтересовалась. Если виконт сумеет убрать полицию из театра, я, пожалуй, пересмотрю свое к нему отношение.  
  
\- Это было бы прекрасно! – с воодушевлением подхватила я, - и этого настырного Раппно тоже следует убрать – из-за него у меня мигрени.  
  
\- Нет, ни в коем случае. Раппно останется – я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, - отрезал Рауль.  
  
Про себя я скривилась, но на безрыбье, как говорится…  
  
\- Пусть остается, - согласилась я, - но все эти полицейские… пусть их не будет, пожалуйста!  
  
\- Не будет, - самоуверенно заявил он. – Кстати, ты уже заказала платье для маскарада? Я хочу, чтобы моя невеста была самой красивой.  
  
Я поняла, что Рауль так и будет упорствовать в своем заблуждении, наверное, пока не увидит меня у алтаря с кем-нибудь другим. Ну и упертый же, мать его непорочную! Продолжать спор не имело смысла.  
  
\- Мы с Мэг завтра собираемся к мадам Веллинье именно за этим, - терпеливо ответила я.  
  
\- Чудесно! Я пойду с тобой – нужно будет подобрать тебе цветовую гамму, совпадающую с гаммой моего костюма.  
  
Я вскинула левую бровь. Рауль был совершенно очарователен непоколебимой уверенностью в правильности своих поступков. И избирательной глухотой.  
  
\- Хорошо, - кивнула я, - но теперь мне нужно идти.  
  
Я сделала выразительное лицо. Рауль спохватился и выпустил меня из мастерской.  
  
\- _Ну и гусь…_ \- скептически протянула Кристина, _\- а я думала, что ты преувеличиваешь, когда про бассейн с крокодилами рассказывала.  
  
\- Теперь я уже думаю, что преуменьшила,_ \- хмыкнула я в ответ. - _С кольцом надо что-то делать… по-хорошему, его бы вернуть, но Рауль может еще и не взять. Что ты думаешь?  
  
\- Официально мы помолвку не объявляли,_ \- принялась рассуждать Крис, - _но по логике, он должен объявить ее на маскараде. И моим мнением интересоваться не будет. Ты надеешься выкрутиться?  
  
\- Посмотрим, какое платье он выберет для меня. Хотя у меня есть кое-какие подозрения. И если они оправдаются, то лучше я пойду голой.  
  
\- Не надо!_ – испугалась Кристина.  
  
\- _Я что, выгляжу как человек, способный придти голым на бал?_ – обиделась я, - _мы сделаем себе костюм сами. Так нарядимся – родная мама не узнает! Кстати, ты отвергаешь помолвку совсем или временно?  
  
\- Я же обещала сказать на Рождество. Осталось немного – я хочу еще понаблюдать.  
  
\- Ты садистка,_ \- убежденно заявила я, - _треплешь нервы половине нашего многоугольника…  
  
\- И лучшей половине, смею предположить!_ – фыркнула Кристина. – _Это ведь серьезное решение. Пусть лучше сейчас мы все немного потерпим, чем потом всю жизнь раскаиваться в содеянном.  
  
\- А еще есть поговорка: лучше сделать и жалеть, чем не сделать и жалеть… Ладно, я умолкаю. До Рождества._  
  
На следующий день мы с Мэг направились к мадам Веллинье. Рауль, как и обещал, увязался следом.  
  
\- Проходите, дорогие мои, - радушно приветствовала нас портниха – добродушная полноватая женщина лет пятидесяти с круглым лицом в обрамлении туго закрученных седых локонов, носом-пуговкой и круглыми голубыми глазами, от которых расходились к вискам лучики морщинок. – Готовитесь к маскараду? Ну и задала ваша сестра работенку моим девочкам! – и она кивнула на стенку, за которой раздавался мерный стрекот швейных машинок.  
  
\- Добрый день, мадам, - вежливо поздоровалась Мэг.  
  
Я повторила за ней:  
  
\- Добрый день, мадам.  
  
А Рауль небрежно кивнул.  
  
Мадам Веллинье усадила нас в удобные креслица и пристроилась напротив, у столика, заваленного ворохом лент, раскрытыми коробочками с нитками, пуговицами, искусственными цветами, перьями и прочими причудливыми вещицами, которым в скором будущем суждено было оказаться на платье очередной модницы.  
  
\- Итак, - она оглядела нас, - кем вы хотите быть на маскараде? У меня есть список уже занятых костюмов, - мадам протянула Мэг три листа бумаги, исписанных с обеих сторон. – Заняты кошка, разнообразные Коломбины, маркизы и графини, дама пик, феи и принцессы всех мастей – какая бедная фантазия – костюм кицунэ, эээ… какая-то японская лиса… или демон…  
  
\- Это мама, - кивнула Мэг. – Я хочу быть голубкой.  
  
\- То есть все белое? – уточнила Веллинье, - примерно так?  
  
Она быстрыми штрихами набросала что-то на листке и повернула его к нам. Сотворенный на скорую руку эскиз на удивление точно отражал основные детали костюма: оторочка пухом по краю декольте и верхней юбки, маленькие крылышки за спиной и такие же – в прическе, длинный шлейф…  
  
\- Это чудесно! – всплеснула руками Мэг, - мадам Веллинье, вы просто волшебница! Именно так я его себе и представляла.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда решено – придешь денька через два, я проверю твои размеры и сделаю предварительную примерку. Думаю, двух дней мне хватит, чтобы придумать детали.  
  
Портниха повернулась ко мне.  
  
\- А ты у меня нечастая гостья. Какой костюм требуется тебе?  
  
Я даже рот раскрыть не успела, как Рауль громко сказал:  
  
\- Кристина будет розовым бутоном.  
  
Мадам и Мэг озадаченно посмотрели на меня. А я сидела, как оплеванная и чувствовала, что заливаюсь краской стыда. Чтобы не выглядеть полной дурой, я кивнула, точно мы с виконтом давно уже все решили.  
  
\- Да-да, таким, знаете, воплощением нежности и невинности.  
  
Облегченно вздохнув от не случившейся неловкости, Веллинье повторила процедуру рисования эскиза и протянула его мне. И опять виконт опередил меня.  
  
\- Да, это то, что нужно! – обрадованно воскликнул он. – Но я бы еще добавил вот сюда кружево, а сзади драпировки, украшенные цветами. Да, любимая? – Рауль неожиданно вспомнил, что я сижу рядом.  
  
Я снова кивнула с глубокомысленным видом.  
  
Мадам Веллинье нахмурилась, глядя на рисунок.  
  
\- Можно и так сделать. Но не будет ли слишком… помпезно для юной девушки?  
  
\- Кристина должна выглядеть торжественно. Ведь мы собираемся объявить о своей помолвке! – с непередаваемым пафосом сказал Рауль.  
  
Я зажмурилась. Хотелось вместе с креслом провалиться до самого пятого подвала, отобрать у Призрака удавку и маленько придушить эту самоуверенную ошибку природу.  
  
\- Помолвке? – удивилась Мэг, - Кристина, почему ты мне ничего не сказала? Я же твоя лучшая подруга!  
  
Я промычала нечто невразумительное, со значением кивнув на виконта, и выразительно закатила глаза. Мэг прикусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
  
\- Мы не хотели афишировать раньше времени, - вещал виконт с воодушевлением. – Это была тайная помолвка во избежание сплетен и кривотолков.  
  
Спасибо тебе, Рауль. Теперь-то слухи уж точно пойдут гулять по всему театру. Эрик меня убьет – он решит, что я ему врала все это время. Ну, виконт! Вот же сука. Ничего, я ему все припомню…  
  
Я поднялась из кресла и прошла к столику. Мое внимание привлек один набросок, я бы даже сказала, почти готовый эскиз костюма.  
  
Костюма Красной Смерти.  
  
\- Мадам Веллинье, это тоже ваша работа? – я показала на рисунок.  
  
\- Какая, девонька? Ах, эта… Нет, этот эскиз принесла Антуанетта, уж с неделю тому, просила сшить костюм для ее друга. Мерки принесла – прекрасная фигура… Да. Так, о чем я? Да. И сказала, что ее друг сам придумал и нарисовал все. Хотела бы я с ним встретиться – у него талант придумывать необычные и красивые костюмы, он мог бы озолотиться. Парижская публика обожает удивляться.  
  
Портниха повертела рисунок в руке и с сожалением положила обратно.  
  
\- Когда мне приходить? – вернула я ее мысли в конструктивное русло.  
  
\- Денька через три, милая. Как закончится репетиция, так и приходи.  
  
Поблагодарив на прощание добрую женщину, мы вернулись в жилую часть Оперы. Отказавшись от прогулки с виконтом под предлогом страшной усталости, я завалилась в свою комнату и упала на кровать.  
  
\- _И как тебе?_ – устало спросила я Кристину. – _По-прежнему будешь считать это милой непосредственностью мужчины-ребенка-в-душе? Да он тебе вздохнуть без разрешения не даст. Не мужчина, а ночной кошмар. Ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи.  
  
\- Последнее – скорее про Эрика,_ \- сострила Крис.  
  
\- _Ты прекрасно поняла, о чем я,_ \- мне шутить не хотелось.  
  
\- _Да поняла, поняла… Как мне? Честно – не нравится. Я подозреваю, что даже если еще не выбрала Эрика, то уже не выбрала Рауля. Никогда не думала, что он вырастет таким… таким…  
  
\- Засранцем,_ \- подсказала я.  
  
Кристина смущенно хмыкнула.  
  
\- _Я не совсем это имела в виду, но ты права – Рауль – засранец и перевоспитанию не поддается.  
  
\- Ну, при желании, можно и зайца научить курить,_ \- философски заметила я, - _вот только зачем?_  
  
Кристина помолчала, но надолго ее не хватило.  
  
\- _Так что ты задумала на маскарад? Что за костюм? Как мы избежим необходимости одеваться розовым бутоном?  
  
\- Сейчас покажу,_ \- я мысленно коварно улыбнулась.  
  
\- _Ого! А мы справимся?  
  
\- Должны._  
  
Подготовка костюма отняла почти все свободное время, которого оказалось больше, чем я предполагала, учитывая репетиции, фехтование и примерки костюма розы – потому что Эрик, действительно, услышал мигом разлетевшиеся сплетни про нашу с виконтом помолвку и кольцо, в котором к концу цепочки рассказчиков бриллиантов оказалось больше, чем в короне Российской империи. Услышал – и перекрыл второй известный мне ход. Я расстроилась, конечно, но ненадолго – слишком уж большие надежды я возлагала на предстоящий маскарад, на который обещала придти сама Красная Смерть.  
  
Накануне бала мне принесли платье.  
  
\- _И куда мы его денем?_ – спросила Кристина скептически.  
  
\- _Отдадим,_ \- легко ответила я.  
  
\- _Как отдадим?_  
  
\- Не как, а кому. Смотри.  
  
Я заявилась в общую спальню, нашла Камиллу и предложила отойти в сторонку.  
  
\- Камилла, - начала я, проникновенно глядя ей в лицо, - ты ведь хочешь попасть на маскарад?  
  
\- Конечно! – воскликнула та, - правда, у меня платья нет.  
  
Отлично. Я и не сомневалась.  
  
\- Я дам тебе платье, - светским тоном отозвалась я, - у меня как раз оказалось лишнее.  
  
Камилла едва не захлопала в ладоши, но тут же подозрительно переспросила:  
  
\- Это не шутка? То есть, ты, на самом деле, отдаешь мне платье?  
  
\- Отдаю. Пойдем, посмотришь на него. Понравится – заберешь. Только обещай, что если тебя спросят, откуда оно – говори правду, что Кристина отдала.  
  
Камилла, как сомнамбула дошла до моей комнаты, ошалело посмотрела на платье, так же ошалело сгребла его в руки и, ошалевшая, выскочила за дверь, точно боялась, что я передумаю.  
  
А я разложила наш собственный костюм, чтобы еще раз проверить, не упустила ли я чего?  
  
Он был безупречен.  
  
Берегись, виконт! Берегись, Призрак! Берегись, Опера!  
  
Иду на вы.


	19. Глава 17, в которой героиня занимается косплеем, является на маскарад инкогнито, танцует вальс с Призраком, приносит страшные клятвы и рассказывает страшные истории

Настал час Х.  
  
Поскольку я все равно собиралась выждать, пока соберется побольше народу, чтобы затеряться в толпе, переодеваться в костюм я не спешила: ограничилась тем, что позвала Мэг, чтобы она помогла мне с прической. Конечно, ей пришлось все рассказать. Ну почти – кем конкретно я оденусь, она не знала.  
  
\- Крис, а ты уверена, что твоя прическа должна выглядеть именно так? – удивленно спросила Мэг, заплетая десятую по счету косу и туго обматывая ее коричневой лентой в цвет волос.  
  
\- Уверена. Не забудь про бусины и монетки.  
  
Мэг пожала плечами с видом «хозяин – барин» и продолжила колдовать над моей головой. При виде кожаного шнура с висящей на нем длинной косточкой она только сморщила нос, но вопросов не задавала – спокойно собрала волосы с макушки в хвост, сдвинула его ближе к правой стороне и обмотала шнуром. Волосы на затылке, не вошедшие в многочисленные косы, свисающие с боком, она также завязала шнурком в хвост. Напоследок Мэг заплела две тонкие косички по бокам от моего лица и увешала их особенно густо.  
  
\- Так? – Мэг скептически оглядела результат.  
  
\- То, что надо, спасибо.  
  
Я чмокнула ее в нос и мягко выпроводила, попросив напоследок сказать виконту, что я задержусь.  
  
Итак…  
  
Замотать грудь, чтобы не выглядеть излишне экзотически. Видавшая виды белая рубаха с обтрепанными манжетами и глубоким треугольным вырезом – пришлось долго разыскивать ее в костюмерной; рукава не застегиваем. Чулки, серо-коричневые брюки до колена, светлые замшевые ботфорты – голенища подвернуть. На рубашку – короткий – до середины бедра - синий камзол без рукавов с железными пуговицами, опять же не застегиваем. Две полосы ткани – красная с золотым шитьем – на голову и длинная белая в узкую розовую полоску – кушак, его концы свисают едва ли не до колен. Поверх кушака – два широких кожаных пояса с красивыми бляхами, на них можно повесить разную чепуху.  
  
Теперь грим. Сделаем цвет кожи потемнее, щедро подведем глаза черным. Усы – не слишком густые, но и не узенькие, подобие эспаньолки под нижнюю губу и козлиную бородку на подбородок – ее мы тоже заплетем в две коски и украсим бусинами. Шикарно.  
Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Я уже слышу отголоски веселья, творящегося в холле и окрестностях, а также того буйства, которое началось в рабочих коридорах еще раньше.  
  
Красивая кожаная перевязь, на ней - ножны для шпаги, которую подарил на Рождество ла Вирм. И не только шпагу, но и стилет с ножнами для левой руки, выпрыгивающий в ладонь, повинуясь особому жесту, два дуэльных пистолета, один оставим, второй – за пояс, удобный кастет, его положим в карман второго камзола – в цвет брюк, длинного, до колен, с широкими рукавами и позументом.  
  
Последние штрихи – многочисленные перстни на пальцы, на запястья – браслеты из кожи и кружева, один такой браслет – на правой руке – переходит на ладонь и крепится на большом и безымянном пальцах кожаными кольцами. На самом деле, это не что иное, как защита от мозолей и подобие митенки, не позволяющей эфесу шпаги скользить в руке. Чуть не забыла: кольцо Рауля, висящее на дешевенькой цепочке в окружении бусин и монеток, отправляется на головную повязку. Теперь она. Кожаная треуголка, заказанная в шляпной мастерской в нашей Опере, специально хорошенько помятая, потертая щеткой с проволочной щетиной и несколько раз намоченная и высушенная.  
  
Я вышла из комнаты и закоулками пробралась к холлу, за версту обходя полицейских – Рауль так и не сумел убедить Жиля отказаться от поисков Призрака. Хорошо хоть Раппно куда-то запропастился, а то бы мне не выбраться.  
  
Перед входом в холл стояло зеркало во весь рост – в нем отразилось диво дивное и чудо чудное.  
  
Кристина восторженно ахнула:  
  
 _\- Нас никто не узнает! Это же невероятно! Как этого персонажа зовут? Джек Воробей?  
  
\- Капитан Джек Воробей,_ \- автоматически поправила я, пробуя перед зеркалом повторить знаменитую пластику легендарного капитана.  
  
Получилось не очень похоже, но сойдет.  
  
Справедливо рассудив, что в таком виде маска мне не понадобится, я ограничилась тем, что прихватила черную повязку на глаз, на тот случай, если кто-нибудь все же признает во мне восходящую звезду Опера Популер.  
  
Глубоко вдохнув, как перед прыжком в воду, я вошла в холл походкой покорителя океанов.  
  
Продефилировав через весь зал и выяснив, что узнавать меня не узнают, но внимание мой экстравагантный вид привлекает, причем, в основном, женское, я скрылась на одном из балкончиков галереи, опоясывавшей холл по второму этажу. Отсюда открывался прекрасный обзор. Вот Камилла в «розовом бутоне» вовсю флиртует с каким-то молодчиком в костюме испанского гранда. Вот директора в образах петуха и барана, как нельзя лучше отражающих их внутреннюю сущность. Карлотта и Убальдо – чета правителей Востока. Рауль – офицерский мундир ему очень идет – прислонился к стене и явно скучает. Ага. Увидел Камиллу, направился к ней. Не зря я выбрала ее – мы похожи фигурой и цветом волос. Жаль, отсюда ничего не будет слышно, а рисковать, и оказаться узнанной не хотелось.  
  
Рауль подошел к Камилле, по-хозяйски положил ей руку на плечо и развернул к себе. Последовала немая сцена. Я от души веселилась, наблюдая за отвисшей челюстью и обширной гаммой эмоций на лице виконта. Вот он что-то выдавил – наверное, спрашивает, откуда у Камиллы это платье. Та, умница, ответила, надеюсь, что именно то, что я просила. Рауль отполз в полнейшем шоке, поймал мадам Жири возле столика с напитками. Нет, она со мной не разговаривает, попробуйте спросить Мэг, читала я по губам. Мэг в своем чудном платье как раз закончила танцевать и шла к ним в сопровождении своего кавалера. Виконт подскочил к ней, но она тоже ничего не знала. И про мою прическу не сказала, спасибо ей. Настоящий друг. Рауль еще немного поболтался в зале и куда-то скрылся. Ну и черт с ним.  
  
Теперь-то ему не удастся объявить о помолвке, хе-хе… Как это сделаешь, если невеста – тю-тю? Остро хочется скандала, но, видимо, с ним придется подождать до завтра.  
  
Ладно, хорошего помаленьку, надо спускаться, а то пропущу явление Призрака народу. Заодно покажусь Мэг, пусть оценит мой видец, она это заслужила.  
  
\- Мадемуазель, не откажите мне в удовольствии танцевать с вами, - промурлыкала я, подкравшись к подруге.  
  
Та порывисто обернулась. Ее глаза расширились в изумлении.  
  
\- Я… я не… - Тут она обратила внимание на волосы, и я почти услышала щелчок у нее в голове. - Кри…  
  
Я поднесла палец к ее губам.  
  
\- Чшш, не выдавай меня. Пойдем танцевать, и я постараюсь тебе объяснить все, что смогу.  
  
Зазвучала музыка, и мы начали танцевать. Кажется, это была полька – не самый подходящий для разговора танец, но я все равно обрисовала Мэг ситуацию с виконтом, с его колечком и с нашей как будто помолвкой, существующей лишь в его воспаленном воображении. Я не просила сохранить это в тайне – наоборот, мне была бы на руку новая волна противоречивых слухов.  
  
Внезапно музыка оборвалась. Я стояла спиной к лестнице, но не было нужды оборачиваться – и без того было понятно, что, вернее, кто мог заставить музыкантов замереть в суеверном ужасе. И все-таки я обернулась – не могла отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться Эриком в красном.  
  
Он был великолепен. Там, на лестнице, один среди всех этих искаженных страхом физиономий, среди отпрянувших с его пути зевак, чьи лица стали похожи на маски. О, да. Эта толпа боялась его до колик. Целая толпа стремилась укрыться от одного-единственного человека.  
  
Нет. От Призрака.  
  
\- Что притихли, господа? Думали, что избавились от меня? Вы всерьез полагали, что полиция способна испугать меня или поймать? Как же вы самонадеянны, милейшие мои директора! Вы заслуживаете наказания!  
  
Эрик спустился еще на несколько ступенек.  
  
\- Я написал оперу, вот ее законченная партитура. «Дон Жуан Торжествующий»! – и он швырнул оземь кожаную папку.  
  
Эффектно.  
  
Дальше все шло по тексту. Я не особо вслушивалась - мне было жутко интересно, что тут начнется, когда Призрак поймет, что Кристины Даае в зале нет.  
  
И я дождалась.  
  
На свою беду Камилла стояла около лестницы. Она закрыла лицо маской, наверное, надеялась, что так она менее заметна. Напрасно.  
  
\- Что же касается нашей звезды, мисс Кристины Даае... – Эрик развернулся к Камилле.  
  
Та оцепенела.  
  
\- Без сомнения, она великолепна, ее голос очень хорош…  
  
Рука Камиллы безвольно разжалась, и маска спланировала на пол.  
  
\- Хотя, если…  
  
В этот момент Эрик, наконец, разглядел, к кому обращается.  
  
Я наивно думала, что удивиться сильнее, чем Рауль, уже невозможно. Как я ошибалась. Эрик весь был – воплощенное изумление. Мне на ум пришел знаменитый диалог: «А где бабуля? – Я за нее!» - но это было еще выразительнее.  
  
\- Откуда у вас это платье? – прошипел Призрак.  
  
\- К-кристина отдала, - пролепетала Камилла. – сказала, забирай, и все.  
  
Тут раздался топот множества ног, и в зал влетела куча полицейских во главе с Раппно. Следом вбежал Рауль.  
  
\- Хватайте его! – истошно завопил Фермен.  
  
Эрик не растерялся: в тот же момент, когда появились копы, он отскочил на то место, где был скрытый люк, и не успел директор умолкнуть, как Призрак в громе и фейерверке провалился сквозь землю.  
  
\- _Прыгай! Давай!_ – крикнула Кристина.  
  
Я прыгнула.  
  
А что еще мне оставалось?  
  
Лепестки люка сошлись над моей головой, и я огляделась. Зеркальная комната, надо же, кто бы мог подумать? В зеркалах отражались Джек Воробей и Красная Смерть. Очаровательная компашка.  
  
\- Кто вы? – требовательно прогремело со всех сторон.  
  
Удавку, что отрадно, он не достал.  
  
\- Йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рома! – пропела я.  
  
\- Кристина? Ты? – неверяще проговорил Эрик, и его рука опустилась мне на плечо.  
  
Секунда – и я уже упиралась взглядом в алый мундир.  
  
\- А кого еще ты ожидал увидеть? – я искоса поглядела ему в лицо. – Кто еще такой смелый?  
  
\- Скорее безрассудный… Итак, мадемуазель Даае, чем обязан столь повышенным вниманием с вашей стороны?  
  
\- Мы уже на «вы»? – удивилась я, - почему так?  
  
\- Вы не догадываетесь? – Эрик почти шипел, словно состоял в родстве со всеми пресмыкающимися земного шара, по преимуществу ядовитыми. – Ваша ложь… эта помолвка с виконтом… если бы я не… Как ты могла, Кристина?! За что?! – сорвался он на крик. – За что ты так со мной!  
  
\- Как – так? – практически взмолилась я, - ну как? Я сказала тебе правду! Чем хочешь поклянусь!  
  
\- Какую правду? – Призрак ссутулился и отвернулся.  
  
\- Правду о том, что я не помолвлена с виконтом. Эрик, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.  
  
Он посмотрел – по краю сознания мазнуло отраженной болью, и я едва не рухнула на пол – так она была сильна, - но удержалась, запретив себе чувствовать и выказывать жалость: мне нужно быть убедительной.  
  
\- Эрик, я клянусь тебе памятью своего отца, что не помолвлена с виконтом. Но он, очевидно, счел, что ему довольно сделать девушке предложение – и дело в шляпе. Он подарил мне кольцо, опозорил меня перед портнихой с этим дурацким платьем, решил объявить о помолвке на балу – и ни разу не поинтересовался, согласна ли я.  
  
\- А ты…? – едва слышно спросил Эрик.  
  
\- А я… Видишь ли, Рауль, как и ты обознался, приняв за меня другую девушку. Это его огорчило, я полагаю. Так что завтра нам предстоит объясниться, наконец. Я надеюсь, в этот раз он меня услышит, иначе я уж и не знаю, что должна сделать…  
  
\- _И я ему откажу…_ \- прошелестела Кристина.  
  
\- _Откажешь? Точно?_  
  
\- Да. Мне это надоело.  
  
\- А Эрик? Что с ним?  
  
\- Для начала надо решить, откроемся мы ему или нет…  
  
\- Мне надоело лгать. Он должен знать, что нас двое.  
  
\- Твое право. Не боишься?  
  
\- Боюсь.  
  
\- А потом… я ему откажу, - уверенно закончила я.  
  
Эрик спрятал лицо в ладонях; до меня доносилось его прерывистое дыхание. В конце концов, он справился с собой и выпрямился.  
  
\- Я хочу тебе верить, Кристина. Видит бог, я безумно этого хочу! Не обмани меня теперь, не обмани, прошу тебя…  
  
\- Я поклялась памятью отца. Хочешь, жизнью поклянусь?  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
\- Не нужно. Довольно клятв.  
  
Я улыбнулась.  
  
\- Тогда – мир?  
  
Слабая улыбка прокралась на лицо Призрака Оперы. А мое сердце сжималось в страхе от того, что я собиралась ему поведать. Накануне я нашла множество аргументов, доказывающих мою правоту, но теперь они все испарились, и я не знала, с чего начать.  
  
До моего слуха донеслась музыка – наверху возобновился прерванный появлением Красной Смерти бал.  
  
\- Не согласишься ли потанцевать со мной? – Эрик тоже прислушался к звукам вальса.  
  
\- С удовольствием.  
  
Мы были странной парой – мужчина в красном мундире и маске в виде черепа и женщина в костюме пирата. Подумав, что это выглядит нелепо, я сорвала накладные усы и бородку. Выяснилось, что Эрик прекрасно танцует – я успела мимоходом удивиться этому факту – казалось бы, подземелье – не самое подходящее место, чтобы научиться танцевать. Не прерывая вальс, он вывел меня за зеркала, и мы оказались в небольшой комнате, переходящей затем в коридорчик, оканчивающийся лестницей. Она освещалась тремя факелами. Мы кружились в этом неверном свете, и за нами следовали причудливые тени.  
  
Надо признаваться. Ну? Ну? Перед смертью не надышишься…  
  
Я зажмурилась на секунду, собираясь с духом.  
  
\- Эрик, мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать.  
  
Его рука сжала мои пальцы чуть сильнее, чем следует.  
  
\- Я слушаю, - ровно ответил Эрик.  
  
\- Ты все удивляешься, как я изменилась, говоришь, что не узнаешь меня. Это все неспроста. Я… Скажи, ты веришь в сверхъестественное?  
  
\- Ты спрашиваешь у Призрака Оперы, верит ли он в сверхъестественное? – Эрик усмехнулся.  
  
\- Я серьезно.  
  
Эрик закусил губу.  
  
\- Да, наверное…  
  
\- То есть ты веришь, что иногда могут происходить необъяснимые вещи? – уточнила я.  
  
\- К чему эти вопросы?  
  
\- Скажи, - я умею быть очень настойчивой.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я – верю. Довольна?  
  
Так, ладно. Собраться с мыслями, собраться…  
  
\- Понимаешь, в начале сентября произошло кое-что необычное…  
  
Я не могла продолжать, кружась в легкомысленном танце, поэтому вывернулась из объятий Призрака и отошла к стене. Глядя на факел, говорить было легче. Куда легче говорить глупости, когда не видишь собеседника.  
  
\- Дело в том, что я – не совсем я.  
  
\- Не понимаю тебя, Кристина, - Эрик приблизился: я ощущала это всей кожей.  
  
\- Нас двое в этом теле. Так случилось, что я попала сюда из другого мира, который обгоняет этот более чем на сто лет. Нас двое. Я долго думала, как доказать тебе… Есть вещи, о которых Кристина знать не может. К примеру, я могу рассказать тебе закон Бойля-Мариотта, описать строение сердца и кровеносной системы, допустим, собаки. Могу рассказать про Лавуазье – замечательнейшая личность, даром что химик, был еще поэтом и ловеласом, и революционером, и кончил жизнь на плахе… С другой стороны, я не знаю многих реалий этого века – их мне подсказывает Кристина. Погоди, Эрик, - предупредила я, чувствуя, что он собирается что-то возразить. – Я и сама собьюсь, трудно держать в мыслях столько всего… Я не демон, - для убедительности я покачала головой, - я обычный человек, просто из другого места и времени. Я не знаю, как попала сюда, была ли это шутка бога или Сатаны, но я здесь. Вот тебе еще одно доказательство – те песни, помнишь? Кристина их не знает, их напишут через сто лет. Еще… я левша, и могу написать тебе что-нибудь на языке, который Кристина знать никак не может… Ты ведь не веришь мне? – я повернулась к Эрику.  
  
Он весь был воплощенный скептицизм. Я его понимала. Если бы мой муж выступил с подобным заявлением, я бы посоветовала ему принять успокоительное и выспаться хорошенько, чтобы всякая мура не лезла в голову.  
  
Что ж, в таком случае остается последний аргумент…  
  
\- Эрик, думаю, ты догадываешься, что мадам Жири не обсуждала тебя со мной?  
  
Он кивнул, по-видимому, не вполне понимая, что я имею в виду.  
  
\- И ты знаешь, что мы не разговариваем с ней вот уже три месяца.  
  
Опять кивок.  
  
\- Что ж… тогда я расскажу тебе кое-что… Тебе и Кристине.  
  
Я расскажу тебе историю об одном ребенке. О маленьком мальчике, который неведомыми мне путями очутился в цирке, которого держали в клетке и называли Дитя Дьявола. Которого выставляли напоказ, как диковинное животное, и избивали за непокорность. Пока однажды он не взбунтовался и не поднял руку на своего мучителя. О мальчике, в котором увидела человека юная балерина, пришедшая в тот вечер в балаган. О мальчике, которого она укрыла в часовне оперного театра, и который остался в Опере на долгие годы, став ее негласным хозяином.  
  
Откуда, по-твоему, я могу знать эту историю?  
  
Все то время, что я говорила, Эрик не сводил с меня расширившихся глаз. Он был мертвенно бледен.  
  
А где-то в глубине моего сознания горько плакала Кристина Даае.


	20. Глава 18, в которой героиня переживает потрясение за потрясением и объяснение за объяснением, ездит на кладбище, применяет шпагу по назначению, и, кажется, наконец-то расторгает помолвку

Он мне не поверил.  
  
Этот чертов непрошибаемый, упрямый, самонадеянный сукин сын мне не поверил.  
  
Я по глазам видела – он решил, что это проговорилась Жири, несмотря на мои заверения в обратном.  
  
Да что ж такое! Вру напропалую, такую лапшу вешаю, что только держись – и все верят, сидят, развесив уши, чтоб ничего мимо не упало. Стоит один раз сказать правду любимому человеку – и вот вам, пожалуйста!  
  
Я мгновенно вскипела, не хуже чайника.  
  
\- Ты все-таки не веришь мне! – я не спрашивала, я утверждала.  
  
Эрик вдруг отвернулся.  
  
\- И давно ты знаешь? – ровным голосом спросил он.  
  
И я сдалась. Не хочет слышать правду – и хрен с ним. Главное – я сказала, а там хоть потоп. Значит, буду валять дурака и дальше, и пусть дурак не обижается.  
  
\- Давно, - дерзко ответила я, - мадам Жири рассказала мне как раз во время ссоры.  
  
Надеюсь, он не так тесно общается с мадам, чтобы она пересказывала ему все подробности. Впрочем, если он и тут подловит меня на лжи – плевать. Надоело все время оправдываться, все время быть виноватой! Я – я меняю его судьбу к лучшему, оберегаю его, выколупываю из вековечной брони, которую он вокруг себя возвел со своими комплексами и шрамами. Да он за эти четыре месяца испытал больше счастья, чем за предыдущие тридцать с гаком лет! И уж точно больше, чем в оригинале. И я опять - Мировое Зло?  
  
За-дол-ба-ло.  
  
\- И ты знаешь, что скрывает маска?  
  
Я задрожала. Что сказать?  
  
\- _Скажи «да»,_ \- все еще неверным от слез голосом подсказала Кристина.  
  
\- _И что это даст?  
  
\- Ну, может, он не будет так страшиться ее снять?  
  
\- Есть в твоих словах зерно истины,_ \- мысленно вздохнула я, а вслух произнесла с вызовом:  
  
\- Да. И что?  
  
Тут я увидела, что Эрик успокоился на самом деле. Наверное, так успокаиваются перед смертью неизлечимо больные. Нестерпимо захотелось прикоснуться к нему, утешить, сказать, что все не так плохо, как он себе думает… но я не стала.  
  
\- Ты очень способная ученица, - негромко произнес Эрик.  
  
У меня в ушах его слова отдались набатом.  
  
\- Каков учитель, таков и ученик! – в запальчивости воскликнула я.  
  
\- Я понимаю, - он повернулся с кривой усмешкой, - как-никак, я обманывал тебя целых десять лет. Ты не могла не отплатить мне той же монетой. Я бы на твоем месте сделал так же... если бы…  
  
Эрик поднял глаза, и я услышала отголосок недавнего крика: «За что ты так со мной?!» Я не выдержала, и первая отвела взгляд.  
  
А он продолжал терзать мое бедное сердце своей горечью и болью.  
  
\- Но приводить под видом доказательства… это… эту историю… Это нечестно! Подло! – его голос сорвался в сипение.  
  
Ну все. Не вынесла душа поэта…  
  
Я стиснула зубы и, прищурившись, уставилась на Эрика. В моей груди плескалось чистое, незамутненное лишними эмоциями бешенство. Подумать только, и я еще хотела его пожалеть!  
  
\- Знаешь что?! А не пошел бы ты к черту!!! – заорала я. – Все вы идите к черту со своими чувствами, желаниями, мнениями! Собственники хреновы! Я вас уже видеть всех не могу! Я устала! Каждый раз – как по тонкому льду! Этому не скажи – обидится, этому не скажи – не поймет. Одному все время что-то кажется, другому мнится, третья готова подложить под любимого учителя… Я больше не могу! Если тебе нравится считать меня лгуньей – вперед и с песней! Только оставь меня в покое!!!  
  
И я позорно разрыдалась.  
  
Не знаю, что из этого бреда дошло до Призрака, но, кажется, он растерялся.  
  
\- Кристина… - он потянулся ко мне.  
  
Утешить? Успокоить? Что бы ни было, но это значилось в его базовых потребностях. Как там? Служить и защищать? А мне было плохо. И уже даже не хотелось, чтобы все стало хорошо.  
  
\- Иди ты к черту!  
  
Я оттолкнула его, проскочила мимо и рванулась вверх по лестнице. Вверх, вверх… снова вверх…  
  
Оказавшись в знакомом коридоре, я побежала к себе в комнату, ничего не замечая вокруг. И плевать, как я выглядела, плевать, если меня видели. Я устала.  
  
Ворвавшись в комнату и заперевшись, я упала на кровать. Под ребра впилось нечто угловатое. Я сунула руку, извлекла из-под себя пистолет и аккуратно положила на пол.  
  
В дверь постучали.  
  
\- Кристина! Прости за бестактность, но я очень волнуюсь… Ты там?  
  
Это был виконт.  
  
\- Пошел к черту! – вежливо отозвалась я.  
  
\- Кристина, ты там? Какое счастье!  
  
\- Убирайся к черту! – взрыкнула я в лучших традициях Призрака Оперы и швырнула в дверь первое, что попалось под руку – баночку с гримом. Баночка предсказуемо брызнула в стороны осколками.  
  
За дверью послышался знакомый смешок. Раппно, с-сволочь.  
  
Кажется, Рауль, наконец, понял, что ему не рады, и убрался подобру-поздорову.  
  
\- _А еще говорила посудой не швыряться,_ \- укорила меня Кристина.  
  
\- _И ты иди к черту. Завтра, все завтра._  
  
И я провалилась в тревожный сон.  
  
Утро было ранним и недобрым.  
  
\- _Белл, просыпайся!  
  
\- А? Что? Который час?  
  
\- Семь. У меня к тебе просьба…_  
  
Я перевернулась на спину и потянулась, захрустев суставами.  
  
\- _Ну? Излагай.  
  
\- Я хочу побывать на могиле отца.  
  
\- Ой, блииин. А можно через часик-другой? Такая рань несусветная… После бала-то… А? И все кучера, наверное, еще дрыхнут.  
  
\- А мы Раппно попросим. Спорим, он за дверью дежурит – после наших побегов он с нас больше глаз не спустит.  
  
\- Это, вообще-то, хреново, конечно. Но ты права, его можно попросить, тем более что по службе ему пить было не положено._  
  
Поскольку накануне я задрыхла, не потрудившись снять грим, результат был налицо. Точнее, на лице. Ругаясь вполголоса, я взялась оттирать его с кожи, особенно стараясь с глазами, а то Кристина стала похожей на панду.  
  
Запихнув в себя, за неимением завтрака, завалявшееся с последней прогулки с виконтом яблоко и набросив шерстяную накидку, я вышла в коридор. Раппно сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене, надвинув на лицо шляпу и обернув длинные ноги полами плаща. Я подошла к нему и осторожно потрясла за плечо. В следующую секунду мне между глаз уперлось дуло пистолета. Одновременно с этим полицейский поднял голову и открыл глаза.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - спокойно поздоровалась я. – Вы не могли бы отвезти меня на кладбище?  
  
\- Странное желание для юной девушки, - насмешливо отозвался он, отводя пистолет от моего лица, - так и поедете в этом?  
  
И Раппно выразительно обвел рукой мой пиратский костюм. Я отрезала:  
  
\- Так и поеду.  
  
\- Между прочим, ваш жених дежурит где-то поблизости.  
  
\- Он мне не жених. Пусть дежурит, сколько влезет. Так вы отвезете меня?  
  
Раппно пожал плечами.  
  
\- У меня есть выбор?  
  
Я сделала вид, будто задумалась.  
  
\- Полагаю, нет.  
  
Экипаж катил по дороге, слегка раскачиваясь и поскрипывая рессорами.  
  
\- _Кристина, ты так и будешь молчать? Я же чувствую, как тебя распирает.  
  
\- Белл, я… Это правда – то, что ты вчера рассказала? И то, что я увидела у тебя в памяти?  
  
\- А ты сама как думаешь? По-твоему, Эрик просто так психанул?_  
  
Кристина вздохнула.  
  
\- _Я себе даже представить не могла… Как он это пережил…  
  
\- Ну, судя по тому, что из него выросло – пережил так себе.  
  
\- А ты на него еще и наорала.  
  
\- Ну извини, не выдержала. У меня, действительно нет сил с ними со всеми сражаться. И с судьбой заодно.  
  
\- Нас же двое, не забыла?  
  
\- Теперь – да. А раньше? Кто к виконту на ужин умотал, так что я потом Эрика еле успокоила? Пушкин?_  
  
Ответом послужило виноватое сопение.  
  
\- _Ладно, проехали. Лучше скажи, что ты об этом думаешь.  
  
\- Не знаю, правильно ли это, но мне ужасно жаль того мальчика. И, наверное, поэтому я не могу не думать о сегодняшнем мужчине. Эрик, он такой… Я только сейчас поняла, как тебе было тяжело. Ты прости, мне казалось, тебе все легко дается. Раз – и помирилась с Призраком, два – и поставила мадам на место, три – и директора несут контракт. А ведь я бы так не смогла… Я видела в твоей памяти те кадры…  
  
\- Кадры?!!  
  
\- Ой… Ну да, я догадалась, что это было… как его? Кино. Как про Джека Воробья. Но ведь то, что это не происходило в твоем мире, не означает, что это не происходило вообще. Разве этот мир похож на кино? Здесь все реально. Я чувствую себя живой. Разве нам не холодно в тонкой накидке? Разве у нас нет шрама на ухе?  
  
\- Сдаюсь…_ \- я рассмеялась.  
  
\- _Так вот. Мой разум отказывается понимать, как после всех горестей, выпавших на его долю, после унижения и издевательств, он сумел подняться. Как он всего этого добился – сам, один? Обустроил дом, перенес туда все эти вещи… Белл, он же знает четыре языка! Или пять? А как он рисует! А как поет! А какую музыку пишет…  
  
\- Так, я не поняла, ты мне его продаешь, что ли?_ – фыркнула я. – _Обо всех его достоинствах я знаю не хуже тебя. Но в одном ты не права. Он не сумел подняться, на самом-то деле. Все это его поведение, холодная уверенность – это такая же маска. А внутри остался тот же несчастный подросток, которому слишком долго внушали, что он – чудовище. Так долго, что он и сам в это поверил. И до сих пор верит. Поэтому боится любить тебя. Он готов отдать за тебя жизнь, но не в состоянии произнести три простых слова. Если ты видела… кадры, то знаешь, что должно было произойти, чтобы он, наконец, их сказал. И опоздал…  
  
\- Нас, Белл. Он любит **нас**. Если бы не ты, он бы меня не разглядел за тем образом, что нарисовал в воображении. А теперь он любит живую девушку, которая не боится с ним спорить и иметь на все свое мнение, которая готовит спагетти, до умопомрачения ругается с Карлоттой и поет странные песни. Все это – ты, не я. И он любит тебя. И меня, немножко. Знаешь, иногда я тебе так завидую. И ревную. Ты делаешь то, на что у меня никогда не хватает смелости. Да, я знаю, как часто ты дрожишь от страха. Но все равно ведь делаешь. А это и есть настоящая храбрость. И еще… Я верю, что ты все изменила. В этот раз Эрик не опоздает. Он еще скажет тебе… нам: «Я люблю тебя». Я верю._  
  
У меня не было слов.  
  
\- _Кристина…  
  
\- Молчи. Лучше молчи. Мы почти приехали. Пустишь меня?  
  
\- Конечно._  
  
Мне определенно нужно было перевести дух после такой исповеди.  
  
Со стороны я наблюдала, как Кристина, опираясь на руку Раппно, вышла из кареты и прошла в полуоткрытые ворота кладбища. Вот и склеп – построен на средства, собранные поклонниками таланта Густава Даае, нашла я в памяти Крис. В качестве компенсации за отстранение от управления, ее сознание предоставляло мне весь багаж знаний и памяти, накопившийся в нем. Насколько я могла судить, это появилось не сразу, а когда мы начали… сотрудничать – и чем дальше, тем полнее. Кажется, это и называют симбиозом.  
  
Я старалась не слушать, о чем Кристина рассказывает отцу – это неприлично, да и что она такого может рассказать, чего я не знаю? Она говорила очень тихо, почти беззвучно, словно опасаясь, что нас подслушивают. Хотя, кому там подслушивать – Раппно дремал на козлах, а Призрак с Раулем, небось, видели десятый сон. Хотя, Эрик, скорее, терзался в подземелье и терзал ни в чем не повинный орган. Или…  
  
К ногам Кристины упал камешек, обернутый клочком бумаги. Она подняла его и развернула – это была записка. «Заверни за склеп, чтобы тебя не было видно от ворот. П.О.» - значилось в ней.  
  
Прямо Майн Рид какой-то!  
  
\- _Пойдем_? – спросила Крис.  
  
\- _А куда деваться? Придется. Ты пойдешь или я?  
  
\- Давай я, разнообразия ради.  
  
\- Тогда двигай._  
  
Кристина послушно зашла за угол, предварительно оглянувшись на Раппно – тот безмятежно спал, уронив голову на грудь.  
  
За углом нас поджидал Эрик при полном параде. Похоже, предстоял серьезный разговор. А впереди еще объяснение с виконтом…  
  
\- Здравствуй, Кристина.  
  
Ого! Такое впечатление, что он всю ночь готовился, репетировал. Что же такое он имеет нам сказать?  
  
\- Здравствуй, Эрик, - в тон ответила Крис.  
  
\- Чудесное утро, не так ли? И погода прекрасная, - продолжал разводить политес Призрак.  
  
Я недоумевала.  
  
\- Эрик, ты хочешь поговорить о погоде или просто тянешь время?  
  
Кристина! Ты растешь в моих глазах!  
  
Эрик на мгновение отвел взгляд – и тут же вновь с упорством все для себя решившего человека посмотрел нам в глаза.  
  
\- Кристина, прости меня.  
  
Охохонюшки-хо-хо… Воистину, если женщина неправа – попроси у нее прощение. А ведь я была неправа, когда орала на него вчера. В конце концов, никто не обязан верить во всякую чушь про другой мир и постороннее сознание. А я ударила его по больному, использовав сокровенную тайну его жизни в качестве банального аргумента.  
  
\- _Белл, присоединяйся. Одна… я не могу.  
  
\- Что? Как присоединяться?  
  
\- Я потеснюсь._  
  
И она, в самом деле, потеснилась, и я ощущаю ее сознание рядом, и наши мысли – одно, и чувства – одно, и я вижу в глубине ее маленькой души искру зародившегося чувства. Она тлела долго, но разгорелась лишь вчера, там, в маленькой комнатке под холлом Опера Популер.  
  
\- Эрик, не надо…  
  
\- Дай мне закончить, Кристина. – Эрик серьезен и настойчив. – Я уже не один раз говорил, что ты изменилась. Это так, и я уже давно не понимаю, как себя вести с тобой. Может быть, ты повзрослела, а может, я никогда не знал тебя. Я не в состоянии предугадать твои поступки, как бывало раньше. Иногда я думаю, может, мне все это пригрезилось: ты, наши уроки, твои светлые и наивные молитвы, твоя вера в Ангела Музыки. Ты непостижима. Ты даришь мне надежду одной рукой – и отнимаешь ее другой. Ты возносишь меня в небо – и низвергаешь в пучину самого глубокого отчаяния. Я не знаю, чем заслужил эту пытку, но я больше не выдержу. Еще одного раза я не выдержу. Поэтому я хочу сказать тебе… И будь что будет.  
  
Ты, наверное, знаешь теперь обо мне все или почти все. Да, меня держали в клетке, как животное, как чудовищное порождение ада. Так оно и есть – я порождение ада. Но лишь снаружи. А в груди моей бьется человеческое сердце. И оно страдает. Оно страдает, Кристина. Из-за тебя страдает…  
  
\- Эрик! – перебиваем мы. – Ты не чудовище. Ты – человек. И ты самый храбрый человек, которого я когда-либо знала. Это я должна просить прощения. Я не должна была так поступать с тобой, это было глупо и жестоко. Дурацкая мистификация в духе Призрака Оперы. Ты ничем не заслужил подобного отношения. Я была неправа.  
  
И пускай эта ложь про мистификацию, пускай. Зачем настаивать на правде, если она не несет в себе ничего, кроме вреда?  
  
Мы… Я подхожу к нему все в том же нелепом маскарадном костюме с болтающимися по бокам косицами. Я протягиваю руку, все как во сне… Вот сейчас он скажет… сейчас…  
  
\- Продолжай, Эрик, - просим, нет, умоляем мы.  
  
Эрик берет мою руку в свои, легонько касается ее губами. Он проникновенно смотрит на меня и…  
  
\- Кристина, остановись! Отойди от него!  
  
Виконт.  
  
Главное, вовремя.  
  
Будто знал.  
  
Вот гад.  
  
Я обернулась: так и есть – скачет на лихом коне в белой рубашке на босу грудь, как дешевый романтический герой, и мнит себя, по меньшей мере, спасителем человечества.  
  
\- Это Призрак, Кристина! – вопит он, словно это – самая потрясающая сенсация. – Он опасен! Я защищу тебя!  
  
Азохн вей! Только этого мне и не хватало.  
  
Эрик отодвинул меня в сторону, скинул плащ и фрак и кровожадно оскалился, потянув из ножен шпагу - Рауль уже соскочил с лошади и несся к нему со шпагой наперевес. Памятуя о том, как активно они сражались в фильме, я сочла за благо отступить подальше.  
  
И началось…  
  
Сначала я ничего не могла разобрать в этом человеческом вихре, мечущемся среди надгробий. Но постепенно отдельные фрагменты боя проступили сквозь бесконечный звон и лязг, сквозь тяжелое дыхание и скрежет зубов, сквозь прямые и обратные выпады, обманки и удары плашмя. И я заметила одну странность: Рауль наседал на Эрика с завидным упорством, стремясь достать противника, а Эрик – ушел в глухую оборону. Он лишь парировал удары, лишь защищался, не пытаясь перейти в контратаку. Почему?  
  
Я недоумевала, но недолго.  
  
Клятва.  
  
Призрак поклялся, что не тронет виконта и пальцем, и, похоже, готов был сдержать обещание даже ценой собственной жизни.  
  
Этого нельзя было допустить!  
  
В этот миг Эрик споткнулся о корень и упал навзничь. Рауль прижал его шпагу своей – и, выбив из рук, отшвырнул подальше. Затем мгновенно выбросил руку со шпагой вперед, намереваясь проткнуть Эрика насквозь, но тот успел откатиться в сторону, так что лезвие лишь прорезало рукав. Рауль снова ткнул шпагой, на этот раз удачно: на плече Эрика начало расплываться алое пятно. Я поняла, что он слишком устал, и третий раз станет для него роковым.  
  
\- _Что же делать?!  
  
\- А шпага тебе на что?  
  
\- Точно!_  
  
\- Стой! Стой, Рауль! Остановись! – закричала я, на ходу вынимая шпагу – спасибо дядюшке ла Вирму.  
  
Я бросилась между ними, принимая на себя удар, и сильным горизонтальным контрударом отбивая его шпагу далеко в сторону. Лезвие заскользило по лезвию, выбивая голубые искры, и вонзилось в землю. Рауль явно не ожидал такого от своей скромной невесты. Впрочем, Призрак тоже.  
  
Как учил ла Вирм? Надо же, тело все помнит. Мы оттерли виконта от Эрика – выяснилось, что сдвоенное сознание позволяет телу двигаться куда быстрее. Но все же… что стоят наши жалкие два месяца по сравнению с годами тренировок? А виконт настолько в шоке, что автоматически продолжает сражаться… Толкнув его назад, я оглянулась на то место, где лежал Эрик – его не было, только красное пятно осталось на снегу.  
  
Дзыннь!  
  
Оказывается, пока мы с виконтом были заняты друг другом, Эрик успел поднять шпагу. И теперь нас было двое против одного.  
  
Воистину, мы спина к спине у мачты… И даже мой костюм к месту, потому что я вдруг подумала, что эта сцена мне напоминает ту, из фильма про пиратов.  
  
В глазах Рауля вспыхнуло недоумение.  
  
\- Кристина, что ты делаешь? Ты же моя невеста!  
  
\- Я! Не! Твоя! Невеста! – завизжала я, сопровождая каждое слово ударом.  
  
\- Ты приняла кольцо – значит, согласна!  
  
Я аж задохнулась.  
  
\- Да забирай ты его! Н-на, подавись! – я сдернула треуголку и, рванув с банданы цепочку с кольцом, что было силы швырнула ее в виконта.  
  
Замерев, мы оба, как завороженные, следили за ее полетом…  
  
Эрик одним резким движением перехватил цепочку в воздухе  
  
\- Пожалуй, я возьму это! Чтобы больше ни у кого не возникло соблазна. Кристина – моя!  
  
О, как! Уже и его! А ведь еще и не признался…  
  
\- Я пока еще своя собственная, - пробрюзжала я.  
  
Резкий звук выстрела. Я вздрогнула и обернулась: к нам спешил Раппно, держа в руке револьвер.  
  
\- Всем оставаться на местах!  
  
Над ухом раздался смешок.  
  
\- Пожалуй, мне следует откланяться. Благодарю за чудесно проведенное время, - и Эрик отступил назад.  
  
Секунда – и он уже возле склепа, другая – и он испарился, точно утренний туман. Раппно, видимо, так и не решивший, в кого следует целиться в первую очередь, навел пистолет на меня и виконта.  
  
\- Бросайте оружие! Ну?  
  
Мы послушно уронили шпаги.  
  
\- Кристина, ты с ума сошла? – возмутился Рауль. - Ты хоть представляешь, кого защищала? Это же Призрак! Преступник! Моей невесте… якшаться с преступниками…  
  
Все. Этот тоже дождался.  
  
Я резко развернулась и от души вмазала ему по роже. Раздался хруст, и из носа виконта потекла кровь.  
  
\- Считай это отказом! – рявкнула я.  
  
\- Так, молодые люди, личные отношения выясните позже, а теперь прошу следовать за мной, - полицейский поднял наши шпаги и махнул револьвером в сторону экипажа.  
  
Пришлось повиноваться.  
  
В карете я ехала, отодвинувшись от Рауля на всю длину сидения. Всю дорогу он угрюмо молчал, прижимая платок к носу.  
  
Кажется, помолвка расторгнута.


	21. Глава 19, криминальная, в которой героиню допрашивают, шьют дело и берут на понт, а еще она вспоминает полузабытые навыки и раздувает пожар революции в отдельно взятой Опере

Сразу по приезду в Оперу Раппно, не говоря ни слова, потащил нас с виконтом в кабинет директоров. Неприятным сюрпризом оказалось то, что вместо Фермена и Андре за столом сидел комиссар Жиль и смотрел на нас своими колючими глазками.  
  
\- Значит, так… - его взгляд остановился на мне.  
  
Стало как-то неуютно. Я поежилась, подспудно вспоминая, что по-прежнему похожа на Джека Воробья, только вот сейчас это не казалось ни остроумным, ни уместным.  
  
Раппно подошел к нему и начал что-то быстро шептать, время от времени указывая на меня и Рауля. Видимо, пересказывал происшествие на кладбище – что успел застать. Радовало, что застал он немногое.  
  
\- Мадемуазель Даае, - обратился ко мне шеф полиции, когда Раппно закончил свой рассказ. – Потрудитесь-ка объяснить, почему вы прыгнули в люк вслед за Призраком Оперы вчера на балу? И почему сегодня вы участвовали в этой двойной дуэли на кладбище? Вы скрыли от следствия факт знакомства с Призраком?  
  
Надо было срочно выкручиваться.  
  
\- Кристина, не отвечай ничего! – высокомерно заявил вдруг виконт. - Видите ли, мадемуазель Даае, моя невеста, нездо…  
  
\- Знаете, месье виконт, даже того, что услышал я, достаточно, чтобы понять, что девушка вам отказала. И ваша расквашенная физиономия, простите – лучшее тому доказательство, - бесцеремонно перебил его Раппно. – и поверьте моему опыту, она здоровее многих. Немного эксцентрична, но таковы издержки актерской профессии, вы должны это понимать.  
  
Рауль с сожалением отвернулся. Я мысленно поаплодировала своему телохранителю. Но мне по-прежнему нужно было что-то отвечать.  
  
\- Господин комиссар, прошу вас понять меня. Когда вы допрашивали меня, вы еще не допросили Буке. А я боялась, что меня примут за сумасшедшую, если я скажу, что меня спас сам Призрак Оперы. Ну а когда об этом заявил Буке, было уже поздно менять показания, и я сочла за благо промолчать. В люк прыгнула, потому что хотела поблагодарить Призрака, как ни удивительно. Я считаю, что многим обязана ему – если бы не он, Буке бы меня обесчестил и, возможно, убил. Мне до сих пор страшно…  
  
\- Что ж, мадемуазель, - выдавил из себя Жиль, - вам больше нечего опасаться – месье Буке скончался этой ночью в больнице.  
  
\- Скончался?! – воскликнули мы с Раулем в один голос.  
  
Кто как, а я испытала облегчение – теперь он не сможет выступить в суде по поводу Призрака. А с другой стороны – от судьбы не уйдешь…  
  
\- Да, мадемуазель, - комиссар по-прежнему словно бы не замечал виконта. – Но я хотел бы получить объяснения по поводу происшествия на кладбище.  
  
\- А что особенное произошло на кладбище? – делано удивилась я. – Моя поездка к отцу никак не связана с этой глупой дуэлью. Призрак и виконт появились внезапно, я в это время молилась. Я постаралась им помешать осквернять святое место, а потом вмешался месье Раппно.  
  
Конечно, мой рассказ был шит белыми нитками, но ничего более связного за столь малый промежуток времени не придумалось.  
  
\- Однако Раппно утверждает, что вы были целиком на стороне Призрака, и даже ударили виконта.  
  
\- Ваш Раппно – баран, - проворчала я.  
  
\- Не забывайтесь, мадемуазель! – пригрозил Жиль. - Вам грозит срок за пособничество преступнику, не усугубляйте его оскорблением офицера при исполнении долга.  
  
Вот засада! Об этом я не подумала… Эрик взбесится, когда узнает, что меня могут посадить. Черт, он Париж разнесет по камешку, они будут Коммуну вспоминать с меньшим ужасом. Я испытывала некоторую досаду на свою непредусмотрительность, но страха не было – наоборот, во мне кипела веселая злость. Я припомнила Астрид Линдгрен – есть все же некая прелесть в знании того, что этим людям только предстояло узнать.  
  
\- Значит, - спросила я с невинным видом, - если я назову Раппно бараном, это будет оскорблением? А если я барана назову Раппно, это ведь оскорблением не считается?  
  
\- Н-нет, - удивленно ответил Жиль.  
  
\- Отлично, - я повернулась к полицейскому, скучавшему возле двери. – Раппно ты, настоящий Раппно, вот кто ты такой.  
  
Тот побагровел так сильно, что я, было, подумала – его удар хватит. Аж уши заполыхали.  
Интересно, Эрик слышит наш разговор? Должен слышать, или я ничего не понимаю в Призраках Оперы. Надеюсь, его повеселило мое хулиганство.  
  
\- Мадемуазель, не отвлекайтесь! – прикрикнул комиссар. – Мне нужны подробности.  
  
Я вздохнула.  
  
\- Простите, месье, но я рассказала все, что знала. Если месье Раппно померещилось нечто другое, то это не моя вина. И я настаиваю, что не знакома с Призраком Оперы. Я признаю, что он спас меня от посягательств Буке и прошу прощения за сокрытие этой информации от правосудия. Что касается того, что я прыгнула вслед за ним на маскараде, то я могу проводить вас на это место – уверяю, там ничего нет, обычная комната, набитая старым хламом. Когда я туда спрыгнула, месье Призрак как раз скрылся за дверью – я успела заметить только кусок алого плаща. Я побежала следом со словами благодарности, но в коридоре, в котором я очутилась, было пусто. Возможно, там где-то есть потайной ход, как и в любом другом закоулке здания.  
  
Кажется, теперь моя выдумка звучала более убедительно.  
  
\- Что ж, - Жиль уставился на свои сложенные вместе пальцы. – Видимо, вы все же говорите правду. Думаю, вы не обидитесь, если я прикажу усилить вашу охрану: помимо месье Раппно, вас будут всюду сопровождать еще двое полицейских. Надеюсь, они не помешают вашей работе, и заранее извиняюсь за возможные неудобства. Однако, исходя из показаний свидетелей, Призрак неравнодушен к вам. Мадемуазель Камилла показала, что платье, в котором она была на балу, отдали ей вы. Из каких соображений вы это сделали – ваше личное дело, но Призрак назвал ее вашим именем, то есть, он знал, что вы будете на балу, и знал, вернее, предполагал, что вы будете в розовом платье. Также у меня есть показания синьоры Гуидичелли, - произнося эту фамилию, комиссар страдальчески поморщился, наверное, общение с примой далось ему нелегко. – Она утверждает, что последние три года с ней все время происходят странные несчастные случаи, а в последнее время все они неразрывно связаны с вами, будто та неведомая сила, которая управляет случайностями, жаждет сделать новой примадонной вас. Падение задника, потеря голоса – все это звенья одной цепи. А теперь вот новая опера, – и он ткнул пальцем в кожаную папку, лежащую перед ним на столе.  
  
Я только сейчас разглядела на ней до боли знакомую надпись. Интересно, когда Рауль подаст голос? А то мне кажется, что монолог комиссара несколько подзатянулся.  
  
Но нет, виконт молчал, иногда тихонько пошмыгивая и по-прежнему прижимая к носу платок, теперь уже весь пропитанный кровью. Где-то в глубине души шевельнулось легкое сострадание, а, может, эта все та же потребность помогать, подбирать бездомных кошек и покалеченных птиц, которая привела меня когда-то под сень ветеринарной академии? Как бы то ни было, я вытянула из кармана камзола свежий носовой платок и протянула Раулю.  
  
\- Запрокинь голову, - посоветовала я. – А лучше иди на кухню и набери льда. И не медли с обращением к врачу, а то останешься кривоносым.  
  
Стоило мне сказать слово «врач», как я вспомнила, что Эрик тоже был ранен в той схватке, но ему идти не к кому. И ровное пламя души Кристины, горевшее рядом с моим, отозвалось такой же тревогой.  
  
 _…Мы должны пойти к нему, найти его… А еще понадобятся игла, шелк, возможно, скальпель, марля, бинт, и из чего сделать дренаж, и что-нибудь против лихорадки, а пенициллин еще не открыли… Как хорошо, что мы знаем так много! Придется чуть выждать, затаиться, хотя бы на день, у него сильный организм, может, все обойдется, и мы знаем, где взять медицинские инструменты, потому что в Опере есть свой доктор, и нам ничего не стоит пробраться к нему, и так мы и сделаем, как только отделаемся от комиссара и убежим от полицейских. Нет ничего невозможного…_  
  
\- Благодарю, - довольно холодно отозвался Рауль, но платок принял. – Прошу прощения.  
Жиль, с легким недовольством наблюдавший за нами, кивнул и продолжил:  
  
\- Итак, Призрак хочет, чтобы его оперу поставили на сцене. И чтобы главную партию исполняли вы, мадемуазель Даае. Я говорил с директорами, они не против. Более того, они рассчитывают на аншлаг, так как благодаря эффектному появлению Призрака на маскараде, а также его не менее эффектному исчезновению, весь Париж только о нем и судачит. А у меня свой интерес. Я уверен – комиссар выдержал паузу, - уверен, что Призрак явится, дабы насладиться своим триумфом и полюбоваться на вас. И тогда мы его схватим. Ему не удастся скрыться. В зале будут только проверенные люди, в штатском, вооруженные до зубов. Конечно, я договорился с месье Андре и Ферменом, что не начну операцию, пока люди не выйдут из зала. Однако артистам придется рискнуть. Особенно вам, мадемуазель Даае. – Его сухой и узловатый указательный палец вытянулся по направлению ко мне.  
  
\- Ни в коем случае! Я не позволю, - вскочил Рауль.  
  
Бедняга. Даже несмотря на незавидную роль отвергнутого жениха, он оставался джентльменом…  
  
\- А вас и не спрашивают, - усмехнулся Жиль.  
  
\- Как вы смеете разговаривать со мной в подобном тоне! Моя семья покровительствует этому театру, и я запрещаю вам…  
  
\- Мной уже получено разрешение от вашего брата, - холодно проговорил комиссар. – Вот, можете взглянуть. Стандартная бумага. И советую впредь быть разборчивее… в знакомствах.  
  
Рауль рванулся вперед, явно намереваясь дать Жилю пощечину, но Раппно, который, как оказалось, все это время был начеку, поймал его за локти и скрутил в один миг.  
  
\- Выведи его и возвращайся, - приказал комиссар. – Тебе еще предстоит проводить мадемуазель в ее комнату.  
  
Когда возмущенные крики виконта затихли за дверью, Жиль удовлетворенно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Знаете, сейчас мне, как никогда, хочется назвать одного ублюдка Жилем. Вы – настоящий Жиль! – выплюнула я.  
  
\- Не отвлекайся, девочка! – рявкнул комиссар.  
  
Светский лоск, который он, очевидно, поддерживал только для Рауля, осыпался с него.  
  
\- Я слушаю, - а что мне еще оставалось, кроме смирения?  
  
\- Вот и отлично, - комиссар удовлетворенно улыбнулся. – Итак. Ты будешь на сцене во время спектакля, будешь петь или что там тебе положено по роли, и будешь делать это с чувством, чтобы месье Призраку понравилось. И если увидишь его во время представления, советую как можно быстрее открыть его местоположение моим людям. Тогда никто не пострадает, и ты – в первую очередь.  
  
\- Я так понимаю, что отказаться я не могу? – мрачно поинтересовалась я.  
  
\- Почему? Можешь. Но в этом случае сядешь в тюрьму за соучастие. Ты, твоя опекунша Антуанетта Жири и ее дочь, Мэг Жири. Согласно свидетельствам, именно ваши имена чаще всего упоминаются в связи с Призраком.  
  
\- У вас нет доказательств! – я вскочила на ноги.  
  
\- Сядь!!! – громыхнул Жиль. – В этом городе я – царь и бог! И если это поможет мне изловить знаменитого Призрака Оперы, я могу отправить вас на гильотину – всех троих. Или на каторгу. Там вырвут твои прелестные точеные ноздри, отрежут язык и разорвут твою нежную кожу кнутом – и поглядим тогда, будет ли ваше штатное привидение по-прежнему восхищаться своей юной дивой!  
  
Я без сил упала в кресло. Каторга. Глядя на брызжущего слюной комиссара, я верила: этот – может. Засунет меня в какую-нибудь жуткую тюрягу, и даже всех способностей Эрика не хватит, чтобы помочь мне выбраться оттуда. Да о чем я говорю! От «Дон Жуана» мне не отвертеться в любом случае, какого черта я еще трепыхаюсь?!  
  
\- Я согласна.  
  
\- И замечательно, и очень хорошо, - пропел комиссар, точно не он только что показал себя во всей красе. – Если будешь паинькой, тебе позволят уйти со сцены невредимой. И никого из труппы не покалечат. Помни – их жизни в твоих маленьких ручках. Так что советую забыть про свою благодарность этому злодею и вести себя хорошо. Ты ведь не будешь мешать правосудию, правда? Раппно, проводи мадемуазель до ее спальни, - велел Жиль вернувшемуся полицейскому и бросил мне, - репетиции начнутся послезавтра. Метр Рейе утверждает, что на постановку уйдет около пяти недель. Искренне рекомендую стараться как следует, чтобы премьера состоялась не позднее начала февраля. Вы свободны, мадемуазель Даае.  
  
На выходе меня поджидали двое молодчиков в полицейской форме. Они пошли за мной и Раппно, чуть поодаль, но ни на секунду не теряя из виду. Мда. К Раппно я уже привыкла, он был даже где-то мне симпатичен, но еще и эти…  
  
По пути мне попалась Мэг. Я тронула Раппно за рукав. Он остановился.  
  
\- Кристина, где ты была? – кинулась ко мне подруга. – Знаешь, какая паника поднялась! Восходящая звезда Оперы опять пропала! Директора себе все волосы повыдергивали.  
  
\- Мэг, я сейчас не могу всего рассказать, это долгая история. Если у тебя есть время, заходи через полчасика, выпьем чаю, обменяемся свежими сплетнями. – Я взглянула на Раппно. – Надеюсь, это не запрещено?  
  
Тот помотал головой.  
  
\- Не запрещено. Мадемуазель Жири может спокойно проведать свою подругу. Вот наоборот было бы сложнее.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я приду, - пообещала Мэг.  
  
Отлично! Ее-то я и попрошу раздобыть медицинские принадлежности!  
  
Войдя в комнату и тщательно заперев за собой дверь, я принялась разоблачаться. И все-таки костюм имел поистине оглушительный успех… Жаль с ним расставаться. Но ведь никто не заставляет его выкидывать… оставлю, пожалуй. Сложу куда-нибудь, чтобы можно было достать в случае чего – уж больно удобно в нем оказалось драться, прыгать и бегать. Куда лучше, чем в призраковых обносках, к примеру. Или призрачных? Да… Призрачные обноски – это звучит круто!  
  
Теперь оружие. Чертовски обидно, что шпагу отняли. Фиг ее теперь обратно выцепишь, скажут, что мне по рангу не положено. Ладно хоть не обыскали – а то хана была бы стилету и кастету. И пистолеты со мной. С пулями, правда, беда, ну да ничего, я ж не в Рэмбо тут играть собираюсь.  
  
В сопровождении своего почетного караула я прошествовала на завтрак, а на обратном пути захватила Мэг и потащила к себе «пить чай».  
  
Нет, чай, действительно, имел место быть, все чин чином, не прикопаешься. Но помимо чая я поведала подружке все захватывающие повороты сюжета того приключенческого боевика, в который превратилась за последние сутки моя жизнь. Естественно, без таких интимностей, как мое «раздвоение личности» и Эриково «золотое детство». Мэг, как и полагается, в нужных местах охала, ахала, округляла глаза и прижимала ладони к щекам.  
  
\- А поскольку для Призраков врачи не предусмотрены, - сказала в заключение я, - то я хотела попросить тебя принести мне вот эти вещи.  
  
И я протянула ей список, который набросала перед завтраком.  
  
\- Карболовая кислота, эфир, шелковая нить… - прочла Мэг. - Кристина, ты что, собираешься сама его лечить?  
  
\- Ну да. А что такого? – я постаралась принять независимый вид.  
  
\- Но ты же не умеешь?  
  
\- Кое-что умею, - заявила я. – Не сомневайся. Просто добудь мне вещи из списка и не задавай лишних вопросов. А я век тебе буду благодарна.  
  
Мэг задумчиво сложила листок вчетверо и спрятала за корсаж.  
  
\- Я попробую. Но не уверена, что смогу принести все это до завтра.  
  
А завтра утром пройдет уже двадцать четыре часа. Рана успеет загноиться, если, конечно, Эрик ее не промыл и не наложил нормальную повязку. Но выбора у меня нет – либо так, либо никак. Надеюсь, у Эрика есть некоторые навыки оказания себе первой помощи.  
  
А сейчас нужно было заронить среди театрального люда искру народного гнева. Дело в том, что полицейские своей привычкой всюду совать нос достали даже самых стойких и жаждущих выцарапать Призраку глаза – да-да, я говорю о Карлотте. Пора было ковать железо, не отходя от кассы. И я зашла с козыря.  
  
\- Кстати, Мэг, а ты в курсе, что Призрак числится в нашем штате? – невинно поинтересовалась я.  
  
Мэг поперхнулась и едва не проглотила ложечку.  
  
\- Как это?  
  
\- Элементарно. Он числится помощником нашего Рейе, они ведут деловую переписку, и последние лет пятнадцать все мизансцены они продумывают вместе. Правда, Рейе не в курсе, с кем он общается. Кажется, твоя мама сочинила какую-то историю про талантливого мизантропа.  
  
 _Как она была права в этом определении. А разве люди его любили? За что же он должен любить людей? …Не отвлекаемся…_  
  
\- О-о-о, - только и выдавила Мэг.  
  
\- Это еще не конец. Он придумывает костюмы, декорации и прочее, иногда сам делает образцы, по которым в мастерских изготовляют остальные. Лефевр его очень ценил, и если бы не ситуация с Карлоттой, он бы не устроил эту маленькую месть.  
  
\- Я не понимаю, - Мэг нахмурилась.  
  
\- Ну, он не объяснил новым директорам, какую роль в жизни театра играет ее привидение. Те письма с угрозами, указание насчет ложи № 5 – это же внешний антураж, для привлечения публики. И теперь эти идиоты с помощью полиции хотят отобрать у Оперы ее главный аттракцион и одновременно самого ценного работника, ты понимаешь?  
  
Мэг закивала, и я видела в ее глазах, что уже к вечеру театр забурлит от этой новости.  
Ну что ж, месье Жиль, попробуйте сыграть на моем поле…  
  
А я устрою вам вторую Фронду.


	22. Глава 20, душераздирающая, в которой героиня наконец остается с Призраком наедине (но лучше бы не оставалась), работает в режиме эмердженси и слушает… слушает

Ночью я почти не спала, проводя время в тревожных размышлениях о собственном безрадостном будущем. То есть, в фильме Кристине угрожала опасность схватить пулю или что-то в этом духе, но там я точно знала, что ей это уже не грозит. А тут… Учитывая, какое деятельное участие принимает во всем этом полиция, становилось весьма не по себе. И Эрик… в этой реальности его ранило, а я помнила, что в то время из-за отсутствия асептики многие раны очень быстро превращались в смертельные. На кладбище они здорово тыкали шпагами в ограду, землю и деревья. И вообще, неизвестно еще, во что виконт втыкал свою шпагу до этого? Может, в труп какой-нибудь… Мало ли какая там зараза?  
  
Утро облегчения не принесло. Нет, умница Мэг исправно принесла в клювике почти полный список, да и я расстаралась, прихватив из столовой пару солонок, но… Впереди был целый день, потому что уйти я могла только вечером, притворившись, что собираюсь лечь спать. Запрись я в своей комнате днем – и эти молодчики не остановились бы ни перед чем, и дверь бы выбили без сожалений.  
  
Что ж… Я разложила инструменты, проверила притертые пробки на флаконах, бинты и прочее, замочила нитки в спирте. Не было уверенности, что шелк обезжирен, но тратить то немногое количество эфира, которое удалось добыть Мэг, я не решилась.  
  
Чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, я прогулялась по зданию, стараясь уловить общее течение сплетен. Мои конвоиры здорово мешали в этом, так как при их появлении всякие разговоры смолкали. Но я видела: они, эти разговоры – были. Возможно, я еще смогу склонить труппу на свою сторону, свою и Призрака. И все закончится хорошо. Надо только дожить до начала репетиции, а потом с помощью Мэг выбрать время и место для стачки. Листовок печатать не будем, хотя пара ласковых для комиссара у меня нашлась бы. Но зачем давать ему лишнее оружие против себя? Зато все остальное, вплоть до саботажа работы французской полиции, я ему гарантирую. Нет люда более сведущего и талантливого в деле совершения гадостей ближнему своему, чем театральная труппа. А уж объединится против внешнего врага, защищая, пусть и вредного, но своего родного Призрака – это святое.  
  
Во время прогулки удалось утянуть тонкую веревку – благо, под нынешними платьями можно было спрятать роту солдат. А веревка была мне ох, как нужна. Чтобы выбраться из комнаты через окно. Ну, да, другого пути, учитывая дежурившую под дверью компанию, не было.  
  
Наконец невыносимо долгий день закончился, я с легким сердцем пожелала Раппно спокойной ночи, показала его приятелям язык и закрылась у себя.  
  
Пора.  
  
Уже привычно надев брючный костюм, я повесила наискосок через плечо сумку с медицинскими принадлежностями, проверила ее на гремучесть и, привязав один конец веревки к ножке массивного шкафа, сделала на другом конце петлю и положила веревку на подоконник. Это будет страховка на случай, если я сорвусь с карниза, перебираясь до окна соседней – по счастью пустой – комнаты. Я забралась на стол и раздвинула шторы.  
  
За окном сидел Призрак.  
  
От неожиданности я отшатнулась и едва не грохнулась на пол.  
  
Каким-то немыслимым образом Эрик полностью убрался на наружный подоконник и теперь сидел там, прислонившись к стеклу и закрыв глаза. Чтобы не напугать его, я тихонько постучала по раме.  
  
Его глаза мигом распахнулись, он слегка повернулся и прижался к стеклу лбом.  
  
\- Привет, - беззвучно проговорил он, - откроешь?  
  
Я торопливо закивала, откидывая крючок и распахивая раму.  
  
\- Вот и славно, - неожиданно улыбнулся Эрик, - а то я тут уже четыре часа сижу.  
  
\- Зачем? – сдавленно выговорила я.  
  
\- Ну как же? Там, на кладбище, мы не договорили. Нам помешал виконт… Хотя, оно того стоило. То, как ты разбила ему нос – клянусь, такого необычного расторжения помолвки мир еще не видел.  
  
\- Так ты не сразу ушел? – почему-то меня это обрадовало.  
  
\- Как я мог бросить свою певчую птичку под дулом пистолета? – Эрик пожал плечами и поморщился.  
  
Я опомнилась.  
  
\- Эрик, какого черта ты сидишь за окном и разглагольствуешь? Немедленно забирайся внутрь!  
  
\- Погоди, я еще хотел сказать, что ты прекрасно держалась на допросе. Я рад, что смог быть с тобой, пусть и недолго… Звезда моя…  
  
Призрак закрыл глаза.  
  
\- Эй-эй! Эрик, что с тобой?!  
  
Происходило нечто странное и пугающее. Я тронула Эрика за плечо – и он начал на меня заваливаться. Памятуя о караулящих за дверью стражах, я уцепилась одной рукой за окно, другой за Эрика и практически без грохота затащила его в комнату. Хотя, честнее было бы сказать, что он свалился на меня, и я выступила в роли амортизатора. Потому и грохота почти не было.  
  
Ё-мое, какие же завтра будут синячищи!  
  
\- Что там у вас? – немедленно среагировал на шум Раппно.  
  
\- Птица в окно ударилась, - как можно более безразличным тоном отозвалась я, - здесь это часто бывает.  
  
\- Хорошо. Спокойной ночи.  
  
\- Спокойной…  
  
Да уж, ночка будет та еще!  
  
Кое-как выкарабкавшись из-под тяжелого Призрака, я слезла со стола и перевернула его на спину. Он по-прежнему лежал, закрыв глаза: бледный, потный, дыхание частое и поверхностное. Я сразу смекнула, в чем дело, но на всякий случай потрогала лоб.  
  
Эрик горел огнем.  
  
Проклиная про себя его ослиное упрямство и полное пренебрежение здоровьем, я принялась стаскивать с него плащ, фрак, ботинки и всю остальную одежду. Надо было дотащить его до кровати, и каждый лишний килограмм был весьма некстати. Так что в итоге Эрик остался в одних кальсонах.  
  
Повязку он себе сделал. Но выглядела она сомнительно – пропитанная кровью, заскорузлая, хотя и крепко примотанная к плечу. Я осторожно приподняла ее и отшатнулась от запаха.  
  
Отлично.  
  
Значит, пошло нагноение.  
  
Вот только сепсиса мне и не доставало для полного счастья.  
  
Трогать повязку пока не стала: не хватало еще, чтобы Эрик мне весь пол кровью залил. Ухватив его подмышки и напрягая все мышцы, я поволокла своего непутевого Призрака к кровати. Пришлось несколько раз останавливаться перевести дух, и все равно под конец устала, как собака. А его еще надо было поднять на кровать. Я присела рядом с Эриком и утерла пот. Что же он в себя никак не придет? В испуге нащупала пульс… нет, наполнение хорошее, должен справиться.  
  
Едва не надорвавшись, за два захода я закинула его на свою кровать.  
  
 _Какие же мы легкие, так жить нельзя, надо поработать над мускулатурой… Нам страшно и неуютно… Этот запах, и как выглядит рана… мы не привыкли… Пора начать привыкать… Ничего, пускай это было крайний раз почти семь лет назад, и пациентом была собака, но это ведь как с велосипедом – один раз научился, никогда не забудешь… Справимся. Все равно ничего другого не остается._  
  
Теперь нужно было подготовить инструменты и операционное поле. И ни пуха мне, ни пера.  
  
К черту.  
  
Так… с чего начать? Успокоиться, успокоиться… обычная плановая операция, мы не первый год замужем, все помним, все знаем… Подготовить операционное поле, подготовить инструменты, дать наркоз, провести ревизию раны, первичную отсроченную или вторичную хирургическую обработку, тампонировать, может, наложить провизорные швы… И ждать. Кажется, все.  
  
Я глубоко вдохнула и медленно выпустила воздух. Сознание стало кристально чистым. Никаких лишних эмоций и переживаний. Все это будет потом. Когда оно еще будет, это потом?  
  
Перетащить все поближе к кровати. Сначала инструменты на стерилизацию. Разжечь керосинку, налить в миску воды, обмотать скальпель марлей. Вода закипела, туда все железо на десять минут, больше нельзя – острие скальпеля затупится.  
  
На кровати тихо и как-то безнадежно застонал Эрик. Я метнулась туда. Ну какого черта он еще не в сознании? Рана не настолько серьезна, чтобы вырубить здорового мужика. Если только… Я опять приподнимаю повязку. Все правильно, здесь идет подключичная вена с кучей капилляров. Поэтому и повязка заскорузла от крови. Вторичное кровотечение – тромб оторвался. Эрик, ну на кой хер ты поперся наверх вместо того, чтобы отлежаться в своем подземелье? Да еще просидел четыре часа на холоде…  
  
Господи, ну почему мне всегда достаются клинические идиоты, а? Или у мужчин этот баг в подкорке зашит, и его нельзя удалить без того, чтобы переписать все базовые установки?  
  
 _Меня сейчас вырвет… Не расслабляться. Привыкай, жизнь – не пряничный домик… Я боюсь… Я тоже… Мы все помним, а если забыли, всегда найдем, не зря же нас теперь двое? Навсегда двое, навсегда… Всегда вместе, рядом…_  
  
Все, теперь хотя бы примерно ясно, что делать и чего ждать. Прослушала сердце – пока бьется ровно. Эх, не сильна я в общем наркозе, но учиться уже поздно.  
  
Нужно накипятить еще воды, а до этого придется обходиться салицилкой и карболкой. Ядовитые, зараза, но хлоргексидина еще нет. Как же трудно, ни новокаина, ни кровоостанавливающих зажимов… Чем я буду сосуды пережимать, если до первого наложения лигатуры ждать лет пятьдесят? Ладно, тампонада – наше все.  
  
Я вытащила из шкафа две простыни. У одной вырезала отверстие ближе к середине, это для Эрика, у другой – к краю, это мне вместо пижамы. Кусок ткани на рот и нос, вместо повязки. Третью простыню рву на части для обмывания, марлю буду экономить. Как хорошо, что есть пластырь! Может, им я и ограничусь, потому что ушивать рану – выше всех моих сил. Одна ошибка может стоить Эрику руки и самой жизни. Ну почему меня угораздило попасть в эпоху до открытия пенициллина?!!  
  
 _Успокойся. У тебя все получится. Нет ничего невозможного для уверенного в себе человека…_  
  
Нет ничего невозможного.  
  
Обойдусь обычной водой. Растворяю немного соли, окунаю в получившийся раствор тряпку и принимаюсь размягчать кровяную корку, чтобы отделить повязку от кожи. Вот и рана. Узкая и явно глубокая – шпагу могла остановить только лопаточная кость, а это означает воспаление надкостницы вдобавок ко всему. Рука левая, это хорошо, Эрик правша, а, значит, левой рукой двигает меньше.  
  
Еще, что еще…  
  
Десять минут прошло, надо ставить кипятиться воду. А инструменты – в спирт. Как же время тянется… Обливаю руки карболкой, принимаюсь готовить марлевые тампоны.  
  
Эрик что-то пробормотал.  
  
\- Ты меня слышишь? – я мгновенно оказалась у кровати. – Ты слышишь? Я здесь, Эрик, я тебя не брошу.  
  
\- Кристина… - вырвалось имя со вздохом, что легче пуха.  
  
Ну да, Кристина, кто ж еще… Вот и не забывай об этом.  
  
Я просунула голову сквозь отверстие в простыне, концы ее завязала сзади. Почти фартук. Другую простыню – на Эрика, отверстие аккурат напротив раны. В руках – допотопная маска. Решительно вложила в нее тампон, пропитанный эфиром. Лишь бы все кончилось хорошо. Сняла полумаску. Как просто. Все так просто, когда речь идет о жизни и смерти. И ничего ты мне не сделаешь за это самоволие…  
  
Дыхание Эрика замедлилось, значит, наркоз подействовал.  
  
Я снова облила руки карболкой, мельком глянула на закипающую воду и выудила из спирта скальпель.  
  
В мозгу назойливым рефреном бьется «я тебя никогда не увижу…», и я грубовато мычу мелодию, делая первый разрез, расширяющий доступ к ране. Да, много сгустков. Иссечение тканей делать поздно, удивительно быстрое нагноение, надо просто удалить эти сгустки крови… В глубине раны видно кость. Лопатка. Наверное, надкостницу все-таки повредили. Крупная вена, чего я больше всего опасалась, не задета. Всему виной капилляры и чье-то ослиное упрямство.  
  
Что-то будто толкает меня под руку, я роняю скальпель на простыню и тянусь проверить пульс. Его нет. Переборщила с наркозом.  
  
Сдергиваю с Эрика маску, снова проверяю пульс. Пусто. Прикладываю ухо к груди – ничего. Все нормально, штатная ситуация…  
  
Решительно отодвигаю стул с миской, в которой плавают инструменты, и стаскиваю Эрика на пол. Искусственное дыхание изо рта в рот. Четыре раза. Теперь надавить на грудную клетку пятнадцать раз. Еще два вдоха. Дыши, Эрик, дыши. Не смей умирать у меня на руках, слышишь! Не смей! Ты же здоровый кабаняра! Ты не можешь умереть, ты не посмеешь!  
  
Слабый вдох звучит небесной музыкой. Какой там «Дон Жуан»? Самое прекрасное, что я слышала в жизни – этот долгожданный вдох, а размеренное движение грудной клетки… это такая эротика… Кажется, у меня эйфория. Сейчас пройдет. А пока я сижу, привалившись к кровати, а ты лежишь у моих ног. И дышишь. Дышишь, сволочь! Дышишь, любовь моя…  
  
 _Любовь моя… Жизнь моя… Мы его любим, ведь правда? Ведь верно? Пусть он живет…_  
  
Наркоз больше нельзя давать. А как же болевой шок? Мне еще нужно промыть рану…  
  
Время вновь растянулось пиявкой по ноге мирозданья.  
  
Если нельзя дать наркоз, обойдется так. Я заметалась по комнате в поисках подходящей деревяшки. Откуда у юной звезды сцены в комнате может оказаться деревяшка? Стоп. Вешалки. Схватив одну такую, я ретировалась в ванную. Может, мои сторожа не услышат. Со всей силы я шарахнула вешалкой о край ванны, и в руке у меня осталась отломанная перекладина. Мда, придется завернуть ее в кусок простыни, а то такие занозы… Вода на керосинке давно кипит, надо снять и тоже добавить соли…  
  
Из последних сил я втащила Эрика обратно на кровать. Устроилась на нем верхом. А он все еще без сознания, дррррянь!  
  
\- Очнись, сука, давай, ну, приходи в себя, - плакала я и била его по щекам.  
  
Несколько секунд спустя он открыл глаза. Чудно.  
  
\- Что… Что происходит, Кристина… - чуть слышно пробормотал Эрик. – Где мы?  
  
\- На! – Я сунула ему в зубы деревяшку. – Придется немного потерпеть, ладно?  
  
Я стиснула зубы и полила в рану салициловой кислоты. Пусть она токсична, но это лучше, чем ничего. Рану надо промыть.  
  
Эрик захрипел, его тело выгнулось дугой. Больно, я знаю, нужно просто подождать.  
  
Чувствую себя ковбоем, объезжающим дикого жеребца… Того гляди упаду под копыта…  
  
Полила еще раз, раздвинула пошире края раны, вон посеревшие участки. Быстро, скальпель в спирт, потом поджечь, срезать лишнее. Вроде бы, чисто. Крови тоже нет. Теперь очередь марлевых тампонов. Раствор – на пол-литра пятьдесят граммов соли, гипертонический раствор, пусть неточно. Рыхло набила рану тампонами, пропитанными солевым раствором.  
  
Эрик все хрипит, но почти не дергается. Терпит. Если бы ты знал, как мне больно. Не так, как тебе. Больнее. Твоя боль пройдет завтра, а я буду всю жизнь мучиться, сделала ли я все, от меня зависящее, или можно было постараться получше. Можно ли было обойтись без твоей боли…  
  
Сверху – слой марли, пропитанной салициловой кислотой, прибинтовать ее к плечу.  
  
Все.  
  
Совсем все.  
  
Следующая перевязка утром.  
  
А сейчас – убраться и сидеть возле кровати, слушая неровное дыхание.  
  
И это – самая совершенная музыка ночи.  
  
Эрик метался в бреду, звал меня, а у меня не было ничего, кроме ледяных компрессов, чтобы облегчить его участь. Какая же я молодец, что добилась ремонта в ванной!  
  
\- Кристина… Кристина… не уходи… Я не могу без тебя… Ты… Ты жизнь, глоток воздуха… Ты – моя свобода… - бормочет Эрик.  
  
А я слушаю…  
  
\- Вся моя музыка – тебе. Все, что у меня есть – тебе… Только будь со мной… Не оставь меня…  
  
А я слушаю.  
  
\- Услышь меня… Никто, кроме тебя, не слышит мой голос… я кричу… а ты слышишь? Ты слышишь, Кристина? Плачь обо мне… Пой обо мне… Люби меня… Немного… Немного любви… Я прошу так мало…  
  
А я слушаю.  
  
\- Положи меня, как печать, на сердце твое, как перстень, на руку твою: ибо крепка, как смерть, любовь…  
  
А я слушаю.  
  
Ибо крепка, как смерть, любовь.


	23. Глава 21, в которой героиня ухаживает за раненым партизаном, уверенно несет знамя революции в массы и ведет себя на удивление глупо, не видя дальше своего носа

Меня выбросило в реальность, как щенка в холодную воду. Открыв глаза, я сразу поняла - что-то изменилось. И не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться.  
  
Эрик проснулся.  
  
Чуть изменилось дыхание, и тишина в комнате… она перестала быть сонной и превратилась в тревожную.  
Я скосила глаза в сторону массивных бронзовых часов на бюро – половина восьмого. Так, я закончила операцию около полуночи, перевязка через двенадцать часов, значит, часа четыре у меня есть. Успею одеться, позавтракать и смотаться на первую репетицию. И нужно чем-то кормить Эрика. И неведомым образом удержать его в постели ближайшие дня два.  
  
Задачка…  
  
Ладно, хватит тянуть время, надо просто повернуться и поздороваться, как ни в чем не бывало. А заодно сказать свое «фи» сидению на камне в мороз и приползанию посреди ночи в невменяемом состоянии. Вот что бы я делала, если бы он умер? И как объясняла бы этот казус полиции? Наверняка он об этом и не подумал, эгоист чертов!  
  
Я приподняла голову, но повернуть уже не смогла – вдоль позвоночника прокатилась волна боли. С шипением схватилась за шею. Как же все затекло, мама мия! И синяки на руках – ой, сколько их… А на ноги мне заранее страшно смотреть. Вот я дура! Вместо того чтобы спать, нужно было хоть свинцовые примочки сделать, все лучше, чем ничего. А я от радости, что операция кончилась, и Эрик живой, совсем позабыла про его «полет навигатора» с приземлением на меня.  
  
Пришлось разворачиваться всем корпусом.  
  
Первое, на что я натолкнулась, был недоуменный взгляд заспанных серо-зеленых глаз.  
  
\- Где я? – спросил Эрик и попытался приподняться на локтях.  
  
Но это ему не удалось – больное плечо дало о себе знать, и он с приглушенными ругательствами упал обратно.  
  
\- Ш-ш-ш… - я положила руку ему на грудь, - Доброе утро, во-первых. Ты у меня в комнате. Ты явился ко мне вчера вечером, помнишь?  
  
\- Н-нет. – Эрик огляделся. – Но почему я… в твоей постели?  
  
\- Ты потерял сознание, рана кровоточила, и мне пришлось тащить тебя сюда и промывать ее заново, - про остановку сердца я тактично умолчала.  
  
\- А-а-а… Такое странное ощущение… - он снова обвел комнату взглядом и вдруг замер.  
  
Я проследила направление взгляда. Маска. Ну да, ну да. Сейчас начнется…  
  
Эрик отвернулся так резко, что я думала, у него голова отвалится, и, вскинув руку, закрыл растопыренными пальцами правую половину лица.  
  
Я деликатно кашлянула.  
  
\- Эрик, тебе не кажется, что уже несколько поздновато прикрываться? За то время, что ты тут провалялся, я могла бы твой портрет написать, а не то, что разглядеть, что там к чему и почему.  
  
Он посмотрел на меня. Господи, сколько же муки было в этих глазах! Мука, любовь, печаль, застарелый страх, что ему рассмеются в лицо, недоумение, почему я все еще сижу на полу возле кровати, а не убегаю в ужасе от того, что _это_ я целовала на колосниках, с _этим_ танцевала на балу, к _этому_ спускалась в мрачное подземное логово.  
  
\- Зачем? Зачем, Кристина? – простонал он.  
  
Я вздохнула.  
  
\- Как я уже говорила, ты был без сознания, тебе нужен был воздух. А она мешала. Вот и все. Я бы не сделала этого без твоего разрешения, если бы не обстоятельства. Извини.  
  
Эрик опустил глаза, словно примеряясь, достаточно ли веские у меня аргументы. Наконец, снова посмотрел на меня сквозь растопыренные пальцы и выговорил:  
  
\- Дай мне ее, пожалуйста.  
  
Я покачала головой.  
  
\- Не сейчас. Ты все еще нуждаешься в воздухе, пока твоя рана заживает. Ох, и заставил же ты меня поволноваться! И о чем ты только думал, когда явился сюда?  
  
Взгляд Эрика внезапно стал обиженным. Как же, как же, мы снова пропускаем все слова через призму собственной мнительности.  
  
\- О чем ты думал, когда явился сюда, - повторила я с нажимом, - вместо того, чтобы отлежаться у себя дома после такой раны? О чем ты, черт тебя возьми, думал, когда торчал за окном? А если бы ты умер?  
  
\- Ты бы огорчилась, – осторожно не спросил Эрик.  
  
\- Огорчилась?! Да я бы с ума сошла! Эрик, ты издеваешься, да? Это если бы собачка Карлотты умерла, я бы огорчилась, потому что животных люблю, а ты мне не чужой человек, в конце концов, я тебя знаю десять лет!  
  
Он явно не это хотел услышать, но первая я ему не признаюсь. А то молодец такой, взял моду признаваться в любви с риском для жизни, а я его откачивай. И каждый раз что-то мешает: то виконт, а то и собственная упертость. Особенно в вопросе своей внешности и моего гипотетического к ней отношения. Может, если он увидит, что для меня это не имеет такого значения, как он навоображал, то решится быстрее. Но тогда нужно как можно дольше не отдавать ему маску.  
  
\- И какими бы словами я объясняла бы твой труп на своем ковре этому противному Жилю? – продолжила я. - Он бы меня точно посадил как соучастницу. Мне бы уже было все равно, я бы, как уже сказала, с ума сошла, но сам факт! Эрик, ты просто эгоист!  
  
Эх, я! Наехала на больного человека… Хотя, когда он здоровый, ты еще попробуй, наедь на него.  
  
\- Извини, Кристина, я не подумал… - убито проговорил Призрак.  
  
\- А о чем ты вообще подумал? – взъерепенилась я.  
  
\- О тебе, - грустно ответил Эрик, - о… нас, - это слово он произнес так… бережно, будто боялся разбить неосторожным движением. – О том, что не успел сказать на кладбище. А потом тебя повели в кабинет, мне стало интересно, я наскоро перевязал рану и побежал в то крыло, где можно было подслушать, что творится у вас. Вечером все было отлично. А утром я почувствовал себя хуже. Меня лихорадило, показалось, будто я умираю, и тогда я решил, во что бы то ни стало увидеть тебя… в последний раз. Я сидел там, за окном, ждал тебя и умирал. Больше всего я боялся, что умру, так и не увидев тебя, так и не сказав… И ты не узнаешь… Но ты пришла… Что ты сделала, Кристина? Я ничего не помню.  
  
\- Ты бредил, - устало ответила я, - а я всего лишь обработала, как следует, твою рану. В полдень я сделаю перевязку и постараюсь подтянуть пластырем концы раны друг к другу.  
  
Я снова бросила взгляд на часы.  
  
\- Ох, я уже опаздываю. Так, Эрик, не вздумай вставать, пока я тебе не разрешу, иначе кровотечение снова откроется. Сейчас я уйду на завтрак и попробую тебе тоже принести что-нибудь поесть, может, с помощью Мэг. А чтобы ты не волновался, что она тебя увидит, я поставлю ширму.  
  
\- Мэг знает… обо мне? – удивился Эрик. - Зачем ты ей рассказала?  
  
\- Она моя подруга, да и помощник не помешает. И, на случай, если ты не заметил – «народные волнения» - ее рук дело.  
  
\- Да, - Эрик заулыбался, - это прекрасно, теперь они все меня защищают, хотя совсем недавно считали воплощением зла…  
  
\- Ну, тебя они давно знают, а полицейских первый раз видят. – Я поднялась с колен и, сходив до бюро и обратно, принесла несколько книжек. – Это чтобы ты не скучал.  
  
В этот момент Эрик наконец-то обратил внимание на то, что он несколько… неодет. Судорожно попытался левой рукой натянуть повыше одеяло, продолжая закрывать лицо правой, но скривился от боли и бессильной ярости на собственную беспомощность. Я положила книги на стул и укрыла его одеялом до шеи, откинув уголок над левым плечом.  
  
\- Так лучше? – я ласково улыбнулась.  
  
\- Где моя одежда?  
  
\- Я ее спрятала. От полицейских, и чтобы ты не вздумал сбежать, а то знаю я вашего брата: почувствуете себя чуть лучше и давай носиться, а нам потом вас опять откачивать. Придется тебе побыть моим пленником для разнообразия. Или порадовать всю Оперу дивным зрелищем Призрака в кальсонах.  
  
Тут я, не сдержавшись, хихикнула, представив себе эту феерическую картину. Эрик насупился.  
  
\- Не хмурься, а то морщины останутся, - задорно сказала я и, взяв его за подбородок, легонько поцеловала в губы.  
  
Глаза Эрика удивленно распахнулись. Похоже, он не верил, что его можно целовать вот так, без плаща, без всех этих элегантных атрибутов Призрака Оперы. И без маски. Можно целовать – и не кривиться от отвращения, и не делать над собой нечеловеческих усилий. А я смотрела на него – и улыбалась. Эрик на мгновение опустил взгляд.  
  
\- А знаешь… это – не настоящие волосы… - и он снова посмотрел на меня, как мне показалось, испытующе, будто проверял реакцию, и с какой-то непонятной мне надеждой.  
  
Я пожала плечами.  
  
\- Я знаю. Тебе парик мешает? Снять?  
  
Эрик помотал головой. Он успокоился, но и надежда словно бы потухла. К сожалению, у меня уже не оставалось времени, чтобы разобраться в его поведении – часы показывали без десяти восемь.  
  
Так, а теперь умываться-одеваться и марш на завтрак. Носясь по своим апартаментам подобно дорожному бегуну, я уложилась в десять минут. Последним штрихом я приволокла из ванной видавшую виды дырявую ширму с поблекшим рисунком и развернула ее, так чтобы кровати не было видно от двери и стола.  
  
\- Ну все, я побежала. Скоро вернусь, - бросила я Эрику, все это время следившему за моими телодвижениями.  
  
\- Кристина, подожди, - позвал он.  
  
Я подошла.  
  
\- Помоги мне, пожалуйста… Я хочу сесть повыше.  
  
Беззлобно поругиваясь на некоторых здоровяков, которых не пристало таскать на себе юным девам, я помогла Эрику сесть и подложила под спину побольше подушек.  
  
\- Так лучше? – мысленно я уже была за дверью, где меня наверняка поджидала Мэг и караулили трое полицейских.  
  
\- Да, спасибо, - Эрик поймал мою руку и легонько сжал ее, - большая удача – иметь такого друга, как ты.  
  
\- Угу, я просто Матушка Мидоус, - рассеянно ответила я.  
  
Окинув напоследок комнату придирчивым взглядом и посмотрев на Эрика, который уже потянулся за книгой, я подошла к двери и, приоткрыв ее так, чтобы нельзя было заглянуть внутрь, выскользнула в коридор.  
  
Завтрак прошел успешно. Пока я отвлекала полицейских, Мэг сунула к себе в кошель несколько вареных яиц, булочку и яблоко. Потом мы поменялись, и моим уловом стали вторая булочка, кусок масла, который пришлось завернуть в обрывок нотной бумаги, и апельсин. К счастью, кофе и джем у меня водились. Сама я от волнения с трудом смогла проглотить несколько кусочков.  
  
\- Кристина, как поживает ваша птица? – внезапно спросил Раппно.  
  
\- Какая птица? – опешила я.  
  
\- Ну та, что билась в окно.  
  
Молнией пронеслось в мозгу: он знает. Знает сука, но почему-то не спешит доносить своему боссу. Интересно, почему? Может, метит на его место, поэтому и саботирует операцию?  
  
А может, я становлюсь параноиком…  
  
\- Спасибо, прекрасно, - ответила я будто бы невпопад, - передавала вам привет.  
  
\- Кристина! – умница Мэг подыграла мне, достоверно изобразив возмущение, - о чем ты опять мечтаешь?  
  
\- О, простите, - словно очнулась я, - задумалась об этой опере. Она такая… странная…  
  
\- Довольно, - со смехом взмолился Раппно, - лекцию на музыкальную тему мои бедные уши, и так истерзанные вашими бесконечными репетициями, не вынесут.  
  
\- Так и шли бы домой, - едко заметила я.  
  
\- Увы, мадемуазель, долг - прежде всего, - печально ответил полицейский.  
  
После завтрака мы с Мэг со всех ног кинулись ко мне – до начала репетиции оставалось минут десять. Скользнув в комнату и захлопнув дверь перед носом Раппно, мы устремились к столу.  
  
\- Это мы, - предупреждающе прошептала я, чтобы Эрик не наделал глупостей.  
  
\- Доброе утро, месье, - пискнула Мэг, старательно не глядя в сторону ширмы.  
  
С рекордной скоростью мы в четыре руки приготовили кофе, разрезали булочки пополам и намазали их маслом, выложили клубничный джем в розетку и нарезали ломтиками фрукты.  
  
\- Я быстро, Мэг, подожди меня снаружи, пожалуйста – надо поговорить.  
  
Я выпроводила Мэг за дверь, подхватила груженый вкусностями поднос и поскакала к Эрику. Тот успел отложить книгу и теперь осторожно прикасался к повязке на плече.  
  
\- Не трогай, что ты как ребенок, в самом деле? Хочешь, чтобы тебе руку отрезали? Пусть заживает.  
  
Я взгромоздила поднос ему на колени.  
  
\- Вот. Доешь – поставишь на стул, ладно? – И я сняла книги на край кровати. – Я вернусь около полудня.  
  
Эрик нехорошо сощурился. Каким-то макаром он все же дотянулся до маски, и явно почувствовал себя гораздо увереннее.  
  
\- По-моему, тебе нравится, что я такой…  
  
\- Беспомощный, - подсказала я, - конечно. Нам, женщинам, только дай повод пожалеть кого-нибудь – и мы залюбим его до смерти, окружим такой заботой, что бедолага взвоет и поспешит сбежать из-под нашего крыла, пусть даже и на костылях.  
  
\- Откуда у тебя дар оборачивать в шутку самый серьезный разговор? – Эрик взглянул на меня исподлобья.  
  
\- От мамы с папой, - хмыкнула я. – Эрик, если ты хочешь поговорить серьезно, то дождись, когда я вернусь с репетиции. У меня все мысли уже там, а здесь одни глупости остались, вот я их и болтаю.  
  
\- А зачем тебе идти на репетицию? – вдруг спросил Эрик. – Почему бы тебе не позаниматься со мной?  
  
Я скептически приподняла левую бровь.  
  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? В частности, как я объясню свое отсутствие Раппно? И комиссару? «Извините, месье, но я буду разучивать партию Аминты со своим личным концертмейстером, Призраком Оперы, который совершенно случайно сидит в моих апартаментах в неглиже»? Так, что ли?  
  
Призрак стушевался.  
  
\- Ты права… Тогда иди и… не задерживайся.  
  
-Буду лететь, как на крыльях. Жди, я мигом.  
  
\- Я дождусь, - пообещал Эрик.  
  
За дверью меня поджидали Мэг и трое служителей закона.  
  
\- Могу я поговорить с подругой без свидетелей? – зло спросила я, - или для этого мне каждый раз придется уединяться с ней в своей комнате?  
  
Раппно внимательно посмотрел на меня и сделал знак своим товарищам чуть отстать. Я удовлетворенно кивнула и подхватила Мэг под локоть.  
  
\- Слушай подруга, у меня есть кое-какой план. Это по поводу операции, которую готовит Жиль. Здорово, что он мне про нее рассказал, конечно, это многое говорит о его умственных способностях. Но не в этом дело. Мне нужно встретиться с теми из труппы, у кого нет личного повода не любить Призрака, и кто одновременно с этим склонен к различным авантюрам, ну там, нечист на руку и все такое…  
  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что я вожусь с теми, кто нечист на руку? – шепотом возмутилась Мэг.  
  
\- Я так не думаю. Но у тебя, в отличие от меня, всегда было здесь много друзей и знакомых. Тебе проще их уговорить. И если они заартачатся, намекни, что полицейские будут вооружены, и в случае чего запросто могут перестрелять полтруппы.  
  
\- Ты серьезно? – Мэг выглядела испуганной.  
  
\- Как никогда. Мне комиссар сам сказал, что дождется, когда публика выйдет из зала и даст отмашку. На нас ему плевать.  
  
\- Я не понимаю одного, - немного подумав, сказала Мэг, - чем ему так досадил Призрак, что он ловит его, как одержимый? Нагнал полицейских, собирается устроить засаду… Какое ему дело до Призрака? Тот вымогал деньги – таких вымогателей пол-Парижа, тот напал на Буке – тебя защищал. А что задник на Карлотту он свалил, и вовсе не докажешь. Запутанная история.  
  
\- Да уж.  
  
Сама того не замечая, Мэг озвучила почти все мои сомнения. Я подозревала, что комиссар ведет какую-то свою игру, но не понимала, какую.  
Мы подошли к репетиционному залу, где меня ждал штатный концертмейстер – личного мне пока по рангу не полагалось, да и зачем он мне, когда есть Эрик? Но не вписывать же его в штат еще и на эту должность, в самом-то деле? Мэг попрощалась со мной, пообещав зайти ближе к вечеру, и побежала к матери, которая стояла возле танцкласса. Из-за двери зала показалась Карлотта в окружении свиты и пуделей. Среди пуделей затерялся и монументальный Пьянджи, очевидно, ждавший, пока дама сердца закончит со своей партией.  
  
\- Ах, вот и наша новая знаменитость! – театрально возвестила прима.  
  
Я отвесила ей шутливый поклон.  
  
\- И где же твой покровитель, Кристина? – продолжала глумиться Карлотта. – Затаился? Наверное, трудно ему теперь управлять **своей** Оперой? Может, Призраку следует снять с себя полномочия и передать их тебе?  
  
\- Непременно передам ему ваши соображения, когда вновь увижу, - парировала я. - Благо, это нетрудно.  
  
\- Вот как? Сам комиссар полиции не знает, где прячется неуловимый Призрак Оперы, а ты знаешь?  
  
\- Знаю, - невозмутимо отозвалась я.  
  
\- И где же? – поинтересовалась Карлотта с издевкой.  
  
\- В моей постели, - ответила я с впечатляющим хладнокровием.  
  
Мадам Жири, которой была прекрасно слышна вся наша перепалка, побелела, Мэг в ужасе округлила рот. Карлотта потеряла дар речи, Пьянджи, кажется, впервые в жизни, глянул на меня с интересом, а остальные… Остальные улыбались и ржали. Разумеется, они мне не поверили, следовательно, отныне моя комната – это последнее место, где станут искать Призрака Оперы.  
  
Получив накануне в руки свою партитуру «Дон Жуана», я в нее даже не заглянула – как-то не то настроение было. Впрочем, по меньшей мере, одну арию я знала на пять. Так я и сказала старичку за пианино.  
  
Я врала Эрику, когда говорила, что мысленно уже на репетиции. На самом деле я все время думала о нем. Но вести серьезные разговоры на бегу было, и в самом деле, довольно глупо. И все же… И все же я считала минуты до полудня.  
  
Освободившись, я зайцем помчалась к себе. Но не тут-то было. Почти у финиша меня выловил Рейе.  
  
\- О, моя дорогая, вас-то я и искал! – он приобнял меня за плечи и оглянулся на полицейских, по-прежнему державших довольно приличную дистанцию. – Понимаете, у меня не выстраивается одна мизансцена… Вы не могли бы передать… моему помощнику эту записку?  
  
\- Да, конечно, как только увижу, - беспечно отозвалась я. Похоже, все считают меня личным секретарем нашего оперного привидения.  
  
\- Отлично. Вот, держите.  
  
Он сунул мне в руку листок, испещренный трудночитаемыми каракулями, и растворился где-то в бесконечных переходах Оперы.  
Раппно для проформы сунул в записку нос, но ничего не понял.  
  
\- Это шпаргалка для солистов, - соврала я на всякий случай.  
  
Больше никто по дороге не попался.  
  
В пять минут первого я уже захлопывала дверь своей комнаты. Я спешила так, что аж закололо в боку.  
  
\- Эрик, все в порядке? – спросила я больше для проформы. Ну и чтобы просто услышать, как он ответит.  
  
\- Все прекрасно.  
  
О, а мы уже демонстрируем сарказм и скверный характер? Чудненько. Значит, больной будет жить, невзирая на усилия врачей.  
И правду говорят, что даже самый добродушный мужчина, заболев, превращается в ночной кошмар.  
  
Я ради приличия постучала по ширме и заглянула за нее. Завтрак был съеден начисто, а мой пациент снова читал.  
  
\- Рейе просил передать тебе это, - я протянула ему записку. – Ты чего-то там намудрил с расстановкой хора и выходом кордебалета. Получается, что Аминта торчит как дура посреди балерин и поет, то и дело уклоняясь от проносящихся над нею ног.  
  
Эрик скептически хмыкнул и углубился в изучение дирижерских каракулей. А я, прихватив поднос, пошла собирать все необходимое для перевязки.  
  
Для начала поставила кипятиться воду для солевого раствора. Потом долго думала, наложить швы или ограничиться пластырем, в итоге решила действовать по ситуации. Составив с подноса посуду и застелив его чистой тканью, выложила на него марлевые тампоны, флаконы с антисептиками и залитые спиртом инструменты. Отнесла поднос на стул возле кровати и сбегала за «грязным» тазиком для отходов.  
  
Эрик с интересом следил за моими приготовлениями, но молчал. А я во время очередного рейда со всей очевидностью поняла, что он вставал и осматривал мою комнату. Да, дурные привычки совать всюду нос неискоренимы. Наконец, вода закипела. Выждав минуту, я сняла чайник с огня и, ополоснув миску, налила в нее необходимое количество воды. Теперь соль. Замечательно.  
  
\- Я собираюсь снять повязку, вынуть тампоны и проверить состояние твоей раны, потом промою ее и перевяжу заново, - пояснила я свои будущие действия. – Будет больно, поэтому если хочешь, можешь взять в зубы деревянный брусок. – Я внимательно посмотрела на Эрика. – И придется снять маску, тебе нужен воздух, да и если ты вдруг снова потеряешь сознание, она будет мешать мне. Ну?  
  
Я протянула руку.  
  
Эрик медлил. Я уже было решила, что он не станет, и смирилась с его упрямством, как вдруг…  
  
\- Держи. Только отложи ее… подальше. Чтобы не было соблазна, - пояснил он в ответ на мой изумленный взгляд.  
  
Он все так же прикрывал лицо ладонью – наверное, должно было пройти гораздо больше времени, чтобы он перестал бояться взглядов окружающих. Я не стала прикасаться к нему, чтобы не волновать еще больше. От деревяшки Эрик высокомерно отказался. Его право.  
  
Аккуратно размотав повязку и сняв кусок марли, я увидела, что тампоны приобрели желтовато-розоватый оттенок. Это значит, что экссудат выходит из раны, что она очищается. Пожалуй, вечером можно будет обойтись и без тампонады. И уже тогда зашить.  
  
Когда я принялась пинцетом вытаскивать из раны марлю, Эрик зашипел и отвернулся. А я предупреждала. То ли еще будет, когда я полью салицилкой… Я осмотрела рану – хорошее состояние, признаков нагноения нет, точно вечером можно будет… зашить, пожалуй, а то рубец останется некрасивый.  
  
\- Сейчас будет больно, - предупредила я, открывая флакон с кислотой. – Очень.  
  
Эрик стиснул зубы, но без толку: когда я плеснула в рану антисептик, он все равно выгнулся и застонал.  
  
\- Тише, полицейские услышат, - зашептала я, навалившись на ставшее твердым, как камень, тело и лихорадочно зажимая ему рот. – Ну все, сейчас закончу. Потерпи, пожалуйста.  
  
Я промокнула рану сухой марлей, удаляя остатки салицилки, и повторила процедуру вчерашней перевязки.  
  
\- Все, теперь до вечера, - устало выдохнула я, утирая пот со лба.  
  
Эрик был бледен, дыхание вырывалось из его груди со свистом, но глаза оказались неожиданно внимательными, хотя и затуманенными следами перенесенной только что боли.  
  
\- Где ты этому научилась? – требовательно спросил он.  
  
\- Там же, где и готовить пасту, - вызывающе ответила я.  
  
Пусть ломает голову, может, тогда до него дойдет, что все, рассказанное на балу – правда.  
  
Эрик завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
\- И что дальше? Сколько ты меня продержишь в «плену»?  
  
\- Наилучшим вариантом было бы оставить тебя тут дней на пять, но, учитывая твою свободолюбивую натуру, отпущу послезавтра, - пообещала я.  
  
Потом был обед, и снова репетиция. Зашла Мэг, сообщила радостные вести – почти вся труппа горит желанием досадить полиции, и подала идею заказать у Дюрана двойные порции блюд, но чтобы их принесли как для одного человека. А после ужина я вернулась к Эрику окончательно и все ждала, ждала признания…  
  
Он молчал. Вернее, не совсем молчал: мы болтали о каких-то пустяках, обсуждали какие-то арии – все, кроме «Дон Жуана», - посмеивались над нерасторопными полицейскими, но о самом главном Эрик и не заикался.  
  
Ну и хрен с ним.  
  
Я обиделась.  
  
После полночной – последней, как я надеялась – перевязки, завершившейся стягиванием краев раны пластырем – все-таки пластырем, а не швами, - остро встал вопрос ночлега. Как показал прошлый опыт, спать сидя возле кровати для моего организма неполезно. Я придумала вытереть насухо ванну и завалиться в нее, постелив на дно подушки, плащ Призрака и завернувшись в свою накидку. Не слишком удобно, но и выбор невелик.  
  
\- Ни за что! – шепотом закричал Эрик. – Я не позволю тебе спать в ванне! Там лягу я.  
  
\- Во-первых, ты там не поместишься! – яростно зашептала я в ответ, - и у тебя плечо… Ты там не заснешь.  
  
\- Тогда я лягу на полу!  
  
\- Там сквозняки!  
  
\- Тогда…  
  
Ну? Остается ведь лишь один вариант, на самом-то деле. Осмелишься ли ты его озвучить, Эрик? Он знал, что остается только этот вариант. И молчал, предоставляя выкручиваться мне. Зараза ты, хоть и любимая. Только и я не лыком шита, и на таких подставах крокодила съела и медведом закусила.  
  
\- Что, предлагаешь нам лечь в одну постель? Как Тристану и Изольде? Эх, жаль, мою шпагу конфисковали, придется обойтись стилетом.  
  
Он вскинул на меня отчаянные глаза.  
  
\- Кристина, клянусь, я никогда…  
  
\- Успокойся, Эрик, нам некому доказывать чистоту наших помыслов, кроме самих себя. Так что двигайся. Обещаю, приставать не буду. Сильно. Правда, второго одеяла у меня нет.  
  
Кажется, мой дорогой Призрак только что испытал самое серьезное потрясение в своей жизни. Но мне так надоело с ним нянчиться… Чай, не развалится от близости любимой девушки, может, наоборот, наконец-то откроет мне, так сказать, всю глубину своей высоты.  
  
Хотя кровать и была широкой, Эрик отодвинулся так далеко к стене, практически вжавшись в нее, что я, грешным делом, подумала, что он сквозь нее просочится. Я бесцеремонно откинула одеяло, села на свою половину и потянулась потушить свечу. Все мои синяки торжественно отозвались на прикосновение края стула. Уй!  
  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Эрик дрожащим от волнения голосом, - это из-за меня?  
  
\- Ну, в общем, да…  
  
Я закатала рукав ночнушки и продемонстрировала ему всю палитру, расцветшую на предплечье.  
  
\- Ты вчера на меня упал, а я забыла их намазать. Теперь вот хожу вся пятнистая, как жирафа. На ногах то же самое. Показать? – поддела я этого недотрогу.  
  
\- Не надо! – Эрик залился краской, являя чудный контраст с белой маской.  
  
\- Как хочешь… хотя зря, конечно, отказываешься. Эрик, я пошутила! – не выдержав, я откинулась на подушку и залилась смехом, стараясь, впрочем, делать это потише. – Просто пошутила, по-дружески, можно сказать.  
  
\- По-дружески… - странным голосом отозвался Эрик. – Ладно. Тогда… спокойной ночи.  
  
\- Спокойной… А свою маскировку снимать не будешь? Неудобно, наверное?  
  
\- Сначала потуши свет.  
  
\- Сейчас.  
  
Я дунула на свечку и забралась под одеяло. Ощутила движение воздуха – это Эрик протянул надо мной руку и положил на стул парик и маску. Как-то он внезапно раскрепостился… И почему мне кажется, что это не к добру?  
  
С этой трезвой мыслью я и уснула.


	24. Глава 22, в которой есть только мужчина и женщина и слова между ними, свеча на столе, хороший коньяк, снег, ночь и Бог, который есть Любовь

Выспаться в эту ночь мне так и не удалось. Где-то через час-полтора меня словно толкнуло: не то ощущение пустоты за спиной, не то слабый свет, пробивающийся сквозь ширму. Я открыла глаза. Парик и маска были на месте, и, тем не менее, Призрак бродил по моей комнате. И не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, зачем. Искал одежду.  
  
 _А может, не надо вставать?.. Надо. Посмотрю, что он делает… Оставь человека в покое… А если он решит сбежать?.. Так, это надолго. Я иду спать… Иди-иди, тогда я буду спать завтра на репетиции… Договорились…_  
  
Я облачилась в пеньюар и тихо заглянула за ширму.  
  
Эрик шарил у меня в шкафу.  
  
Похоже, ему вполне хватало света одинокой свечи на столе. Я несколько минут полюбовалась видом широкой, безупречной формы, мужской спины, испещренной заметными даже в полумраке узкими белыми полосками шрамов. Наглядевшись, я кашлянула, обозначая свое присутствие. Эрик едва не подпрыгнул и весьма резво обернулся.  
  
Я вышла из-за ширмы.  
  
\- И не стыдно рыться в чужих вещах?  
  
Эрик побагровел, схватил с кресла мою накидку и замотался в нее по уши.  
  
\- Я искал свою одежду, - глухо пробормотал он.  
  
\- Как ни странно, я и сама догадалась. Непонятно только, за каким лешим она тебе понадобилась в два часа ночи. Сбежать решил? И каков план: сигать в окно или с боем прорываться через дверь?  
  
\- Я не собирался сбегать. Я хотел… почитать, - неумело соврал Эрик.  
  
Я усмехнулась.  
  
\- Днем не начитался? В любом случае, копаться в дамском белье неприлично. Да и мало ли, вдруг там бы оказались компрометирующие меня письма?  
  
Эрик оживился.  
  
\- А у тебя есть такие письма? – мне кажется или в его тоне прозвучала угроза?  
  
\- Увы мне, - с притворной грустью призналась я, - нечем бедной девушке похвастаться. Разве что твои розы…  
  
\- Ты… ты хранишь мои розы? – прерывающимся голосом спросил Эрик.  
  
\- Да, и можешь счесть меня сентиментальной дурочкой. Это было так романтично… одинокая роза цвета крови с лентой черного шелка, - последние слова я почти прошептала, вся во власти нахлынувших воспоминаний – мадам Жири, «Он доволен тобой сегодня», белая маска, брошенная на пристани…  
  
\- Кристина… я не знал. Не могу выразить, что это значит для меня… - Эрик сорвался в сип.  
  
Я потупилась… и уперлась взглядом в босые ступни, беспокойно переминавшиеся на холодном полу. Каким бы инфернальным не воображал себя Призрак, сейчас он банально мерз. Я вздохнула.  
  
\- Не могу на тебя смотреть в этой накидке. – Я прошла мимо него к шкафу и выудила из глубины брюки и рубашку. Сунула их Эрику в руки. – Держи. Извини, не успела рубашку постирать, придется тебе походить раненым поэтом. – Нагнувшись, я достала из-под груды своих туфелек тщательно зарытые ботинки Призрака Оперы. – Вот. Остальное – в другом месте, и оттуда ничего нельзя достать без того, чтобы не устроить страшный грохот. Так что зря ты тут бродишь, вместо того чтобы спать и набираться сил.  
  
Эрик прижимал к себе ворох одежды и глядел на меня с нечитаемым выражением лица. Он не прикрывал шрамы, поскольку тусклого огонька свечи хватало лишь на то, чтобы едва осветить левую половину его лица, а правая оказалась скрыта в глубокой тени. Спохватившись, что не стоит на него пялиться, пока он одевается, я отвернулась к ширме и принялась считать в ней дырки.  
  
\- Кристина, а почему именно раненым поэтом? – вдруг спросил Эрик.  
  
\- Что? Ах, это… Ну, как Пушкин. Погиб поэт, невольник чести…  
  
\- Ты знаешь Пушкина?  
  
Как же мы удивились-то…  
  
\- Знаю. Правда цитировала я сейчас Лермонтова. Пора тебе уже привыкнуть к тому, что твоя Кристина – кладезь энциклопедических познаний.  
  
Тут сзади раздалось приглушенное чертыханье, и я невольно обернулась. Эрик успел натянуть брюки и пытался надеть рубашку, но из-за плеча это было, видимо, довольно болезненно.  
  
\- Дай я помогу.  
  
Я подошла и, взяв его за левую руку, направила ее в рукав.  
  
\- Теперь вторую…  
  
Он был так близко, что я могла рассмотреть каждый волосок у него на груди. Нестерпимо захотелось прикоснуться к ней, проверить, так ли хороша его кожа наощупь. Да, я уже и видела и трогала его накануне, но тогда мне было не до фривольных мыслей. Если честно, тогда я вообще ничего не чувствовала, кроме страха. А сейчас… Нечестно было пользоваться тем, что Крис спит, но я уже не контролировала себя. Бесцеремонно отведя руку Эрика, я сама застегнула манжеты. Не в силах сопротивляться неосознанной эротичности этого момента, я встала совсем близко и потянулась заправить рубашку в брюки… Руки Эрика перехватили мои, когда я уже почти упиралась ладонями ему в живот. Он дышал прерывисто – так же как я. И, так же, как мне, наверное, ему было трудно остановиться…  
  
\- Не надо… - прошептал Эрик куда-то мне в волосы.  
  
Медленно-медленно я запрокинула голову и посмотрела ему в лицо. Пламя свечи придавало его чертам то животную чувственность Диониса, то жестокое коварство Локи, то неистовую ярость Марса. У меня пересохло в горле и до того захотелось поцеловать это изменчиво-прекрасное божество…  
  
Я приподнялась на цыпочки и легонько тронула губами его губы.  
  
\- Не надо, - хрипло повторил Эрик и отстранил меня.  
  
Я моргнула.  
  
Волшебство развеялось.  
  
Эрик стоял передо мной, ссутулившись, и держался рукой за грудь.  
  
\- Больно? – встревожилась я.  
  
\- Больно…  
  
Я посмотрела на него виновато.  
  
\- Это из-за меня.  
  
Как же я могла забыть – я ведь вчера здорово давила ему на ребра!  
  
\- Из-за тебя, - согласился Эрик и согнулся, упираясь другой рукой в колено  
  
\- Извини, я не сказала, - зачастила я, - но ты вчера вдруг перестал дышать, и сердце не билось, и я так испугалась, господи, мне было так страшно, ты не поверишь, я думала, что потеряла тебя, и, наверное, давила слишком сильно, чтобы вернуть тебя, но я проверяла – ребра не сломаны…  
  
 _По-моему, он имел в виду не ребра… Я думала, ты спишь… Уснешь тут, пожалуй… Я больше не буду. Пока… Ты делаешь только хуже, ему не нужна похоть… Это не похоть, это… момент такой… подходящий… Успокой его, пусть поспит, пусть соберется с мыслями, и скажет все, что хочет сказать, завтра… Да будет так._  
  
\- Ты… вернула меня? Что значит – сердце не билось? – Эрик смотрел на меня в изумлении. Он даже выпрямился.  
  
\- То и значит, - я вздохнула, заново погружаясь в тот ужас вчерашних минут, когда я не нащупала пульс ни на запястье, ни на шее, где сейчас трепетала голубая жилка. – Ты умер. На несколько секунд. А я тебя оживила. И думала, что умру, если ты не вернешься. Что возьму скальпель и вскрою вены, и плевать, что будет потом…  
  
Внезапно меня повело, и я едва не налетела на стол, но сильные руки подхватили меня в последний момент и усадили в кресло.  
  
\- Успокойся, Кристина, - Эрик оперся о подлокотники и внимательно посмотрел на меня. – Ты такая бледная. У тебя есть нюхательные соли?  
  
\- У меня есть коньяк, там, в буфете, - вяло ответила я, - директора перед Рождеством расщедрились. Не самый пристойный подарок для молодой девушки – подозреваю, его хотели подарить Пьянджи, но тот отчего-то отказался. Я отказываться не стала. Хороший коньяк.  
  
Эрик достал пузатую бутыль и два бокала, плеснул в оба коньяк на донышко. Один протянул мне, другой забрал себе и сел в кресло напротив.  
  
\- Я правильно понял: ты спасла мне жизнь?  
  
\- Наверное. Это называют долгом жизни. Но ты можешь не отдавать – я всегда буду спасать тебя.  
  
Я зажала бокал в ладонях и покатала золотистый напиток по его стенкам, любуясь цветом на просвет пламени свечи. Комната заискрилась радужными разводами.  
  
\- Ты всегда спасаешь меня, - странным эхом откликнулся Эрик и залпом осушил свой бокал. – Ты всю жизнь спасаешь меня. От этих стен, от одиночества, от меня самого. Мой собственный бескорыстный ангел-хранитель… Это самое большее, на что я могу рассчитывать, и как я смел предполагать…  
  
\- Тебе не кажется, что коньяк похож на расплавленный янтарь? – перебила я. – Люблю янтарь. Самый живой камень. Да и не камень вовсе… Застывшие слезы деревьев, рассыпавшихся прахом миллионы лет назад…  
  
Я отхлебнула из бокала, покатала во рту обжигающую жидкость и проглотила, разослав импульс тепла до кончиков пальцев на ногах.  
  
\- Хочешь, я подарю тебе янтарь? Серьги, колье – все, что попросишь.  
  
Эрик снова наполнил свой бокал – не более чем на четверть.  
  
Я поднялась из кресла и подошла к окну.  
  
\- Нет, не хочу. Я бы хотела огромный кулон, длиной с мой большой палец, но как я его буду носить – это же слишком вульгарно.  
  
\- Носи его при мне, - в голосе Эрика прозвучала улыбка, - для меня ты в любом украшении не будешь вульгарной.  
  
\- Что ты там говорил про ангелов? Извини, я перебила. – Я смотрела в темноту за стеклом.  
  
\- Ничего… ничего важного. – Мне показалось или Эрик вздохнул только что?  
Я вгляделась в ночь.  
  
\- Эрик, Эрик, смотри – снег…  
  
И действительно, за окном медленно сыпались с неба огромные хлопья. Кружились в воздухе в дивном медленном танце и покрывали своей белой фантазией удручающую серую действительность.  
  
Эрик подошел сзади, я оперлась на него спиной. Его руки обвились вокруг моей талии, и мы смотрели, смотрели…  
  
Я тихонько засмеялась.  
  
\- Удивительно. Сколько здесь живу, но на Рождество обязательно выпадает снег… И пускай он тает поутру, но все равно - это самый настоящий снег. Здесь, где люди и не знают, что такое настоящая зима. Своеобразный привет от бога.  
  
Я вывернулась из его объятий и вернулась на место. Эрик тоже опустился было в свое кресло, но внезапно скользнул на пол и сел у моих ног, положив голову мне на колени. Я тронула его за плечо.  
  
\- Не беспокоит?  
  
\- Рядом с тобой проходит всякая боль, кроме сердечной, - тихонько рассмеялся Эрик. – Ты – единственный яд для меня и единственное лекарство.  
  
\- Двести двадцать сантиметров… - пробормотала я.  
  
 _Даже не вздумай испортить момент своей идиотской шуткой про терапию и свои длинный ноги!.. Я и не собиралась, тем более, что это твои ноги… Наши ноги… Наши. Я молчу…_  
  
Эрик удивился.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Ничего. Старая шутка. Давай я лучше расскажу тебе про снег.  
  
\- Расскажи.  
  
\- Если ты всю жизнь прожил в Париже, заверяю тебя - ты не видел настоящего снега. Там, где я родилась, снег лежал по нескольку месяцев. Все реки замерзали. Наметало сугробы в рост человека. А на стеклах намерзали удивительные неповторимые узоры. И во время снегопада хлопья падали так же, как сейчас за окном – медленно и неспешно, точно в такт неведомой музыке. И отец подыгрывал снегу на скрипке. А бывало, начиналась буря, и снег летел параллельно земле, а иногда казалось даже, что он поднимается обратно в небо.  
  
Я задумалась: что еще можно рассказать?  
  
\- Продолжай, Кристина, - сухим листом прошелестел голос Призрака.  
  
\- Хорошо. Слушай. Зима – это всегда было время игр. Дети расчищали лед на реке и катались на коньках. Я никогда не каталась – считала себя слишком неуклюжей для этого, - снизу донесся легкий смешок. – Ну да, я была достаточно ловкой, чтобы лазить по деревьям, но держать равновесие на льду – это же совсем другое. Еще были горки. Такое удивительное чувство: катишься вниз с огромной скоростью, а кажется, будто летишь. И совсем не страшно. Еще делали ледяные горки. Особым шиком считалось прокатиться до самого низа на ногах и не упасть. Помню, однажды я все-таки упала и разбила лицо. Меня привели домой соседские мальчишки. Мама сразу запричитала, что меня теперь никто замуж не возьмет – еще бы: вся в крови, нос распух, губы – как блины. А папа увидел и засмеялся. Сказал, что я превратилась в обезьянку. Я сразу перестала плакать – до этого обезьян видела только на картинке, а тут папа говорит. Я поверила и побежала к зеркалу проверять… Действительно, было очень похоже… Потом, конечно, все прошло…  
  
\- И ты не боялась, что над тобой будут смеяться? – Эрик замер в ожидании ответа.  
  
\- Нет… Наоборот гордилась, думала, буду не такая, как все, пусть завидуют. Я тогда вообще ничего не боялась. Сейчас вспоминаю… по скользкому бревну через горную речку перебиралась, прыгала со скалы в море, лазила везде… Ужас.  
  
\- Могу тебя заверить – ты не изменилась. – Эрик устроился поудобнее, привалившись к моей ноге. – Я и не знал, что ты была таким сорванцом. Ты не рассказывала.  
  
\- А ты и не спрашивал.  
  
Это прозвучало как упрек. Да это и был упрек, если честно.  
  
Эрик виновато засопел.  
  
\- Теперь прошу. Говори, Кристина, не молчи, пожалуйста. Не сегодня. Говори со мной.  
  
\- Ну… - я вспоминала, что еще можно рассказать, похожее на детство дочери шведского крестьянина-скрипача. – еще я очень любила прятаться. Залягу где-нибудь в кустах или в сарае, и слушаю, как меня ищут. А потом, как ни в чем не бывало, заходила со стороны, противоположной той, в которой меня искали… Эрик, я не знаю, что еще рассказать!  
  
\- Просто… что-нибудь. Не будет слишком большой наглостью попросить тебя побыть со мной этой ночью? – Эрик поднял голову и поглядел на меня снизу вверх.  
  
\- Ты так говоришь, будто это единственная ночь, которая у нас есть, а завтра я спешно уеду заграницу. Или ты.  
  
Эрик невесело рассмеялся.  
  
\- Как знать, как знать…  
  
\- Что за упаднические настроения?!  
  
\- Продолжай, Кристина.  
  
Я в задумчивости положила руку ему на голову и пропустила мягкие пряди между пальцев.  
  
\- Какие у тебя волосы, оказывается… шелковые… Ты ведь шатен на самом деле? Извини, не могу разглядеть цвет.  
  
Эрик выдернул голову из-под моей руки.  
  
\- Может, не стоит говорить про меня?  
  
\- Как скажешь. Эрик, ты так и будешь дуться? Ты кому хочешь насолить этим – себе или мне?  
  
И под моими пальцами вновь очутились тонкие пряди.  
  
\- Давай я лучше расскажу тебе что-нибудь рождественское. Знаешь, как-то я прочитала одну пьесу. В ней главная героиня, старушка, никогда не молилась богу. Она писала ему открытки. Вернее, не писала – у нее было для этого слишком плохое зрение – но надиктовывала сама себе. И начала свою рождественскую открытку со слов: «Господи, Боже мой, здравствуй! Обращается к тебе Памела Кронки, твоя старая знакомая…» Я тоже хочу сегодня послать богу открытку, пусть и с опозданием, но лучше поздно, чем никогда, правда?  
  
Эрик молчал. Он замер у моих ног верным псом, и мне было поначалу так неловко, но постепенно я забыла об этом и чувствовала только мягкий шелк под руками, и, осмелев, дотронулась до его лица и пробежалась по нему легкими прикосновениями, желая стереть все то, что отпечатали на нем годы унижения и отчаяния, печали и одиночества. А он – не отстранился в ужасе, что я так просто глажу это лицо, не делая различий между левой и правой его половинами.  
  
Я продолжала говорить. Сегодня была моя очередь выворачивать душу наизнанку.  
  
\- Господи, Боже мой, здравствуй! Обращается к тебе Кристина Даае, певица из Опера Популер, но об этом ты и сам знаешь. У тебя все что-то просят, и все время для себя. А я хочу попросить за другого. Можно? Ведь можно, правда? Ты все видишь и все замечаешь. Посмотри на меня – я скажу тебе. Он не виноват. Он не хотел обманывать, да и разве может быть обманом добро? Прости его, Господи, что тебе стоит? Помоги ему. Помоги мне, Господи, любить его. Это трудно. Иногда он бывает злым и вспыльчивым, гордым и упрямым… Он бросает тебе вызов, бросает вызов всему миру. Он не умеет по-другому. Пока не умеет. Я научу. Господи, ты же сам сказал: любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится, не гордится, не бесчинствует, не ищет своего, не раздражается, не мыслит зла, не радуется неправде, а сорадуется истине; все покрывает, всему верит, всего надеется, все переносит. Господи, дай ему веру в тебя. Дай ему веру в меня. Дай веру мне. Я обещаю, что если даже он не поверит в тебя, моей веры хватит на двоих. Даруй покой его душе, Господи – разве он не достаточно страдал в жизни? Разве не достаточно ему испытаний? Даруй ему счастье, Господи. А если не хватит – отсыпь из моей котомки, сколько потребуется. На сем – до свидания! Аминь. Остаюсь навек твоя, Кристина Даае.  
  
Я помолчала, глядя на оплывшую свечу, и добавила:  
  
\- Ложись спать, Эрик.  
  
Эрик вздрогнул, точно пробуждаясь от грез.   
  
\- А ты?  
  
\- А я посижу еще. Почитаю. – Я указала на партитуру «Дон Жуана». – Узнаю, наконец, чем там все закончилось. Иди, Эрик. Спи.  
  
Удивительно, но он послушался. Встал и ушел за ширму. Я еще немного посидела в кресле с так и недопитым бокалом, вглядываясь в мерцающую глубину. Потом заглянула проверить, как там Эрик.  
  
Он спал. Во всем его облике сквозило умиротворение. Я подоткнула одеяло и поцеловала его в лоб.  
  
\- Кристина… - прошептал он во сне.  
  
\- Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, - пообещала я, - спи, спи, любовь моя. Ты не слышишь, и завтра нас разделит день, и ты снова найдешь для себя отговорки, чтобы промолчать, чтобы уверить себя, что не имеешь на меня прав. А сегодня слушай меня. Твое клеймо на мне. С того момента, как ты сказал «Только так и нужно», оно отпечаталось на моей душе. Ради тебя я забыла прежнюю жизнь. Ради тебя я рискну жизнью. Ради тебя я буду спасать тебя от себя самого. Спи, Эрик.  
  
Я вернулась за стол и раскрыла кожаную папку.  
  
До утра оставалось пять часов.  
  
Пять часов иллюзии сбывшегося счастья.


	25. Глава 23, в которой героиня беседует о душе и искусстве, изображает из себя не то Мату Хари, не то миледи Винтер, причем довольно успешно, и литрами поглощает кофе

Кажется, я все же заснула прямо посреди чтения. Последнее, что я помнила – это крестьяне с факелами и вилами, окружившие дом Дон Жуана. Дальше был провал. А во сне мне казалось, будто я лечу, и мне тепло и спокойно, и мои крылья надежно опираются на воздух…  
  
\- Кристина, пора вставать, - раздался над головой такой знакомый и родной голос, и меня легонько потрясли за плечо.  
  
\- Не-ет... Пожалуйста… Я полежу еще минуточку. Ма-аленькую, кро-ошечную…  
  
Я зарылась носом поглубже в подушку.  
  
Подушку?  
  
Похоже, я снова очутилась в своей кровати. Медленно выплывая из объятий сна, я перевернулась на спину и уставилась в потолок. Веки отказывались моргать и норовили захлопнуться окончательно. Перед мысленным взором постепенно развертывались события минувшей ночи.  
  
Да…  
  
 _Если уж после этого Эрик не понял, как мы к нему относимся, то… То он – просто упрямый осел, который не видит дальше своего носа._  
  
Я скосила глаза вбок: Эрик, слегка наклонившись, стоял возле кровати. Он успел надеть парик и маску, но… Помимо воли мои губы растянула улыбка, и я прикрыла ее ладонью.  
  
\- Что? – удивленно спросил он. Я по глазам видела, как он просчитывает в уме, смеюсь я над ним или рада видеть. Кажется, пока с небольшим перевесом побеждало второе. А зря.  
  
\- Я вдруг поняла, что ни разу не видела тебя небритым. Небритый Призрак…  
  
Не в силах сдержаться, я приглушенно хрюкнула. Эрик смутился, но не обиделся.  
  
\- Ну уж… Не вижу ничего смешного, - он характерным жестом потер подбородок.  
  
\- Я вижу. Это очень мило. – Я чуть приподнялась и потерла шею. – А сколько времени?  
  
\- Почти восемь.  
  
\- О-ох! Что ж я маленьким не сдох? А ведь мог, и никто же не помог… - по привычке простонала я.  
  
Эрик удивленно приподнял левую бровь.  
  
\- Неужели так плохо?  
  
\- Прошлая ночь была бессонной, и в эту я проспала не больше четырех часов. По-моему, этого достаточно, чтобы с утра хотелось застрелиться. Это ты меня перенес в кровать или я сама?  
  
\- Я проснулся два часа назад и увидел, что ты спишь в кресле в неудобной позе. И да, перенес.  
  
\- Угу, значит, спали вахтовым методом. Тоже неплохо.  
  
Сев на кровати, я потянулась за пеньюаром. Эрик опередил меня, сдернув его с ширмы и развернув передо мной.  
  
\- Мадемуазель не угодно завтракать?  
  
\- Мадемуазель угодно выпить пару чашек крепкого кофе. И пусть мне будет хуже. – Я просунула руки в рукава пеньюара.  
  
Мы прошли к столу, на котором стояла окончательно расплавившаяся свеча и лежала открытая партитура. Я шмякнула свою бренную тушку на стул и, распластавшись грудью по скатерти, уронила голову на руки.  
  
\- Умираю - спать хочу, - пожаловалась я мировому пространству.  
  
Пространство в лице Эрика ничего не ответило. Вместо этого Эрик разжег керосинку и поставил на нее турку. Пора было, в самом деле, серьезно поговорить о том, что тут произошло вчера, вернее, уже сегодня.  
  
\- Эрик, что ты думаешь об этой ночи?  
  
Он развернулся ко мне. Глаза умоляющие, отчаянные.  
  
\- Кристина, пожалуйста, давай забудем о ней… Ничего не было… Не могло быть. Она нам приснилась. Это было наваждение, сон, сказка о сбывающихся мечтах…  
  
О, как!  
  
Я сощурилась.  
  
\- Знаешь, я в корне не согласна с тобой по этому вопросу. И ты от меня не отделаешься. Мы будем говорить об этом, - с нажимом произнесла я, - Или ты намереваешься оскорбить меня, показав, что я напрасно вчера открыла тебе свою душу? Ты ведь сам хотел узнать меня настоящую, я помню. Узнал – и что? Отмахнулся, как будто это ничего не значит?  
  
Эрик вздохнул и отвернулся.  
  
\- Кристина, прости, я тебя обидел. Это вышло невольно, я не хотел. Но… Не сейчас. Я не готов. Пожалуйста, поговорим об этом… позже. Обещаю. Мне нужно немного времени, только и всего. Могу я попросить своего ангела-хранителя дать мне время?  
  
 _Кажется, мы опять попали мимо цели. И Эрик все-таки осел. Или никак не может справиться с навалившимся счастьем? Правда, для счастливого человека у него слишком уж удрученный вид. И почему-то такое чувство, что скоро мы начнем воспринимать слово «ангел» как изысканное оскорбление…_  
  
Что ж так спать-то хочется?  
  
Вскоре в руках у меня очутилась чашка. Кофе был черным и зловещим, как ему и полагается. Первый глоток едва не застрял в горле, второй гулко упал в желудок, а третий разнес по телу восхитительный заряд бодрости. Кажется, я снова становлюсь белым человеком. Я ткнула чашкой в сторону стула напротив.  
  
\- Садись, бери вторую чашку. Если не хочешь говорить – не надо.  
  
\- Ты обиделась, - с грустью констатировал мой Призрак. Он сел и уставился в темную густоту кофе. – Я знаю, что поступаю неправильно, но… Это слишком для меня. Я никогда и мечтать не смел. Ты дала мне слишком много, чтобы я смог принять это сразу.  
  
 _Не то, чтобы мы обиделись… Пожалуй, мы уже привыкли к его неверию в природу наших чувств. Видимо, придется еще постараться, может, всю жизнь придется доказывать ему свою любовь… Любовь женщины к мужчине. Мы привыкнем... Уже привыкли, уже. Главное, запастись терпением - надеюсь, у нас хватит сил. Сейчас притворимся, что нам все равно, пусть и в самом деле переварит происшедшее. Но если он и в следующий раз начнет выкаблучиваться и носиться со своей маской, как дурак с писаной торбой, мы его просто убьем. Чтоб не мучился. А что, вполне гуманно…_  
  
Я перевела взгляд на папку.  
  
\- Эрик, как ты умудрился написать такую красивую оперу про разбойника с большой дороги?  
  
Он аж подпрыгнул.  
  
\- Про кого?  
  
\- Твой Дон Жуан – форменный бандит. И замашки у него бандитские. Я не понимаю, какую мораль в себе несет эта опера, кроме как «Живем один раз». Извини, конечно…  
  
Эрик посмотрел на партитуру так, словно впервые ее увидел.  
  
\- Прости, Кристина, но… до какого места ты добралась?  
  
Я прислонила чашку ко лбу.  
  
\- Кажется, до того момента, как селяне решили предать Дон Жуана строгому, но справедливому суду Линча. Кстати, заодно спрошу – чем все кончилось-то?  
  
\- Ну, крестьяне захватили Дон Жуана и собирались повесить его на воротах собственного дома. – Эрик поерзал. – И тогда вышла Аминта и напомнила про обычай, согласно которому, если юная девушка согласится взять приговоренного в мужья, то его милуют и отпускают с ней. Крестьянам пришлось подчиниться обычаю, и Дон Жуан вновь обрел свободу. Крестьяне велели обоим убираться и не возвращаться. Дон Жуан и Аминта ускакали на его коне.  
  
\- А дальше? – я с интересом подалась вперед.  
  
\- Это все, - удивленно ответил Эрик.  
  
Я фыркнула и выразительно покачала опустевшей чашкой. Он правильно понял намек и принялся готовить вторую порцию кофе.  
  
\- А какова, в таком случае мораль басни, в смысле, оперы? Где тут развитие Дон Жуана как персонажа? Развитие Аминты я вижу, и вывод в ее случае очевиден – если ты полюбил, то уже не имеет значения, насколько плох или хорош твой возлюбленный, неважно, убивал он, обманывал или вел распутную жизнь – в твоих глазах он совершенен. А Дон Жуан? Такое впечатление, что стоило им отъехать за ближайший поворот, как он девушку прирезал и спокойно принялся за старое. У других он либо несет наказание, либо сам влюбляется и раскаивается и, таким образом, доказывает, что зло не остается безнаказанным, а любовь способна растопить и обратить к свету и самое черствое сердце. А у тебя? Расскажи мне про Дон Жуана. Кто он, каков он, что он вынес из этой истории?  
  
Эрик протянул мне чашку, но не стал садиться, а вместо этого прошелся туда-сюда по комнате, словно собираясь с мыслями. Я молча следила за ним взглядом, давая возможность обдумать ответ.  
  
\- Что он вынес… Там есть момент, когда Дон Жуан стоит с петлей на шее и готовится встретить неминуемую смерть, он понимает, что предстанет перед Творцом, и тот ввергнет его душу в Ад. Ему становится страшно. Появляется Аминта. Он ждет, что она присоединится к толпе и швырнет в него камень, как он и заслуживает. Но она говорит об обычае, говорит, что любит его и готова спасти от гибели, став его женой. Оказывается, есть чистая душа, способная полюбить его, чудовище… несмотря на все его прошлые грехи, несмотря даже на то, что он обманул ее, выдав себя за другого, она все равно увидела в нем что-то, за что можно полюбить… Дон Жуана. И он раскаивается и обращается к богу, клянясь встать на путь исправления и вести отныне честную, полную смирения, жизнь. Как и все люди.  
  
Пока Эрик взволнованно бегал по комнате и, жестикулируя, описывал свое сокровенное желание, причудливо преломившееся в истории коварного соблазнителя Дон Жуана, я отстраненно думала, что в этом, наверное, все и дело…  
  
 _Ему нужно, чтобы мы были героиней романтической истории… Чтобы все было, как в тех книжках, что он читал... Он читал – и воображал себя главным героем… А когда ему говорит о любви настоящая живая девушка, он не верит, потому что в этот момент он не герой… Не герой, а просто Эрик. И он не верит, что кто-то может любить Эрика как обычного мужчину, со всеми этими его шрамами, ошибками, прошлым... Со всей его жизнью. Бедное Чудовище – у него даже не было волшебной розы, чтобы поддерживать надежду на возможную встречу с Красавицей. Пусть шанс был мал, пусть… Поэтому он хочет, чтобы мы пели, невзирая на опасность. Чтобы он пел с нами. И для него куда страшнее наш предполагаемый отказ, нежели облава. Значит, будем петь…_  
  
\- Эрик, не мельтеши, - досадливо проговорила я, - у меня голова кружится.  
  
Он как по команде вернулся на стул и выжидательно посмотрел на меня.  
  
\- Теперь каков твой вывод о Дон Жуане?  
  
\- В его случае, видимо, мораль в том, что раскаявшийся грешник для бога более ценен, чем безучастный праведник, вроде отца Аминты. Что ж…  
  
Но мне не суждено было закончить предложение. В дверь постучали – настойчиво и громко. Мы с Эриком тревожно переглянулись. Я никого не ждала.  
  
\- Мадемуазель Даае, прошу вас открыть. Именем закона, - раздался ненавистный голос комиссара Жиля.  
  
Я в ужасе поднесла руку ко рту. В голове вихрем пронеслась мысль: куда спрятать Эрика? Я посмотрела на него – Эрик подобрался, словно хищник перед сворой собак. Я наклонилась вперед и сжала его руку, произнеся одними губами:  
  
\- Быстро под стол.  
  
Он в недоумении покачал головой и кивнул в сторону окна. Я покрутила пальцем у виска и прервала нашу пантомиму, чтобы отозваться комиссару:  
  
\- Одну минуту, месье Жиль, я только что проснулась и неодета.  
  
\- Думаю, я переживу это зрелище, - нахально ответил тот.  
  
\- Прошу вас, комиссар, вы вгоняете меня в краску! – как можно более игриво отозвалась я. – Дайте даме минутку!  
  
Эрик вытаращился, точно у меня пробилась вторая голова или что-то в этом роде. Я ответила ему самым своим свирепым выражением лица и сдернула на пол. Опустилась следом.  
  
\- Забирайся под стол и сиди тихо, - зашептала я ему на ухо, - скатерть свисает почти до пола, на всякий случай я сяду в кресло, и комиссар тебя не увидит. Надеюсь, он скоро уйдет. Давай-давай, шеметом.  
  
Эрик убрался под стол, а я выпрямилась, расправила складки скатерти, придвинула поближе кресло, а один из стульев, наоборот, убрала, чтобы не было заметно, что тут сидело двое. Что еще? Ах, да – чашка.  
  
\- Мадемуазель, если вы не откроете, я прикажу выбить дверь, - елейным тоном произнес Жиль.  
  
\- В таком случае, вам придется платить за ремонт, - ласково ответила я.  
  
Так, быстро в ванную, помыть чашку, заодно поплескать на лицо прохладной водой. Ой, зеркало завешено – полотенце вернуть на крючок. Больше следов нет. Одежда Эрика, свернутая, спрятана в пространстве за выдвижными ящиками бюро, медицинские принадлежности я еще вчера затолкала за решетку вентиляции.  
Вернув чашку в буфет, я взбила волосы попышней и решительно приспустила рубашку и пеньюар, обнажая плечи. Попробуем воздействовать на комиссара, может, тогда он не будет глазеть по сторонам. Пощипав для верности щеки и покусав губы, чтобы сделать лицо поярче, я вздохнула поглубже – и решительно отперла дверь.  
  
\- Доброе утро, мадемуазель! – до отвращения жизнерадостно поприветствовал меня Жиль и бесцеремонно отодвинул в сторону.  
  
Следом за ним в комнату протиснулись двое моих стражей с подносами, груженными снедью. Я прямо чувствовала, как распахнулись глаза, и отвисла челюсть, делая меня похожей на хрестоматийный образ Кристины.  
  
\- Ч-что это? Зачем? – я вытянула дрожащую руку по направлению к полицейским, застывшим почетным караулом.  
  
\- Что? Ах, это… Мне нужно было с вами поговорить, и я подумал, что негоже вам из-за меня пропускать завтрак. Венсан, Арман, оставьте подносы и можете быть свободны. Нам с мадемуазель Даае предстоит долгий разговор.  
  
Я уселась в кресло и закинула ногу на ногу, позволив тонкой ткани натянуться, четче обрисовав все имеющиеся округлости. Заодно и перекрыла визуальный доступ к подстольному пространству.  
  
\- Слушаю вас, - и я принялась спокойно и не без определенного изящества намазывать масло на хлеб.  
  
\- Мадемуазель Даае, до меня дошла информация о вашем вчерашнем выступлении. Вы заявили, будто бы Призрак Оперы бывает в вашей постели. Это так?  
  
\- Комиссар, вы интересуетесь, действительно ли я так сказала или действительно ли Призрак греет мою постель?  
  
\- Вы прекрасно поняли меня.  
  
Я кивнула.  
  
\- А что, если я скажу «да»?  
  
\- Тогда я назову вас маленькой лгуньей, ибо не далее, как позавчера вы заявляли, что на знакомы с ним.  
  
\- О, мы, женщины, так непостоянны и лживы, это еще от Евы повелось, - я положила на краешек бутерброда немного джема, - вы тоже не далее, как позавчера орали мне «ты» и угрожали каторгой. Попробуйте круассаны, они восхитительно свежие.  
  
\- Прекрасно, оставим светскости. – Жиль разлил по чашкам кофе. – Так это правда?  
  
Я пристально посмотрела ему в глаза.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Лицо комиссара исказила неприятная усмешка.  
  
\- А как же описание, данное покойным месье Буке? Словно желтый пергамент его кожа…  
  
\- Мой любимый цвет.  
  
\- …Дыра зияет вместо носа…  
  
\- Мой любимый размер.  
  
Усмешка комиссара превратилась в глумливую.  
  
\- Что, девочка, ты из тех, кто любит уродов?  
  
Я предостерегающе опустила руку с кресла, дотягиваясь пальцами до бахромы скатерти и, приподняв ее, просунула ладонь внутрь. И за нее сразу же крепко ухватились. Ободряюще сжав руку Эрика, я томно поглядела на комиссара и покачала на ноге туфлю.  
  
\- Я вообще-то высоких люблю. И стройных. А то представьте кого-нибудь с комплекцией Пьянджи – такой же раздавит и не заметит. Ужас.  
  
\- То есть иные его… достоинства настолько перевешивают недостатки внешности, что ты, не раздумывая, променяла виконта со всем его богатством и знатностью на Призрака Оперы? – Жиль завладел розеткой с джемом и методично ее опустошал.  
  
\- Вам ли не знать, комиссар, что влюбленной женщине не до раздумий? – парировала я.  
  
Ладонь в моих пальцах чуть дрогнула.  
  
\- Отлично. Просто отлично. Тогда объясни мне, почему ты согласилась участвовать в облаве? Я сомневаюсь, что тебя испугала перспектива каторги. Я знаю такую породу женщин – вы можете согнуться под обстоятельствами, но не сломаетесь.  
  
-Какой вы недогадливый! – я звонко рассмеялась, запрокидывая голову и позволяя волосам свободно рассыпаться по обнаженным плечам. – Я согласилась лишь потому, что хочу спеть в Его опере. Да мне достаточно пальцами щелкнуть - и ни меня, ни его здесь не будет, и никто нас не остановит. Ищите ветра в поле. Но нам это не нужно. Как бы вы ни пыжились, Жиль, это здание и его Призрак вам не по зубам. Как знать, не сидит ли он сейчас где-нибудь рядом, слушая нашу премилую беседу? Вдруг в этой комнате тоже есть тайный проход?  
  
Комиссар побагровел.  
  
\- Я прикажу продолбить здесь каждый сантиметр! Мы выкурим этого зверя из норы!  
  
\- Не трудитесь. – Я неспешно завтракала, по-прежнему держа одну руку под столом – на случай, если Эрик решит проявить самодеятельность. – Боюсь, если вы попробуете начать тут все крушить, с вас спросят директора. А чтобы отыскать здешние тайные ходы, вам понадобиться взорвать всю Оперу.  
  
\- Возможно, я так и сделаю, - прошипел Жиль, но я видела по его глазам, что битва осталась за мной. Я решила добить его.  
  
\- Знаете, это здание… Оно не принадлежит ни вам, ни даже директорам, - тихо, но очень четко проговорила я. – Им владеет Призрак, и все тут подчиняется воле хозяина. Вы бессильны против Него, комиссар. Вам не выиграть. Это Его территория. Это Его Опера. А я – Его женщина.  
  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим! – вскричал Жиль и внезапно, больно сжав мне подбородок пальцами, впился поцелуем в губы.  
  
В первое мгновение я опешила от такой наглости, но быстро пришла в себя и укусила его за нижнюю губу. Жиль взвыл и отпрянул назад.  
  
\- Чертова мерзавка! – закричал он, трогая окровавленную губу. Увидел на пальцах кровь и озверел окончательно.  
  
Хлоп!  
  
Звук пощечины выстрелом разнесся по комнате. Удар был такой силы, что у меня клацнули зубы, и зазвенело в ушах.  
  
Я изо всех сил сжала руку Эрика - так что ногти впились в кожу, - не позволяя ему выскочить из-под стола и растерзать комиссара на месте.  
  
\- А теперь Он просто убьет вас, - спокойно сказала я, глядя снизу вверх прямо в искаженное бешеной злобой окровавленное лицо.  
  
Неизвестно, чем бы кончилось дело, но тут в дверь постучали.  
  
\- Что еще? – раздраженно рявкнул Жиль.  
  
\- К мадемуазель посетительница.  
  
Жиль выпрямился и поправил шейный платок.  
  
\- Очень хорошо. Благодарю вас, мадемуазель за приятно проведенное время. Думаю, это не последняя наша встреча.  
  
\- Как знать, - я слегка склонила голову и улыбнулась. – Всего вам хорошего.  
  
Жиль был у самой двери, когда я окликнула его.  
  
\- Чуть не забыла самое главное, комиссар.  
  
Он оглянулся.  
  
\- В чем дело?  
  
\- Держите руку на уровне глаз.  
  
Комиссар рывком распахнул дверь.  
  
На пороге стояла мадам Жири.


	26. Глава 24, в которой героиня оправдывается перед всеми и каждым, предлагает побег, переживает похищение и возвращение и теряет что-то очень важное

\- Прошу, мадам, - Жиль посторонился, пропуская Жири, после чего скрылся за дверью.  
  
Я продолжала сидеть в кресле, неосознанно сжимая руку Эрика, пока из-под стола не донеслось сдавленное шипение. Только тогда я опомнилась и ослабила хватку.  
  
\- Будьте добры, заприте дверь, - попросила я, как самая вежливая девочка на свете.  
  
Мадам повернула замок и подошла ко мне, на ходу окидывая брезгливым взглядом. Из-за чего, интересно? Ах, да, я же все еще в модификации «очаруй комиссара». Медленными движениями я поправила одежду и отбросила волосы назад.  
  
\- Что здесь делал комиссар? – спросила мадам.  
  
И какое ее собачье дело?  
  
\- То же, что и вы – интересовался степенью моего паденья, - ухмыльнулась я. – Вы, садитесь, Антуанетта, в ногах правды нет. Да и еды много осталось, молодцы Жиля натащили на роту солдат. Жаль только, что комиссар весь джем сожрал, собака такая.  
  
\- Перестань паясничать, Кристина, - презрительно проговорила она.  
  
\- Как же мне не паясничать, когда вокруг сплошной фарс? – возразила я. – И если вы тоже пришли узнать, спит ли Призрак в моей постели, то вам, как и ему, я отвечу – да, спит. – Эрик сжал мою ладонь едва ли не сильнее, чем я чуть раньше сжимала его руку. Но боли я почти не чувствовала - во мне играл кураж. - Что еще вы хотите узнать? Как именно он меня соблазнил или, вернее, как же мне, мерзавке такой, удалось совратить вашего мальчика? Увольте, это мое личное дело.  
  
Говоря все это, я сознавала, что Эрик с минуты на минуту выскочит наружу, доведя Жири до инфаркта, и потребует, чтобы я ответила за базар. А то, что он до сих пор этого не сделал, означает лишь одно – он сидит в ступоре и пытается понять, когда его прекрасный ангел успел превратиться в эту беспардонную шалаву, и как он умудрился прохлопать такое событие.  
  
\- Не смей! – взвизгнула мадам и занесла руку для удара.  
  
Как предсказуемо, боже ж ты мой…  
  
Я насмешливо заглянула ей в глаза.  
  
\- Комиссар ударил по левой щеке… подставить вам правую? Или обойдемся без библейских аллюзий? А то что-то заповедь «не убий» постепенно лишается в моих глазах всякой ценности.  
  
Не успела я договорить, как Эрик вырвал из моей ладони свою руку и пулей вылетел из-под стола, едва не перевернув кресло вместе со мной.  
  
\- Он тебя ударил?!! – прорычал он, не обращая внимания на вскрикнувшую и отпрянувшую Жири.  
  
\- Ш-ш-ш, Эрик. Не кричи, полицейские услышат.  
  
\- Пусть услышат! Я убью его! И их тоже…  
  
\- Ты никого не убьешь, Эрик. Иначе я точно попаду на каторгу… Мадам!  
  
Эрик еле успел подхватить теряющую сознание мадам и усадить на стул.  
  
\- Я принесу воды.  
  
Воспользовавшись случаем, я схватила с буфета стакан и слиняла в ванную, давая время им обоим успокоиться. Да и мне не мешало бы отдышаться, а заодно и проинспектировать разрушения, нанесенные тяжелой рукой комиссара.  
  
Мда-а… Конечно, мы с Эриком близнецами не стали, но нечто общее в чертах определенно прослеживается. Левая половина лица побагровела и распухла. Как зубы уцелели – непонятно. Диагноз ясен – не позднее завтрашнего дня пойду красивыми зелеными пятнами, видимо, для большей гармонии с телом, на которое так удачно (или неудачно - это смотря для кого) свалился Призрак. Да что ж такое-то! Всякий встречный мужик так и норовит покалечить. И ладно бы эта полицейская сволочь, так еще и свои же…  
  
 _Вот что это сейчас было, а? Так себя только распутные девки ведут!.. Не хватало еще слушать мораль от своего второго я. Так было надо, иначе этот хлыщ что-нибудь заподозрил… А пощечина? Для убедительности или чтобы Эрик разнес Оперу по камешку?.. Надо было позволить ему продолжить? Чтобы он меня еще и на стол повалил? Тогда Эрик бы растер его в пыль и с гордо поднятой головой отправился на эшафот. Я себе семейное счастье как-то по-другому представляю… Убедительно. Но все равно неприятно… Это еще ничего, а что нам сейчас те блюстители нравственности, которые в комнате остались, скажут… Я в тебя верю, ты можешь переорать бетономешалку и руганью загнать Сатану в церковь… Нечестно, между прочим, пользоваться чужим запасом цитат… Общим, у нас теперь все общее…_  
  
Наполнив стакан сомнительного вида водой – все равно другой нету, и приложив к левой щеке мокрое полотенце, я вернулась в комнату.  
  
Мадам Жири, все еще довольно бледная, сидела на стуле и с интересным выражением лица разглядывала Эрика. Занятно, это она, наконец, поняла, что мальчик вырос или что он таки мальчик? Эрик стоял, повернувшись вполоборота к столу, и потирал плечо. Наверное, резкие движения даром не прошли.  
  
Ну, с богом…  
  
\- Возьмите, мадам, - я протянула Жири стакан и опять упала в кресло. – Так что вам на самом деле было нужно?  
  
Она уставилась в стакан и помолчала. Потом вздохнула и, наконец, заговорила:  
  
\- Я слышала краем уха о твоем плане, Кристина. Опасное дело ты затеяла… Не боишься? По глазам вижу, что ничего не боишься. Откуда вдруг в тебе эта храбрость и безрассудство? Но я не об этом. Скажи, Кристина, ты понимаешь, что рискуешь не только собой, но и другими? Эриком, Мэг, мной, например? Что всех нас могут убить?  
  
Я потерла висок.  
  
\- Для начала, это не я собираюсь подставить под пули всю труппу, а комиссар. А потом, я полагаю, что все мы – люди взрослые, и каждый волен решать за себя, чем и когда рисковать. Лично я к участию в своей авантюре никого не принуждаю. Если никто не поддержит, значит, так тому и быть. И не забывайте, мадам, что в отличие от всех остальных, солисты будут на сцене практически все выступление. Так что я тут рискую больше всех. Впрочем, что вам мешает собрать вещи и вместе с Мэг попросту сбежать?  
  
\- Сбежать? – мадам со стуком поставила стакан на скатерть. – А куда я пойду? Я всю жизнь проработала здесь. И если мы сбежим, нас окончательно запишут в преступницы.  
  
\- Ну вот вы и ответили на свой вопрос. – Я поправила сползшее со щеки полотенце. – У меня нет другого выхода, кроме как попробовать обыграть комиссара. Если комиссар провалит операцию, скорее всего, второй раз ему не дадут устроить перестрелку в театре – высший свет закатит такую истерику, что его сошлют пасти коз в Авиньон. А я сделаю все, от меня зависящее, чтобы он эту операцию провалил и уже угомонился.  
  
Жири проникновенно посмотрела на меня.  
  
\- Что ж. Мне нечего возразить тебе. Ты движешься к намеченной цели, как стрела, и не в моих силах тебя остановить. Но послушай меня. Раппно…  
  
\- А что Раппно? – перебила я. – Ему меня не выследить. Может, я знаю здешние ходы хуже, чем Эрик, но уж получше полиции.  
  
\- Конечно, - Жири улыбнулась и поднялась, поправляя платье. – В таком случае, желаю тебе удачи, Кристина. Надеюсь, все выйдет, как ты задумала. Закроешь за мной?  
  
\- Да.  
  
Я тоже поднялась. Мы прошли мимо так и не произнесшего ни слова Эрика. Уже стоя возле двери, Жири оглянулась.  
  
\- До свидания, Эрик.  
  
Он кивнул, не поворачиваясь. Мадам опустила голову и вышла вон.  
  
Я вернулась на место, приготовившись выдержать второй раунд. Эрик все так же стоял и молчал. Как же это действовало на нервы! Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, я отняла от лица полотенце и потянулась за зеркалом.  
  
Вроде ничего так… Опухоль спала, правда, краснота держится. К вечеру разболится. И как мне с такой витриной на репетицию идти?  
  
\- Красота неземная, глаза слепит, - проворчала я по привычке, осторожно щупая скулу.  
  
Краем глаза я уловила смазанное движение, и вот уже Эрик сидел передо мной на корточках и внимательно разглядывал левую щеку.  
  
\- Нравится? – ухмыльнулась я и сразу пожалела об этом – лицо все-таки побаливало.  
  
\- Больно? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Эрик и легонько коснулся щеки кончиками пальцев.  
  
\- Терпимо.  
  
Тут я обратила внимание на тыльную сторону его ладони. На ней отчетливо были видны багровые следы ногтей, кожа вокруг которых успела налиться синевой. Я перехватила его запястье и отвела от своего лица.  
  
\- А тебе, Эрик?  
  
\- Терпимо. Но Жиля, эту тварь, посмевшую тебя тронуть, я убью с особой жестокостью.  
  
Я помотала головой.  
  
\- Эрик, ты слишком много думаешь сердцем.  
  
\- А ты? – грустно спросил он.  
  
\- А я иногда головой. Не забывай, во мне течет холодная северная кровь. Поэтому сердце сердцем, а последствия поступков предпочитаю просчитать заранее. Если ты хоть пальцем тронешь комиссара, завтра сюда явится гвардия. И она-то уж точно разнесет Оперу по камешку. Да и какой резон в его смерти? Гораздо более изощренная месть – сделать так, чтобы он до конца своих дней торговал каштанами на набережной.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, я прихватила полотенце и шмыгнула в ванную. Не тут-то было: Эрик увязался за мной. Наверное, очень хотел устроить разнос по поводу моей манеры поведения. Я сунула полотенце под струю ледяной воды, чтобы оно подольше нагревалось, и взглянула в зеркало. Эрик стоял позади, так что его голова была точно над моей. Я улыбнулась его отражению.  
  
\- Два сапога пара.  
  
Эрик насторожился.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Ты очень хочешь убить комиссара, а я хотела показать ему, кто тут хозяин. И, кажется, переборщила…  
  
\- Это называется «переборщила»? – изумился он. – Да ты флиртовала с ним напропалую!  
  
\- Не кричи, прошу тебя, - я приложила мокрую ладонь ко лбу, - у меня и так голова болит. А что мне оставалось, когда ты сидел под столом, и он в любой момент мог раскрыть твое убежище? Надо было облить его холодом, чтобы он наверняка принялся тут все вынюхивать? Или все отрицать? Поверь, в данном случае лучшая защита – нападение. Пусть думает обо мне хуже, чем есть на самом деле. Пусть все думают хуже. Это нормально – я певица, актриса, а, значит, уже практически… - я не сказала «шлюха», но слово повисло в воздухе.  
  
\- Но можно же было придумать что-то другое! – вскричал Эрик и добавил гораздо тише, - если это ради меня, то… это слишком благородно… жертвовать своей репутацией. Я этого не стою.  
  
\- Ты стоишь большего. Большего.  
  
Я повернулась и уткнулась лбом ему в грудь.  
  
\- Помнишь, мы в подземелье говорили про чулки? Ну, что ты… - я не могла заставить себя повторить это, - так вот, я готова сделать то же для тебя. Правда.  
  
\- Кристина, не надо так, а то я еще вздумаю тебе поверить, - прошептал он куда-то мне в волосы.  
  
\- А почему бы тебе не поверить? – устало спросила я и, отойдя от Эрика, опустилась на край ванны и шлепнула на щеку ледяное полотенце. – Знаешь, я так устала уже. Чувствую себя маркитантской лодкой. Кажется, за последний месяц я навралась на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ты бы знал, как мне надоело сбегать от Раппно, отбиваться от Рауля, притворяться перед Жилем…  
  
\- Общаться со мной, - глухим голосом продолжил Эрик.  
  
Я резко вскинула голову.  
  
\- Тебе тоже нос расквасить? То есть, ты полагаешь, что я с тобой по необходимости? Нет, в чем-то ты прав… - он побледнел. – В том, что быть с тобой мне необходимо. И когда я не с тобой, мне тебя очень не хватает. Катастрофически.  
  
\- Крис… - он не договорил, метнулся ко мне, упал на колени и вцепился в мою руку. – Кристина, я должен…  
  
Меня вдруг осенило: я припомнила слова мадам Жири.  
  
\- Эрик, а давай уедем? Бросим к чертовой матери это все?  
  
Он вскинул голову.  
  
\- Уедем?  
  
\- Ну да, - пояснила я. – Соберем вещи и сбежим. И пусть делают, что хотят. Черт с ней, с оперой, со всем этим. Если очень надо, поставим в другом театре. Мало ли в Европе театров? И не сосчитать. Меня с руками оторвут практически в любом.  
  
Эрик поднялся на ноги и зашагал по ванной.  
  
И почему у меня такое чувство, что он не договорил то, что хотел сказать?  
  
-Нет, это невозможно, - он остановился и посмотрел на меня. - Это единственный шанс для меня поставить свою оперу. Другой выдастся через годы - и то если улыбнется удача. Это не так просто для новичка в музыкальном мире, которого никто не знает. Я не могу его упустить. Я хочу, чтобы люди услышали мою музыку… Это мое детище, и я хочу увидеть, как она звучит со сцены, оставить хоть что-то в этом мире. Здесь я – всемогущий Призрак, ты сама это сказала. Я все продумал до мелочей – костюмы, декорации, свет, и я сам поставил свою оперу. Ни в одном другом театре мира меня не станут так слушаться, не дадут реализовать замысел от начала до конца… И ты – ты будешь петь ведущую партию. Кто позволит тебе такое в другом театре, где все места поделены и иерархия устоялась?  
  
\- Эрик, послушай…  
  
\- А еще тебя наверняка объявит в розыск этот чертов комиссар. И стоит тебе только появиться где-нибудь, как тебя арестуют. **Нас** арестуют… И все будет кончено. Нет, Кристина, мы не можем…  
  
Я вздохнула, понимая, что его не переубедить.  
  
\- В таком случае… пусть опера пройдет без эксцессов, а ты переждешь в подземелье… - закончила я убито, поймав его взгляд.  
  
\- Эта опера - главный труд моей жизни, я вложил туда всю душу! Я буду в театре. Я должен быть на премьере – как любой другой автор. А потом, если ты хочешь… - он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, - мы уйдем.  
  
 _Мальчишка… Какой же он, в сущности мальчишка… Все они мальчишки, а некоторые - так и до старости. Мы ведь его не бросим?.. А куда деваться? Все. Как там поют в твоем времени? «На двоих одно лишь дыхание». Вот это оно и есть. Он прыгнет – и мы прыгнем… Похоже, кто-то открыл сложенные в памяти фильмы…_  
  
\- И ты готов рискнуть… мной? – выложила я последний аргумент.  
  
Эрик сник. Но сразу вновь встрепенулся.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, ты не пострадаешь. Они ничего тебе не сделают. Просто не успеют. Пока публика в зале, Жиль не даст команду стрелять, а мы с тобой не пойдем за кулисы, а сразу прыгнем в люк. Пока эти раззявы разберутся, что к чему, мы будем далеко.  
  
План, конечно, был шит белыми нитками, но если в кино получилось, почему бы и нет.  
  
\- Ой, сколько времени? – встрепенулась я.  
  
\- Десять.  
  
\- Мама! Я опять опаздываю!  
  
Я отшвырнула полотенце и выметнулась из ванной к шкафу.  
  
Пятнадцать минут спустя я стояла за дверью и ждала, пока мои «провожатые» отлипнут от стен.  
  
 _Все, теперь моя очередь спать. Текст мы знаем. Если что, я слушаю одним ухом…_  
  
Ощущение опасности прошло сквозь сон, как нож сквозь масло. Я встрепенулась.  
  
 _Мне что-то не нравится. Где мы?.. Идем по коридору… Я его не узнаю… Все в порядке, спи даль…  
Кристина!_  
  
Я вырвалась наружу только для того, чтобы ощутить на лице остро пахнущую тряпку.  
  
Ч-черт!  
  
Где я?  
  
Ага. Над головой – потолок. Уже здорово. По бокам - подушки. Совсем хорошо. Я села.  
  
Кровать на столбиках, красивая комната, освещенная пламенем камина и газовой лампой. Судя по обоям, я в богатом доме. Кто-то меня, похоже, похитил.  
  
Часы на каминной полке показывали одиннадцать вечера. Я подумала об Эрике, который наверняка уже места себе не находит – еще бы, я не пришла днем и потом тоже, - и в груди заныло. Узнаю, кто меня похитил – убью на месте.  
  
Словно в ответ на мои мысли, дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел виконт де Шаньи.  
  
Нос он себе починил. А вот с мозгами была явная напряженка.  
  
\- Рауль! – я соскочила с кровати.  
  
\- Тише, дорогая, все уже позади,- ласково отозвался он.  
  
Что - позади? Он совсем с дуба рухнул?  
  
\- Рауль, что происходит, я не понимаю!  
  
\- Теперь все будет хорошо. Я увез тебя подальше от влияния этого чудовища. Он околдовал тебя, моя милая Кристина. Но ничего, несколько дней за городом, и ты вернешься ко мне, такая же милая, как прежде.  
  
\- А если не вернусь? – невольно спросила я.  
  
\- О, это было бы огорчительно для меня, - расстроено проговорило это чудо природы. – Потому что тогда мне пришлось бы отдать тебя на лечение в психиатрическую больницу.  
  
Здрасьте, приехали. Я думала, один Призрак буйный. А тут их на целую палату.  
  
\- Рауль, я не собираюсь тут оставаться. У меня опера через месяц. Фермен с Андре выставят мне неустойку за срыв постановки.  
  
\- К черту Фермена и Андре! – повысил голос виконт. – В конце концов, моя семья покровительствует Опера Популер, и они будут делать то, что я им скажу. И ты тоже.  
  
\- Рауль, я перестала понимать, кто из нас сумасшедший, - я покачала головой. – Ты меня похитил – это, по-твоему, нормально?  
  
Внезапно он в два широких шага преодолел расстояние между нами и довольно грубо притиснул к столбику.  
  
\- А мне показалось, что тебе нравится, когда тебя похищают, - прошептал он мне в ухо. – Когда эта подземельная тварь тебя похитила, тебе ведь это понравилось? Что он такое может, что ты прыгнула за ним в люк на маскараде? Что защищала его со шпагой в руке? Что ты, актрисочка, посмела ударить меня – наследника древнего дворянского рода? А? Отвечай, дрянь, когда я с тобой разговариваю!  
  
Я ошалела. И это мой прекраснодушный благородный Рауль? Кажется, я ничего не понимаю в людях. Я принюхалась. Боже, он еще и пьян! Ох, только этого и не хватало – а ну как изнасилует еще. И никто его даже не осудит, после того представления, что я устроила в Опере.  
  
\- Рауль, пожалуйста, не делай того, о чем можешь пожалеть, - взмолилась я. – Ты сам себя будешь презирать.  
  
Виконт резко отпустил меня.  
  
\- Что ты со мной делаешь, Кристина… - простонал он и вдруг пристально вгляделся мне в лицо.  
  
На автомате я прикрыла левую щеку – совсем как Эрик когда-то.  
  
\- Кто?! – выдохнул он. – Призрак?  
  
Я отчаянно замотала головой.  
  
\- Комиссар. Он… он поцеловал меня, и я укусила его за губу.  
  
Рауль изменился в лице.  
  
\- Этого мерзавца я тоже уничтожу. Как он посмел!  
  
Я не стала говорить, что сам он ведет себя не лучше. Потому что меня до усрачки пугал этот незнакомец с внешностью Рауля де Шаньи.  
  
\- А как тебе удалось меня похитить? – с фальшивой заинтересованностью спросила я.  
  
\- Комиссару нужно лучше выбирать людей, - усмехнулся он. – Я подкупил твоих стражей – всех, кроме Раппно, этого барана, как ты его назвала. Они улучили момент, когда его не было рядом, усыпили тебя и попросту вынесли через черный ход. А там их уже ждала карета. Ты прости меня – если бы я не пошел к Жилю, тебе бы не пришлось этот месяц проходить под конвоем, - закончил он совершенно другим тоном.  
  
\- И что ты будешь делать сейчас? – как можно нейтральнее спросила я, чувствуя себя так, словно иду по тоненькому льду.  
  
\- Я распорядился подать тебе ужин. А утром, после завтрака, мы пойдем гулять. Я покажу тебе парк. Некоторые деревья в нем посажены моим прапрадедушкой. Я покажу тебе его портрет. – Рауль опять становился похож на того обходительного юношу, каким явился в первый раз.  
  
 _Угу. Чудная культурная программа. Но следовать мы ей не будем… А что будем делать?.. Может, попробуем удрать?.. Бедный несчастный Эрик…_  
  
\- Звучит заманчиво, - я улыбнулась своей самой невинной улыбкой.  
  
\- Тогда набирайся сил и отдыхай.  
  
Виконт не обманул: принесли приятный ужин и оставили в покое. Впереди была вся ночь, чтобы спланировать побег.  
  
К сожалению, меня охраняли качественно – весь сад кишмя кишел вооруженным людом, нечего было и думать, чтобы проскочить мимо них. От напряжения у меня мозги плавились, и ум за разум заходил. Но ничего путного в голову не стукнуло.  
  
Перед рассветом, когда было особенно темно, я услышала из сада странные звуки. Похоже на борьбу. Неужели… неужели это Эрик меня нашел? Господи, он ведь ранен. Господи, пусть ему ничего не будет!  
  
Драка переместилась в дом – пол подо мной ходил ходуном. Сама я металась по комнате, на поворотах смахивая юбкой фарфоровые статуэтки со столиков. А иногда и нарочно роняя. За дверью послышалась возня. Я ринулась на выход.  
  
\- Эрик!..  
  
Возглас умер у меня на губах, когда я увидела спасителя. Это был Раппно.  
  
Поджав губы, я вышла из комнаты и спустилась вниз по лестнице. Там стояла толпа полицейских, некоторые из которых держали скрученными моих стражей. Двое полицейских держали вырывающегося Рауля.  
  
\- Вы не имеете права! – вопил он. – Я камня на камне от вашего управления не оставлю. Мой брат…  
  
\- Ваш брат абсолютно согласен с происходящим, - лениво протянул Раппно, перекатив зубочистку из одного угла рта в другой. – Он считает, что вы позорите свой титул, якшаясь с певичкой с сомнительной репутацией. Простите мадемуазель, - искренне извинился передо мной полицейский.  
  
Рауль прекратил дергаться.  
  
\- Вам меня не остановить, - высокомерно заявил он. – Я все равно проберусь в Оперу и увезу Кристину…  
  
Раппно покопался в карманах и выудил какую-то бумагу.  
  
\- Это вряд ли. Вот постановление о запрете, подписанное самим министром юстиции. Согласно этому постановлению, вам отныне запрещено появляться в Опере. В противном случае вы будете арестованы и предстанете перед судом.  
  
Это было круто. Я бы с удовольствием порадовалась данному обстоятельству, если бы не думала об Эрике.  
  
Пока мы ехали обратно, мне казалось, что сердце выпрыгивает из груди и мчится впереди кареты, чтобы быстрее попасть в театр, пробежать по извилистым коридорам и, ворвавшись в комнату, броситься Эрику на грудь и рассказать, как меня украли прямо посреди бела дня в Опере, кишмя кишевшей полицией.  
  
Комната встретила меня стылым холодом и оглушающей пустотой. Только занавески развевались на ветру.  
  
\- Похоже, вы забыли закрыть окно, мадемуазель, - мягко произнес Раппно за спиной. – Принести вам еще одеяло?  
  
\- Спасибо, не нужно…  
  
Я захлопнула дверь и автоматически повернула ключ. Хотя чего теперь опасаться. Я точно знала, что Эрик ушел.  
  
По столу перекатывались какие-то бумажки. Я подошла поближе. Это была партитура «Дон Жуана». Закрыв окно, я собрала листки и разложила их в правильном порядке. Не хватало нескольких страниц в конце. Я пошарила глазами вокруг и увидела на буфете блюдце, полное пепла. Мой разум пронзила ужасная догадка; будучи не в силах удержаться на ногах, я упала на пол, прижимая к себе папку с партитурой.  
  
 _Что он подумал? Он решил, что мы все это время его обманывали? Что раз он не захотел бежать с нами, мы убежим с виконтом, потому что нам все равно? Потому что мы сами сказали, что он слишком думает сердцем. А мы думаем головой. Как же ему, наверное, сейчас больно! Ну почему, почему так нелепо все получается?! Только мы сумели растопить лед его недоверия… Так приблизили его к себе… Если наши души кровоточат, словно их рвали по живому, что творится в его душе? Он ведь почти поверил…  
Он никогда больше нам не поверит._  
  
Я подползла к бюро, вытащила все ящики, достала сверток одежды Эрика, выудила плащ. Не заботясь более о разбросанных повсюду бумагах, завернулась в него и улеглась прямо на полу.  
  
Из глаз безостановочно текли слезы.  
  
И кровью исходило сердце.  
  
Мы обе оплакивали несбывшиеся надежды Эрика.


	27. Глава 25, в которой героиня переживает апатию и ужас, собирает банду, поддается секундному порыву малодушия и обращается к Призраку без надежды на ответ

На меня навалилась странная апатия. Ничего не хотелось. Совсем ничего.  
  
Два дня я и носа не казала из комнаты. Мэг, добрая душа, таскала мне обеды. Я съедала все – уморить себя голодом казалось идеей пошлой и безвкусной. Остальное время я сидела на кресле или лежала на кровати, завернувшись в **его** плащ.  
  
Спали с Крис по очереди – мы все еще надеялись, что он вернется, что вот-вот скрипнет створка, и с подоконника в комнату легко соскочит гибкая хищная тень. Глупо, конечно, но мы надеялись…  
  
Поэтому и окно не закрывали.  
  
В комнате воцарился промозглый холод: Мэг зябко ежилась всякий раз, как прошмыгивала мимо меня в приоткрытую дверь. А я ничего не чувствовала. Внутри горел огонь, и в нем расплавлялась вся прошлая жизнь. Моя ли? Кристины Даае? Не ищите у нас ответа. Так странно было сознавать, что, прожив несколько месяцев в теле Крис, я сумела разбудить в ней любовь.  
  
Любовь к нему. Через обман, ошибки и случайности. Все это время она была фактически сторонним наблюдателем, невзирая на то, что, как хозяйка тела, могла испытывать все почти так же, как я. Должно быть, видимая, но невысказанная его любовь сумела пробиться сквозь этот заслон. А я позволила ей сделать это, и, отразившись от моей собственной любви, удвоившись, она ворвалась в юную душу Кристины. И сейчас ее пламя пожирало нас, не находя выхода.  
  
На полу комнаты, «на подаренном им ковре», - напомнил внутренний голос, наш безжалостный палач, все так же валялись ящики бюро, одежда – его одежда, листки с партитурой – его опера… Всюду был он: в недопитой чашке на столе, в завешенном полотенцем зеркале в ванной, в застеленной, но помятой постели… В высушенных бутонах под стопкой белья… В блюдце, наполненном пеплом, вздымающимся вверх при каждом движении воздуха… Придя в первый раз, Мэг хотела прибраться, но я ее остановила. Так было легче поверить, что он все еще здесь, просто вышел на минутку. Так было легче поверить, что он вернется.  
  
На третий день в дверь забарабанил Жиль и пообещал, что если я не начну ходить на репетиции, он лично притащит меня туда за волосы. Я усмехнулась – как будто стоило бояться подобных пустяков. Но визит комиссара подействовал неожиданно тонизирующе. Я словно бы очнулась от затяжного кошмара.  
  
Я вымыла чашку, закрыла окно, собрала вещи с пола и разложила по местам. Плащ оставила на кровати – я все еще не имела сил с ним расстаться. Без его запаха было неуютно, точно я голая. И я нашла выход.  
  
Когда я, торопясь на репетицию, пробегала мимо мадам Жири, она долго удивленно смотрела мне вслед – я чувствовала ее взгляд между лопаток. Еще бы: не каждый день увидишь свою подопечную в жилете Призрака Оперы. На шею я повязала незаслуженно забытую ленту в тон, купленную давным-давно, в тот день, когда я впервые угостила его пирожными… Не думать, не вспоминать.  
  
День следовал за днем, подготовка к опере катилась по накатанной колее, а он ничем не выдавал своего присутствия. И, тем не менее, я то и дело ловила на себе пристальный взгляд невидимых глаз. Это трудно объяснить, но я всегда знала, когда он на меня смотрел. Никогда не показывался, перекрыл все ходы, и смотрел, смотрел на меня. Словно пытался разгадать. Понять, как я могла так его обманывать, и могла ли вообще…   
  
Кажется, последнее время я начала слишком часто думать сердцем.  
  
Я заполучила в безраздельное пользование ключ от розовой гримуборной и часто приходила по вечерам туда или в часовню, оставляя неизменного Раппно с парой ежедневно сменяющихся теперь подручных скучать под дверью, и звала его. Как же я хотела, чтобы однажды он откликнулся! Ничего в этой жизни так не хотела. Я бы объяснила ему, что все не так, как он думает, я бы… Господи, я готова была отдаться, только бы он поверил – и не уходил больше, не оставлял меня одну в этом чертовом театре, кишмя кишащем полицией. И Крис была согласна со мной…  
  
Но он молчал, и ничего не менялось.  
  
Примерно за две недели до премьеры произошло одновременно два события.  
  
Сначала нам раздали отпечатанные листы с новой концовкой «Дон Жуана». Я вчиталась в либретто – и похолодела. Еще свеж был в памяти его голос, так обыденно описывающий недочитанную мной концовку, когда он сидел за столом, точно всегда так было, что мы с ним вставали и неторопливо шли пить кофе с булочками. И за ним слышалось дерзкое: «Если ты останешься, я… я выйду. Куплю дом рядом с Оперой, чтобы тебе не пришлось далеко ходить на репетиции. Стану встречать тебя каждый вечер, стану ходить на твои спектакли… Я даже начну покупать билет, как обычный человек!»  
  
Новый финал был поистине чудовищен. Согласно ему, Дон Жуан успевал совратить Аминту до того, как к дому подоспели крестьяне. И в то время как Аминта отдавалась обманщику на вульгарно-роскошном ложе, крестьяне поджигали дом. «Пахнет дымом!» - пугалась девушка. «Это тянет из камина», - беспечно отвечал ей Дон Жуан. «На потолке видны алые отблески!» - не унималась Аминта. «Это закат окрасил небо», - бессовестно лгал соблазнитель. В конце дом оказывался целиком объят пламенем, и на его крыше стояли Дон Жуан с обезумевшей от ужаса Аминтой. «Ничтожные глупцы! - подбоченясь восклицал Дон Жуан, с презрением оглядывая беснующуюся внизу толпу – и превращался в демона Ада, - Я лишь хотел проучить тебя, жалкий святоша! – он указывал на отца Аминты, - Теперь твоя дочь будет принадлежать мне вечно!» И демон низвергался вместе с Аминтой в огонь, чтобы она всегда была с ним. А я слышала тяжелое дыхание и отчаянный крик: «Ни за что! Я унесу тебя вниз, к себе. Запру – и ни один человек не найдет тебя. И твой виконт быстро позабудет тебя, утешившись с какой-нибудь сговорчивой балериной. А ты останешься со мной. Навсегда. Слышишь, навсегда!!!»  
  
Господи, Эрик…  
  
Полдня я попросту проревела над смятыми в порыве отчаяния листками. Потом сказала себе, что плакать, как ни крути, неконструктивно, разгладила страницы и положила в папку к остальным. Пусть будет по-твоему, Эрик.  
  
Эрик, Эрик, Эрик, Эрик, Эрик…  
  
Я снова могла произносить твое имя, мой родной, мой невозможный, мой непостижимый, мой любимый.  
  
И как нельзя кстати оказалось второе событие. Мэг сумела договориться с народом о встрече. Местом назначили каморку с рычагами под куполом – туда полицейские забредали редко.  
  
Чтобы попасть туда, пришлось извернуться. Как самые натуральные шпионки, мы с Мэг спланировали грандиозный обман моих стражей. В условленный день и час она пришла ко мне в умопомрачительной шляпке, закрывающей половину лица, неся светлый парик в подушке турнюра. Выждав для проформы двадцать минут, мы обменялись одеждой, я нацепила парик и шляпу, и вот мы уже торчали под дверью, готовясь разыграть спектакль не менее опасный, чем премьера под дулами полицейских ружей.  
  
\- Мэг, сбегай за марципанами на кухню! – громко сказала я, поправляя вуалетку.  
  
\- Конечно, Крис. По две штуки нам хватит? – Мэг прикусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
  
\- Даже слишком, - я кивнула ей и выскользнула в коридор.  
  
Полицейские лениво проводили меня взглядом, и не остановили. Сначала я шла по направлению к кухне, но, убедившись, что меня никто не преследует, сквозанула в боковой коридор и рванула наверх, к месту сбора.  
  
Здесь, под куполом, собрались те, кого я должна была убедить восстать против произвола комиссара. И я не боялась. Войдя в тесное помещение, я мгновенно оценила свои перспективы. Так, вот стайка балерин во главе с Камиллой, несколько человек из хора, рабочие. Особняком восседал ла Вирм. Отлично, можно считать, что они все уже мои.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, - поприветствовала я народ, стаскивая с головы душный белобрысый парик.  
  
Мне ответил хор нестройных голосов.  
  
\- Итак, надеюсь, нет нужды объяснять причины, по которым мы здесь собрались…  
  
\- Отчего же, объясни – вдруг кто-то еще не знает, - добродушно пробасил кузнец.  
  
Хорошо. Я и не ожидала, что они рванут за мной, теряя тапки.  
  
\- Как вы знаете, комиссар Жиль вбил себе в голову, что ему до зарезу нужно заполучить Призрака Оперы. Именно поэтому вот уже полтора месяца нам досаждают полицейские. Более того, во время предстоящей премьеры он собирается нагнать в зал кучу вооруженных до зубов полицейских в штатском и устроить натуральное побоище – он сам мне это сообщил. Вкратце это все.  
  
Толпа загудела – я ждала.  
  
\- Кристина, прости, нам всем понятно, почему ты защищаешь Призрака…Но с какого боку это касается остальной труппы? – спокойно спросил седой осветитель.  
  
\- Это касается всех и каждого! Возможно, не все из вас в курсе, что Призрак на самом деле является членом труппы, участвующим в постановке спектаклей. Поэтому, охотясь за ним, Жиль фактически охотится за одним из вас.  
  
Кто-то вдалеке возмущенно крякнул. Аудитория явно настроилась на мою волну.  
  
\- Мы поняли, - похоже, ла Вирм взял на себя роль глашатая всеобщего мнения. – Что ты предлагаешь, Кристина?  
  
Я оглядела собравшихся. Сидят, глаза внимательные такие… Ни дать ни взять – тигры, ждущие очередной команды дрессировщика. Ну что ж… Аппп!!!  
  
\- Я предлагаю сорвать операцию. – И, перекрикивая гул голосов, - от вас не требуется ничего криминального. Как я уже сказала, все полицейские будут в штатском, а на лбу у них род занятий не указан. Так что вы всегда можете оправдаться проявленной бдительностью – мало ли какие подозрительные личности могут шататься по Опере, да еще и с оружием.  
  
\- Что-то не хочется лезть под пули! – крикнул какой-то молоденький рабочий.  
  
\- Предпочитаешь стоять под дулом и молиться, чтобы тебя не задело? Да что ж вы за мужики, если трусите надавать по морде фликам?!  
  
\- Тебе-то хорошо трепаться, ты рисковать не будешь! – возразил все-тот же рабочий.  
  
\- Наоборот, дорогуша, как раз те, кто будут стоять на сцене, рискуют больше других – туда комиссар велел целиться прежде всего. И угадайте-ка, кто будет находиться на сцене почти весь спектакль, а? Что, вы трусливее меня? Я не боюсь выйти под пули. А вы?  
  
Я выдохлась. Это эмоциональное выступление отбирало все силы.  
  
\- В таком случае, нужно продумать детали, - неожиданно выступила с разумным предложением Камилла. – Как будет выглядеть нападение? Когда его начинать? Что делать тем, кто стоит на сцене и за кулисами?  
  
\- Отличные вопросы, - обрадовалась я. – И я с удовольствием на них отвечу. Во-первых, чтобы обезоружить полицейских в зале, нужно их распознать. Скорее всего, они будут одеты скромно и неброско. И уж точно, их не посадят в кресла. Короче, если видите кого-то, кто стоит в скромной темной одежде, ставлю тельца против яйца, что это – флик. За кулисами проще – там посторонний выделяется, как бельмо на глазу. Мой план таков: главное – чтобы публика еще оставалась в зале, то есть, это должен быть конец третьего, последнего, акта. – Я умолчала, что основная причина моего выбора времени – это желание дать возможность детищу Эрика увидеть свет. А финал... Что финал? Финал мы еще переиграем. – Я подам сигнал, и вы вцепитесь в полицейских. Скорее всего, кто-то из них не утерпит и шмальнет, надеюсь, никого при этом не задев. Этого будет достаточно, чтобы наутро разразился скандал. Аристократия дойдет до министра, и комиссара снимут с должности. А мы освободимся от осады. Это все.  
  
Я смотрела на них, отслеживая реакцию. Похоже, большинство меня всецело поддерживало.  
  
\- Тогда еще пара уточнений, - не унималась Камилла, - что за знак? И как мы отличим друг друга от фликов?  
  
Я задумалась. Тот «знак», который Кристина подала в фильме, нам, по понятным причинам, не подходил. Ну…  
  
\- Сделаем так: в третьем акте есть момент, когда Аминта поднимается на мостик над сценой. Давайте, когда я буду на нем и допою свою арию, я громко крикну: «Призрак в пятой ложе!» Это послужит сигналом, а заодно отвлечет внимание полицейских от сцены. Что же касается отличия… - я опустила голову и наткнулась взглядом на концы ленты, - вот. Те, кто участвует в заговоре, повяжут ленту шоколадного цвета. Неважно, куда – на шляпу, на рукав, на шею. Так мы сможем узнать друг друга даже в толпе.  
  
\- А что, это идея! – поддержал ла Вирм. – И назовемся «Шоколадная банда»*.  
  
\- Ура-а! – поддержал его нестройный хор голосов.  
  
\- Есть еще вопросы? – я оглядела своих «тигров», - тогда расходимся по одному.  
Наше тайное общество еще покажет себя.  
  
Я уходила одной из последних и отчего-то захотела напоследок прогуляться по Опере – неизвестно еще, останется ли она цела после премьеры, или сгорит, как в фильме.  
  
В нескольких коридорах я обнаружила груды наваленных как попало тряпок и обломков реквизита. Что за странная прихоть уборщиц? Вдоволь набродившись, я для достоверности завернула на кухню за марципанами и вернулась к Мэг с последними новостями. Та пришла в полный восторг и засиделась за полночь. А мне по-прежнему было не до веселья.  
  
В день накануне премьеры мне внезапно стало до того хреново, что я нацепила частичный костюм Воробья, собрала вещи и деньги и вылезла в окно. В конюшне переоделась в платье. Долго стояла на площади и вдыхала сырой воздух, потом поймала экипаж и направилась на вокзал. Я даже подошла к кассам.  
  
И не смогла.  
  
Постояла на промозглом ветру, потом поехала на окраину Парижа и оставила вещи в скромном отеле. Чуяло мое сердце, что эта предосторожность окажется не лишней.  
  
А после весь день бесцельно бродила по центру Парижа. Зашла в Нотр-Дам, посидела там, кажется, не один час. Но не тянуло ни свечку поставить, ни исповедаться, ни совершить еще какой-нибудь религиозный ритуал. Самая ответственная исповедь в жизни ждала меня завтра. И я готова была поклясться могилой отца – хоть своего, хоть Крис – что завтра Эрик выйдет на сцену. Чтобы спеть мне о любви – и погибнуть под пулями.  
  
Ну уж хрен ему.  
  
Не для того я пережила все это, чтобы он трагически умер у меня на руках, пусть даже не надеется.  
  
Я еще погуляла по площади перед Оперой, пока на улице совсем не стемнело, а я не продрогла окончательно. И решительно направилась к парадному входу – пущай охраннички побегают: как это они меня прошляпили? К моему несказанному удивлению, в холле меня поджидал Раппно.  
  
\- Нагулялись? – спросил он так спокойно, словно я каждый день только тем и занималась, что сваливала из-под «домашнего ареста» через окно. – И куда пойдете теперь?  
  
\- В часовню, - вздохнула я и, внаглую скинув полицейскому свою накидку, направилась в боковой коридор.  
  
У двери Раппно притормозил.  
  
\- Я подожду вас в конце коридора, - с почти невидимой улыбкой сказал он и удалился.  
  
Я подивилась такой тактичности, но решила не испытывать его терпение, а побыстрее закруглиться с тем, за чем, собственно, пришла.  
  
Сев у той стены, за которой, предположительно, скрывался потайной ход, я прижала ладонь к штукатурке.  
  
\- Эрик… Я не знаю, слышишь ты меня, или сидишь в подземелье и по привычке страдаешь… Извини, опять я язвлю. Это все от страха. Мне страшно, что кто-то из нас может не пережить завтрашний день. И ты так и не поймешь… И не скажешь. И опять будет поздно, слишком поздно. Как тогда… Я так хотела все исправить, изменить судьбу, что поверила, будто ее и нет. Но вот Буке… И ты… И завтрашнее представление. Знаешь, я ведь сумела настроить народ против Жиля. То есть, настроила-то я их еще раньше, а теперь они готовы скрутить полицейских, чтобы те не убивали ни в чем не повинных людей. Они нацепят коричневую ленту, как какое-нибудь тайное общество. Боже, как глупо! Но это все, что у меня есть. Эрик, если ты меня хоть немного любишь, не выходи завтра на сцену. Я не переживу, если ты… Я допою, комиссар ничего не получит, и мы уедем далеко-далеко… Давай, отправимся в Италию! Говорят, там воздух хороший… Снимем дом в Милане, и чем черт не шутит, устроимся в Ла Скала. Или поедем в Венецию. Ла Фениче - тоже театр с именем. Ты будешь писать музыку, я петь, все, как ты хотел. А на лето будем уезжать в Комо, это такой городок на озере. Купим маленький домик, закажем туда пианино. Представь только: вокруг вершины, изумрудно-зеленая трава, ветер, светит солнце и совсем не холодно. Прозрачное, как огромное зеркало, озеро, в котором отражается синее небо и горы. Вдалеке звякают колокольчики козьего стада, лает пастушья собака – огромный лохматый пес. Ты сидишь у раскрытого окна, в которое свешиваются ветки гранатового дерева, и смотришь, как я иду по лугу в простом платье. И дом такой белый и чистый, оплетен виноградной лозой… Где-то рокочет невидимая горная река, одуряюще пахнет миртом и медом… Я сплету тебе венок из лавра. И будут играть наши дети. Девочка и мальчик - это обязательно. Я всегда буду с тобой. Как там… в болезни и в здравии, в богатстве и в бедности… Пожалуйста, Эрик…  
  
Я не выдержала и всхлипнула.  
  
 _Плакать неконструктивно… Да иди ты…_  
  
За витражным окном замелькали странные тени. Я с трудом воздела себя на ноги и подошла поближе. Там вновь шел снег.  
  
Как в ту ночь. Может, Эрик был прав, и это наваждение? И ничего не было?  
Нет. Все было. Что бы он ни говорил, как бы ни обижался – все было. И никому не отнять.  
  
Я сползла по стене и запела.  
  
 **Tombe la neige.  
Tu ne viendras pas ce soir…**  
  
Пусть хоть Раппно услышит.  
____________________________________________________  
* Игра слов: "bande" в переводе с французского означает одновременно и полосу/повязку/ленту, и банду/шайку/отряд


	28. Глава 26, в которой проходит день премьеры оперы «Дон Жуан торжествующий», но оперой день не заканчивается

Проснувшись, я долго лежала, бездумно глядя в потолок. Впереди был долгий день. Долгий и трудный, когда многое должно было решиться. Каюсь, накануне вечером мы грешным делом думали оприходовать остатки коньяка, но удержались – сегодня нам, как никогда, нужна ясная голова.  
  
Перед генеральной репетицией я выловила Мэг и отвела в сторонку.  
  
\- Слушай, подруга, - я заглянула за угол: Раппно и компания, вроде бы, были достаточно далеко. – Я не знаю, чем кончится этот вечер, поэтому очень прошу, сделай так, как я скажу. Собери свои вещи и материны и отнеси их куда-нибудь – на вокзал или в гостиницу. Так будет вернее. Я еще вчера отнесла свои.  
  
\- Так вот где ты пропадала? – понимающе закивала Мэг, - На Раппно лица не было, везде тебя искал. Спасибо, Крис, только твое предупреждение запоздало. Мама еще на той неделе все ценные вещи из своих комнат вынесла к дальней родственнице.  
  
\- Твоя мама очень мудрая женщина, - прошептала я.  
  
Похоже было, что вся труппа готовится, как минимум, к побегу за границу, потому что в это утро мне встретился с десяток человек с чемоданами. Причем все, как один – с шоколадными ленточками. Еще более удивительным было то, что пока я шла на сцену, мне не встретилось ни одного полицейского в форме. Когда я спросила об этом у Раппно, он промолчал, но его молчание было весьма красноречиво. Кажется, кроме моих сопровождающих, в здании не осталось ни одного полицейского. С другой стороны, какой сейчас от них толк? Жиль тоже не пришел на генеральную репетицию, хотя я думала, что он явится с последними ЦУ. А во время репетиции куда-то делись и мои охранники, один Раппно так же сопровождал меня всюду. В какой-то момент мне даже захотелось дать ему свою ленточку: меня все равно все знают, а ему она, безусловно, поможет сохранить здоровье, а то и жизнь. Потом передумала – слишком велик риск. Он наверняка начнет спрашивать, что да как, и мне вряд ли удастся выкрутиться.  
  
Зато после репетиции, когда я уже прошла до середины коридора, меня осенило, кому точно не помешает моя лента. Желательно на шее.  
  
Пьянджи.  
  
С Эрика станется его придушить, в нынешнем-то состоянии.  
  
Я тронула Раппно за рукав.  
  
\- Подождите меня тут, я быстро, - и вернулась обратно.  
  
Нашего тенора удалось выловить на выходе из его гримерной.  
  
\- Синьор Пьянджи, - окликнула я, - стойте!  
  
Толстяк повернулся ко мне.  
  
\- В чем дело? Кристина, вы что, бежали? Для голоса это неполезно.  
  
\- Да погодите вы с голосом. Вот, возьмите, - я развязала ленту.  
  
\- Что это? Зачем? – Пьянджи в недоумении повертел ее в руках.  
  
\- Оденьте на премьеру. Это очень важно, - выпалила я и оглянулась: не подслушивает ли кто, но коридор был пуст. – И прошу вас… в третьем акте, когда Дон Жуан меняется одеждой с Пассарино, уходите из-за кулис как можно дальше. И как можно быстрее. А лучше – хватайте Карлотту в охапку, все равно у нее в третьем акте арий больше нет, и покиньте Оперу. Пусть она ругается, потом сама же спасибо скажет.  
  
Итальянец сощурился.  
  
\- Это… из-за **него**? Он может выйти?  
  
Я торопливо закивала.  
  
\- Он хочет. Выйдет или нет – никто не знает, и я в том числе. Но лучше перестраховаться. Если… ничего не случится, вернетесь.  
  
\- Вот что, - медленно произнес Пьянджи, - я скроюсь за занавесом и сразу уйду влево. Если все пойдет, как обычно, я просто появлюсь из боковой кулисы.  
  
\- Ладно, так и сделаем.  
  
Он еще раз смерил меня взглядом.  
  
\- Не боитесь? Надеетесь, что у вас получится то… что вы задумали?  
  
Я опустила взгляд. Помолчала.  
  
\- Не знаю. Пожелайте мне удачи, Убальдо…  
  
Он ничего не ответил. Я развернулась и пошла. На повороте меня догнало негромкое:  
  
\- Buona fortuna*.  
  
Перед тем, как уйти к себе, я попросила Раппно стукнуться ко мне за час до начала. В комнате неторопливо разделась, повесила костюм Аминты на спинку стула и прилегла. Учитывая то, что мне предстояло пережить этим вечером, определенно нужны были силы. И сомнительно, что я буду спать сегодня ночью.  
  
Когда раздался стук в дверь, я проснулась мгновенно, будто по будильнику. Набрала ванну, полежала там, пока вода не остыла. Вылезла, посмотрела в зеркало, усилием воли согнала с лица испуганное выражение.  
  
Все. Пора.  
  
Движения стали экономными и быстрыми. Первым делом закрепила на ноге ножны для стилета, которые ла Вирм по моей просьбе подогнал так, чтобы их можно было цеплять не только на руку, но и на пояс, и на бедро. А что, Аминта по сюжету испанка, ей положен кинжал. Оделась, украсила волосы цветком, нанесла грим. Последним надела на левую руку кастет. Теперь я была во всеоружии – во всех возможных смыслах.  
  
Стоя за кулисами, пока разряженная публика постепенно наполняла зал, я украдкой выглянула. Пятая ложа пустовала, напротив, в четвертой сидели директора и комиссар. Пришел руководить охотой, сволочь.  
  
Сзади меня похлопали по плечу. Я обернулась – это был осветитель, которого я запомнила по сходке.  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, - ободряюще прошептал он и поправил коричневую ленту на рукаве.  
  
Раппно куда-то делся. Ну, и замечательно, надеюсь, он не пострадает. Теперь каждый за себя, а мне еще предстоит спасти Эрика, пока не знаю от чего, но что это будет нелегким делом – в этом могу поклясться.  
  
Первый акт был самым спокойным. Открывал его, согласно либретто, дуэт Аминты с ее набожным папочкой Гонсало – управляющим латифундии синьора Тенорио, отца Дон Жуана. Папа втирал дочурке, что за благочестивое поведение небеса пошлют ей хорошего жениха. Спасибо, что не ангела. Но сарказм Эрика по поводу некоторых заботливых родителей прямо-таки сочился сквозь текст. Следом появлялся синьор Тенорио, которому управляющий пенял на моральный облик сыночка и подговаривал заняться наставлением сей заблудшей овцы на путь истинный посредством лишения денежного довольствия и написания письма с требованием вернуться в отчий дом. Параллельно хор местных девушек рассказывал о глубине морального разложения Дон Жуана. Судя по всему, разложение было неслабым. Потом Аминта шла в церковь под ручку со своим братцем, распевая о том, как сияет солнышко и поют птички, а в это время появлялся раздосадованный Дон Жуан, жаждущий мести. В его коварных планах уже фигурировало совращение Аминты, как бы она не выглядела, и особенно меня восхищала его детская радость от того, что девушка не оказалась крокодилом. Впрочем, Аминта все равно ответила на его ухаживания презрением (а я в очередной раз получила несказанное удовольствие от зрелища толстенького Пьянджи, вовсю разыгрывающего из себя мачо). И в голове дона Жуана окончательно созрел дьявольский план.  
  
На этом первый акт кончался.  
  
Я упорхнула за кулису, мимоходом отметив некоторое недоумение в зале. Кое-какие моменты и впрямь звучали… необычно. Но не мне об этом судить – в конце концов, кто у нас композитор? Вот пусть сам и разбирается.  
  
Состояние было странным. Очень хотелось курить, да и руки дрожали. Нервы. Но страх так и не возник. Я снова глянула в зал. Тут и там в проходах торчали люди в штатском – все как на подбор в темной одежде. Я насчитала не меньше тридцати. Рабочие пока не появлялись; их время придет в третьем акте, если раньше меня не хватит удар от того количества адреналина, которое во мне плещется.  
  
 _Мы не умрем, не имеем права… Угу. Эрик огорчится… Тебе смешно? Конечно, ты-то не умрешь… Как знать. Могу и в дурку загреметь с неврозом, так что хеппи-энд и в моих интересах тоже…_  
  
Во втором акте хитроумный испанец подсылал к Аминте своего слугу Пассарино, который должен был изображать набожного и достойного синьора, в чем и преуспел. Очень трогательно, прямо в духе Ростана, Пассарино сыпал цитатами из Библии, поминутно заглядывая в бумажку. А когда Аминта потащила его к папе, и он эту бумажку потерял… Пожалуй, надо подбросить Эрику идею о том, что ему стоит писать комедии – такой талант пропадает! Впрочем, хиханьки кончились довольно скоро. Когда брата Аминты за каким-то бесом понесло на кладбище, и он подслушал разговор Пассарино и Дон Жуана. Само собой, незадачливого шпиона раскрыли и, недолго думая, грохнули. Правда, за этим с третьей стороны наблюдал местный юродивый, единственное предназначение которого заключалось в обнародовании факта преступления в начале третьего акта. На другой день полдеревни сетовало, куда запропастился брат Аминты, а сама девушка принимала «жениха», который принес ей колечко, причем специально оговаривалось, что оно дешевое и насквозь фальшивое, но девушка слишком доверчивая, и не отличает бриллианты от стекляшек. Я почему-то всякий раз в этот момент вспоминала Рауля – видимо, таким образом, Эрик и по нему проехался. В конце действия Дон Жуан писал Аминте проникновенное письмо от имени Пассарино, приглашая ее в дом синьора Тенорио («на экскурсию», - добавляла я про себя, старательно утешая «папу», обеспокоенного пропажей сыночка). Писал он, язвительно посмеиваясь и приговаривая, какие все бабы дуры, а самые красивые пассажи зачитывал шушере, которую привез с собой в отчий дом. Заканчивался второй акт тем, что Дон Жуан указывал синьору Тенорио на то, что его управляющий горазд давать советы другим, а сам не в состоянии уследить за собственными отпрысками, в чем и предлагал отцу убедиться, навестив его покои ближе к ночи.  
  
Пока Пьянджи весьма неплохо изображал циничного гада, я перемещалась за кулисами, проводя, если так можно выразиться, рекогносцировку войск. Здесь тоже шныряли незнакомцы в штатском, но ла Вирм, ради такого случая покинувший мастерскую, жестом показал, что все держит под контролем. В зал постепенно проникали рабочие сцены. Кажется, Жиль занервничал – ему сверху были видны все передвижения. Ничего, ему полезно. Не один он такой умный.  
  
В перерыве перед третьим актом я подошла к Пьянджи. Он как раз повязывал ленту.  
  
\- Как договорились, - я умоляюще взглянула на него. – Берегите себя.  
  
Тут в отдалении мелькнула знакомая шляпа, и я помчалась туда.  
  
\- Раппно, Раппно, стойте.  
  
Полицейский остановился.  
  
\- Найдите что-нибудь коричневое, любой кусок ткани, и повяжите на шляпу. Я прошу вас.  
  
Раппно окинул меня внимательным взглядом и вдруг вынул из кармана широкую ленту.  
  
\- Такая сойдет?  
  
Я замерла. Сомнений не было – он знал о предстоящем срыве операции. Но ничего не сделал, иначе всех заговорщиков давно бы схватили.  
  
\- Д-да, сойдет, - пролепетала я.  
  
Раппно снял шляпу и протянул мне.  
  
\- Повяжешь?  
  
Мы уже на «ты»? Хотя… после всего можно и на «ты». Я несколько раз обернула полосу шелка вокруг тульи и завязала морским узлом.  
  
\- Держи.  
  
Раппно надел шляпу и щелчком сдвинул ее на затылок.  
  
\- Спасибо, Кристина. И удачи.  
  
Я так и не поняла, благодарил он меня за повязанную ленту или за то, что я решилась его предупредить.  
  
Начался третий акт.  
  
В голове была звенящая пустота. Спроси сейчас кто-нибудь, как меня зовут – не вспомнила бы. Я была Аминтой, и цеплялась за этот образ, как одержимая. Иначе бы точно рухнула в истерике прямо на сцене.  
  
Итак, Аминта получила любовное послание будто бы от Пассарино и усвистела на свидание. Тем временем в неглубокой могиле на кладбище обнаружили тело ее брата, юродивый обнародовал свою информационную «бомбу», и толпа крестьян во главе с безутешным отцом отправилась к резиденции синьора Тенорио.  
  
Вот и сцена в доме у Дон Жуана. Вряд ли почтеннейшая публика увидит конец оперы. Жаль.  
  
Я стояла в правой кулисе, наблюдая, как Пьянджи меняется плащами, напяливает маску и уходит за занавес.  
  
Возврата нет.  
  
Я выдохнула, вздернула подбородок и, шлепая босыми пятками по доскам, вышла на авансцену.  
  
В то время как Аминта разливалась о предчувствии любви, я мельком бросила взгляд в четвертую ложу. Комиссар на что-то злился: перегнулся через перила, рискуя вывалиться в партер и сверлил взглядом… о, нет – пятую ложу. Я посмотрела туда же – и остолбенела, едва не забыв слова. В пятой ложе сидел Рауль.  
  
Как он сюда проник? Ему же запрещено… Впрочем, нет ничего удивительного, если учесть, что Жиль снял все кордоны. А купить через третьи руки билет в девятнадцатом веке навряд ли сложнее, нежели в двадцать первом. Но пусть его сидит, не он тут сегодня главный, и ничем не сможет помешать.  
  
Я допела вступление и села на ступени у фальшивых языков пламени, теребя несчастную розу. Позади раздался голос. Я затрепетала. Не оборачиваться… не оборачиваться… Теперь можно.  
  
 _Боже, как он прекрасен… Я знаю. Я давно тебе говорила… Неужели никто не замечает, что это не Пьянджи? Как их можно спутать?.. А ты посмотри на кордебалет… А Эрик? Он не понимает, какой он?.. Он не видит. Помнишь – красота в глазах смотрящего... Мы смотрим… мы слушаем… хорошо ли нам слышно?.._  
  
Мы следили за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц. В его глазах не было ни тоски, ни боли – лишь страсть. Это был не Эрик.  
  
Это был Дон Жуан.  
  
Я медленно поднялась ему навстречу. Нас было двое, и ничто больше не имело значения.  
  
Он обошел меня по дуге и вдруг – резкое движение – он так близко… его рука на моей шее, и ее изгиб уверенно ложится в его ладонь. Между нами – только слова и адский огонь, стекающий с его пальцев, когда он проводит ими по всей длине моей руки, от плеча до запястья с легкомысленным браслетом.  
  
 _Как он может так петь? Для нас, все это для нас… Не спрашивай... Я... мы… Нет нас, ничего нет. Это Аминта тает воском под руками умелого любовника, коварного соблазнителя. Он воплощение всего, что когда-либо рождалось в нашей фантазии, порождение самых глубоко скрываемых тайн. Мы говорим с ним на языке тела, мы отвечаем ему… Мы отвечаем: «Да»…_  
  
Дон Жуан закончил свою часть и посмотрел вверх, на пятую ложу. По его лицу пробежала легкая тень. Я запела, вкладывая всю душу в пламенные строки. Взгляд Дон Жуана потемнел от сдерживаемого желания, рот приоткрылся, дыхание участилось. Мы ощущали власть над ним – всю власть, какую только может иметь женщина над безумно влюбленным в нее мужчиной. Мы поднимались по лестницам, не сводя друг с друга глаз.  
  
Финальный дуэт, и мои ладони упираются ему в живот, как тогда ночью… Разворот – и вот он сжимает меня в объятиях, и его жаркое дыхание щекочет и опаляет кожу на затылке. Он ведет мою руку вверх, до ложбинки меж ключицами… И мы умолкаем. Наша песенка спета.  
  
Эрик перебирает мои волосы, касается кончиками пальцев линии подбородка… Другая рука сжимает мою кисть. Я знаю наперед все, что он скажет. И еще я, наконец, вспоминаю, что пора давать сигнал. Надеюсь, Рауль не пострадает: как бы то ни было, зла я ему не желаю.  
  
Эрик поворачивает меня лицом к себе, бережно держит мою руку в ладонях.  
  
\- Кристина… - голос Эрика звенит от напряжения. – Кристина. Сегодня важный день, может быть, самый главный день в моей жизни – день моей смерти. Молчи, не возражай. Смерть уже ждет меня, потирая в предвкушении костлявые длани. Мне столько нужно сказать тебе. Слова переполняют мое сердце… Все, что только есть у меня, я отдам тебе, а примешь ли ты – я не узнаю. Пусть я этого не увижу, Господи, пусть я не узнаю, как ты перешагнешь через мою музыку, через мою любовь! Да, я люблю тебя. Это странно, верно? Странен и смешон призрак, осмелившийся полюбить женщину. Прекрасную женщину. Но я люблю… Мысли путаются. Какая мука! И какая же радость! Я сказал, наконец, сказал тебе! Ты слышишь? Не важно. Я все в тебе люблю. Твое лицо, твои руки, твои глаза, твою удивительную и прекрасную душу. Как легко эти слова срываются с моих губ! А еще недавно я не смел отпустить их на волю… Как я счастлив сейчас, когда ты смотришь на меня, смотришь без отвращенья… Пускай хоть смерть будет счастливой. И я благодарен небу за то, что встретил тебя. Кем бы я был без тебя? Мне пророчат адское пламя, но я знаю, какой щит выставлю перед собой, о чем расскажу сегодня вечером в гостях у бога. Я скажу ему, что успел познать его на земле. Потому что он сам так сказал. Потому что вот она – любовь.  
  
 _Сказал… Сказал… Как сказал!.. И это навсегда… Пусть мы умрем, но это было… Это было в нашей жизни, это есть и будет в нас отныне. Ровное и яркое пламя любви, неугасимое, искреннее… Истинное. Пусть будет так всегда. Надо ответить ему…  
  
Поздно._  
  
И мы понимаем, что нет времени на ответ, потому что сзади в нас направлены дула пистолетов и, возможно, ружей. И нас убьют раньше, чем мы ответим, если только не вмешаются наши друзья. Потом, потом, Эрик.  
  
Прости меня.  
  
Я ловлю его взгляд, из моих глаз льются слезы, я утираю их – зрение мне ох как понадобится. Отворачиваюсь от него, словно по живому отрывая от себя кусок кожи. Набираю в легкие побольше воздуха:  
  
\- Призрак в пятой ложе!!!!!  
  
Крик перепуганной птицей мечется под куполом, и все взоры устремляются в пятую ложу. Этих мгновений достаточно, чтобы в партере начали вспыхивать драка за дракой. Замечательно. Большая часть полицейских обезврежена. В зале начинается паника, Жиль беснуется в своей ложе, грозит кому-то кулаком… За кулисами, кажется, тоже какая-то возня.  
  
Краем глаза скорее угадываю, чем улавливаю движение слева. Поворачиваю голову – и натыкаюсь на стальной прищур полицейского сквозь перекрестье прицела.  
  
Он нас убьет.  
  
Вот прямо сейчас.  
  
Не хочу!!!  
  
Нет!  
  
 _Мы должны сказать… мы умрем… прямо сейчас… нет, нет, не хочу... нужно, чтобы он знал… мы встретимся там… возродимся… мы обязательно вернемся… не можем не вернуться, иначе нечестно, несправедливо… он должен знать… Эрик, я тебя люблю._  
  
Он должен знать.  
  
Время удлиняется, стремясь к бесконечности, и глохнут звуки, и расплывается бесформенным пятном ткань реальности.  
  
Внутри меня поднимается горячая волна, сметая все наносное, и две личности сливаются в одну, и нет больше никаких «мы».  
  
Есть я.  
  
И я снова поворачиваюсь к нему.  
  
\- Эрик! – перекрикиваю я гвалт внизу, - Ты не умрешь сегодня! Я люблю тебя! Слышишь? Я – тебя – люблю! Не как друга или учителя. Как только женщина может любить мужчину. Я тебя люблю…  
  
Он смотрит с недоверием. Еще бы! Столько лет считать, что его нельзя любить, а тут я…  
  
\- Любишь? – губы кривит горькая усмешка, в глазах вновь смертная тоска. – И это – тоже?  
  
И Эрик вдруг срывает маску и парик.  
  
Они летят с моста на сцену, и я невольно провожаю их взглядом. Снова смотрю на Эрика. Долго смотрю – мне кажется, что долго, - но это занимает пару секунд.  
  
\- Я все в тебе люблю, - повторяю я его слова. – Я люблю тебя, Эрик. Какой ты есть, я люблю тебя.  
  
Я недоумеваю, почему мы еще живы, и тут звуки из внешнего мира прорывают блокаду. Из-за чего все так отчаянно кричат? Я оглядываюсь – и вижу летящую прямо в нас сверкающую люстру. Первая мысль – это не мы. Но кто? Неважно. Мы должны выжить.  
  
Эрик застыл в ступоре – настолько его потрясли мои слова. Значит, действовать буду я. Я кидаюсь к нему, обхватываю руками, тяну на себя, поворачиваю, вжимаюсь в его тело, и изо всех сил бью ногой по рычагу, больно ушибив босые пальцы.  
  
Мы падаем в раскрывшийся люк, и в последнюю секунду что-то обжигает правый бок, но мы уже пролетаем сквозь отверстие в сцене…  
  
И ад разверзся над нами.  
_____________  
* Удачи (ит.)


	29. Глава 27, в которой творится чёрти что и сбоку бантик, а Опера превращается в филиал Бедлама… ну, и без виконта в подвале не обошлось

Мы пролетели несколько метров и упали на груду тюфяков, набитых, по ощущениям, соломой.  
  
От удара из меня как будто вышибли дух. Кажется, я умудрилась вырубиться – во всяком случае, осознала я себя, когда кто-то неистово затряс мою бренную тушку, громко выкрикивая: «Кристина!»  
  
Я открыла глаза. Перед глазами мерцали черные точки.  
  
\- Не тормоши меня так, - простонала я, и тут же меня схватили, облапили и притиснули к себе.  
  
Под ухом быстро-быстро стучало сердце Эрика.  
  
Живые.  
  
Оба.  
  
Охренеть.  
  
Я помнила, что в меня попали, но пока ничего не болело. Пугать Эрика не хотелось, а то у него совсем резьба соскочит. Правый бок… там у нас печень. Это плохо. Но если бы мне прострелили печень, это было бы уже заметно. Надо попробовать подняться, проверить, что там. Но сначала...  
  
\- Эрик, я так скучала! – я вывернулась из его объятий и, в свою очередь, кинулась ему на шею. – Скотина ты бесчувственная! Пропал – и ни слуху, ни духу! Я думала, умру… Целый месяц…  
  
Кажется, я плакала. Кажется, целовала его куда придется. А Эрик сидел в остолбенении. Но вот его руки неуверенно обвились вокруг моей талии.  
  
\- Кристина, - хрипло пробормотал он и закрыл глаза.  
  
А потом спрятал лицо у меня на груди.  
  
Я уткнулась носом ему в макушку и тихонько всхлипнула.  
  
\- Эрик…  
  
Голова постепенно начинала работать.  
  
\- Эрик, нам нужно идти, - прошептала я, оглядываясь, - нас будут искать, сюда наверняка кто-нибудь спустится.  
  
\- Нас? – переспросил Эрик.  
  
\- Нас, нас. Мы теперь в одной лодке. Куда ты, туда и я, как нитка за иголкой.  
  
\- И ты меня любишь? Правда любишь?  
  
\- Сейчас стукну, - пообещала я, и он расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
  
\- Тогда бежим.  
  
Я не была уверена, что ко мне применимо это слово, но когда Эрик вскочил сам и воздел на ноги меня, оказалось, что я вполне способна бегать что есть мочи по темным извилистым коридорам. Может, рана несерьезная? В любом случае, раньше, чем мы доберемся до подземного дома, на медицинскую помощь рассчитывать бессмысленно. Впереди коридор изгибался, и я помнила, что там должно быть боковое ответвление… Инстинкт сработал раньше, чем я сама успела что-либо осознать.  
  
\- Кристина, это я!  
  
Эрик отвел мою руку с кинжалом от горла перепуганной Мэг.  
  
\- Я надеялась вас перехватить, - сказала Мэг, отдышавшись. – Кристина, скажи, это ты уронила люстру?  
  
На меня напал истерический смех. Я - уронила люстру! Сдохнуть можно.  
  
\- Нет, как-то, знаешь, не до того было…  
  
\- Это хорошо, - Мэг совсем успокоилась. – Меня мама послала прояснить вам обстановку. Жиль пытался обвинить во всем тебя и Призрака, когда наши начали бить полицейских. Тогда Карлотта выскочила вперед и вцепилась ему в волосы за то, что его люди подстрелили Пьянджи.  
  
\- Насмерть? – ахнула я.  
  
Мэг помотала головой.  
  
\- Нет, слегка задели. Они приняли его в дыму за Призрака. Странное дело – пожар начался сразу после того, как упала люстра, причем с нескольких сторон, словно кто-то подпалил здание. Горят в основном чердак и подсобные комнаты.  
  
Подсобные комнаты… Какая-то мысль крутилась у меня в голове, но Мэг продолжила, и мысль ускользнула.  
  
\- Так вот, Карлотта вцепилась в комиссара, вопя, что Призрак в это время стоял на сцене и ничего не ронял, потому что пел, и она может в этом поклясться на Библии, так как ее Пьянджи, который должен был петь, в тот же самый момент уговаривал ее уходить из театра. Чтобы ее оттащить, потребовалось пятеро рабочих, а Жиль остался в весьма потрепанном виде. Тогда кто-то вспомнил, что накануне возле чердака крутился секретарь директоров Реми, и толпа ринулась бить директоров, но те куда-то делись. Зато обнаружилось, что некоторые из так называемых полицейских в штатском под шумок грабят зрителей – угрожают убить и снимают с них все драгоценности. В общем, часть людей ищет директоров, часть не дает полицейским прорваться в подвалы, а остальные тушат пожар и выносят вещи.  
  
Мы с Эриком переглянулись.  
  
\- Бедлам, - констатировал он.  
  
Я похлопала его по руке.  
  
\- Поздравляю с продвижением по службе: был ты Призраком Оперы, стал Призраком сумасшедшего дома.  
  
Мэг задумчиво поглядела на нас.  
  
\- Все-таки мама права – вы удивительно гармоничная пара. Оба чокнутые. Ладно, ты, Крис, тебя я давно подозревала в некотором безумии, но вы, месье, - она смело ткнула Эрика пальцем в грудь, - о вас я была лучшего мнения.  
  
Эрик смутился.  
  
\- Ты считаешь, мы подходим друг другу? – уточнила я специально для него.  
  
\- Да, это сразу видно. Ладно, я побежала, а то мама будет волноваться.  
  
\- А не боишься, что пожар в эту сторону двинется? – обеспокоилась я.  
  
\- Не страшно, - улыбнулась Мэг. – Если что, пойду в часовню и высажу стекло канделябром. Это же тут неподалеку… - она отбежала, но вдруг повернулась. - Ой, совсем забыла – тебя виконт разыскивал, все спрашивал у мамы, как к Призраку в логово попасть.  
  
Я схватилась за голову.  
  
\- Да что ж такое! Что им всем от меня надо? Сначала Рауль похитил, потом люди комиссара во главе с Раппно отбили… чувствую себя переходящим призом! Слушай, пусть твоя мама этого виконта, чтоб он провалился, направит по ложному следу, ладно?  
  
\- Виконта… чтобы провалился… по ложному следу…Я поняла, Крис, - и Мэг убежала.  
  
Только тут до меня дошло, о чем именно я попросила. Выходит, жди гостей? Хочется верить, что обойдется.  
  
Эрик тянул меня за собой по переходам, а я все явственней чувствовала боль в боку. По счастью, темный корсет скрывал кровь, которая уже начала стекать по бедру, неприятно щекоча кожу.  
  
\- Погоди, - взмолилась я, наконец, не выдержав. – Я… у меня… вот.  
  
И продемонстрировала ему окровавленную пятерню.  
  
В мгновение ока Эрик оказался рядом, взглянул на пропитанный кровью костюм, и в глазах его отразился ужас.  
  
\- Ничего серьезного, - вяло попыталась я его успокоить, - но надо добраться до дома, чтобы перевязать…  
  
В следующую секунду я обнаружила себя на руках у Эрика, уткнувшейся ему в распахнутый ворот рубашки, а сам он мчался по тоннелям к воде. Осторожно посадил меня в лодку и принялся грести, как ненормальный. На месте донес до кровати, опустил на нее, сам встал на колени рядом. Протянул к моему боку дрожащие пальцы. Я покачала головой.  
  
\- Не надо, я сама, я лучше знаю…  
  
Эрик поднялся.  
  
\- Что принести? – спросил он нервно.  
  
\- Спирт есть?  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
\- Немного.  
  
\- Тащи. И что-нибудь спиртосодержащее покрепче: виски, бурбон, коньяк. И бинты, если найдутся. И ножницы. И чистые тряпки. И воду.  
  
Эрика как ветром сдуло. А я принялась освобождаться от костюма Аминты. По счастью, до ножен на внутренней стороне бедра кровь не добралась. Их я сняла в первую очередь. Корсет пришлось разрезать – в любом случае, сейчас он мне не понадобится. Скинув юбку, я осталась в одних коротких панталонах, сшитых специально для костюма. В таком виде меня и застал Эрик.  
  
\- О боже…  
  
Он резко отвернулся, так что была видна одна стремительно краснеющая шея – он снял куртку и жилет.  
  
\- Эрик, а ты не мог бы отдать мне то, что принес? – раздраженно поинтересовалась я: каждая минута на счету, а он… Нашел время! Чтобы не довести его до инфаркта, пришлось задрапироваться в покрывало. – Можешь повернуться и отдать мне то, что принес, - повторила я.  
  
Эрик поставил на тумбочку миску с водой и вывалил остальное на постель.  
  
\- Тебе помочь? – неуверенно предложил он.  
  
Я задумалась. С одной стороны, от помощи я бы не отказалась, с другой – было бы неплохо, если бы Эрик собрал вещи, чтобы можно было спокойно уйти до появления нежелательных гостей. Наконец, я решилась.  
  
\- Помоги. Мне нужно смыть кровь, чтобы посмотреть, что там, а место неудобное, боюсь, со спины до конца не смою.  
  
Эрик смочил чистую тряпку. Я откинула покрывало, и он принялся счищать кровь, успевшую запечься по краям. Никаких неуместных эмоции в этот момент он, по-видимому, не испытывал. Вот из-под красно-бурой массы показалось небольшое отверстие. Похоже, прострелили кожу. Какая же фигня!  
  
\- Здесь еще одно отверстие, - Эрик показал на дырку ближе к позвоночнику.  
  
Я хмыкнула.  
  
\- Поздравляю – тебе не придется вытаскивать пулю из меня любимой. Что ты там принес из крепких напитков?  
  
\- Бурбон. Подойдет?  
  
\- Мне все подойдет.  
  
Я отобрала у него бутылку и сделала большой глоток. В голове слегка зашумело – и прояснилось окончательно.  
  
\- Отлично. Рекомендую прием того же лекарства, - я протянула Эрику бутылку.  
  
\- Напиваться сейчас? – он удивился.  
  
\- Не напиваться, а исключительно в терапевтических целях. Врачи советуют. И учти, что сейчас тебе придется полить на рану спирта, и мне будет больно. Я буду орать, шипеть и ругаться.  
  
\- Черти и преисподняя! – с большим чувством выдохнул Эрик и приложился к бурбону.  
  
\- Ну, я буду ругаться не так цветисто… Давай, открывай спирт и лей от души.  
  
\- Готова?  
  
\- Всегда готова.  
  
Эрик плеснул мне на бок спирта. Я коротко взвыла и зашипела.  
  
\- С-сука… что ж так больно-то?  
  
\- Ш-ш-ш… все. – Эрик взял марлевый бинт. – Теперь его?  
  
\- Ага. Сначала приложи кусок, я подержу его, а ты примотаешь. Думаю, этого хватит.  
  
Так мы и сделали. В процессе Эрику пришлось придвинуться очень близко, а покрывало норовило сползти с плеч, и я слышала, как прерывисто он дышит.  
  
\- Достаточно? – Эрик сглотнул, помимо воли то и дело поглядывая на мою полуобнаженную грудь, до которой ему случалось дотрагиваться во время процедуры.  
  
Я оглядела повязку и осталась довольна.  
  
\- Сойдет. Теперь было бы неплохо одеться. У тебя ведь мужской одежды на меня не осталось?  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
\- Только свадебное платье.  
  
\- Отлично, - обрадовалась я, - тащи его, а потом собирай вещи, пока сюда кто-нибудь не заявился.  
  
О том, что кем-нибудь вполне может оказаться виконт, я упоминать не стала – зачем расстраивать человека?  
  
Эрик поправил покрывало и закутал меня в него поплотнее. Потом порывисто обнял и прижал к себе.  
  
\- До сих пор поверить не могу, что ты со мной, - признался он. – Настоящая, живая…  
  
\- С дырочкой в правом боку, - со вздохом закончила я. – Эрик, поспеши.  
  
\- Сейчас…  
  
Он чуть помедлил, коснулся пальцами моего подбородка, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. И поцеловал. Ласково, легко, почти неосязаемо. Я ощутила необыкновенный прилив нежности, позабыв на мгновение о насущных проблемах. Так хорошо и уютно было в его объятиях, словно в колыбели… Наверное, это сказалось спиртное на голодный желудок, но мне неохота было выискивать причину. Достаточно того, что меня целует человек, которого я люблю. Я ответила на поцелуй, приоткрыв рот и позволив его языку скользнуть внутрь, и сама подалась ему навстречу.  
  
Эрик с трудом отстранился.  
  
\- Прости… Ты права – надо спешить.  
  
Я улыбнулась, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
  
\- Надо. Но чуть-чуть ведь задержаться можно? – и провела тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. – Иди, Эрик.  
  
Он пошел за платьем, а я осталась ждать. Провела кончиками пальцев по губам, вспоминая поцелуй. Сейчас Эрик целовал меня по-другому. Как будто имел на это право. Да так оно и есть.  
  
Перед тем, как начать облачаться, я закрепила ножны – теперь на наружной стороне бедра - проверила, хорошо ли вынимается кинжал. Почему-то казалось, что он мне еще понадобится. Так. Сперва чулки и туфли – потом не нагнусь. Юбка номер раз… номер два… третья – со шлейфом, неудобно волочащимся по земле. Я сделала разрез над рукояткой кинжала, чтобы можно было его вытащить. Теперь верх. О, с этим сложнее, сама я со шнуровкой на спине не справлюсь.  
  
\- Эрик! Эриик! Ты где? – я вышла на балкон над озером, путаясь в юбках и придерживая рукой корсет.  
  
\- Да? - Эрик вынырнул откуда-то сбоку с небольшим саквояжем. – Что случилось, Кристина?  
  
\- Зашнуруй, только не туго, - я повернулась спиной. – А что в саквояже?  
  
\- Деньги, кое-какие ценные вещи. Одежда, - ответил Эрик, бережно затягивая корсет. – Как бок? Не слишком туго?  
  
\- Нет, так в самый раз. Значит, ничего лишнего? – я повернулась к нему и улыбнулась, - а меховой накидки у тебя не найдется? Все-таки не май месяц, чтобы голыми плечами сверкать. Да и ты…  
  
\- Я поищу. - Эрик внезапно замолчал и окинул меня долгим взглядом. – Какая же ты… красивая. Я так часто представлял тебя в этом платье, но реальность превосходит все мои фантазии. Можешь стукнуть меня, как обещала, но мне до сих пор не верится, что ты согласна…  
  
\- Согласна на что? – подозрительно спросила я.  
  
Эрик растерялся.  
  
\- Выйти за меня замуж… Или… - на его лицо надвинулась тень, - ты не хочешь?  
  
Я скептически на него посмотрела.  
  
\- Эрик, а ты предложение-то мне делал? Или я должна сама догадаться?  
  
И подавила улыбку - до того виноватый стал у него вид.  
  
\- Я… Я не успел, - признался Эрик. – Столько всего случилось… Я думал, что умру сегодня… Когда ты отвергнешь меня окончательно.  
  
\- Может, довольно себя жалеть? – ехидно поинтересовалась я. – Может, пора начать действовать? Взять мир за… горло и заставить себя уважать? Теперь у тебя есть я, и пусть только кто-нибудь попробует… хоть словом… хоть взглядом… Порву в лоскуты и фамилию не спрошу.  
  
\- О, незнакомая амазонка, кто ты и куда дела нежную Кристину?  
  
Эрик улыбался, говоря эти слова… А я забыла, как дышать. Любимый, если бы ты знал, насколько близок к истине! Если бы знал…  
  
Эрик опустился на одно колено.  
  
\- Прости, у меня нет кольца… разве что виконта… но нет…  
  
\- У меня есть, - я продемонстрировала бутафорское колечко, - сходить с ума – так с размахом. Если уж в любви мы друг другу признались на сцене, почему бы не обручиться реквизитом? Держи.  
  
Он взял кольцо.  
  
\- Кристина… Я не так много могу предложить тебе… Мою любовь, мою музыку, мою жизнь. Будь моей женой.  
  
Я протянула руку.  
  
\- Я со…  
  
\- Нет!!!  
  
Крик раздался с озера.  
  
Мы с Эриком синхронно повернулись – в проходе по колено в воде стоял Рауль. И целился в нас из пистолета. Судя по тому, что выглядел он сухим, искупаться ему не пришлось. А это означало, что пистолет в рабочем состоянии.  
  
\- Эрик, какого черта ты не опустил решетку, а? – спросила я грустно.  
  
\- Забыл, - сокрушенно прошептал он в ответ, и начал было подниматься с колен.  
  
\- Не двигаться! Оставайся на коленях, мерзкая тварь, – там тебе место! Ползи сюда как есть! И ты, Кристина, иди сюда, поближе!  
  
Меня передернуло. Казалось, что в тело виконта вселился злой дух. У меня в голове не укладывалось, что тот обходительный юноша и это создание тьмы – один и тот же человек.  
  
Эрик не сдвинулся с места - он сжал кулаки так, что костяшки побелели.  
  
\- Кристина! – требовательно повторил Рауль. – Отойди от него. Он околдовал тебя своими фокусами, но несколько дней в обществе нормальных людей тебя вылечат. Иди ко мне, иначе я пристрелю его, как собаку!!!  
  
\- Я иду, Рауль. Иду. – Я сделала Эрику предостерегающий жест рукой и спустилась на берег. – Рауль, я уйду с тобой, только не стреляй.  
  
Я подошла к виконту, стараясь не морщиться от обжигающих прикосновений воды, и улыбнулась самой ласковой своей улыбкой. Он притиснул меня к себе одной рукой, по-прежнему сжимая в другой пистолет, угрожавший Эрику смертью. Я прижалась поближе.  
  
\- Поцелуй меня, Рауль… - прошептала я, - смой с моих губ его поцелуи, мой прекрасный Рауль, мой жених…  
  
Я чувствовала спиной, как дернулся, будто от удара, Эрик. Прости меня, любимый, за эту ложь, я еще успею извиниться, позже. Но сейчас нужно спасать тебя… нас обоих.  
  
Рауль наклонил голову и слегка коснулся моих губ своими.  
  
\- Извини, Кристина, я не должен отвлекаться - мало ли, какие трюки в запасе у этого чудовища.  
  
Умный, сволочь. Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны. Я преданно посмотрела на виконта.  
  
\- Нужно забрать у него твое кольцо! Я хочу, чтобы оно было у меня.  
  
\- Да… - Рауль задумался, - Ну-ка, иди сюда! – крикнул он Эрику.  
  
Тот поднялся с колен – Рауль не стал возражать – и нетвердой походкой вышел к кромке воды. Лицо его было безучастно, глаза опущены.  
  
\- Сейчас я заберу кольцо, и мы уйдем, - пообещал Рауль.  
  
\- Погоди, - я схватила его за руку. – Давай я. Если пойдешь ты, то не сможешь целиться в него.  
  
\- Ты права. Иди, попрощайся со своим ангелом, - виконт издевательски улыбнулся. – Ангел в аду, боже, какая поэзия…  
  
Я медленно подошла к Эрику и протянула руку ладонью вверх. Он сунул руку за пояс, вытянул знакомое кольцо с бриллиантами и, не глядя, вложил в мою ладонь. Я поймала его пальцы.  
  
\- Я освобождаю тебя, - проговорила я ясно и четко. – Я. Тебя. Освобождаю.  
  
Эрик поднял глаза: в них мелькнула искра понимания. Пользуясь тем, что Раулю не видно со спины мое лицо, я позволила себе улыбнуться уголками губ и беззвучно прошептать: «Я тебя люблю». Эрик сверкнул глазами и тут же опустил их, чтобы не выдать себя.  
  
Я повернулась, чтобы надеть кольцо у Рауля на виду.  
  
\- Видишь? – я повертела ладонью у него перед носом. – Твой прекрасный подарок снова у меня.  
  
Виконт слегка расслабился, и я воспользовалась моментом.  
  
Левой рукой с зажатым в ней кастетом я ударила Рауля снизу по руке, вынуждая задрать ее вверх. От неожиданности он спустил курок, и по подземелью прокатился грохот выстрела. Я схватила его за запястье, намереваясь дотянуться до пистолета, но Рауль оттолкнул меня, и я улетела к стене. Однако Эрик не терял времени, пока я отвлекала виконта. Я выбралась на пристань и прислонилась к зеркалу, наблюдая, как он выкручивает виконту руку. Пистолет с бульканьем ушел под воду. Ну и слава богу. Бок опять разболелся. Я покосилась в зеркало – вроде, крови нет. Эрик тем временем успел разбить Раулю лицо в кровь и, кажется, останавливаться на достигнутом не собирался.  
  
\- Эрик, не увлекайся, - посоветовала я. – Выкинь его наружу, опусти решетку и пойдем отсюда, пока еще кого-нибудь черти не принесли.  
  
Тяжело дыша, Эрик отпустил виконта, и тот кувыркнулся носом вниз. В последний момент Эрик его поймал и за шиворот потащил к лодке, швырнул в нее, как куль с мукой, и подошел ко мне.  
  
\- Я едва не поверил, что ты хочешь уйти с _ним_ , - он с раскаянием посмотрел на меня. – Но потом вспомнил все, что ты говорила. Ты не могла **так** меня обмануть. Прости, мне еще многому нужно учиться…  
  
\- Например, доверять мне. Или раз и навсегда запомнить, что я люблю тебя и намерена прожить с тобой всю жизнь. – Я отвела с его лица пряди волос, заправив их за ухо.  
  
\- Надо же, какая идиллия! – донесся от решетки саркастичный голос.  
  
Там стоял комиссар, держа в одной руке черный чемоданчик, а в другой – пистолет.  
  
И целился в нас.  
  
Дежа вю.  
  
Бедлам.  
  
Неужели все сначала?


	30. Глава 28, в которой раскрывается заговор, происходит убийство, проясняется множество отношений и, наконец, делается предложение

– Все в сборе! Прекрасно. Это я удачно зашел. – Комиссар сиял, как новенькая монетка. – Вы не поверите, как упростили мне дело… Ну-ка стоять и не рыпаться, не то пристрелю девку! – рявкнул он на Эрика, сделавшего шаг, чтобы заслонить меня.  
  
Рауль завозился в лодке. Жиль сокрушенно поцокал языком.  
  
– Вы тоже, юноша. Советую оставаться на месте. Ужасно, как вам не повезло, виконт. Вы опоздали, и подземное чудовище в порыве ярости убило вашу возлюбленную. Вы набросились на него, но силы были неравны. Я тоже опоздал спасти вашу молодую жизнь, но правосудие все же свершилось – и труп легендарного Призрака Оперы тому доказательство. Печальная история, не так ли? – Жиль ласково улыбнулся.  
  
– Только тронь ее!..  
  
– Если хоть волос упадет с ее головы!..  
  
Одновременно крикнули Эрик и Рауль.  
  
– Трогательное единодушие, – усмехнулся комиссар, – впрочем… кто поверит девушке, слышащей ангелов? Может, и впрямь…? Давайте спросим у нее. Кристина, у тебя есть выбор: пойти со мной – или погибнуть с этими двумя.  
  
Я посмотрела на Эрика. Его глаза умоляли: уходи с ним, спасайся, ты должна жить. Но я не могла. Мой разум лихорадочно искал выход.  
  
Выхода не было.  
  
– Я останусь, – твердо ответила я. – Помирать – так с музыкой.  
  
– Нет, Кристина! Иди с ним. Все будет хорошо… Не забывай, я – Призрак, меня нельзя убить…  
  
Я снова бросила взгляд на Эрика – он будто прощался со мной и со своими почти сбывшимися надеждами. Будто хотел запомнить меня, сказавшую ему: «Да», ответившую на его великую, безрассудную, сумасшедшую, прекрасную… Будто хотел навсегда запомнить меня своей невестой. Он смотрел на меня. И в глазах его не было горечи – только любовь…  
  
– Не смей умереть здесь. – Рауль стер рукавом кровь с лица. – Невеста виконта де Шаньи не может умереть в подвале, как дворовая кошка.  
  
– Я не… – я осеклась и подняла руку. На безымянном пальце по-прежнему красовалось кольцо с бриллиантами.  
  
Надо же, сегодня я надела его впервые с тех пор, как Рауль подарил его.  
  
Я поняла – нужно было потянуть время и отвлечь внимание комиссара. А Эрик что-нибудь придумает. Должен придумать, черт возьми. Ну пусть кто-нибудь придумает!  
  
– Что же ты выберешь, Кристина? – прервал Жиль мои размышления.  
  
Как мне ни хотелось остаться на берегу, но пришлось спуститься в воду.  
  
– Я… я пойду с вами. Только объясните сначала, что за комедию вы ломали последние несколько месяцев? – мне хотелось спровоцировать его на традиционную ошибку всех кинозлодеев – подробное изложение коварных планов.  
  
– Почему нет? – Жиль приподнял брови и поудобнее перехватил чемоданчик. – все равно, эта информация останется строго между нами. Что ж… Вы никогда не задавались вопросом, почему Лефевр уехал в Австралию? Вижу, что нет. Это элементарно – он вел двойную бухгалтерию, играл с налогами и в итоге сколотил крупное состояние. Однако все его пляски существенно подпортили дела Оперы, и к тому моменту, как он продал ее, предприятие оказалось по уши в долгах. И тогда он совершил лучшую сделку в своей жизни – передал дела месье Андре и Фермену. Возможно, вы не в курсе, но из девяти купленных ими за последнее время предприятий семь объявили себя банкротами, причем все они пострадали, так или иначе, во время несчастных случаев, подпадающих под действие страховок. Откуда я это знаю? Два последних случая перед операцией «Опера» – моих рук дело. Почему Андре и Фермен обратились ко мне? Тут совсем просто. Во-первых, мне повезло расти с ними на одной улице, наши матери были добрыми соседками. Вторая причина еще более банальна – думаю, все вы слышали утверждение о том, что лучшие полицейские получаются из бывших преступников. Моя специализация – аферы. Дело было за малым – найти подходящую угрозу. И тут месье Лефевр оказал нам поистине неоценимую услугу. Что скажете, мадемуазель? Лихо закручено?  
  
– Думаю, что в директорах скончались великие актеры – они весьма натурально изобразили недоумение и злость в ответ на письмо Призрака, – я гипнотизировала Жиля взглядом, надеясь, что он отвлечется. Но у него словно глаза на затылке торчали – он умудрялся не терять из виду Эрика и Рауля, одновременно приглядывая за мной.  
  
– О да. Оставалось лишь придумать убедительную причину, по которой префект полиции мог бы заинтересоваться Призраком Оперы. И тут очень удачно подвернулись вы с Буке. Я получил карт-бланш. Что это ты делаешь, Кристина?  
  
Я хотела незаметно вытянуть кинжал, но комиссару по понятным причинам об этом сообщать не торопилась.  
  
– Это рана… Меня зацепило шальной пулей… – я тайком сдвинула повязку в надежде на то, что снова пойдет кровь, и у меня будет законное право хвататься за бок.  
  
– Пулей… Ты поставила не на ту лошадку, детка. Что это за возлюбленный, который заставил тебя рисковать вместе с собой? Буквально вытащил на сцену, где тебя мог убить кто-нибудь из моих молодчиков… Да и рожа у него оставляет желать лучшего… И что тебя не устраивало в виконте? Впрочем, мне твои извращенные чувства были только на руку. – Жиль довольно засмеялся, глядя на то, как Эрик в бессильной ярости сжимает и разжимает кулаки. – Что, правда глаза режет, урод? Да, признаю, это была одна из моих гениальных идей – уронить люстру, устроить пожар. Все в духе сумасшедшего Призрака. И беспорядки, которые устроили рабочие… думаю, ты приложила к ним руку, Кристина… они, в конечном счете, не помешали мне.  
  
Я вспомнила про кучи мусора, которые видела недавно.  
  
– Это вы подожгли Оперу, – прошептала я ошеломленно. – По вашему приказу...  
  
– Конечно. Кто же еще? И за это мне заплатили весьма кругленькую сумму, – комиссар выразительно покачал чемоданчиком, – миллион франков… Но и риск был велик… Чертовы скряги… Не могли отдать раньше… – забормотал он. – Ты же знаешь, как трудно собрать такую сумму, Рене… Ты ведь хотел мелкими купюрами, Рене… Нужно добавить еще сборы сегодняшнего вечера, Рене… Таскайся теперь с ним… Кристина, будь добра, подойди поближе, – неожиданно закончил комиссар.  
  
Недоумевая, я приблизилась к нему.  
  
– Послушная девочка, – ухмыльнулся он. – Мы еще не расквитались за тот поцелуй… О, у тебя кровь… какой ужас. Но тебе придется подождать, пока я разберусь с этими двумя. Кого из них мне убить первым?  
  
Я не сразу поняла, что он обращается ко мне. Но вот комиссар выразительно качнул пистолетом.  
  
– Кого? Твоего Призрака? – и смертоносное дуло нацелилось на Эрика. Жиль взвел курок.  
  
– Нет! – отчаянно закричала я, – Не смей!  
  
– Тогда виконта? – дуло переместилось вбок, угрожая Раулю.  
  
– Нет… – простонала я.  
  
– Не испытывай мое терпение. Выбирай! – Жилю, похоже, надоело разыгрывать доброго дядюшку. – Иначе я выберу сам, и тебе это не понравится…  
  
– А какая разница? – спросила я. Мой голос, кажется, растерял все краски в этой пещере – таким тусклым он прозвучал. – Какая разница, если вы в итоге убьете обоих? Несколько минут ничего не изменят…  
  
– Ты права, моя умная девочка, – комиссар ухмыльнулся. – Что ж, я уже выбрал.  
  
Почти не соображая, что делаю, я кинулась на него, но комиссар, похоже, ждал этого – он сильно размахнулся чемоданом, и тот пребольно шарахнул меня в грудь. Я упала навзничь, с головой уйдя под воду, а вынырнув, обнаружила, что Эрик стоит в полутора метрах от Жиля, Рауль – чуть дальше. Наверное, они хотели воспользоваться тем, что комиссар отвлекся… и не успели.  
  
Жиль отступил назад, вытянул руку, палец на спусковом крючке напрягся…  
  
Я закрыла глаза.  
  
Раздался сухой хлопок выстрела.  
  
Мне нестерпимо захотелось зажать еще и уши – чтобы не слышать плеска воды, когда в нее обрушится тело. Кто бы ни умер сейчас, я умерла вместе с ним. Виконт… жаль, и второй выстрел убьет Эрика. Эрик… и нет смысла продолжать дергаться. Барахтаться. Я уже все испытала, все пережила, проявляла чудеса ловкости и изворотливости, каких не требовалось, наверное, чтобы управлять Францией, чтобы только изменить историю, чтобы все кончилось хорошо. Вот и получила… А если бы все шло, как шло, он был бы жив. Несчастен, да, но жив. И жил бы еще долго, и как знать, может, в его жизни были бы и покой, и тихая радость… Моя вина. Остается только одно – броситься на комиссара и пусть я погибну, но хотя бы попытаюсь забрать с собой эту ядовитую гадину. Как я сказала Эрику? Порву в лоскуты? Так я и сделаю.  
  
И вдруг, вместо второго выстрела, в мои уши сладчайшей музыкой влилось:  
  
– Ни с места! Комиссар Рене Жиль, именем закона, вы арестованы!  
  
Я открыла глаза.  
  
Оказывается, прошло совсем немного времени. Эрик и Рауль по-прежнему стояли в воде, на их лицах застыло изумленное выражение. Живые. Но кто же стрелял? Неужели?..  
  
В проход стремительно вошел Раппно, разбрызгивая воду, в каждой руке у него было по здоровенному кольту.  
  
– Раппно, рад тебя видеть, – как ни в чем не бывало поприветствовал его Жиль. – Видишь, я захватил преступников, поджегших Оперу. Виконт оказался с ними заодно.  
  
Сбоку донеслись какие-то нечленораздельные звуки – видимо, Рауль пытался переварить известие о том, что он записан в сообщники Призрака Оперы.  
  
Раппно демонстративно зевнул.  
  
– Звучит довольно правдоподобно. Но штука в том, что последнюю четверть часа я проторчал там, за стеной и сполна насладился твоим прочувствованным монологом.  
  
– Что ж… – Жиль по-прежнему не терял присутствия духа, – в любом случае, ты – мой подчиненный и должен выполнять мои приказы. А цену за твое молчание мы можем обговорить прямо сейчас, если хочешь.  
  
– Увы. – Раппно продолжал целиться в комиссара. – С некоторых пор я подчиняюсь непосредственно министру юстиции, месье Кремье. Видишь ли, до министра стали доходить слухи о том, что префект полиции Парижа нечист на руку, что, учитывая его прошлое, вполне вероятно.  
  
– Кто бы говорил, – усмехнулся комиссар.  
  
Но Раппно трудно было сбить с толку. Он продолжил:  
  
– Прошлой зимой к нему обратились представители двух крупных страховых компаний с просьбой провести тайное расследование страховых случаев на обанкротившихся предприятиях господ Андре и Фермена. Тогда же в связи с этими событиями всплыла и твоя фамилия. И Кремье понадобился человек, который бы не возбудил подозрений при назначении в Парижский округ. Моя кандидатура подошла как нельзя лучше.  
  
– Так вот почему тебя перевели из той глуши в Пуатье! – зло расхохотался Жиль. – Скажи, неужели тебе не было страшно вот так работать под прикрытием? Неужели ты не боялся оставить сына круглым сиротой?  
  
Раппно пристально поглядел на комиссара.  
  
– Не боялся. В случае моей смерти о нем есть, кому позаботиться. Но довольно разговоров – бросай оружие и поднимай лапы. Быстро!  
  
Жиль сощурился.  
  
– Может, договоримся? Я отдам тебе половину содержимого этого чемоданчика, и разойдемся по-хорошему? Как деловые люди?  
  
– У меня личный интерес.  
  
– Что, неужто и тебе глянулась эта дьяволица в облике невинного ангелочка? – Жиль бросил взгляд в мою сторону.  
  
– Бросай оружие, – повторил Раппно вместо ответа.  
  
Я судорожно размышляла, могут ли быть правдой слова комиссара, и как тогда разбираться еще и с этим полицейским – и упустила момент, когда Жиль швырнул в Раппно чемодан и, пользуясь тем, что тот отвлекся, метнулся ко мне.  
  
В следующую секунду я оказалась прижата спиной к его шерстяному сюртуку, а в правый висок уперся холодный смертоносный ствол.  
  
– Все назад! Назад, не то я снесу ей башку! – завопил Жиль, пятясь к выходу. – Раппно, я повторяю свое предложение: бери деньги и сваливай.  
  
– Отпусти девушку, – хладнокровно ответил Раппно, – и мы поговорим о смягчении наказания.  
  
Я видела, как к нам с трех сторон приближались Эрик, Рауль и Раппно, но не решались подойти слишком близко, чтобы не спровоцировать комиссара.  
  
– А я думаю по-другому, – Жиль тяжело дышал, словно пробежал не одну милю. – Мы дойдем до выхода наверх, и я ее отпущу. Но если вы последуете за мной, клянусь – она умрет раньше, чем вы успеете шевельнуться.  
  
Он отступал за решетку, стараясь держаться спиной к стене. А я четко осознала, что если сейчас уйду с комиссаром, живой меня больше не увидят – у него было слишком много причин меня не любить, да и велик был соблазн причинить моей смертью как можно больше боли трем мужчинам, стоящим сейчас передо мной. Все они готовы были растерзать комиссара, я это видела. Но у них связаны руки.  
  
А у меня?  
  
Я медленно опустила кисть в прореху на платье, вытянула кинжал и спрятала лезвие под рукой, прижимая ее к туловищу. Я не боялась смерти, потому что знала – у меня все получится. И никак иначе. Скользнув взглядом по Раппно и виконту, я встретилась глазами с Эриком.  
  
Вот так.  
  
Глаза в глаза.  
  
Я сделаю это для тебя, любимый. Для нас. Чтобы мы смогли жить долго и счастливо… хотя бы короткое время.  
  
Мы смотрели.  
  
И крепла нить между нами. Ибо крепка, как смерть, любовь.  
  
Я всегда буду за тебя, Эрик…  
  
Закатив глаза и обмякнув, я изобразила обморок. Наваливаясь спиной на комиссара и хватаясь левой рукой за окровавленный бок, я добилась того, что пистолет в его руке дрогнул и на доли секунды оторвался от моей головы.  
  
Мне хватило.  
  
Пригнувшись, я нырнула Жилю под локоть, одновременно поворачиваясь… И, крутанув в ладони, всадила кинжал ему в живот.  
  
По самую рукоятку.  
  
Вот тебе, сволочь! За то, что заставил меня поверить в смерть Эрика. За то, что заставил усомниться в верности выбора. За то, что угрожал нам. За мое отчаянье, за его страх. За все.  
  
Жиль захрипел и начал поднимать пистолет. Я добавила другую руку, надавила сверху вниз на рукоять, вынуждая лезвие проложить себе путь, потянула на себя – и снова вогнала в его тело. Вверх и наискосок.  
  
Руки комиссара обмякли, он выронил оружие и пошатнулся. Его глаза вылезали из орбит, губы беззвучно шевелились, силясь что-то сказать. Я резко выдернула кинжал.  
  
– С-с-сука, – вытолкнул он свистящим шепотом.  
  
И без всплеска канул в воду.  
  
Я только что убила человека. Лишила жизни. Я. Убила. Человека.  
  
Пусть это буду я. Я, не Эрик. Мне простится.  
  
Я стояла в ледяной воде в мокром окровавленном платье, сжимая скользкий от чужой крови кинжал, а мир вокруг постепенно наполняли краски и звуки.  
  
– …тина… – донеслось до меня из невообразимой дали.  
  
Я обернулась, стряхивая оцепенение.  
  
Похоже, не одна я впала в ступор.  
  
Первым очнулся Эрик. Он кинулся ко мне и принялся ощупывать, тормошить…  
  
– Крис… Кристина, ты ранена? Не молчи, скажи хоть что-нибудь, пожалуйста… – услышала я сбивчивое бормотание.  
  
– Со мной все в порядке, – вяло ответила я.  
  
Я лгала. Ничего со мной не было в порядке. Совсем.  
  
Я уткнулась Эрику в плечо и разрыдалась.  
  
– Я… не хотела – он сам… сам виноват – он угрожал тебе… никто… я обещала – любого… – выдавливала я между судорожными всхлипываниями, торопясь оправдаться, как-то объяснить…  
  
– Ш-ш-ш… – Эрик обнимал меня, гладил по спине и шептал в ухо, – конечно, он сам… моя маленькая храбрая девочка… он мог убить тебя… прости, прости, я опять не защитил тебя… там, на сцене… я не думал, что тебе что-то угрожает… это из-за меня… я тебя недостоин.  
  
– Эрик, не болтай глупости, – я перестала плакать. – Поцелуй меня, да и пойдем уже отсюда, наконец.  
  
Сейчас не время было терзаться угрызениями совести, предадимся им как-нибудь потом, в спокойной обстановке… может быть.  
  
Словно молния, меня пронзила мысль: Раппно. Он ведь тоже полицейский. Вдруг ему захочется приплюсовать к своим трофеям еще и Призрака Оперы?  
  
Но Раппно с деловым видом проследовал мимо нас к телу, нагнулся и зашарил по дну рукой – по-видимому, искал пистолет. Нашел, отряхнул, сунул в карман пальто. Затем подцепил труп за шиворот и повлек за собой к лодке. Я проследила за ним глазами – и наткнулась на виконта.  
  
– Ты действительно выбрала его, – грустно сказал он. – Но объясни, почему? Почему?  
  
Он выглядел таким несчастным и потерянным, что на секунду мне даже стало его жалко. Но потом я вспомнила все его выпады насчет твари и собаки, и жалеть сразу расхотелось.  
  
– Я не смогу объяснить в двух словах, почему выбрала Эрика… Зато могу сказать, почему выбрала не тебя, – ответила я, и рука на моей талии чуть напряглась. Я накрыла ее ладонью. – Потому что ты шлимазл, Рауль. Шлимааазл. – протянула я. – А это очень некошерно.  
  
От лодки донеслось веселое фырканье – похоже, Раппно знал значение этих слов. А вот Рауль явно завис. Ну и ладно.  
  
Я вытерла кинжал об и без того испачканные донельзя юбки и убрала обратно в ножны.  
  
Тем временем Раппно забрался в лодку и подгреб к нам. Тело болталось в воде на привязи, словно ужасающая спасательная шлюпка. С удивлением я поняла, что мне плевать на комиссара, на то, что я его попросту зарезала. Зарезала – значит, заслужил. Судьба такая. А от судьбы, как известно, не уйдешь.  
  
– Что теперь будет с нами? – спросила я у полицейского.  
  
Тот пожал плечами.  
  
– Ничего. Разве кто-нибудь видел Призрака и мадемуазель Даае после того, как они спрыгнули в люк? Лично я – нет. Комиссар был убит при попытке к бегству, денег при нем обнаружено не было.  
  
С этими словами Раппно протянул Эрику вымокший черный чемоданчик. Тот растерянно взял его.  
  
– Но почему вы это делаете? Почему помогаете нам? – недоумевал Эрик.  
  
Мне вот тоже интересно.  
  
Раппно улыбнулся.  
  
– Когда встретитесь с Антуанеттой…  
  
– Если встретимся, конечно… – я вовсе не была в этом уверена.  
  
– Когда встретитесь, – повторил Раппно, – потому как без согласия опекуна, которым является мадам Жири, ты, Кристина, не можешь выйти замуж до достижения 21 года. И Эрик не может прийти в мэрию для регистрации брака без документов, удостоверяющих личность.  
  
Упс! Как-то я не подумала о таких тонкостях. Значит, прямо сейчас нам не дадут пожениться? Жаль. Но ничего, это такая мелочь по сравнению с остальным…  
  
– Так вот, когда вы встретитесь, – продолжал полицейский, – спроси у нее девичью фамилию ее матери.  
  
Я ахнула.  
  
– Ты – кузен мадам?  
  
– Почти – Раппно смутился. – Ее мать и мой отец были кузиной и кузеном, а мы – троюродные. Наши деды были родными братьями.  
  
– Но как? – так вот о чем хотела меня предупредить Жири, когда пришла в комнату! А я, как водится, не дослушала. Черт меня побери, как бы я могла облегчить себе жизнь! Но полно сожалеть о несбывшемся. – И почему Мэг ничего не знает?  
  
– Жиль ведь все объяснил… Я промышлял кражами и картами. Семь лет в тюрьме – я не был тем добрым дядюшкой, о котором рассказывают в семейном кругу. Антуанетта предпочитала молчать. Конечно, она узнала меня сразу, но вы с ней были в ссоре. Поэтому она и Мэг не сказала – знала, что та сразу передаст тебе. Антуанетта тогда была в большой обиде на тебя, но все равно попросила приглядеть… за вами обоими, чтобы вы не наломали дров. Хотя, признаю, в уме и хитрости тебе не откажешь. Думаю, тебе и из тюрьмы сбежать ничего не стоило бы. Сложнее всего было развести вас с комиссаром: я был уверен, что добром ваши стычки не кончатся. Так и вышло.  
  
– Как тебя зовут? – внезапно спросила я.  
  
– Жан-Поль, – после паузы ответил полицейский.  
  
– Жан-Поль, – я взяла его за руку, – прости меня за… за барана. Я ведь не знала…  
  
К щекам прилила кровь.  
  
– Пустое, – Раппно слегка сжал мою ладонь. – Это было даже остроумно. Но мы и так слишком задержались, вам пора уходить… Эрик, здесь есть еще выход?  
  
– Есть, – глухо ответил Эрик. – Спасибо вам… за все… И за это, – он покачал чемоданчик.  
  
– Оставьте, это такие пустяки… какие счеты между родственниками! – Раппно тронул за плечо застывшего истуканом Рауля. – Молодой человек, вас подвезти? Эта лодка вполне выдержит двоих.  
  
– Да-да, конечно… – рассеянно отозвался виконт.  
  
– Верни ему кольцо, Кристина, – потребовал Эрик.  
  
Я повиновалась: стянула кольцо и протянула Раулю. Он долго смотрел на кольцо, но не забрал. Потом поднял на нас глаза.  
  
– Я не возьму его. Оно не принесло мне счастья. Пусть остается у Кристины, на память.  
  
– Ей не нужна такая память! – повысил Эрик голос.  
  
– Подожди…  
  
Почему-то мне хотелось выполнить просьбу Рауля… последнюю просьбу.  
  
– Я оставлю кольцо… на черный день, Эрик! – предостерегающе пояснила я. – И в качестве компенсации за моральный ущерб. Если ты, Рауль, прямо сейчас извинишься перед Эриком за все те гадости, которые ему тут наговорил.  
  
Рауль помедлил и отвел взгляд.  
  
– Я… прошу прощения… Мое поведение… я вел себя неподобающим дворянину образом, – бесцветно произнес он.  
  
Да, просить их пожать друг другу руки, пожалуй, не стоит. И так сойдет. Я сунула кольцо за вырез корсета.  
  
– Извинения приняты, – негромко сказал Эрик. – А теперь уплывайте. Я опущу решетку.  
  
Раппно помог виконту сесть в лодку и оттолкнулся шестом. Уже проплывая под решеткой, Рауль обернулся.  
  
– Прощай, Кристина.  
  
– Прощай. – Я подняла руку.  
  
Когда лодка скрылась из виду, мы выбрели на берег. Эрик дернул рычаг, и решетка беззвучно поехала вниз.  
  
– Ну вот и все. – Эрик подхватил с пола саквояж. – Пора. Что с твоей раной? – вдруг спохватился он. – Мне нет прощения, я забыл…  
  
– Т-с-с. – Я пощупала бок: вроде бы не кровоточит. – Жить буду. Пойдем отсюда.  
  
Мы подошли к знакомому занавесу. Эрик опустил вещи на пол и отодвинул его. Зеркало. Кто бы мог подумать?  
  
– Отойди подальше, Кристина.  
  
Он взял подсвечник, ухватил его покрепче и саданул по блестящей поверхности. Побежали трещины, черной паутиной пленяя амальгаму. Еще раз. Еще.  
  
Последние осколки осыпались, открывая темный проход. Я двинулась было вперед…  
  
– Погоди-ка…  
  
Эрик вынул бутафорское колечко и решительно надел его мне на палец.  
  
– Будь моей женой, – кажется, это было утверждение, а не вопрос. – А с документами и прочими формальностями, придуманными представителями рода человеческого, мы разберемся позже.  
  
– Как скажешь, – покорно согласилась я.  
  
Сил что-то решать самой не осталось. Очень хотелось бездумно следовать за Эриком и делать все, что он велит, как и положено верной подруге жизни. Однако я еще помнила кое-какие ритуалы.  
  
– Ты не поцелуешь невесту, Эрик? – я подняла лицо, подставляя ему губы.  
  
– Да. Кристина… возлюбленная моя… жена моя…


	31. Глава 29, последняя, в которой расставлены все точки над «i»

Поцелуй.  
  
Теплый, радостный, нежный, ласковый, мягкий, счастливый, глубокий, страстный, долгий…  
  
Не мне предназначенный.  
  
И меня тянет назад, со страшной силой тянет прочь… Миг – и я ударяюсь о соседнее – целое – зеркало, а передо мною – стройная девичья фигура в грязном белом платье. За ней – Эрик, и я ловлю его изумленный взгляд.  
  
\- Кто ты? Призрак? – я вижу, как шевелятся его губы, и ничего не понимаю.  
  
Девушка оборачивается.  
  
Кристина.  
  
А я?  
  
Что со мной?  
  
Я поднимаю левую руку и безучастно рассматриваю полупрозрачные пальцы. Спокойно смотрю в зеркало. На себя – призрачную фигуру в некогда белом, заляпанном кровью свадебном платье.  
  
Вот и все.  
  
Нет нужды в объяснениях – теперь Эрик может сам убедиться, что ему не лгали. Что все сказанное было правдой.  
  
Но почему-то от этого не легче.  
  
За что? Ну за что?  
  
На самом деле, понятно: счастливый конец, считай, наступил, а значит, спасибо, в ваших услугах более не нуждаемся… Мавр сделал свое дело, мавр может уходить.  
  
Господи, как же больно!  
  
\- Белл, это ты? – глаза Крис расширены в изумлении.  
  
Будучи не в силах вымолвить ни слова, я киваю.  
  
\- Эрик, это же Белл! Помнишь, мы пытались тебе сказать? Про женщину из другого времени? Это она! Все это время мы были вместе – здесь, - Кристина прижимает ладонь к груди, - и тут, - рука перемещается на лоб. Ее лицо сияет. - Вот, значит, какая ты… Но почему?..  
  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
  
\- Наверное, пришло время.  
  
Собственный голос кажется чересчур хриплым и грубым. Надо же, я отвыкла от звука своего голоса…  
  
\- Погоди, Кристина… Так это все – правда? Все, что ты мне рассказала на маскараде? – Эрик пристально смотрит на меня. Слишком, может быть пристально, и мне невольно хочется закрыться, заслониться от этого обжигающего пламени…  
  
\- Не я, - смеется Крис, - мы. Нас было двое тогда, понимаешь? Если бы не Белл, я бы сейчас уплывала с Раулем, оставив тебя здесь оплакивать разбитые мечты. Благодаря ей все изменилось… благодаря ей стало возможным наше счастье. Но я не понимаю, почему мы разъединились. Мы уже слились в одно, а теперь нас опять двое.  
  
\- Это она меня лечила? – Эрик по-прежнему обращается к Кристине, старательно игнорируя меня. А мне уже почти не больно. Подумаешь – узнала, каково чувствовать себя диковинной зверушкой, выставленной на обозрение: все только косятся, но смельчаков, готовых посмотреть прямо, не найдется.  
  
\- Да! И она готовила спагетти. Но я теперь тоже умею. И многое другое. Но это трудно объяснить… Мы обе были… Мысли, чувства… Опыт… Знаешь, Белл ведь не певица, и тут я помогала ей. Но куда больше – она мне. А сейчас так пусто… словно я лишилась части себя. Самой важной части. - Кристина поежилась.  
  
\- Это ведь она любит меня? – вдруг спрашивает Эрик.  
  
Кто о чем…  
  
\- Почему? – искренне удивляется Кристина. - Мы обе. Но Белл дольше… Поэтому она здесь. Белл, возвращайся обратно.  
  
Так. Пора заканчивать эту комедию. Пусть уходят. Похоже, я тоже не задержусь в этом мире. Но им об этом знать не нужно. Во многих знаниях многие печали – теперь я вижу это как никогда ясно. Пусть Крис еще немного пробудет в уверенности, что я вернусь. А после Эрик ее утешит.  
  
Я ничего не скажу. Не скажу о тоске, заполонившей мое сердце. Пусть уходят счастливыми.  
  
\- Вы обязательно должны мне рассказать… – Эрик в задумчивости переводит взгляд с меня на Крис и обратно.  
  
\- Но не сейчас, - прерываю я. – Идите, выбирайтесь. А я, пожалуй, шугану полицейских, чтобы им неповадно было в другой раз соваться в подвалы.  
  
\- Как? Как ты собираешься напугать этих твердолобых…? – удивляется Кристина.  
  
А я знала, что она так скажет. Выходит, связь все еще работает? Хоть чуть-чуть?  
  
\- Элементарно, - я усмехаюсь и вынимаю кинжал. – Они хотели Призрака Оперы – они его получат.  
  
\- Боже! – заливается Крис, - Ты их до инфаркта доведешь. Пожалей…  
  
\- Они много жалели? – парирую я. – Давай, Кристина, вали кулем отсюда, пока я не разозлилась по-настоящему. И мужа захвати…  
  
Я против воли устремляю взор на Эрика, стремясь вобрать его в себя, запомнить навсегда таким – растерянным от свалившейся на него информации и невозможно счастливым, потому что с ним рядом… Кристина. Его любимая Кристина.  
  
Не я.  
  
Ну и хватит сожалений.  
  
Плакать неконструктивно, с усмешкой напоминаю я себе.  
  
\- Но как же?.. – не унимается Крис.  
  
\- Я догоню вас, ничего, - успокаиваю я ее.  
  
Наконец, они скрываются в проходе, распределив между собой багаж и прихватив по свечке. Занавес опускается. Мне здесь тоже оставаться не следует. Я пролетаю сквозь решетку, даже не почувствовав ее, и устремляюсь на поиски полицейских.   
  
Вот они, голубчики, сумели пробиться через кордон из моих «повстанцев». Что ж, вы сами напросились…  
  
Прячусь за углом, выжидаю, пока подойдут поближе. Суровые, смелые, на лицах – решимость захватить Ужас подземелий. Будут вам и подземелья, и ужас, и «Восставшие из ада». Причем, все части одновременно. Я резко выплываю из стены и разражаюсь зловещим хохотом, многозначительно поигрывая кинжалом.  
  
Остановились. Остолбенели. А кто сказал, что перед переходом на следующий уровень не будет финального босса?  
  
\- Трепещите, смертные! – завываю я. – Вы потревожили дух Оперы и заплатите за это кровью! Вы посмели осквернить мою обитель, сожгли мой храм… Просите пощады!  
  
Лица… белые, как полотно. Белее снега, мертвее черепов в парижских катакомбах. Пистолеты дрожат в судорожно стиснутых пальцах. Все эти отобранные покойным комиссаром головорезы, кажется, впервые в жизни искренне и с большим чувством молятся.  
  
\- Помилуй! - И толпа валится на колени в мутную воду канала. – Пощади нас! – И руки шарят по груди в поисках крестиков. – Мы не знали!  
  
\- Отпусти нас, грешных, - умоляет совсем молоденький парнишка, - мы восстановим твою обитель.  
  
Замечательная идея, кстати.  
  
\- Клянитесь! – я воздеваю над головой руки с кинжалом. – Клянитесь жизнями самых дорогих вам людей! И помните: если нарушите клятву, они умрут! А потом я приду за вами…  
  
\- Клянемся! Клянемся!  
  
Чувствую себя Арамисом.  
  
\- Тогда я отпускаю вас, - я царственно помаваю дланью, - но помните… помните обо мне…  
  
Секундное замешательство – и массовое бегство, сопровождаемое криками: «Привидение! Призрак! Настоящий Призрак Оперы! Мы его прогневали! Смилуйся над нами, небо!» Да, эта ночь врежется им в память, они еще внуков будут мною пугать…  
  
Мне приходит в голову еще идея. Директора. Если они, конечно, не сбежали из здания. Сколько прошло времени?  
  
И я понимаю, что чувствую их присутствие. Будто под кожу вшили компас. Они в холле. Он задымлен, но огня нет.  
  
И я стрелой лечу туда.  
  
\- Ришар Фермен! Жиль Андре! Как вы посмели тронуть своими грязными лапами храм искусства?  
  
Мое появление для них как гром с ясного неба.  
  
\- К-кто ты? – заикается Андре.  
  
\- Эриния, - разнообразия ради представляюсь я. – Бойтесь! Комиссар уже расплатился за свое преступление, теперь ваша очередь! – и замахиваюсь кинжалом.  
  
\- Это видение, - шепчет Фермен, - мы наглотались дыма…  
  
Но я помню холодную поверхность зеркала под спиной, а это значит, что и я могу воздействовать на этот мир. Я подплываю поближе и касаюсь лезвием его горла.  
  
\- Это тоже видение? Когда полиция обнаружит ваши трупы, они вряд ли смогут списать это на самоубийство. Если опознают вас после того, что я сделаю с вами!  
  
Кажется, подействовало. Эти тоже бухнулись на колени. Просто трагедии Шекспира наяву.  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – трясутся, голубчики.  
  
\- Вы отправитесь в Сюрте с повинной, - и, предупреждая мольбы о снисхождении, - признаетесь во всем и перестанете обвинять Призрака. Вы поняли? Я буду следить за каждым вашим шагом. В случае если вы этого не сделаете, берегитесь… однажды можете проснуться с перерезанным горлом.  
  
Черт, всегда хотела это сказать!  
  
Директора кивают, подобно китайским болванчикам, и униженно отползают по паркету в сторону выхода.  
  
Что ж, здесь мне делать больше нечего.  
  
Удовлетворенная, я взмываю вверх, пролетая сквозь перекрытия. Я хочу в последний раз облететь зрительный зал и увидеть Париж с крыши оперного театра. Вряд ли кто-нибудь вообще когда-нибудь поднимется сюда еще раз. Только я. Истинный Призрак Оперы на крыше театра, стремительно уходящего в историю.  
  
Часть пожара явно затушили, но зал выгорел знатно. Вот лежит на сцене закопченная разбитая люстра, похожая на неведомое морское чудище, выброшенное на берег. Почерневшие от огня кресла. Статуи в патине сажи. Расписной потолок, рассеченный цепью, будто шрамом. Ярусы роскошных лож…  
  
Прощайте. Прощайте все.  
  
Я подлетаю к колосникам. Они пострадали сильнее всего. Вон то место на рабочей галерее, где я впервые встретилась с Призраком. А тут я угостила его пирожными.  
  
А здесь мы в первый раз поцеловались…  
  
Из моих глаз льются невидимые миру слезы. Я провожу призрачной рукой по обугленному дереву. Вскоре лишь моя память будет бережно хранить эти воспоминания. Их я не отдам. Это будет только мое. Как детский секрет из пары цветных стеклышек и красивого камушка, зарытый между корнями дерева. Мое. До конца жизни. Навсегда.  
  
Моя любовь.  
  
Я рвусь на крышу, чтобы больше не видеть, не вспоминать, потому что воспоминания жалят иглами шиповника, что в мгновение ока выросли вокруг моего сердца. Спи, мое глупое сердце. Ты еще ничего не понимаешь, ты продолжаешь биться в унисон с иным сердцем, ты хранишь в себе восторг поцелуев и радость прикосновений, ты считаешь минуты до новой встречи, не осознавая, что этого всего не будет. Уже не будет. Никогда. Никогда больше. Никогда больше не промелькнет тенью край плаща, не разляжется чернильным пятном на спинке стула, не обхватит ласково твои плечи. Не будет посиделок с чаем, не будет родного лица и сияющих серо-зеленых глаз. Не будет.  
  
Никогда.  
  
Какое страшное слово.  
  
Я парю над крышей, а надо мною бескрайний купол небес… И звезды. Удивительно – звезды зимой. Словно этот мир тоже решил со мной попрощаться…  
  
А я прощаюсь с тобой, Эрик. Прощаюсь…  
  
 **Каждый прожитый час –  
Отвыкаю.  
От несбывшихся нас –  
Отвыкаю.**  
  
Там, далеко внизу, так далеко, что, кажется – это бездна пролегла между нами, бесстыдно разлеглась, как портовая шлюха перед матросом – там две фигурки. Кристина – Эрик накинул ей на плечи свой знаменитый плащ, и он… Все в той же промокшей насквозь рубашке. Они идут прочь с площади, на бульвар, чтобы поймать экипаж  
  
И я устремляюсь вниз.  
  
Неведомые силы тянут вверх, но я рвусь вниз, раздирая душу в клочья. Только бы успеть. Я еще не исчезла. Я еще могу… в последний раз… Я украду у вечности еще немного памяти.  
  
\- Кристина!  
  
Я плавно опускаюсь на землю.  
  
Двое оглядываются на окрик и замечают мой силуэт в отблесках пожара.  
  
\- Белл! – Кристина бросается ко мне – и замирает.  
  
Она знает, что в этот раз я пришла не к ней.  
  
\- Эрик… - я не в силах не смотреть на него, пусть я больше не вижу… пусть он не отвечает… плевать. Я все равно скажу. И я продолжаю. – Мне недолго осталось, скоро я исчезну, и ничего не останется. Кроме вас. Вас двоих создала я. Потому что слишком сильно хотела. Потому что слишком сильно любила. Потому что иначе нечестно, неправильно… Эрик… ты меня не любишь, я знаю. Ты любишь Кристину. Но я была ею, мы были одним целым, и ты, пусть хоть немного, любил и меня тоже. Я умираю, наверное, так это можно назвать. Скоро я бесследно исчезну, и только Кристина сможет рассказать, какой я была. Ты узнаешь меня… обо мне, но слишком поздно. Господи, почему это всегда слишком поздно? Я ухожу… Но если бы было можно, клянусь, я бы тебя любила всю жизнь…  
  
И я таю…  
  
\- Стой!!!  
  
Кристина протягивает руку, и наши пальцы соприкасаются, и я ощущаю ее. Последнее чувство – удивление…  
  
Мы сливаемся, втягиваемся друг в друга, сплавляясь в единое существо. Новое. Не Кристина. Не Белл. Одна сущность. Одна внешность.  
  
Эрик удивленно охает и отшатывается.  
  
\- Крис… - и слова замирают у него на губах.  
  
Я смотрю мимо него в витрину. В ней отражаемся мы. Я - не я, Кристина – не Кристина… Симбионт.  
  
Волосы прямее, отливают рыжиной, глаза светлеют в серо-зеленое и уходят глубже в глазницы, брови изгибаются острым углом, губы очерчены резче, нос более вздернутый, явственнее проступают скулы, линия нижней челюсти поднимается вверх. Тело слегка тяжелеет, прибавляя в бедрах, руках и развороте плеч.  
  
Это мы. Это я.  
  
Ты примешь меня, Эрик?  
  
Это ведь я…  
  
\- Здравствуй…  
  
\- Здравствуй.  
  
\- Ты любишь – меня? Как я есть, и это уже не изменишь… не отменишь.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя. Кто бы ты ни была. Я уже не могу иначе…  
  
\- Эрик…  
  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
  
\- Я… я не знаю… это не важно.  
  
\- Важно. Мне – важно.  
  
\- Жюли.  
  
Поцелуй…  
  
Вся нежность мира у меня на губах, вся тяжесть мира у меня на плечах, только раз в жизни бывает так, что звезды сошлись, и одна упала, и я загадала то, что не мое по праву, и дальше регрето, и будет весна, и будет лето, и все без меня, но сейчас одна на двоих, эта вечность и сказка, и правдой неправда. И любовь вытекает горлом, но ей не стать приворотом, эта ночь для меня – вне закона, и только четыре слова. Четыре слова про любовь колотят пеплом, в груди толкутся, но я молчу. Я не скажу. Я так хочу.  
  
Любовь с непривычки кружит голову, пьяным выстрелом в голову, подобрать бы отмычку к сердцу; верила, что здесь мне отмерено – немерено, тратила дни без счету, теперь расплата по счету, и еще чаевые останутся, но мне уж не остаться. В мошне пустота, и в мыслях, и в сердце. Душа – одна на двоих рассчитана, все пересмотрено и перечитано, и выходит, что нету выхода. И путь один – уйти.  
  
Поцелуй…  
  
Сокровище, томящееся у времени в плену, один выдох на двоих, одно биение сердца, один закон, и нет правил, нет границ, нет пределов.  
  
Ничего нет.  
  
Лишь бесконечность.  
  
И белый свет заливает мир.  
  
Я растворяюсь…  
  
Белый.  
  
Свет.  
  
Все.


	32. Эпилог «Из того же материала — и дерево над нами, и камень под нами; зверь, птица, звезда — все мы одно и идём к одной цели. Помни это, дитя, когда ты уже не будешь помнить обо мне»*

Я вернулась.  
  
Это была первая мысль.  
  
Я открыла глаза и приподнялась на руках. Часы в компьютере показывали половину третьего ночи.  
  
Час волка.  
  
Самое время для возвращения.  
  
Кино уже давно кончилось, и окно плеера зияло черным провалом. Я некоторое время смотрела в монитор, потом решительно закрыла все окна и вырубила комп. Хватит, наигралась.  
  
Происшедшее умоляло, чтобы его осознали. Но не сегодня. Я пока не разобралась в себе, и даже не представляю, что ждет нас… меня дальше. Хотя бы и завтра.  
  
Я потянула футболку через голову и с оцепенением заметила на правой руке бурую полосу. Что за? Скосила глаза вниз – ну точно – на боку расплылось покрытое по краям бурой коркой кровавое пятно. Ого! А полное погружение, оказывается, чревато… Пришлось пилить на кухню и заливать эту радость перекисью, которая довольно шипела и превращалась в красно-коричневую пену. Теперь зеленочки… пластырь… ну и достаточно.  
  
Умылась, почистила зубы, переоделась… Привычные и доведенные до автоматизма действия. Почему же я так неуверенно себя чувствую? Как будто заново учусь владеть своим телом. Я подумала немного… расслабилась – и с неожиданной легкостью крутанулась на носочках. Это я-то, которая всегда отличалась ломаностью любых танцевальных потуг? Петь пробовать пока не стоит – ночь на дворе.  
  
Я забралась под одеяло, закрыла глаза…  
  
\- _Белл… Ничего, если я буду тебя так называть? Я уже привыкла.  
  
\- Кристина… Где ты?_  
  
И я слышу цокот копыт и мерный стук колес, катящихся по мостовой.  
  
\- _Мы едем в гостиницу._  
  
Я будто просыпаюсь – и на мне мокрое платье, но тепло, потому что меня до носа укутали в шерстяной, черный как смоль плащ. И я полулежу, привалившись к мерно вздымающейся грудной клетке. Я поднимаю голову.  
  
Это Эрик. Он дремлет, утомленный событиями этой безумной ночи.  
  
\- _Как?_ – я немного удивлена, но это не сравнить с нахлынувшим облегчением и радостью – я ничего больше не потеряю, эту связь не разорвать ни судьбе, ни времени…  
  
Это навсегда.  
  
\- _Не знаю,_ \- я слышу радость Кристины. Ей меня не хватало.  
  
\- _Долго меня не было?  
  
\- Минут двадцать._  
  
Правильно. Именно столько прошло от момента, когда я пришла в себя, и до того, как я легла спать.  
  
\- _Мы скажем Эрику?_ – шепотом спрашивает Крис, хотя от кого ей таиться…  
  
\- _Скажем… потом. Это долгий разговор, он не терпит суеты._  
  
Я засыпаю, слушая ритмичный стук сердца, вплетающийся в перепалку колес и мостовой.  
  
Это навсегда.  
  
И так просто отныне скользить меж двумя мирами… Мы глубже проникаем друг в друга…  
  
Я распахнула глаза в темноту.  
  
Нет сил спать – хочется заново осмысливать все, что случилось со мной в эти короткие часы. И я верю – это лишь начало.  
  
Начало новых и удивительных приключений в романе под названием «жизнь». Два мира, и в каждом мне предстоит прожить в болезни и здравии, богатстве и бедности.  
  
Пока смерть не разлучит нас.  
  
Я приподнялась на локте и включила ночник. Долго смотрела на мужа. Родной, привычный, любимый. Здесь и сейчас.  
  
И вдруг…  
  
Не просыпаясь, мой муж улыбнулся знакомой кривоватой улыбкой грозного Призрака Оперы.  
  
Неужели?  
  
Может быть.  
  
Все может быть.  
  
Нет ничего невозможного…  
________________________________  
* Памела Трэверс, «Мэри Поппинс»  
  


**~КОНЕЦ~**


	33. Послесловие автора

Для начала хочу выразить свою бесконечную благодарность:  
  
\- **Гастону Леру, сэру Эндрю Ллойду Уэбберу, Джоэлю Шумахеру, Джерарду Батлеру, Эмми Россум, Патрику Уилсону** и всей съемочной группе кинофильма **«Призрак Оперы» (2004)** , без которых ничего этого бы не случилось;  
  
\- **Нилу МакДонафу** , подарившему Жан-Полю Раппно свое лицо и образ, созданный им в сериале «Tin Man» (постмодернистское переложение «Волшебника страны Оз» в стиле киберпанк), где он играл полицейского – Тин Мэна (по-нашему Железного Человека);  
  
\- Французскому режиссеру **Жан-Полю Раппно** , подарившему моему персонажу свое имя и фамилию;  
  
\- Создателям всех фильмов, книг и песен, которые я цитировала в тексте и около к месту и не к месту;  
  
\- Многочисленным сайтам и блогам, посвященным быту XIX века, а также композиторам, опере и устройству здания театра;  
  
\- Авторам книг по хирургии, которые мне пришлось штудировать заново;  
  
\- Лично **Hell** за ее неоценимую помощь в деле раскрытия характера Призрака и генерирования идей для новых поворотов сюжета, а также самоотверженный и бескорыстный беттинг;  
  
\- Лично **opera** за детальное разъяснение подробностей процесса репетиции и постановки спектаклей;  
  
\- Своим **печени** и **легким** , так и не павшим в борьбе за вдохновение;  
  
\- Вам, мои **дорогие читатели** , потому что без ваших одобрительных, восхищенных, скептических, критических, ехидных, стебных и юмористических, теплых и многочисленных комментариев у меня не было бы такого стимула довести дело до конца.  
  
 _Все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается._  
Но я не хочу, чтобы это относилось и к «Измененной реальности». Герои уже живут среди нас, я выпустила их на волю, и дальше они будут решать сами, как им быть со свалившейся на них жизнью.  
Будут ли они счастливы или нет, проживут много или мало – это их право и только их выбор.  
Я не стану загадывать о продолжении, потому что еще не знаю, какое оно может быть и будет ли. Но одно я знаю точно.  
  
 **Нет ничего невозможного.**  
  
А эта песня отражает мое отношение к «Измененной реальности», ее героям и к первоисточнику.  
Точнее, чем здесь, и не скажешь…  
  
 **Теперь ты знаешь**  
БИ-2 feat. David Sterry  
  
Пути обратного верста  
На позабытые места -  
Я ставлю триста против ста,  
Что опоздаешь.  
  
И под обломками любви  
Опять ни неба, ни земли…  
На что похожи эти дни  
Теперь ты знаешь.  
  
Давай, придумай что-нибудь:  
Попробуй взглядом обмануть,  
Вернуться с тем, чтобы вернуть, -  
И проиграешь.  
  
И не придуманная вдруг  
Глухая тишина вокруг…  
Тот в зеркале тебе совсем не друг -  
Теперь ты знаешь.  
  
Припев:  
Оттого, что ты есть,  
Продолжается путь,  
Оттого, что ты здесь,  
Ничего не вернуть.  
Не откроется дверь -  
Там за дверью стена.  
И тогда и теперь  
Это та же война.  
  
И незаметно для себя  
Изменишь все и навсегда,  
Хотя так было не всегда…  
Не отыграешь  
  
Так было, есть и будет впредь:  
Ромео должен умереть.  
Давай, попробуй это спеть -  
Теперь ты знаешь.  
  
Припев.  
  
Do you believe in heaven above,  
Do you believe in love?  
Don't tell a lie;  
Don't be false or untrue  
It all comes back to you  
  
Open fire on my burning heart  
I've never been lucky in love  
My defenses are down  
A kiss or a frown  
I can't survive on my own  
  
It gets in your eyes  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know what to do  
Looking for love  
Calling heaven above  
  
Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Send me an angel  
Right now…  
  
  
 **Вот и все.**  
___________________________________  
 _26 марта - 7 июня 2010 года, Москва_


End file.
